Malfoy&Yo
by andromedarw
Summary: Extra, extra! Malfoy y Ginny se han comprometido. Todo empezo por un juramento inquebrantable... terminara en amor? pero si siempre se han odiado! La pelirroja sucumbira a sus encantos al final de cuentas...como todas las demas, porque el es un mujeriego
1. Chapter 0

Nunca nadie imagino que dos familias totalmente opuestas pudieran llegar a unirse. Despues de una fiesta y varios reencuentros, Malfoy y Ginny decidiran hacer un compromiso falso para beneficio de cada uno, después de que el empleo de Arthur Weasley corriera peligro, y de que a Malfoy le dieran un ultimatum para sentar cabeza, pero no se imaginaban con algo que se interpondria en sus planes, un pequeño problema que no estaba previsto: **el amor.**

Inspirado cuando leí El Duque y Yo, usando personajes y mundo de Harry Potter. Y la idea... un poco pirateada, ya que existen muchos fics de ese tipo, pero ¿quién me prohíbe a mí hacer uno propio? :D

Dejen reviews :3

Me deseo suerte con este fanfic

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 0**

Era bien sabido por la sociedad mágica que las familias de sangre pura dominaban el gobierno y tenían la mayor parte, por no decir todo, el poder. Había apenas escasas oportunidades para los de sangre mestiza, y nulas para los sangre sucia, los cuales eran obligados a ocupar puestos sirviendo a familias ricas.

La familia Malfoy era de las familias más antiguas y más respetadas por toda la sociedad, sobre todo porque tenían el poder en sus manos y eran extremadamente ricos.

Draco Malfoy era el heredero de la familia Malfoy. Y era, físicamente, todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear como amante: guapo, musculoso, caballeroso, inteligente e irresistiblemente, como ya había mencionado antes, guapo. Eso era lo que más destacaba de él. Su pelo era rubio y lacio, sus ojos eran grises y penetraban el alma de cualquier mujer, ya fuera vieja o joven. Pero también era muy conocido por su personalidad fría, calculadora, déspota, arrogante, descarada e intratable. Por todas esas cualidades era difícil que las personas se le acercaran con amabilidad, pero las mujeres solían caer con sus encantos muy fácilmente. Tenía mala reputación respecto a las fiestas y a su respeto por el sexo femenino, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su corazón era frío y duro como la piedra. Y se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca se dejaría rebajar al nivel de un enamoramiento.

Su familia ya le había dado un ultimátum respecto a sentar cabeza. Si no conseguía una prometida y formaba una familia dentro del tiempo debido, quedaría desheredado de la fortuna Malfoy, la cual podría lamentar mucho.

Y como siempre existe un polo opuesto a cada cosa o situación, la familia Weasley cumplía esa regla. Era lo contrario a la familia Malfoy, a excepción de que ellos también eran de sangre pura. Pero públicamente, eran llamados _los traidores a la sangre_. Comúnmente las familias con un linaje tan respetable como los Malfoy no le hablarían a gente que no merecía la pena, como los hijos de _muggles, _o a los mismos _muggles_, pero la familia Weasley no era como cualquier otra, porque a pesar de su sangre limpia no tenían ningún prejuicio de ese tipo y le hablaban a todas las personas por igual.

La familia se comprendía por siete hijos; seis hombres y una mujer. La hija menor. La más protegida por todos los miembros de la familia y la más querida. Tenía sus beneficios ser la primer niña Weasley que nace en varias generaciones. A pesar de que su familia no era muy bienvenida por la sociedad, los magos que la conocían la consideraban muy bella y muy inteligente. Ella y su familia se caracterizaban por ser pelirrojos, amables, sencillos, amistosos, educados, bondadosos, guapos… y pobres. Eran pobres y esa era otra de las razones por la que tipos como Draco Malfoy, los repudiaba.

Su nombre era Ginevra Weasley, pero todos la llamaban Ginny. Ella y su familia vivían en un sitio llamado la Madriguera. Sus tres hermanos mayores ya no vivían con ellos, uno se había casado, otro vivía en Rumania, y el último vivía sólo en Londres. Fred y George Weasley habían vivido un tiempo fuera de casa, cuando estaban en el pleno apogeo de su negocio, pero no habían soportado las obligaciones que conlleva vivir solos, por lo que decidieron regresar a la casa de sus padres. Ginny había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts desde hacía un año, y aún no había encontrado un trabajo fijo lo demasiado bueno para ella, o lo demasiado bueno para entrar en consideración de su madre. Su hermano Ron trabajaba en el negocio de sus hermanos, y les iba muy bien. Harry y Hermione, los amigos de la infancia de Ron y Ginny, los seguían visitando cada que podían, o sea más de tres veces a la semana, y la Sra. Weasley siempre los recibía con un exquisito y humilde platillo para cenar. Ambos vivían en su respectivo apartamento en Londres. Hermione trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, porque a pesar de ser hija de _muggles_, había luchado por sus derechos y le habían dado un puesto significativo en un departamento del ministerio. Era de las pocas personas que trabajaban ahí que no era de sangre pura. Y Harry ganaba mucho dinero e incrementaba su fortuna siendo auror.

Estaba llegando la primavera, que era la época cuando las fiestas de los magos más distinguidos se hacían notar. A consideración de los Weasley, esas fiestas solían ser aburridas y completamente innecesarias, a las cuales acudían solamente personas que competían por tener más poder y valores materiales. Aunque eso no negara que habían asistido a un par de ellas, siendo invitados por familias que a pesar de ser _limpias_ y distinguidas, no les importaba mucho el nivel económico de la gente. Obviamente, Harry y Hermione también asistían.

Cada mañana, la Sra. Weasley y Ginny se quedaban solas en su casa porque todos se iban a trabajar menos ellas. Y aprovechaban esos momentos para compartir ratos juntas y conversar, mientras aseaban la casa.

-Ginny –dijo una mañana la señora Weasley mientras vigilaba los platos en el fregadero. Su hija estaba sentada en la mesa, frente a ella, leyendo un libro y desayunando, aún vestida en pijamas. A pesar de que no hacía nada más que ayudar a su madre en todo el día, odiaba no poder trabajar como cualquiera de sus hermanos. Y el problema era que no la habían aceptado en ningún lado al que ella había solicitado por ser _traidora de la sangre_.

La pelirroja no despegó la vista de su libro, y su madre continuó.

-Ya ves que tu padre trabaja para el Sr. Malfoy… Su familia dará una fiesta y es importante que todos nosotros vayamos porque Arthur espera que lo asciendan –

En cuanto la señora Weasley dijo _vayamos_, Ginny se quedó inmóvil. ¿Ir a una fiesta de los Malfoy? Eso implicaba ver a Draco Malfoy. Pero eso implicaba también ver a Divina Malfoy, con la cual, (dio gracias al cielo) no se llevaba mal. Divina Malfoy era la hermana menor de Draco, e incluso era menor que Ginny. Tenía 18 años, por lo que acababa de terminar sus estudios. Divina era lo opuesto a Draco. A pesar de que su casa aún seguía la tradición familiar y era Slytherin, la chica era amigable y dulce. No cumplía ninguna de los rasgos con los que se debe calificar un Slytherin, aunque todas las virtudes que tenía podían ser rotas con su único defecto: la ambición. Era ambiciosa, como su hermano, como su padre, como su madre. Desgraciadamente, era algo que había aprendido de ellos, y que su familia le había enseñado. Aunque a veces nadie notaba su defecto. Además, era parte de ser un Malfoy. También era bella. Muy bella. Aunque no más que Ginny Weasley, pero poseía una belleza extraña. Sus rasgos eran muy peculiares y eso hacía que atrajera más a los hombres. Tenía el cabello largo y platinado hasta la cintura, era muy delgada, pero con ojos azules, a diferencia de Draco, que los tenía grises. Estaba muy pálida pero sus mejillas eran coloradas por naturaleza. No hablaba con los que no fueran sangre pura, o acaso sangre mestiza, a menos que tuviera algo muy importante que decirles. Fuera de eso, era una muchacha muy alegre y amable. Y era lo único por lo que Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a dar su vida. Su amor por ella era extremo e increíble, por su forma de ser tan egoísta. Era malo con todo el mundo, menos con ella. Y ella lo tenía en muy alta consideración y estima.

Ginny apartó la vista de su libro y miró a su madre desesperadamente.

-Mamá… por favor… sabes muy bien cuánto me desagradan esas fiestas… -

Molly intentó ignorar el tono de su voz.

-Lo siento hija, pero esta vez es muy importante, al parecer. Todos tus hermanos tendrán que ir también. Todo saldrá bien –pero la sra. Weasley no sonó muy convencida. Ella también detestaba esas fiestas. Toda la familia Weasley lo hacía.

-Pero ¿irán Harry y Hermione? –preguntó esperanzada. Al menos tendría compañía que no fueran sus hermanos.

-Sabes que ellos siempre van a esas fiestas. Harry es muy importante y Hermione trabaja en el Ministerio –

Ginny resopló.

-Tendré que prepararme emocionalmente… ¿cuándo es? –

Su madre la miró como pidiéndole una disculpa.

-Esta noche –

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Quéee? ¡Madre! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –dejó caer su cabeza en el libro.

-Lo siento Ginny, tu padre me lo ha dicho apenas anoche. Ya les he avisado a tus hermanos para que lleguen temprano. Y quiero que te arregles bien, porque como ya te había dicho, es una reunión muy importante. Tu padre tiene que dar una buena imagen –

Ginny quiso decir algo respecto a la buena imagen y a dónde quería que se fueran los Malfoy, pero reprimió su comentario. Cerró su libro de golpe y se puso de pie.

-Me has amargado la mañana –exclamó. Su madre no contestó y Ginny subió resignada a su dormitorio.

Divina estaba en su habitación frente a su guardarropa. Quería algo nuevo para usar esa noche y no tenía nada. Después de mirar su colección de primavera durante una hora con el dedo en la barbilla, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase –dijo ella, pensativa.

Un muchacho alto y rubio apareció en la puerta y entró.

-Hola –saludó la chica.

-Hola Divina –contestó Malfoy.

-Creí que estabas en el Ministerio –le dijo aún mirando su clóset.

-Lo estaba, pero volví pronto porque nuestro padre me comunicó lo de su fiesta –

Marbella no contestó y siguió mirando su ropa. ¿Por qué no existía un hechizo para aparecer un vestido nuevo y bonito?

-¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó el chico.

-Nada… es que necesito algo nuevo para ponerme esta noche y no tengo nada lindo. Estoy muy estresada por eso –

Divina era sincera. Siempre decía lo que sentía, estuviera enojada, feliz o triste.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido por un segundo, pero después sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarte algo? –

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –

Malfoy alzó una ceja. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Está bien… ¡está perfecto! –su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos, ¿o quieres esperar un rato más? –preguntó Malfoy.

-No, no. Vamos ya – respondió alegre.

Malfoy salió de la habitación con una media sonrisa en su cara. Se sentía bien al hacer feliz a su hermana.

-¿Ginny? –la Sra. Weasley tocó la puerta de la habitación en vano, porque después de eso la abrió sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja, quien estaba frente a su pequeño guardarropa. Estaba viendo qué ponerse para esa noche, pero no tenía nada nuevo ni lindo. Ya tenía un buen rato mirándolo, esperando hacer aparecer un conjunto con la mirada. La Sra. Weasley entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Temo que tu padre pierda su empleo –comenzó. Ginny dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró, sorprendida por su comentario. -Últimamente el señor Malfoy ha estado despidiendo empleados. Tu padre ha tenido suerte porque no le ha tocado a él. Tiene que impresionarlo demasiado para asegurar su trabajo por un tiempo, al menos –

De pronto, Ginny se percató de que su madre estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, porque su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada.

-Oh, ya verás que eso no sucederá –dijo para animarla. –Mi papá seguirá ahí porque es muy trabajador y se lo merece –

-Eso espero Ginny. Porque… no sé qué haríamos en casos extremos. No tenemos mucho ahorrado… -se interrumpió. A Ginny se le rompió el corazón de verla así. Ella tenía que hacer algo. Ella podía hacer algo al respecto. Su madre respiró hondo y la miró con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. –Pero no vine aquí a preocuparte. No pienses demasiado en lo que te dije, pero… necesitaba hablar con alguien –se levantó rápidamente y antes de salir, dijo: -Apresúrate porque nos iremos temprano –

Al contrario de lo que había dicho su madre, Ginny pensó mucho en eso. Casi nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de ser pobres, pero últimamente pasaba cada cosa para que se diera cuenta de que podía ser malo. Ella así era feliz y no tenía ningún problema, pero su madre se preocupaba mucho por ese asunto, por lo que ella también se preocupaba, no por el dinero, sino por su mamá.

-Gracias, Draco. Me has salvado –agradeció a su hermano cuando llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy.

-Siempre lo hago –contestó con arrogancia. Divina sólo rió. Ella sólo reía de lo que Malfoy decía. Porque a diferencia de muchos, ella lo amaba.

Una mujer alta y rubia, muy parecida a los muchachos, apareció en el umbral de la Mansion.

-Por fin llegan –dijo. Su voz era fría, como la de su hijo. –Tengo algo que decirte, Divina. A Lucius le hubiera gustado estar cuando te lo dijera, pero será mejor que yo lo haga de una vez –

-¿Qué es? –preguntó comenzando a preocuparse. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que vayas a Francia –comunicó sin inmutarse.

Divina abrió la boca asombrada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó. No sabía si estar feliz, o triste.

-Será mejor que estés un tiempo allá, en una escuela para brujas de tu misma clase. Será divertido y aprenderás lo que en esa escuelucha de Hogwarts no te pudieron enseñar –sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-¿C-cuándo me voy? –

-Mañana mismo. Ya tenemos un traslador y espero que tengas tus maletas esta noche –dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Malfoy y Divina no dijeron nada hasta un minuto después.

-Francia… no sé si estar feliz o triste –le comunicó.

-¿Por qué? Te irá muy bien, estoy seguro de eso. Además, a ti te encanta París –dijo Malfoy.

-Lo sé… ¡Qué emoción! –exclamó. –Lo único malo es que no te veré durante un tiempo –

-Eso no es problema. Si tú estás feliz, con eso basta. Y podría ir a visitarte alguna vez… -

-¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó emocionada.

-Puedo considerar la idea –respondió, y sonriendo, se dirigió a su habitación.

El sol se acababa de ocultar en el horizonte y la familia Weasley apenas salía de su casa. Ginny vestía un sencillo vestido sin tirantes azul marino, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Llevaba el cabello suelto, adornado con un broche. No había necesidad de tanta elegancia si iba a una fiesta la cual no disfrutaría. Pero había puesto un poco de esmero en su imagen, porque quería que su padre y su familia impactaran a los invitados. Sus hermanos llevaban túnicas de gala y lucían igualmente guapos.

-Nos apareceremos en conjunto en la Mansión Malfoy –comunicó Arthur Weasley a sus hijos.

Todos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas…

Divina Malfoy cepillaba su largo y rubio cabello frente a un espejo. Aún no estaba lista, a pesar de que al parecer, la fiesta ya había empezado. Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa –

Era Draco Malfoy. Entró y se colocó cerca de su hermana, pero más cerca de la puerta. Observó cómo la ropa se guardaba sola dentro de un baúl.

-¿Ya has bajado a la fiesta? –preguntó la chica, y sin esperar a que su hermano respondiera, continuó. -¿Cómo está? ¿Hay mucha gente? –

-La suficiente como para que lleguen más. Pero tengo entendido que vendrán los Weasley –hizo una mueca de asco. Su hermana ignoró su comentario.

-Es una lástima que me vaya tan pronto. En Francia no tendré a ningún hermano que haga huir a mis pretendientes… -se lamentó, divertida.

-Si es necesario, iré hasta donde tenga que ir para asegurarme de que ningún imbécil te mire más de lo que deba –su voz sonó fría, como siempre, pero lo que decía era en serio.

-¡Qué protector eres! –se quejó ella.

-No quiero que manches el nombre de la familia Malfoy –se excusó.

Pero era lo último que le importaba si se refería a Divina. Todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella era por su propio bien, no por el de él o el de su apellido.

-Creí que lo hacías porque te importaba –dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Qué ingenua eres, entonces –

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres un egoísta –refunfuñó.

Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta y desde ahí, le dijo.

-Quiero que estés abajo en quince minutos –

Salió. Y dejó a Divina con una cara de completa indignación.

-Draco ¿dónde está Divina? –preguntó Lucius con su peculiar voz. Tenía la misma expresión fría y malvada. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Malfoy subió a la habitación de su hermana.

-Se supone que ya debería de estar aquí –respondió.

En ese momento, los Weasley entraron a la Mansión. Lucius y Draco voltearon al mismo tiempo. Draco hizo una expresión de desagrado. Su padre sonrió socarronamente. Arthur Weasley lo vio y se acercó a él, con toda su familia detrás.

-Buenas noches, Lucius –

-Qué bueno que hayas decidido venir, Arthur. Lo más importante es tu trabajo –el sarcasmo fue más que notorio en su voz, pero el Sr. Weasley fingió no percatarse de ello. Fred, George, Ron y Ginny miraban con desprecio a Malfoy, mientras que él les devolvía la mirada con altanería.

Arthur no respondió, porque no quería decir nada que no fuera debido. Intentó sonreírle, y por poco lo logra.

-Por favor, toma una copa y acompaña a tu familia. Podemos conversar después. Disfruten de la fiesta –le dijo al resto de los Weasley, antes de perderse entre la gente, seguido por su hijo.

El lugar estaba lleno de las familias de magos más antiguas, respetables y ricas. Los Weasley se sentían muy poca cosa entre ellos.

-Enseguida vengo, Molly. Acabo de ver a un compañero del trabajo –dijo, y Arthur se separó de ellos.

-No quiero ningún tipo de mal comportamiento ¿me escucharon? –les advirtió, especialmente a los gemelos. Fred y George se miraron sorprendidos de que su madre desconfiara de ellos.

-Madre ¿cómo puedes dudar de nosotros…? –dijo Fred con voz dulce.

-No nos ofendas, madre… -continuó George, fingiendo una voz que no era la suya.

La Sra. Weasley los fulminó con la mirada mientras sus hijos se alejaban, siguiendo a unas muchachas que habían visto por ahí.

La única que había impactado a los presentes fue la pelirroja con su habitual belleza. La sra. Weasley se alejó y dejó a sus hijos menores solos.

-Cómo me desagradan este tipo de fiestas –comentó Ginny.

-¿Por qué? Yo creo que están bien… -contestó Ron mirando a su alrededor. A veces, cómo le gustaría ser rico.

Su hermana bufó y tomó una copa que le ofrecía un sirviente.

-Se supone que vendrían Harry y Hermione, ¿no es cierto? –dijo la pelirroja después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sí, ellos siempre llegan temprano. ¿Vamos a buscarlos? –sugirió el chico.

Ginny asintió y anduvieron por toda la mansión hasta que los encontraron.

Harry vestía una túnica de gala, al igual que Ron, y Hermione lucía muy hermosa con su vestido, el cual era blanco y estaba destapado de un hombro. Su cabello lo había arreglado con unas ligeras ondas que caían sobre sus hombros.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó Hermione animada. Ron pensó que Hermione se veía como nunca.

-Hola –contestaron los hermanos al unísono.

-Los hemos estado buscando. ¿Se han encontrado a Malfoy? –preguntó Ron.

-No. Y ha sido pura suerte, porque estamos en su casa. Ni siquiera hemos visto a su hermana –contestó Harry.

-¿Su hermana…? –pero la pregunta de Ron quedó incompleta, porque en ese momento Divina iba bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa e hizo notar su presencia. Era una chica muy hermosa.

Malfoy se acercó a ella.

-Te tardaste mucho –le reprendió.

-Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme de que me veía bien –

-A ti todo se te ve bien –dijo Malfoy si tomarle mucha importancia. No entendía del todo a las mujeres, pero sabía mucho de ellas. Tenía bastante experiencia para su edad.

-Iré a saludar a los invitados. Nos vemos en un rato –le dijo, antes de ir a hacer justo lo que había dicho. Malfoy no entendía esa amabilidad de su hermana. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena, mientras él era todo lo contrario?

Pero interrumpió sus pensamientos, porque vio en ese momento con quien menos hubiera querido toparse, pero aprovechó la situación para divertirse un poco.

-Qué honorado me siento al tener la presencia de estas cuatro personas en mi casa –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hemos venido porque es muy importante para mi padre –dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Es cierto, si mi padre quiere, puede despedir al tuyo en cualquier momento –contestó burlándose. Ron sintió unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, pero tuvo que reprimirlas. No podía hacerle nada en su propia casa, aunque fuera una razón que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Eres una basura, Malfoy –masculló Harry.

-Puede que sí. Pero soy más importante que ustedes cuatro juntos, así que no me provoquen porque se pueden arrepentir –les amenazó, antes de darse la vuelta.

-Esa era la razón por la cual no quería venir –comentó Ginny.

-Es Malfoy. Sabemos a la perfección cómo es –dijo Hermione, aunque a ella también le había hecho enfurecer.

-Cómo quisiera no estar aquí –dijo Ginny para terminar con el tema de conversación. Después de eso comenzaron a platicar acerca de sus vidas y cómo les había ido últimamente. Ginny sentía que no encajaba en la conversación, ya que ella no trabajaba y se sentía una completa inútil, así que decidió caminar un poco. Tomó otra bebida de una bandeja y salió a un balcón.

Llevaba mucho tiempo ahí cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Se volteó, extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres? –

Draco Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Ginny creyó que era estúpido por sonreír así.

-¿Por qué sola, Weasley? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Por la misma razón por la que los dragones echan fuego –contestó con ironía.

Pero de pronto, Ginny notó algo extraño. Había algo muy extraño en él. Arrugó la nariz y lo miró de pies a cabeza. ¿Estaba borracho?

La chica lo confirmó cuando el rubio casi pierde el equilibrio y por poco se cae. No podía creer que estaba frente a Draco Malfoy en su estado más vulnerable (que ella creía que era).

-¿Dónde está Divina? –preguntó de repente. Se acercó mucho a la pelirroja, tanto que tuvo que hacerse a un lado para alejarse. Seguramente Malfoy no tenía conciencia de sus actos en esos momentos. Estaba lleno de alcohol.

-No sé –contestó Ginny sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde…? –

Malfoy se interrumpió. Estaba mirando a Ginny. Y su mirada era distinta. Era de deseo…

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de la forma en la que el rubio la miraba y se sonrojó.

-¡Qué te sucede, idiota! –exclamó furiosa.

-No me llames idiota –le dijo con dureza.

-Entonces no me mires así. Estás borracho –le recriminó con cara de asco.

-No estoy borracho… sólo tomé un par de copas y ya… -

Ginny sintió algo diferente en Malfoy. Era muy distinto cuando estaba borracho a cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos. No se le notaba la maldad en su voz. Y fue por una razón inexplicable por la que le dijo lo siguiente.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer –musitó para sí misma. –Tienes muy mal aspecto y será mejor que le avise a alguien tu estado… -

-¡No! –exclamó. –No quiero tu ayuda. No quiero la ayuda de un Weasley –dijo con desprecio. Ginny perdió la fuerza de su buena voluntad y entrecerró los ojos.

-Vete al demonio, Malfoy –se giró para irse de ahí, pero Malfoy la tomó por un brazo con brusquedad y la juntó a su cuerpo. Sólo estaban separados por dos centímetros.

-No me hables así en mi propia casa –le advirtió, y su aliento alcohólico embriagó a Ginny.

-Yo le hablo como quiera a quien quiera –dijo con voz firme. –Y suéltame –

Pero Malfoy no la soltó, a pesar de que la chica había estado forcejeando. La miró con cara de asco, pero dentro de sus pensamientos no hubo otra cosa más que belleza frente a sus ojos. La chica Weasley era hermosa y él lo sabía. Su piel brillaba a la luz de la luna y sus labios eran color carmesí. Después, sus senuales hombros descubiertos… el provocativo escote de su vestido, y…

La mejilla de Malfoy ardió por la bofetada.

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritó la chica enfurecida.

El dolor de la bofetada había provocado que la soltara inmediatamente. Se tomó con ambas manos la mejilla y frunció el ceño.

-No vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera –le amenazó Ginny, con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Mirarte cómo…? –farfulló, y se hizo el imbécil. –No te creas tan sabrosona como para ser digna de mí mirada –

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tu reputación es conocida mundialmente. No te metas conmigo –

-Tú no te metas conmigo –dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-Una mirada más y… -

-Una bofetada más y… -le interrumpió. –Me aseguraré de que tu padre pierda su trabajo y que todos ustedes se queden en la calle –

Ginny ahogó una exclamación. ¿Hablaría en serio? Era Malfoy, claro que lo decía en serio. Era el ser más despreciable que conocía, después de unos cuantos. No podía poner en riesgo a su familia. Era la única inútil y lo poco que podía hacer era salvarlos.

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te di en tu punto débil, ¿no es asi? –

-Sólo… sólo no te metas con mi familia –titubeó.

-No lo haré… pero tendría que recibir algo a cambio –

La expresión de Ginny se heló. Sabía lo que Malfoy quería en todas las mujeres.

-Ni lo pienses –dijo asustada. –Jamás me vendería… -

-¿De qué estás hablando? –la interrumpió. –Qué asco, nunca me metería contigo –a pesar de que la había ofendido, Ginny se relajó. –Pero tengo que pensar en algo, porque por mí, tu familia puede hundirse más de lo que ya está, si esto es aún posible –

Ginny dejó pasar unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales él se la pasó mirándola fijamente, antes de decir:

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres? –

Malfoy volvió a sonreír, lleno de malicia.

-Aún no lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo. La próxima vez que te vea… probablemente te lo diga –

Se dio la vuelta y dejó a la pelirroja en sus más depresivos pensamientos. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto al aceptar? ¿Qué tipo de trato había sido ese? Buscó a sus hermanos, porque no quería estar sola.

Ron estaba probando cada uno de los bocadillos que había en la mesa, cuando una chica rubia se le acercó. No le tomó importancia y siguió comiendo. Dirigió su mano al último bocadillo de una bandeja, pero la chica también lo tomó. Levantó la mirada y la vio. Era Divina Malfoy.

-Hola –saludó ella.

Ron se quedó atontado por unos momentos, pero después se recuperó.

-T-t-tómalo –fue lo único que dijo, titubeando.

-Oh no, puedes tomarlo tú. A mí no me importa. Te vi muy concentrado en los otros bocadillos –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, sería muy maleducado de mi parte –

¿Desde cuándo Ron era educado?

-Tómalo. Puede que sea el bocadillo más bueno de todo el mundo pero tú nunca lo sabrás porque no lo probaste –había borrado su sonrisa para cambiarla por una expresión muy seria.

-E-e-stá bien. Sólo porque tú lo dices –contestó nervioso.

Ron lo tomó y se lo comió muy lentamente. Cuando terminó, Divina sonrió alegremente.

-Eres Ron Weasley ¿cierto? –

-S-sí –respondió atónito. ¿Divina se acordaba de él?

-Seguro ya me conoces, soy Divina Malfoy –le tendió una mano para que él la tomara. Su piel era muy suave. Ella era todo lo contrario a Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo alguien de esa familia podía ser tan encantador y amable como ella?

-Te ves muy bien esta noche –le dijo sin pensarlo.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo. Es una lástima que Draco y tú no se lleven bien, porque sería maravilloso hablar contigo más seguido –

-Pues… no debemos depender de eso. Podemos ser amigos… -se sintió inevitablemente nervioso y estúpido al hablar con ella. Era superior a la belleza.

Divina rió. Y de pronto ambos sintieron unas irresistibles ganas de estar juntos toda la noche.

-Me gustaría. Pero justo mañana… -estuvo a punto de contarle que se iba a Francia, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-Divina, ¿no tienes mejor compañía que Weasley? –dijo con crueldad.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Draco –fue lo único que dijo. No podía contradecir a su hermano. Odiaba discutir con él.

-Si con eso quieres decir que no, entonces he venido a tiempo para rescatarte de pasarla muy mal con este idiota –

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Habla por ti, Malfoy. No veo que Divina la esté pasando mal conmigo –

-Divina hace lo que yo diga, Weasley. Y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, porque le contagias lo corriente –tomó a la chica por el brazo y la jaló. Divina miró a Ron pidiéndole disculpas por la escena y siguió a su hermano.

El pelirrojo estaba molesto. Después de todo, ella era una Malfoy, y su hermano tenía razón. No debía acercarse a ella.


	2. Chapter 1

El otro era el capitulo piloto ;) y prometo que para el proximo ya empezará todo. Este capitulo está más corto y parece un poco irrelevante, pero es igual de importante que otros.

Lean, comenten, hay un espacio para expresarse a tan solo un clic :) Y gracias a mis primeros reviews, que aunque han sido pocos me alegraron infinitamente el dia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Como era de esperar, Ginny no pudo dormir esa noche. Pasó dando vueltas en su cama, con los ojos bien abiertos, pensando en lo que había pasado con Malfoy. Pero, ¿había sido todo en serio?

Los mismos pensamientos rondaron por su cabeza hasta que salió el sol. Ella no trabajaba, a diferencia de todos sus hermanos, y eso la hacía sentirse como una completa inútil. No era demasiado buena para el tipo de empleo digno que ella quería. ¿Cuándo habría podido imaginarse que después de sus estudios su vida fracasara en ese aspecto? Pero no podía darse por vencida. Aún tenía muchos años por delante, y muchas oportunidades que todavía no se le presentaban. Tenía más de un año sin hacer nada más que ayudar a su madre en su casa. Y si había acepado el trato con Malfoy, había sido porque no dejaba de pensar en una sola cosa: su padre. Por su culpa, él podía perder su empleo. Y por su culpa, también, podría conservarlo. Estaba en sus manos esa decisión; Malfoy se lo había asegurado y no había otra solución más que aceptar. Su mirada fría y despiadada le había asegurado que hablaba en serio. Era lo único útil que podía hacer por su familia, o así lo creía ella. Mentir. Y con eso, hacer un gran sacrificio. La incógnita y única preocupación era ¿cuál sería? ¿qué le pediría Malfoy a cambio?

No sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Sólo sabía que era lo único que podía hacer.

El sol apenas se asomaba, y Divina Malfoy estaba sentada en la cocina de su casa, con un vaso de agua lleno frente a ella. La invadía un silencio sepulcral. Traía puestas las ropas de viaje, y estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Malfoy abrió la puerta y entró, ella dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Lo miró aturdida.

-Draco, es muy temprano, ¿qué haces despierto? -

-Tengo que salir a unos asuntos. ¿Tú qué haces despierta? –preguntó.

-N-nada. Vine por un vaso de agua –

Él la miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-Veo que estás lista para marcharte –había un destello de reproche en su voz.

-Así es…- contestó con voz apagada.

-Que tengas buen viaje –le dijo con frialdad. Tomó una manzana del canasto de frutas y se dio la vuelta.

-Draco… -

El chico se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

-¡Te extrañaré! –

Y antes de que la rubia terminara la palabra, ya estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano. Atónito, dejó caer la manzana. Su abrazo de despedida fue cálido. Y era el último dentro de mucho tiempo.

Ginny se levantó de su cama, sintiendo los párpados más pesados que nunca. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse esforzado por dormir, porque estaba segura de que caería rendida en cualquier momento. Con toda su disposición, entró a su cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha. El agua bien fría lograría despertarla. Quince minutos después salió vestida, y bajó a la cocina. Ahí se encontró con sus hermanos; Fred, George y Ron.

-Buenos días –los saludó.

-Hola Ginny –contestó George. Los tres estaban muy concentrados en su avena.

-¿Ya se van a trabajar? –preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, tenemos que llegar temprano a hacer unos pedidos –respondió Ron con la cucharada de avena en la boca.

-Oh…-dijo disimuladamente. -¿Podría ir con ustedes? Tengo que ir a Londres…a hacer unas cosas –pidió dulcemente.

-No. Tienes que pedirle permiso a mamá –contestó cortante.

-¿Qué? –dijo indignada. -¡No tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie! Ya soy una adulta y yo puedo ir a donde quiera sin el permiso de nadie… -empezaba a molestarte. No le gustaba que sus hermanos la vieran todavía como una niña pequeña.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –dijo Fred. –No te pongas así, porque te pareces a nuestra madre –

-Y es cuando parece que está a punto de golpearnos… aún a nuestra edad –susurró George.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno. Dense prisa .los apuró, y ella también se sirvió una taza de avena. Fred y George alzaron una ceja, mirándose.

-Todavía que te decimos que sí y encima nos apuras –musitó George.

Ginny pareció escucharlo, porque lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Saben si el empleo de papá ya no corre peligro? –preguntó de pronto la pelirroja.

-El empleo de papá no corre peligro. Él es el que corre el peligro de perderlo –corrigió Fred.

-Entonces… ¿todo sigue igual? –preguntó abatida.

-Al parecer nuestro padre y Malfoy hablaron un rato en la fiesta, pero no concluyeron nada. Por lo que, sí, creemos que todo sigue igual –respondió Ron.

Ginny sopló aire. Eso no la tranquilizaba, pero al menos tenia la seguridad de que aún no sucedía nada. Ella todavía podía intervenir.

-Pero no te preocupes, hermana. Todo saldrá bien –le aseguró uno de los gemelos. Ella sonrió débilmente. En sus manos estaba que todo saliera bien.

Llegaron a Londres por medio de la red Flu, aterrizando en el Caldero Chorreante. Ginny fue la segunda, después de Fred, y en cuanto llegó el resto de sus hermanos y se sacudió el polvo, se despidió de ellos con extremada rapidez y salió del lugar. No tenía alguna razón especial por la cual estar ahí, pero había querido salir cuanto antes de su encierro para pensar. Decidió ir a un parque para sentarse y ver el tiempo pasar. No había otra cosa mejor, ya que no llevaba mucho dinero y no podía tener el gusto de gastarlo. Se dirigió entonces al Sakura Garden Park (*atención: nombre inventado. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia) y se sentó en una banca frente a una pequeña laguna. Pensar de nuevo lo que ya sabía sería en vano. Las mismas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Y no dejaba de pensar en una de las personas más odiosas que conocía, y por la que más desprecio sentía: Draco Malfoy.

Esa familia de rubios, la más respetada y repudiada por todos. ¿Y ahora tenía que hacer un trato con uno de ellos? Por su bien. Por el de su familia. O de eso quería convencerse.

Malfoy había salido de la Mansión con el extraño propósito de ir a Londres. No tenía ningún asunto pendiente, lo único que quería era salir y despejarse. Se dirigió a un parque, el más cercano del lugar donde estaba. Vislumbró a una muchacha muy guapa. Comúnmente se acercaría a ella y le invitaría una copa, pero esa era muggle, y él no se enredaba con personas de tan baja categoría. Hizo una mueca cuando un hombre con un niño se acercó a la mujer. Era casada.

Y eso le recordó el ultimátum de su padre. Estaba aún muy fresco en su memoria, y pensar en ello le hizo estremecer. El tiempo se estaba agotando. Y él tenía que encontrar una solución para que su padre no lo desheredara. Porque un Malfoy siempre hablaba en serio, y más cuando se trataba de amenazas.

_**Flash Back**_

_Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Malfoy entró a su casa sigilosamente, la cual estaba completamente en penumbras. Estaba tomado. Acababa de pasar la noche con dos mujeres y sus cinco sentidos no se encontraban en buenas condiciones. Pasó el vestíbulo a hurtadillas, para no despertar a nadie, y en cuanto puso un pie en el primer escalón de las escalinatas, las luces se prendieron. Entrecerró los ojos, cegado por la luz, y se protegió la cara con ambas manos. Escuchó una fría y monótona voz. La voz de su padre._

_-Vuelves a llegar bebido… –le dijo. Sonaba más bien como un reproche. Malfoy lo miró. -…y tarde. No creas que puedes engañarme. Sé dónde has estado. Y con quién –recalcó._

_-No creo que te afecte en algo –le respondió intentando no sonar grosero, pero sin lograr su cometido. Lucius Malfoy lo desafió con la mirada._

_-Estoy harto de tu mal comportamiento –dijo arrastrando las palabras._

_-¡Atiendo muy bien tus negocios! –reclamó. -¿Qué más quieres? –_

_-Quiero que dejes de manchar el apellido de los Malfoy –le exigió con la mandíbula apretada. –La gente se da cuenta de lo que haces todas las noches y se pone a hablar. ¿Crees que eso no nos afecta? –_

_-Que hablen lo que quieran. No me importa –_

_-Pero a mí sí –interrumpió vehemente. –Es hora de que dejes tus aires de macho y sientes cabeza –_

_-¿Qué? ¿Sentar cabeza? –repitió estupefacto. Estaba borracho, pero no tonto. Y a pesar del estado en el que había discutido con su padre, lo recordaba a la perfección. _

_-Si te vuelvo a encontrar en este estado, no lo pensaré dos veces y te desheredaré –amenazó con su voz gélida. Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos. Su padre no podía estar hablando en serio. Él era el único. Ni siquiera su hermana tenía los derechos que él tenía. Su expresión era de estupor. _

_-T-t-tú no… tú n-no puedes… -balbuceó._

_-Lo cumpliré si no te acomodas. Espero que sea la última vez. Divina se puede hacer cargo del apellido perfectamente –y dicho esto, se desapareció. _

_Malfoy quedó alucinado. Era lo peor que le habían dicho en toda su vida. Su herencia estaba en riesgo. Y él tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo. Pero ¿qué podría hacer? Sería extremadamente difícil dejar su adicción por las mujeres…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

…y no la había dejado. Pero afortunadamente para él, su padre no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Pensando en eso se topó con una pelirroja. Esbozó una sonrisa y la miró desde lejos. Estaba sentada en una banca, frente a una laguna. ¿Sería obra del destino haberla puesto ahí, en su camino? Se dirigió hacia ella impaciente, porque había una plática pendiente entre ellos. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Ginny lo vio con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Quién diría que se encontrarían justo en ese lugar? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de eso? Y sin embargo, por más escasas que hubieran sido, había sucedido.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí –comenzó el chico.

-Créeme que más sorprendida estoy yo –le dijo sincera.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces por aquí? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Ginny lo miró con asombro. Apenas eran dos oraciones las que le dirigía y en ninguna de ellas la había ofendido. No era que le agradara, pero no era algo normal en él. Asintió con lentitud y él se colocó a su lado. Una brisa les inundó la cara y sacudió la cabellera de Ginny. Entonces, inevitablemente, Malfoy no pudo negar que la chica olía irresistiblemente bien; incluso para ser una pobretona.

-No es nada de tu incumbencia –respondió altiva.

-Tienes razón –le contestó con indiferencia.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Ginny apretó los puños, decidida a romperlo.

-Gracias por mantener el empleo de mi padre. Por el momento… -comenzó. ¿Ella dándole las gracias a Malfoy? ¿Cuándo imaginó algo así?

-No me des las gracias –contestó, pero no era amabilidad la suya. –Porque todavía no puedes cantar victoria –finalizó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te esmeras en…? -

Pero Malfoy no la dejó terminar. El chico puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios, haciendo que Ginny se callara de repente.

-No, yo no me esmero en nada –le contradijo. –Sólo en una cosa, pero no creo que sea necesario darte detalles –sonrió altanero, y con aires de superioridad.

-Eres un desgraciado –le dijo con desprecio. –Y no puedo creer que tú y yo estemos sentados en la misma banca –se levantó de un brinco y se alejó lo suficiente, aún mirándolo de frente.

-Es necesario si quieres llegar a un acuerdo –le comunicó.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. No tenía otra opción más que escucharlo. Él cruzó su pierna, una sobre la otra.

-Sabes que con solo abrir la boca, puedo despedir a tu padre… –

-Tú no eres su jefe –le interrumpió, desafiante.

-Pero puedo hacer que lo despidan. Nadie quiere a los traidores a la sangre. Son iguales que los sangre sucia… -

-Cállate Malfoy, porque tú eres una basura y cucaracha…-interrumpió de nuevo. Empezaba a enfurecerse.

-No te conviene hablarme de esa manera. Porque entonces pierden todos –amenazó con la misma mirada desafiante.

-No tienes por qué hacernos esto… -musitó, rindiéndose.

-Oh sí. Recuerda que si hacemos un trato, los dos podemos ganar. Ambos saldremos beneficiados, incluso más que otros… -en ese momento se puso de pie, y se acercó a Ginny, quien estaba con la vista fija en otra cosa que no fuera Malfoy.

-No quiero hacer ningún trato contigo… -no tenía que mostrarse tan fácil porque entonces él creería que ella era vulnerable. Al menos podía tener esa actitud al principio. Porque al final de cuentas, aceptaría. No había otra opción para ninguno de los dos.

-¿A no? Pero si anoche parecía todo lo contrario… -su aliento rozó su cara y por poco Ginny se estremece. Era un experto en asuntos de seducción.

-No creas que vas a pisotearme ni a mí ni a mi familia –exclamó la pelirroja, mirándolo por fin fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo pisoteo a quien yo quiera, sobre todo si son de tan baja categoría como tu familia –

-No pienso seguir escuchándote –bramó la chica. Malfoy la jaló fuertemente del brazo antes de que ella se volteara y la detuvo ahí.

Se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que el niño pequeño que el rubio había visto al llegar al parque se acercó y le gritó a su madre:

-¡Mira mamá, qué bonito! ¡Unos novios! –el niño se fue corriendo mientras reía para que su madre no lo alcanzara.

Ginny y Malfoy se miraron con mutua repugnancia, y el chico soltó inmediatamente a la pelirroja como si le hubiera quemado la mano.

-Qué asco me da tocarte –

-Asco me debería dar a mí –gruñó Ginny.

Malfoy la miró de arriba hacia abajo y se dio la vuelta lleno de indignación. Ginny lo vio furiosa marcharse, pero se arrepintió de no haberlo dejado decirle lo que ella necesitaba saber.

Esa noche Malfoy llegó en un mínimo estado de ebriedad a su casa. Había pasado la tarde con diferentes mujeres y eso lo había dejado cansado. Para su suerte, se encontró con su padre antes de llegar a su habitación.

-Draco, ¿dónde has estado? –preguntó su padre con cierta frialdad e interés, mirando su cabello despeinado y su ropa descuidada. Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de disimular dónde había estado.

-Salí a divertirme un poco… -se excusó.

-Sí, lo puedo notar. Y me imagino que fue una diversión sana… -

-Nadie puede divertirse sanamente, padre –le interrumpió.

-No quiero descubrir que volviste a hacer de las tuyas, Draco –le amenazó. –Ya te advertí que estás a punto de perder tu herencia –

-¡Lo sé! No me lo tienes que repetir. Pero soy hombre y necesito satisfacer mis necesidades… -le espetó. Lucius levantó la mano y estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero se contuvo. Malfoy miró fijamente su mano.

-No me vengas con esos cuentos –

-¿Ahora tú me vas a decir que nunca hiciste cosas así? –le desafió. -¿Que eras un hombre de una sola mujer? A otro con esos cuentos –le imitó. Cada vez más iba subiendo el tono de su voz. Lucius lo miraba furioso.

-A ti no te importa lo que yo haya hecho. Si tu vida privada fuera exactamente eso: _privada,_ no estaría dándote sermones. Pero te has ganado una reputación… -

-¿Y acaso la reputación que tú tienes no es peor? ¿Que eres un mortífago? –bramó.

Lucius lo miró con vehemencia y decidió poner fin a la discusión.

-Tu herencia está en juego. No lo olvides –y se alejó hasta desaparecer. Malfoy entró hecho una furia a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y pateó todo lo que estuviera a su alcance en su camino a su cama. Se recostó. Pero dos minutos después tuvo una idea y se levantó de golpe. Fue a su mesita de noche y sacó un pedazo de pergamino y un tintero que estaban por ahí. Remojó la punta de la pluma importada de Alemania y comenzó a escribir. Hizo un breve recado y sacó a su lechuza para enviar la carta. Esperaba que llegara a tiempo a su destino. Porque no había tiempo que perder. Y necesitaba una respuesta.

Ginny bajó en pijamas a la cocina. Ya todos se habían dormido, pero ella había bajado por un vaso de agua. Se sirvió y bebió el vaso en medio minuto. Tenía mucha sed. Cuando se estaba volviendo a servir, escuchó un extraño ruido en la ventana. Se acercó y vio a una lechuza con un recado en el pico. ¿Quién mandaría algo a esas horas de la noche? Si era tan urgente, pudieron haber enviado un patronus. Curiosa y preocupada abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a la lechuza. En cuanto le arrebató el pergamino, el ave se marchó a toda velocidad. Vio la caligrafía y se sorprendió de que estuviera escrito su nombre. Decía: G. Weasley. Abrió impaciente el recado y leyó. Abrió los ojos como platos. Soltó una exclamación. Se quedó paralizada. No supo qué pensar. Y dejó caer inconscientemente el pergamino. Era de Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Esta historia comienza a tornarse más interesante :3

No olviden dejar **REVIEWS** ;D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Ginny no daba crédito a lo que ella misma estaba haciendo. No podía creer estar afuera de la Mansión Malfoy, esperando a que el _Sr. Malfoy,_ Draco, se dignara en salir. Él mismo le había pedido (con desesperación, ella lo había notado) que fuera a su casa cuanto antes. No podía ser lo suficiente caballero como para que él fuera a la casa de ella, teniendo en cuenta que eran las 2 de la mañana. Pero, estaba hablando de Draco Malfoy, ¿existía algún tipo de caballerosidad en él? Ni aún cuando se llevaba a la cama a todas esas mujeres… Ginny omitió ese pensamiento rápidamente. No quería imaginarse escenas, ya que ella era muy dada a imaginar. Hacía frío y llevaba puesto únicamente el suéter de Ron. Era lo primero que había encontrado antes de salir y desaparecerse de su casa, en cuanto hubo leído el recado. Se apuró porque, ¿qué era lo que hacía que Draco Malfoy le enviara a Ginny un recado a mitad de la noche solicitando verla con urgencia? O…

De repente, Ginny pensó en una única cosa: ¿y si Malfoy la quería sólo para meterla en su cama, como todas aquéllas mujeres desconocidas con las que se había metido? Había sido una completa estúpida al ir ahí tan ingenuamente. No había pensado en las posibilidades. Y, por su propia seguridad, sería mejor que se marchara de ahí pronto, antes de que Malfoy saliera. Estuvo a punto de desaparecerse, pero en ese justo momento el chico la sorprendió detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente, con suma precaución.

Malfoy se arrepentía en haberla hecho ir hasta ahí. O eso creyó ella, por la mirada que tenía.

-¿Qué tiene que ser tan importante como para que quisieras que viniera hasta acá? Ni siquiera puedo creer el estar aquí. Nunca en mi vida creí que algún día accedería a hacer algo por ti… -

-Viniste porque te conviene. Viniste porque sabes perfectamente a qué. Viniste por el _trato_ –le interrumpió. Ella se quedó sin palabras. No lo había pensado. O tal vez sí. Y él tenía razón.

-Puede-puede que tengas razón –titubeó.

-Claro que la tengo. Y te pedí que vinieras, porque ya sé cuál será el trato. Y mientras más pronto lo sepas, mejor para los dos –

Ginny tragó saliva. Y comenzó a tiritar. El clima no ayudaba en nada.

Pero al parecer, Malfoy también se mostraba nervioso, porque no sabía por dónde comenzar. Era un poco vergonzoso el plan que se le había ocurrido, pero por mucho sacrificio que hicieran, estaba seguro de que el beneficio para ambos sería mayor, y que de alguna manera u otra, existiría ese beneficio.

-Suéltalo –incitó la pelirroja.

-Tú… yo… un compromiso… -murmuró. Ella no logró escuchar lo que le decía, por lo que comenzó de nuevo, con una pequeña introducción. –Mi familia es de sangre pura y muy rica. En cambio, tu familia es considerada de baja categoría por la chusma con la que se juntan y por ser muertos de hambre…- Ginny pareció querer replicar, pero Malfoy levantó un dedo, indicándole que le permitiera continuar. No quería perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. –Pero en realidad, son tan magos y brujas como los de nuestra familia. Y eso ha hecho que tú no puedas ser aceptada y encontrar el trabajo que crees merecer.

'Mi padre me ha puesto un ultimátum. Tú, como todos, conoces mi reputación con las mujeres. (Y no entiendo cómo es que, conociéndola, aún así viniste hasta aquí, sobre todo porque tú y yo no nos soportamos, pero eso es otra cosa…) Y al parecer él está harto de la vida que llevo. Así que… pensé que, si en realidad quieres salvar el trabajo de tu padre… -eso no le gustaba para nada cómo sonaba a Ginny. -…si yo quiero que mis asuntos privados pasen desapercibidos para mi padre y si tú quieres ser un poco más importante en la sociedad… se me ha ocurrido hacer un compromiso falso –

Ginny se quedó helada, y nada tenía que ver el clima de la noche. Parpadeó varias veces, atónita, y no quiso dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Porque no estaba loca, y sabía perfectamente lo que Malfoy acababa de decir… ¿un compromiso? Por más falso que fuera, él estaba loco si creía que ella aceptaría. Sus familias se odiaban. Ellos se odiaban, y no veía que algo bueno pudiera salir de lo que acababa de exponer el chico. Pero él hablaba en serio y el trabajo de su padre estaba en juego. No quería amargarle la vida, porque ella sabía muy bien que su padre amaba su empleo. Después de varios intentos, pudo farfullar algunas palabras.

-Estás loco… ¿qué te hace pensar…? No, yo jamás… -

-Piénsalo bien. Tienes dos minutos para hacerlo. Todo será falso, tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, para tu decepción… -

-¿Qué? ¿Bromeas? Yo jamás desearía estar contigo. Antes muerta. Y estás loco si crees que voy a ser parte de tu absurdo plan. Además, nuestras familias se odian, así como nosotros, y dudo mucho que tu padre esté de acuerdo con nuestro _compromiso… -_sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago al decir esa palabra, porque en ella estaba implicado Malfoy.

-Mi padre se las arreglará para aceptarlo. Estoy seguro de que lo preferirá más que a mi vida de soltero _playboy… -_sonrió, con demasiada autosuficiencia.

Ginny puso una mano sobre su cadera.

-Soy mucho para ti –

-Lo dudo –contestó el chico. –Pero podremos sobrevivir, mientras tú no te metas en mis cosas y yo no me meta en las tuyas. Sólo fingiremos. Y conforme pase el tiempo, ya veremos qué pasa –

-Eso es exactamente lo que te iba a decir. ¿Qué pasará cuando se termine el plazo del plan? Porque no pienso estar comprometida contigo el resto de mi vida… -

-Entonces ya lo ves como una posibilidad –le dijo con una media sonrisa. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. –Pues exponemos que tenemos demasiadas diferencias imposibles de arreglar y que nuestro compromiso fue un simple error que cometimos. Y listo –lo dijo como si fuera muy fácil. Pero Ginny no lo consideraba nada fácil, al contrario, era la peor decisión que debía tomar en los 19 años de vida que tenía y no entendía cómo Malfoy lo podía tomar tan a la ligera, teniendo en cuenta su repulsión hacia ella. Pero él lo tenía todo perfectamente calculado. Era por eso que lo consideraba el plan perfecto. Y ambos sabían que ella no tenía otra opción más que aceptar. Y porque no tenía posibilidades, Ginny estaba en aprietos. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras pensaba en aquello.

-Te queda un minuto –dijo Malfoy, presionándola. Si bien la aborrecía, podía soportar más fingir que la quería a abstener su adicción por las mujeres y el alcohol, poniendo en riesgo todo su dinero.

-No era esto lo que creía… -musitó.

-No harás ningún esfuerzo mintiendo –

-Estoy loca… pero no quiero poner en riesgo a mi padre… -susurró.

-Y yo no quiero poner en riesgo mi dinero –murmuró para que ella no la escuchara.

-…así que, no me queda otra cosa más que ceder –arrugó la frente. Nunca creyó que algo así le pudiera pasar. Malfoy esbozó una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, orgulloso. –Pero… no puedo arriesgarme. Si quieres jugar sucio, jugaremos sucio. Estoy dispuesta a hacer un juramento inquebrantable –dijo con firmeza. Malfoy la miró atónito. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

-Necesitamos un testigo –fue lo primero que dijo.

-Podemos traer uno –

-No podemos comunicarle a nadie nuestros planes –dijo con dureza el chico.

-¿_Nuestros_? Creí que el plan era sólo tuyo –bromeó Ginny.

-No te burles –le ordenó. Tan comprensivo que había estado… empezaba a ponerse agresivo. Le había alterado la mención del juramento inquebrantable. Entonces… ¿pensó en engañar a la chica?

-Tú no te exaltes. Fue sólo un chiste. Además, no entiendo tu irritación respecto al juramento inquebrantable –

-No entiendes la gravedad del asunto –

-Tú no lo entiendes. Esto necesita de un juramento, para que los dos cumplamos nuestra parte. Porque no confío en ti, Malfoy –

El rubio miró a su alrededor, vigilando, y asintió.

-Está bien. Nosotros podemos ser nuestros propios testigos –el chico se dobló la manga y extendió el brazo izquierdo. Ginny lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella también levantó su brazo, pero el derecho, y lo tomó con fuerza. Malfoy sacó su varita, concentrado en las palabras que pronunciaría.

_-Juras, Ginevra Weasley, cumplir tu parte y mantener nuestro compromiso falso hasta que el plan concluya -_

_-Sí, juro –_

-_Juras no decirle a nadie nuestro plan, a menos que yo te lo indique en palabras explícitas –_

_-Sí, juro –_

Malfoy la miró expectante, y ella sacó su varita. Apuntó a ambos brazos con ella y comenzó.

-_Juras, Draco Malfoy, hacer todo lo posible que esté en tus manos para que mi padre, Arthur Weasley, no pierda su empleo, como parte del plan –_

_-Sí, juro –_

_-Y juras cumplir tu parte y mantener nuestro plan hasta que éste concluya –_

_-Sí, juro –_

Ambos brazos se unieron por un lazo mágico que salía de ambas varitas. Cuando desapareció, se separaron y miraron seriamente.

Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley acababan de hacer un juramento. Y ambos compartían el mismo secreto. Ambos compartían un compromiso.

-Bien… entonces… esto es todo –dijo Ginny, quien fue la primera que habló después de un largo silencio.

-Sí. Mañana… le comunicaremos a nuestras familias sobre el compromiso, o mejor dicho, hoy –dijo, considerando que era de madrugada.

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana? No, dame tiempo –contestó la pelirroja exaltada. –No puedo soltarles esto de sopetón –

-Mientras más rápido se conozca esto, mejor. Así me libero de los sermones de mi padre de una buena vez –

-Pero no puedes mostrarte en público con todas esas mujeres, porque creerían que me engañas y no soportaría la humillación –advirtió la chica. Malfoy rió con sarcasmo.

-El punto es mantener un poco más privado ese asunto. Con el compromiso todo será más fácil –

Pero Ginny ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Cómo les explicaré a mis padres y a mis hermanos que estoy… que estoy… enamorada de ti? –preguntó con la frente arrugada. –Te he despreciado la mitad de mi vida y no me creerán esa mentira tan grande –

-Eso no es mi asunto. Arréglatelas tú sola. Por ahora, me voy a dormir, que ya me has quitado mucho tiempo con tus estúpidas preguntas –articuló groseramente. La chica abrió la boca indignada.

-Sólo porque mi vida está en juego, sino, me echaría atrás en este mismo instante –exclamó molesta.

-Pensé que no eras de las que se echaban atrás –comunicó. –Pero vete, que mañana tendremos cosas que hacer –

-Eres un idiota, Malfoy –refunfuñó.

-Adiós, Weasley –y en un segundo se esfumó. Ginny desapareció de ahí muy intrigada. No sabía lo que le deparaba el destino, porque en esa hora su vida había dado un giro completamente distinto. Se apareció afuera de su casa, y cuando entró, por suerte, todo seguía igual. Subió a su dormitorio sin hacer mucho ruido y se acostó sin sueño. Tenía que pensar en cómo decirle al mundo que estaba comprometida con Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían sus padres y sus hermanos? Si ellos supieran que era para salvar a su padre… nunca se lo hubieran permitido. No durmió el resto de la noche pensando en Malfoy y en cómo lo despreciaba, pero sobre todo, en el juramento que ambos habían hecho. Ya tenía dos noches sin dormir. Estaba pensando seriamente en comprar alguna cosa muggle que había visto el otro día en una tienda, llamada algo así como _pastilla para dormir._

Ginny creyó que no había dormido nada. Apenas le fue posible conciliar el sueño, el sol ya estaba saliendo por las colinas. Quince minutos después, su madre la levantó a gritos. Gritos que provenían, seguramente, de la cocina pero que se escuchaban como si estuviera justo al lado de ella. Su madre sí que tenía potencia.

Malhumorada, se levantó con un movimiento brusco y con los ojos cerrados, y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño dando traspiés. No quería ni mirarse en el espejo porque sabía cómo luciría su aspecto. Abrió el grifo de agua y se refrescó echándose un poco. Salió, apenas entreabriendo los ojos, para contestar los insistentes y furioso gritos de su madre.

-…demasiado floja y no me ayudas en nada…-

-¡Ya voy, mamá! –gritó molesta.

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY, TIENES CINCO MINUTOS! –

La pelirroja hizo un mohín, enfadada. Pero pronto eso se terminaría. Pronto, tal vez no tendría que soportar los gritos de su madre. Y tal vez Malfoy había tenido algo de razón. Ese plan sí podía funcionar, y sobre todo, serle beneficioso.

Quince minutos después, Ginny bajó las escaleras con una flojera que su madre consideraba como crimen.

-Ahí está tu desayuno –le dijo apuntando un plato con una pobre ración de huevos y un pedazo de pan. Ginny se sentó y empezó a comer. Era mejor no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba. Al parecer no había amanecido de buen humor, porque ese enfado no tenía nada que ver con ella. No era ningún pecado levantarse más tarde de lo normal. –Hoy hay mucho que hacer. Quiero que me ayudes a desgnomizar el jardín. Y también quiero que alimentes a las gallinas… -

Ginny carraspeó.

-Está bien, mamá –y la miró con aire intimidado. Molly parecía arrepentida de haberle gritado de esa manera.

-Oh, lo siento hija. No tuve una buena mañana. Sé que no debo contarte estas cosas pero… tu padre y yo discutimos. Para mala suerte, Fred y George escucharon e intervinieron en la discusión –

Ginny se dio cuenta de que su madre reprimía las ganas de llorar. ¿Tan grave había sido?

-¿Por qué pelearon? –preguntó intrigada.

-Por el empleo de tu padre. Siempre he dicho que merece algo mejor, pero el ama su trabajo. Y ahora con la amenaza de que está en riesgo de ser despedido… -la Sra. Weasley soltó un sollozo.

-¿Y por qué se metieron Fred y George? –

-Oh, esos dos. Si estaban presentes no iban a quedarse callados. Ron también participó, pero él sabe medirse en este tipo de cosas –

-No te preocupes mamá. Ya verás que todo estará bien mucho antes de lo que crees –le consoló, abrazándola. –Ya todo está bien –susurró.

-Oh Ginny, no es necesario preocuparte con todo esto…-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, saber lo que ocurre. No hago nada útil para la familia ni para mí misma –

-No digas eso –

-Lo digo porque es la verdad –replicó. –Pero no voy a quedarme así. Pronto todo cambiará –

Ginny se separó de su madre y volvió a su desayuno. Se sorprendía por la tranquilidad que conservaba a sabiendas de lo que había hecho y estaba a punto de hacer.

-Será mejor que me apure –dijo la Sra. Weasley. Cargó una canasta llena de ropa y se marchó.

La pelirroja dejó el tenedor. ¿Debía ir a ver a Malfoy?

-Lo pensé mejor, y es mejor que salgamos juntos antes de… antes de… -Malfoy arrugó la nariz.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Antes de que sepan _la verdad_, que en realidad es una mentira. Es algo a lo que no me opongo. No tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo a mi madre –

-Será mucho más fácil que tus padres acepten, ya que su hija se casará con un hombre de buena familia y muy rico, pero los míos… -

-¿_Buena familia_? –repitió. –No estarás hablando en serio… ¿o no hablas de la tuya? –

-Qué graciosa eres… –le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Es una de mis muchas cualidades –musitó orgullosa.

-…me refiero a que somos de dinero. Y como tu familia es muy pobre, seguro que tus padres no se negarán cuando crean que te casarás conmigo –

-Mis padres nunca aceptarían que me casara con un mortífago –le dijo con dureza. –A menos que eso me hiciera feliz –susurró. Pero Malfoy no oyó lo último.

-Lo harán cuando se den cuenta de lo que les conviene –

-Pero aún no lo entiendo, porque eso no te conviene a ti –

-Lo único que yo gano con todo esto, es librarme de mi padre, salvar mi dinero y poder estar con las mujeres que yo quiera sin que presten mucha atención –

-Creo que ahí hay un pequeño error, porque si sales conmigo, la gente va a estar más atenta para ver si me engañas con otra. Todos conocen tu reputación de mujeriego… -

-La cual se irá al suelo cuando crean que he sentado cabeza y que estoy completamente enamorado… -hizo una mueca de asco, pero al final soltó una carcajada. No cabía duda. Era el plan perfecto.

-Se ve que le has dado muchas vueltas al asunto –dijo Ginny, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Estaban en una cafetería de Londres. Juntos. Solos. Y eso ya era una cita.

-Lo he hecho. Pero parece que tú no –

-No hago otra cosa más que pensar en eso –

-Es el mejor plan del mundo. No podría haber algo mejor; ganaremos más de lo que sacrificaremos –

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a sacrificar? –preguntó curiosa.

Malfoy la miró atónito.

-Tener que soportar tiempo juntos. Fingir amor. Mentir. Soportar el asco cada vez que nos miramos… -

-Cierto. No te soporto –Ginny hizo cara de _huele feo_. Había olvidado por un minuto que despreciaba al chico que estaba frente a ella y que el plan lo consideraba una tortura.

Malfoy sonrió con sorna mientras bebía su café.

-Volviendo al tema anterior… -comenzó Ginny de nuevo. -¿No crees que deberías de estar nervioso? porque cuando mis hermanos, en especial Fred y George, sepan que tú y yo planeamos… (carraspeó y a duras penas pudo decir:) …casarnos, irán por ti con el propósito de lanzarte una maldición asesina.

Malfoy volvió a sonreír con mofa.

-No tengo por qué estar nervioso. Esos dos me la… -

-¿Desean algo más? –

Una mesera se había acercado a su mesa, con aire amable, por lo que Malfoy dejó su frase obscena incompleta.

-No, muchas gracias –respondió Ginny avergonzada.

-Estamos para servirles –y se alejó hacia otra mesa, mirándolos de forma curiosa.

-¿Cuándo expondremos nuestros planes? –preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban por las ajetreadas calles de Londres. Era increíble y sorprendente que ellos dos estuvieran caminando y hablando por ahí. Pero tenía horas formulando la pregunta en su mente. E incluso ya se lo había preguntado a Malfoy, pero estaría intranquila hasta que sus padres supieran lo que supuestamente ella haría.

-Cuanto antes, mejor –respondió sin prestarle mucha atención. Odiaba tener que estar con ella. Y Ginny sentía lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo es cuanto antes? –preguntó molesta. Malfoy ya le había respondido exactamente lo mismo. Pero ella quería saber con exactitud.

-No lo sé, hoy probablemente… -

-Entonces tendrás que hablar con mis padres –interrumpió Ginny. Malfoy se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué? –

-¿No me oíste? Dije que… -

-No lo repitas. ¿Hablar yo con tus padres? No pienso ir a tu pocilga, habla tú con ellos, ¿no es suficiente? –

-Pero ellos querrán hablar contigo. Estarán furiosos. Y, por mucho que me moleste decir esto, no permitiré que te asesinen. A ellos les gustaría hacerlo a la antigua, cuando el hombre va a pedirle la mano personalmente a los padres de la hija… -sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña.

-Esas son cursilerías, babosadas. Y no pienso portarme romántico contigo, no vale la pena. Tú hablaras sola con ellos, ya llegará el día en que me tope con ellos –

Ginny lo miró sin expresión alguna.

-No quiero que seas romántico. Pero eres un insensible. Y un idiota –

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido, Weasley – respondió, y siguió caminando. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como quieras, pero hoy mismo se los soltamos –dijo la chica después de varios minutos de silencio entre ellos.

Malfoy no contestó. Pero su silencio se podía interpretar como un sí.

-Me envías una lechuza en cuanto se los digas –volvió a decir. Malfoy repitió su silencio. Ginny se exasperó.

-Bueno, odio decir esto pero, nos vemos luego –se despidió y tomó otro camino. Había llegado la hora. Por mucho que le desagradara estar con él, tenía que admitir que pasar ese tiempo juntos le había servido. Porque de ahí en adelante, pasarían más de lo que creían juntos. A pesar de que ella estaba dispuesta a odiarlo por siempre.

Era de noche y la pelirroja leía El Quisquilloso acostada en su cama, boca arriba. Sólo la hacía para matar el tiempo, porque estaba en la espera de la llegada de su padre. Sus hermanos acababan de llegar del trabajo y ahora estaban en sus respectivos cuartos quién sabe qué haciendo. Había tenido un par de noches sin dormir, así que esperaba mientras intentaba mantener abiertos sus ojos, a pesar de que sentía los párpados demasiado pesados, y se preguntaba a qué hora llegaría su padre. Intentaba no pensar mucho en lo que tenía que hacer. No quería ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Cuando creyó haberse quedado dormida, escuchó llegar a su padre. Se paró de un brinco y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo.

-¡Papá! –exclamó la pelirroja contenta de verlo. El señor Weasley abrazó a su hija.

-Hola Ginny –saludó y la soltó dos segundos más tarde. Arthur se sentó en la mesa para esperar a que su esposa le sirviera la cena. Ginny estaba preparada para hablar.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Como siempre. Los magos y los muggles son iguales de problemáticos, me hacen tener días muy pesados. Pero no hubiera estado tan ocupado si no fuera por Lucius Malfoy, que me pone a resolver asuntos que no me corresponden… -la Sra. Weasley le sirvió un plato de sopa de cebolla caliente.

-¿No te ha dicho nada el Sr. Malfoy? –preguntó Molly, mirando de reojo a Ginny.

-Oh sí, por cierto… -el Sr. Weasley dejó su cuchara y miró a su esposa. –No te preocupes más. El canalla de Malfoy no puede hacerme nada. Mi trabajo está a salvo –

Justo cuando pronunció la última palabra, apareció un brillo especial en los ojos de la Sra. Weasley e inmediatamente abrazó a su marido. En cambio, Ginny esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Malfoy estaba cumpliendo su parte del plan, la cual era esencial y sumamente importante para la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, Arthur! –exclamó Molly.

-¡Papá, qué gusto me da! –dijo la chica. La Sra. Weasley se separó de su marido y se limpió las mejillas con un trapo. Le habían quitado un peso de encima.

-Nunca las dejaría desprotegidas. Ni a ustedes ni a los muchachos –dijo Arthur tomando una cucharada de sopa.

Ginny se sentía bien. Su plan estaba funcionando. Su sacrificio valía la pena.

Decidió hablar con ellos cuando su padre terminara la sopa. No quería que la noticia le causara mala digestión. Cinco minutos después, llegó la hora.

-Quiero decirles algo sumamente importante –comenzó la chica. Sus padres la miraron suspicazmente.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó dulcemente su padre.

-No exactamente… pero será mejor que se sienten y escuchen con atención –les pidió con amabilidad. La Sra. Weasley obedeció a su hija y se sentó frente a ella.

Ginny inhaló y sopló aire al mismo tiempo que abría y cerraba los ojos para tomar fuerzas.

-Se preguntarán cómo es que ocurrió pero… me he comprometido con Malfoy –soltó. Sus padres abrieron los ojos como platos y enmudecieron. Molly palideció, al contrario del Sr. Weasley, quien comenzó a enrojecer. Ginny no imaginaba decírselos tan rápido ni secamente, pero no había encontrado otra manera. Ya lo había dicho. Y era lo único que importaba.


	4. Chapter 3

Espero sus reviews, :3

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_-Quiero decirles algo sumamente importante –comenzó la chica. Sus padres la miraron suspicazmente. _

_-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó dulcemente su padre._

_-No exactamente… pero será mejor que se sienten y escuchen con atención –les pidió con amabilidad. La Sra. Weasley obedeció a su hija y se sentó frente a ella._

_Ginny inhaló y sopló aire al mismo tiempo que abría y cerraba los ojos para tomar fuerzas._

_-Se preguntarán cómo es que ocurrió pero… me he comprometido con Malfoy –soltó. Sus padres abrieron los ojos como platos y enmudecieron. Molly palideció, al contrario del Sr. Weasley, quien comenzó a enrojecer. Ginny no imaginaba decírselos tan rápido ni secamente, pero no había encontrado otra manera. Ya lo había dicho. Y era lo único que importaba._

-¿No hablas en serio, verdad? –preguntó Molly esperanzada. Ginny negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Es una broma de muy mal gusto, Ginevra –comentó su padre. La chica se sintió mal por ellos.

-No es ninguna broma papá –aclaró tímidamente. –Estoy comprometida con Draco Malfoy –

Ginny dio un respingo cuando su padre se levantó con brusquedad.

-¿Ese desgraciado te obligó a algo? ¿Te hizo algo? –gruñó. Ginny se puso de pie.

-No, él no hizo nada… ¿a qué te refieres…? –preguntó confundida. Arthur Weasley se acercó a su hija con vehemencia.

-Todo el mundo sabe que él no respeta a las mujeres. Todas las noches se envuelve con una diferente. Dime si te hizo algo ese malnacido… -

-¡No! –contestó con rapidez. Entendió lo que quería decir su padre. –Él no me ha tocado, papá… -

-Ginny, no nos hagas esto –imploró la Sra. Weasley desde la mesa.

-¿Entonces demonios estás diciendo, hija? Tú desprecias a Draco Malfoy… -

-No, papá –lo interrumpió. –Lamento no habérselos dicho antes. Lo mantuvimos en secreto –mintió. –Lo quiero –esas palabras fueron más fáciles de decir de lo que creyó.

-No… -susurró la Sra. Weasley. Arthur la miró como si desconociera a su hija. Ginny jamás creyó que su padre pudiera odiarla por eso. Creyó que la comprendería. Si tan solo supiera que era eso lo que había tenido que hacer para que él conservara el empleo que tanto amaba… Le dolió profundamente la mirada de su padre, y reprimió las ganas de llorar.

-Papá… -comenzó, pero no supo qué decir.

-No –le dijo. –Estoy muy cansado. Me voy a dormir –dijo, aunque él sabía que no podría dormir en toda la noche. No la miró y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Ginny miró a su madre suplicante. Necesitaba que al menos, ella la entendiera. Estaba en silencio, mirándola con un asombro y tristeza mezclados.

-Mamá… -gimió.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –susurró.

-Mamá, entiéndeme… yo lo quiero… -tragó saliva. –Aunque ustedes no lo entiendan… por favor… -

-¿Él te hace feliz? –preguntó de pronto.

-Muy feliz –mintió. Era muy sencillo decirlo. Era muy fácil mentir.

-Entonces… no me preocupa nada más –dijo antes de seguir el mismo camino que su marido. Ginny se dejó caer en un sillón y se acurrucó en él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y derramó una solitaria lágrima. Confiaba en que todo saliera bien. ¿Le estaría yendo igual que a ella a Malfoy?

-Padre… -llamó Draco, entreabriendo la puerta del estudio de su papá. Lucius asintió mientras leía concentrado un pergamino. El chico pasó y se detuvo frente a él y a su escritorio. No se tomó la molestia de sentarse, porque no sabía lo que sucedería a continuación y si estaría implicada la violencia.

-Tengo que decirte algo –comenzó. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Muchas veces le había tenido miedo a su padre. Sobre todo cuando estaba pequeño, cada vez que no hacia algo bien y lo reprendían. Había aprendido a reprimir ese temor, cambiarlo tal vez por furia. O por el objetivo de mejorar y hacer que se sintiera orgulloso. En esos momentos sentía algo muy parecido al miedo, sin saber cómo reaccionaría su padre, pero imaginándoselo.

-Draco –dijo con frialdad. –Déjate de rodeos –

El chico carraspeó y puso los puños firmes sobre la mesa.

-Es una noticia que tal vez no te agrade en lo absoluto pero es la decisión que he tomado. Y además, es en una parte, lo que tú querías que hiciera. Sentaré cabeza… -Lucius esbozó una sonrisa grata. La cual se le borró inmediatamente cuando su hijo dijo: -…y me casaré con Ginny Weasley –

Lucius Malfoy se quedó inmóvil, sin expresión alguna, antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-Eso es lo que querías. Y lo haré. Me casaré, y será con Ginny –era la primera vez que decía su nombre de pila, lo que le hizo sentir asco en su paladar.

-¿Así planeas salvar tu reputación? ¿Casándote con una traidora a la sangre? –

-Será lo que quieras, pero es sangre limpia. Es lo único que importa –

-Es una pobretona que no tiene dónde caer muerta… -comenzó con la ira entrando por sus venas. No podía estar emparentado con un Weasley, después de tratarlos tan mal… no podría evitar seguir tratándolos mal. Ese era el problema.

-Conmigo no le hará falta nada –interrumpió, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Había sentido irremediables ganas de interrumpir a su padre, no por defender a Ginny, si no por defender _su plan_.

-No entiendes Draco. Ella sólo te utilizará a ti y a tu dinero. Magos como ella y su familia no son de fiar. Lo único que quieren es tu dinero –

-No me importa lo que digas o pienses. Mi decisión está tomada. Y no pienso echarme atrás. Será mejor que estés de acuerdo –

-A tu madre le dará un ataque -

-Mi madre –dijo con frialdad. –Lo comprenderá más fácil que tú –

-¿Y qué pasa con los Greengrass? No puedo permitir que esto suceda. No, mi único hijo no se casará con una… -

-¿Qué hay con los Greengrass? –volvió a interrumpir.

-Astoria –dijo Lucius. Y Malfoy no tuvo nada más que preguntar, porque comprendió a qué se refería.

-Yo no tengo nada serio con ella. Sólo hemos pasado unas cuantas noches juntos de diversión y nada más. Ella sabe bien que yo no quiero compromisos y no debió… -

-¿No debió decir que mantenía una relación contigo? Porque eso es lo que llevan: una relación, y si no cumples con tu deber de hombre, habrás manchado su nombre y apellido. Y me habrás dejado a mí en ridículo con su familia –le dijo con seriedad.

-Ella sabía que lo nuestro era sólo de una noche –

-Pero fue más de una, ¿no es así? –

Lucius sonrió, mientras Malfoy tenía el gesto arrugado, pensando en lo que debía de hacer para que su plan marchara como tenía pensado.

-Lo solucionaré. Pero eso no impedirá que mi compromiso se anule. Me casaré con Weasley, te guste o no –

Hizo ademán de irse, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

-No lo permitiré. Seguramente Arthur Weasley tiene algo que ver en esto, así que me encargaré de que se quede sin trabajo y no pueda conseguir uno mejor que el de un sucio muggle –

Malfoy se quedó inmóvil y abrió los ojos como platos. Volteó a ver a su padre, con estupor.

-No puedes hacer eso –dijo. Eso no estaba planeado. Eso iba en contra de todos sus planes.

-Sí puedo y lo sabes –

-Entonces no lo hagas –pidió. -¿No entiendes? No volveré a beber. No estaré con otra mujer que no sea ella y… tú no me quitaras mi herencia –

-¿Es acaso un plan? –adivinó. Malfoy no se inmutó, porque no quería que su padre se diera cuenta. Aunque sería muy difícil convencerlo de que no era ningún plan. Al menos lo sospecharía.

-No –fue lo único que respondió.

-No me digas que ¿la quieres? –preguntó en tono burlón. Malfoy no quería decir que sí, porque las ganas de ir a vomitar serían inaguantables.

-No veo otra razón mejor por la cual casarme con ella –atinó.

-Yo sí –respondió Lucius fulminándolo con la mirada.

Malfoy salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Era un idiota si creyó que su padre sería fácil de convencer. Qué otra cosa sería capaz de hacer. No podía poner en riesgo de nuevo el trabajo de Arthur Weasley. No podía seguir teniendo sexo con Astoria Greengrass, aunque sinceramente la extrañaría. Tenía un olor inolvidable y un cuerpo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Se estremeció al recordar las noches de placer junto a ella y apartó ese pensamiento de su mente. Y poco a poco tendría que meterle a su padre la idea de estar con Ginny Weasley. ¿Le estaría yendo a ella igual de mal?

La mañana siguiente Ginny despertó en medio de la sala. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Estaba muy cansada, todos esos pensamientos la habían agotado. Se sentó y talló los ojos intentando recordar la discusión de anoche. Su padre se había alterado, pero ella sabía que eso sucedería, así que no podía decir que eso la había tomado por sorpresa. Miró por la ventana y supuso la hora que sería. Todavía no salía el Sol, por lo que lo más probable era que su padre y sus hermanos siguieran en la casa. Con la cara y las manos heladas subió a su dormitorio y se desvistió. Mientras se cambiaba de ropas pensaba en lo que debía hacer. ¿Tenía que ir a buscar a Malfoy, o debía esperar a que él la buscara? Estaba desesperada por saber cómo le había ido, ya que la reacción de Lucius Malfoy era importante. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello escuchó el ruido de alguien al bajar una escalera y salió tirando el cepillo para ver quién era. Abrió la puerta y alcanzó a vislumbrar a su padre. ¿Sería correcto acercarse a él? Probablemente todavía siguiera alterado y no quería empeorar la situación. Pero aún así salió y bajó a la cocina, donde su padre ya estaba sirviéndose un vaso de leche. Se percató de su presencia y la miró mientras bebía un sorbo. Ginny se sentó en la mesa sin devolverle la mirada. Al contrario, su vista se dirigía al suelo.

-Es muy temprano… -comenzó la chica. Arthur dejó el vaso en el fregadero.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer –respondió con más frialdad de la que era capaz de usar.

-Papá… ¿estás molesto conmigo? –preguntó cohibida. Él la miró con ternura y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo estar molesto contigo. Pero sí estoy furioso con ese maldito –

-Oh, papá, ya te dije que… -

-No, Ginny –la interrumpió. –Nadie puede casarse con mi pequeña sin mi consentimiento. Np permitiré que te haga daño –entrecerró los ojos, mirando a lo lejos. Ginny se conmovió, Si él supiera que ella estaba sacrificando todo por él… pero no debía saberlo.

-Entonces… -

-Hablaré con Lucius. Y después con su pequeña réplica. Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, hija –

-Gracias papá –

-Tengo que darme prisa. Cuídate –

Y después de despedirse salió de la casa para desaparecerse en cuanto pasara el límite que no se lo permitía.

Ginny resopló. Su padre era una persona grandiosa. Lo único que faltaba era enfrentarse a sus seis hermanos. Pero ahora sólo le preocupaban tres. Los menos comprensibles.

Más de un cuarto de hora después, cuando el Sol ya estaba asomándose, bajaron los gemelos y Ron. Ginny se había quedado ahí, esperándolos. Era algo extraño que su madre no bajara aún. Siempre era la primera y siempre le daba de desayunar a su papá.

-Hola –los saludó tímidamente. Fred comenzó por servirse cereal y George se sentó en la mesa. Ron se sirvió un vaso de agua. Algo raro pasaba con ellos.

-¿No van a desayunar? –preguntó extrañada. George meneó la cabeza, pero los otros dos la ignoraron.

-¿Pasa algo con ustedes…? –

-¿Si nos pasa algo? No creo ¿ustedes están de acuerdo? –les preguntó Fred a sus hermanos.

-Lo dudo mucho –contestó Ron.

-Ya, díganme por qué están así… -insistió Ginny.

-¿Quieres que te digamos por qué estamos así? ¿Estás segura? Bien –Ron miró al resto de sus hermanos. Fred dejó el plato de cereal el cual no había probado. Ninguno de ellos tenía hambre, lo cual era muy extraño.

Ginny se temía que ellos supieran la verdad.

-¿Cuándo te podremos decir señora Malfoy? –preguntó Ron sarcásticamente.

-El gilipollas de Malfoy tiene suerte de seguir vivo… –dijo George.

-…nuestros planes son matarlo con una simple maldición asesina, pero si descubrimos que ese malnacido te metió en su cama haremos su muerte lenta y dolorosa –amenazó Fred con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿quién se los dijo? Seguro que fue mamá… -

-¿Y qué importa eso? Nos lo dijo porque está preocupada, Ginevra. Sólo hay una razón que justifique ese compromiso, y solo puede ser que ya te haya toqueteado… -exclamó Ron.

-Todos conocen lo que hace noche con noche, y si ese maldito se atrevió a integrarte en su lista nos encargaremos de… -

-¡Basta! –gritó Ginny molesta. –Mal… Draco, –se corrigió, ya que sería muy extraño llamarlo por su apellido siendo su "prometido" –no me ha hecho nada de eso. Y ninguno de ustedes irá a hacerle nada ¿me oyeron? No se metan en mi vida, soy mayor de edad y tengo derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera… -

-Nuestro deber es protegerte –alegó Ron.

-Sí, pero no estoy corriendo ningún peligro, así que no tienen por qué protegerme –

-Al lado de ese gilipollas corres mucho peligro –afirmó George.

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te envolviste con ese idiota? –le preguntó Fred. -¿Estabas borracha? –

-No, estaba en mis cinco sentidos –les aseguró.

-¿Cómo pudiste entonces hacer eso? ¡Es Malfoy! ¡El pequeño mortífago! –exclamó Ron.

-Hace unos cuantos días lo odiabas ¿cómo fue posible? –preguntó George.

-Sé que lo odiaba, pero eso era antes. Me di… me di la oportunidad de conocerlo –

-Él no es un hombre de una sola mujer, le gusta andar por ahí con sus aires de macho casanova… -

-¡Ustedes también! –mencionó la pelirroja, y los gemelos se miraron como quien no tiene argumento.

-Sí, pero no somos tan malos como él –aseguró Fred. ´

-Lo nuestro es sólo un simple ligue… -continuó George.

-En cambio él, -intervino el otro pelirrojo –se mete en la cama de todas las mujeres que se pongan en su camino –

-Y ahora tú eres una de ellas –dijo Ron. –Te está engañando solo para que te enredes con él y cuando consiga lo que quiere te botará como a cualquiera…-

-Y nosotros no permitiremos eso –articuló Fred.

Ginny miró al suelo, avergonzada. Sus hermanos tendrían toda la razón… si eso fuera real.

-Pues lo siento por ustedes. Si me entero de que se acercan a Draco se arrepentirán toda su vida –

-¿Tú, amenazándonos? –se burló Fred.

-Así es –Ginny los fulminó con la mirada.

-No te prometemos nada. No nos resistiremos a la idea de hacer puré a Malfoy –

George se puso de pie y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Cuídate, hermanita –se despidió uno, y salieron hacia el trabajo.

Ginny resopló exhausta. Eso estaba resultando muy difícil. Y por alguna extraña y odiosa razón, necesitaba ver a Malfoy. Le hacía mal esa idea, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con él para saber cómo le había ido con su padre y cuál sería su próximo paso. Su madre no bajó a la cocina, y como la chica tenía prisa, decidió dejarle un recado comunicándole que había ido a Londres. Tomó su abrigo porque aún hacía un poco de frío, y antes de salir para desaparecerse, algo la detuvo. ¿Cómo sabría Malfoy dónde se verían? Ella no podía ir a su casa, por la simple razón de que no quería ir y sabía que no sería bienvenida. Se le ocurrió mandarle un patronus avisándole que tenían que verse. Sacó su varita y pronunció las dos palabras _mágicas_ (irónicamente). Un caballo salió de su varita y se esfumó galopando. Esperaba haber hecho el encantamiento correcto, porque nunca antes había usado ese medio de comunicación.

Sin otra cosa más que hacer, salió de su casa y se desapareció. Apareció en un callejón deshabitado de Londres y caminó hasta las concurridas calles del centro. Se dirigió al Sakura Garden Park, donde le había dicho a Malfoy que lo esperaría y donde, curiosamente, se habían encontrado por casualidad, en medio de todo eso.

Se sentó, no en la misma banca, si no en otra cercana.

Estaba ansiosa, temiendo que Malfoy no se apareciera por ahí.

Más de treinta minutos después, una figura rubia se acercó a donde estaba ella. En el instante en que la vio, Ginny se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le reclamó antes de que el llegara hasta ella.

Él la ignoró y miró a su alrededor antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó, desesperada por saber.

-Normal… ¿y a ti? Supongo que mejor que a mí, ya que tus padres estarían encantados con la idea de que su hija pueda ser rica… -

-De hecho, odiaron la idea –interrumpió Ginny. –Pero sé que pronto tendrán que aceptarlo. –Es cuestión de que se acostumbren a la idea –

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Serías parte de una de las mejores familias de magos y tus padres no pueden negarse a eso… -

-Sería parte de una familia de mortífagos –corrigió la pelirroja.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero no entiendo ¿cómo tu padre aceptó que yo…? –

-No te equivoques. Él no ha aceptado nada. Pero no tiene otra opción, así que no es de tu interés saber lo que pasa –le dijo groseramente. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Como quieras. Pero tendrás que ir a hablar con mis padres –

-Ya te dije que a en tu pocilga no pongo ni un pie –

-Es parte del trato, Malfoy –le dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-No lo recuerdo –

-Hicimos un juramento –

Malfoy no contestó. La miró con todo el odio el cual pudo ser capaz de expresar con la mirada.

-Hoy en la noche, cuando mi padre llegue de trabajar –

Eso le recordó al rubio lo que le había dicho su padre. Esperaba que no cumpliera su amenaza, porque entonces el plan no funcionaría. Y estaba desesperado por volver a las andadas.

Malfoy puso en blanco los ojos.

-Y no te comportes como el idiota que eres. Sé un poco más… amable, si no es mucho pedir –Créeme que estás pidiendo mucho –

-Hubieras pensado eso antes de proponerme el plan –

-Pero tú lo aceptaste –

-No quería poner en riesgo a mi padre –

-¿Estás segura que es solamente por eso? –

-Eres un idiota –

-Ya te lo había dicho antes: gracias por el cumplido.

-No es ningún cumplido –le aseguró.

-Seré lo que quieras esta noche –dijo, con una media sonrisa burlona.

-Tus intentos de seducción fallan conmigo –

-No te estoy seduciendo. No hago eso con gente como tú –

-Te odio Malfoy –dijo entre dientes.

-No más de lo que yo a ti –

-Todo esto es una tortura, y es totalmente tu culpa. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y para seguir con el plan en pie, necesitamos una cosa –

-¿Qué? –preguntó irritado.

Ginny lo miró antes de responderle:

-Un anillo –

El rubio engreído abrió los ojos como platos. Ginny arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso estaba en el plan? –

-No lo sé, pero si se supone que estamos comprometidos, debo de tener un anillo –

-No te aproveches de mí y de mi dinero… -acusó.

-¿Estas bromeando? Yo no quiero tu sucio dinero y menos un anillo que sea tuyo. Pero si quieres que todo salga bien, entonces necesito un anillo. No te estoy pidiendo nada caro ni ostentoso. No me importa, porque no tiene ningún significado –le espetó.

-Está bien. Vamos –se dio la vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny no lo seguía, la miró. Estaba atónita.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó.

-¿J-j-justo ahora? –balbuceó.

-Es lo que quieres ¿no? Además, podría aprovechar para comprarle un pequeño regalo a una buena amiga… -

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió.

Se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, con destino al Callejón Diagon.

-No tengo dinero muggle, así que será mejor que busquemos algo aquí –le dijo mientras se abría la entrada del callejón.

Se encaminaron a una tienda de joyas muy lujosa. Ginny nunca había entrado a ese lugar, pero si lo había visto un par de veces cuando pasaba por ahí y se quedaba embobada al ver las joyas del escaparate. Puso todo su esfuerzo para no abrir la boca cuando entraron, pero sí estaba muy fascinada.

-Escoge lo que quieras, pero no te aproveches –

-En cuanto todo esto termine te lo devolveré –le aseguró.

-Puedes quedártelo como recuerdo –

-No quiero recordarlo, créeme –

-Como quieras, mientras te desocupas buscaré algo para una chica –

Ginny se acercó a donde estaban los anillos de compromiso. Le hubiera gustado ir a una tienda de esas en otras circunstancias. Que alguien hubiera comprado el anillo para ella, o que la hubieran llevado a escoger el anillo el cual la uniría con la persona que más amaba. Pero no. Ese anillo era una farsa, y por más bellos que fueran todos, sería terrible usar uno. Le llamó la atención un anillo con un diamante diminuto, pero en el cual se reflejaba la luz y brillaba como una estrella de mil colores. Se quedó embobada mirándolo durante unos minutos, cuando la despachadora se acercó a ella.

-¿Quiere que se lo muestre? –preguntó con amabilidad. Ese tenía que ser un momento importante. A pesar de que no lo era, por alguna razón estaba emocionada.

-S-sí, por favor –

-Nos acaba de llegar –le comentó mientras lo sacaba de su cajita. –Es una pieza única, por lo que es muy cara –

-Es muy lindo –lo tomó y se lo probó. Le quedaba justamente perfecto. Sonrió y levantó la mano, para reflejarlo directamente en la luz. La despachadora sonrió con ella.

-Le queda muy bien. ¿El joven rubio es su novio? –preguntó indiscretamente.

Ginny dejó de sonreír, sintiéndose un poco extraña. Miró a Draco y respondió:

-Sí –

-Es muy guapo –comentó. –Y usted muy bella. Hacen una bonita pareja –

Ginny esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

-Gracias –apreció y admiró el anillo una vez más. Evito preguntar su precio. Porque no le importaba si estaba caro o barato. Le encantaba, y odiaba la situación en la que lo tenía que portar.

-Me lo llevo –le dijo sin dejar de admirarlo.

-Pero ¿no quiere la opinión de su novio? –preguntó curiosa.

-Oh, no. A él no le gustan este tipo de cosas. Sólo quiere que me guste a mí. Así está bien –

-Bueno, está bien–

Ginny se quitó el anillo para que la señora lo guardara en su cajita. Se acercó a Malfoy.

-Ya he escogido uno. Es muy sencillo… -

-¿Te gusta esto? –le preguntó ignorándola y mostrándole un ostentoso brazalete.

-Es bonito –comentó Ginny.

-Es para una chica a la que veré hoy, después del infierno que me harás vivir –

-¿Acaso no estás viviendo un infierno ya? –

-¿Te gusta? –repitió. –Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantará. ¿Ya tienes tu anillo? –

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrarse irritada.

-Sí –

-Bien –

Malfoy se acercó a la despachadora y sacó de su bolsillo varias monedas. Pagó y ambos salieron de la tienda. La señora los miró curiosa mientras salían. Comúnmente, las parejas que iban a su tienda demostraban su amor con caricias o palabras bonitas, pero ellos no.

-Ahí está –le entregó la pequeña caja, sin embargo Ginny no la tomó.

-Me la darás esta noche –le dijo.

Malfoy se detuvo atónito.

-¿Qué? ¿No era simplemente el anillo lo que querías? –

-No, me lo tendrás que dar cuando hables con mis padres. Tienes que hacerlo todo bien –le comunicó la chica. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Al menos tendré mi consuelo después de eso –

-No quiero saber de tu vida sexual. Y si nos vamos de aquí, mejor –le espetó con brusquedad.

Ginny estaba en su habitación, sentada en el borde de la cama, con un pergamino sobre su regazo. Entre todo eso, había olvidado contarle la noticia a su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger. Ya ella se encargaría de decírselo a Harry. O el mismo Ron pudo haberlo hecho. Releyó la carta que había escrito para ella y se convenció de que utilizaba las palabras adecuadas para una noticia tan delicada. No le daba muchos detalles, pero sí se excusaba y protegía a Malfoy de cualquier incriminación. Dobló el papel y lo selló. Escribió cuidadosamente su nombre y el de su amiga y llamó a su lechuza para encomendarle la tarea de llevársela hasta su casa. Cuando el ave hubo partido con todo y carta, Ginny se dejó caer en su cama, impaciente por la llegada de Malfoy. ¿Sabría él cómo llegar? Sólo era cuestión de aparecerse cerca de ahí, donde ella pudiera guiarlo hasta su casa. En una hora se habían quedado de ver. Su padre llegaría casi al mismo tiempo, mientras que sus hermanos ya habían llegado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos en un intento de relajación. ¿Cómo se había metido en un problema de esa magnitud? Sobre todo con Draco Malfoy, ese ser que la odiaba a ella y a su familia, con un alma tan maligna y un cerebro del tamaño de una cucaracha. Pero debía ser más sencillo de lo que imaginaba. Porque, gracias a Dios, ninguno estaba enamorado del otro, y ambos no tendrían que estar juntos todo el tiempo. Malfoy la utilizaría como excusa para poder ir a ver a sus muchas novias que tenía y emborracharse con ellas. Y el único beneficio que ella tenía era poner a salvo el empleo de su padre, y otros los cuales no visualizaba, pero que Malfoy estaba seguro que ella disfrutaría.

Había pasado casi una hora mirando el techo de su habitación. Se levantó de su cama nerviosa y bajó silenciosamente las escaleras. Por fortuna no había nadie a la vista en ese momento. Salió a hurtadillas y corrió hasta el lugar donde se había quedado de ver con Malfoy. Llegó jadeando y se encorvó, sosteniendo sus rodillas. Malfoy aún no llegaba. Pero seguramente en cualquier segundo lo haría.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿En realidad tengo que hacer esto? –preguntó Malfoy irritado. Ni si quiera se molestó en saludar. Aunque más extraño hubiera sido que llegara de buen humor.

-Si no quieres morir, sí. Recuerda que hicimos un juramento… -

-Sí, sí, no me lo tienes que repetir… -interrumpió.

-Bien, entonces… vamos –suspiró. –Es hora –

La chica caminó de vuelta a la Madriguera, con Malfoy detrás de ella. Sólo la había hecho esperar diez minutos, ni más ni menos. En el trayecto a su casa, escuchó de vez en cuando quejidos del rubio, pero en vez de molestarla se divirtió. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pero debía de tranquilizarse y ser positiva. _Todo iba a salir bien_. En lo que llegaron a la Madriguera, sólo intercambiaron un par de palabras.

-¿Trajiste el anillo? –preguntó la chica.

Malfoy gruñó. Eso lo debía tomar como un _sí._

Entraron por la puerta principal de la Madriguera. Malfoy miró a su alrededor. Su frente estaba contraída y sentía repulsión al estar en un lugar así. Observó todo con un súbito asco mientras Ginny se dirigía a la sala, dejándolo solo.

-Iré a por ellos, no te muevas de ahí –le indicó.

Cinco minutos después, la pelirroja volvió.

-Te están esperando –le avisó.

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tú no…? –

-Quieren hablar primero contigo –contestó adivinando sus pensamientos. –Cuando terminen, podré ir –

-¿Vengo a esta pocilga en contra de mi voluntad y encima los tengo que enfrentar yo solo? No veo la necesidad… -

-Cállate Malfoy. Deja de quejarte. Tú fuiste el que decidió todo esto, yo sólo caí en tus planes y se podría decir que fui la víctima –le dijo con dureza. –Ahora ve con ellos y convéncelos de una gran mentira –le pidió.

El chico la miró afligido.

-Hazlo por tus noches de diversión –

Malfoy recordó por qué estaba haciendo todo eso y entró a la sala decidido. Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban sentados juntos y muy serios. El Sr. Weasley le indicó que se sentara y así lo hizo. Como había dicho Ginny, pensó en las noches que disfrutaría a cambio de ese sacrificio, en especial esa misma noche, y comenzó.

-Me voy a casar con su hija –dijo sin rodeos. Había resultado más fácil pronunciarlo de lo que creía.

El Sr. Weasley se removió incómodo en su asiento.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó desafiante. Malfoy lo miró sin comprender el significado de su pregunta.

-Lo hemos decidido… -contestó, pero se interrumpió de inmediato. Se supone que estaba ahí para hacer la patética petición de mano. Estaba ahí para obtener el permiso de los padres de Ginny, no para darles aviso de sus planes. –…y por eso quería pedirle la mano de su hija –Dijo con dificultad. Los señores Weasley lo fulminaron con la mirada. Era sumamente incómoda esa situación.

-¿Y qué razones debo de tener para dártela? –preguntó con brusquedad. Malfoy sonrió.

-Que yo sabré hacerla muy feliz… -mintió descaradamente.

-Malfoy, te conocemos. Conozco muy bien a tu padre, y dudo que esto lo estén haciendo por amor. Lucius jamás aceptaría semejante boda a menos que algo bueno tuviera que salir de la situación –le interrumpió. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hija? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –dijo finalmente.

-Le aseguro que lo único que quiero de ella es su amor eterno y la bendición de ustedes como sus padres… -el numerito le estaba saliendo muy bien. Todo eso merecía un premio. Y lo tendría.

-¿No será que te atreviste a manchar su nombre? ¿La tocaste y ahora tienes la responsabilidad de casarte con ella? –preguntó suspicaz, pero con un atisbo de ira.

-¡No! –contestó con agilidad. –Nunca he tocado a Ginny, no me atrevería –le encontró doble sentido a sus palabras. Porque en eso tenía razón. No se atrevería a tocar a alguien como Ginny, por más ardiente que estuviera.

Detrás de la puerta, la pelirroja escuchaba a hurtadillas la conversación.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos, dubitativo.

-¿Tienen fecha? –preguntó.

-No, aún no. Lo queremos tomar con calma –

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –preguntó Molly.

La pelirroja entró al oír mencionado su nombre.

-Aquí estoy –respondió sentándose a un lado del rubio.

-Ginny, hija, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –

-Sí mamá. Completamente segura –

Molly Weasley reprimió una lágrima.

-Entonces, no hay nada que podamos hacer –respondió.

-Escúchame bien, Malfoy. No entiendo tu súbito cambio de opinión respecto a nosotros. Pero si le llegas a hacer algún daño a Ginny a partir de este momento, atente a las consecuencias- le advirtió con vehemencia.

Malfoy sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja dorada, lo cual provocó que Molly ahogara una exclamación.

-Entonces, Ginevra Weasley –dijo mientras sacaba de la cajita una argolla y tomaba su delicada mano -¿aceptas este anillo como símbolo de nuestro compromiso? –

Ginny lo miró vacilante y respondió.

-S-sí –Dejó que el chico colocara el brillante anillo dentro de su dedo.

Malfoy falsificó una sonrisa y guardó la caja.

-Es un honor estar aquí con ustedes, pero tengo otros compromisos que atender y que me impiden prolongar mi presencia –

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? –preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

El chico fue capaz de esconder su expresión que comúnmente tendría en esos momentos.

-Me encantaría, pero me tengo que marchar –se puso de pie y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Te acompaño –Ginny se paró y lo condujo a la puerta. Cuando estuvieron afuera de la casa, cualquier máscara desapareció.

-Te esmeraste Malfoy, con tu amabilidad exagerada –le dijo.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Esto tiene un premio que estoy a punto de cobrarme –esbozó media sonrisa.

-Lo que sea, pero te agradezco que mintieras tan bien. Aunque no lo hiciste por mí, lo sé, pero gracias –

Malfoy la miró de forma extraña.

-Como dije, tengo unos asuntos que atender. Odio decir esto pero lo tengo que decir más seguido: Nos vemos Weasley. Ah, y por cierto, limpia más seguido tu chiquero –y dicho esto se desapareció, antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo o reclamarle. Entrecerró los ojos molesta y volvió a su casa. Miró el anillo de un solo diamante que adornaba su dedo anular el resto de la noche.

Malfoy se apareció en la esquina de un bar muggle, en Londres. Caminó directo al Caldero Chorreante, donde se encontraría con una persona. Entró y buscó con la mirada a la chica que le quitaría el mal humor esa noche. Llegó a la barra y pidió lo de siempre. Un whisky de fuego, para comenzar. Mientras le daba el primer sorbo, sintió un brazo a su alrededor. Sonrió al ver a Astoria Greengrass detrás de él.

-Te tardaste –le reclamó.

-Estaba arreglando unos asuntos, pero ya estoy aquí –

Astoria se colocó casi encima de él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. -Te extrañé –le susurró antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Astoria Greengrass era la chica con la que más se veía envuelto Draco Malfoy. Era dos años menor, incluso menor que Ginny, y acababa de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Malfoy la conocía desde hace mucho, y desde que ella había salido del colegio, había comenzado su relación.

-¿Qué te parece si rentamos una habitación? –le sugirió entre jadeos.

-Me parece perfecto –sonrió la chica.

Malfoy pagó una habitación y todo el alcohol que pudo, y ambos subieron hacia una noche llena de diversión.

Entraron al cuarto con las botellas de whisky, directo a la empolvada cama. Malfoy destapó una botella y le dio un enorme sorbo, antes de arrojarse al cuerpo de Astoria y comenzar a besarla.

-Te extrañé estos días… -jadeó la chica mientras Malfoy le quitaba la blusa. -¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó con un atisbo de reproche.

-Ya te dije, atendiendo unos asuntos –el rubio se despojó de su camisa y se concentró en los pechos de Astoria.

-Oh Draco… sí… -gimió sintiendo sus labios sobre su piel. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se encontraban desnudos. Malfoy la penetró haciendo que gritara de placer y se meció sobre ella, en un vaivén rítmico y veloz.

-Más fuerte Draco… -rogó la chica. Malfoy la obedeció complaciente. La tomó por la espalda y empujó haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran, Astoria soltó un grito desgarrador y lleno de placer. Buscó desesperada sus labios para besarlos.

-Me encantas… -susurró el rubio platinado.

-Dímelo otra vez Draco… me excita escuchártelo decir… -jadeó. Se aferró de sus hombros encajándole las uñas. Malfoy bajó las manos a sus muslos para tomarla con más fuerza, empujando su cuerpo hacia él.

-Me encanta besar tus labios… –le repitió mordiéndole el labio inferior. –Me encantan tus senos… -su boca recorrió su piel hasta llegar a sus desnudos y fríos pechos.

-Oh Draco… -gimió. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Nunca lo había hecho tan pronto como esa noche. Por última vez, Malfoy empujó hacia ella haciendo que la chica llegara al orgasmo y se corrió sobre las sábanas, respirando con dificultad.

-Te adoro –susurró Astoria. Se colocó encima suyo y lo besó. Malfoy le respondió el beso antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su saco. Tomó la botella de whisky y se la terminó de tres grandes sorbos. Volvió a la cama con una caja en la mano.

-Esto es para ti –le dijo. Astoria abrió los ojos emocionada y le arrebató la caja. La abrió con rapidez y soltó una exclamación al ver el hermoso brazalete.

-¡Draco! Es hermoso, me encanta –sacó el brazalete y se lo puso, admirándolo.

-Sabía que te gustaría –

-Me conoces muy bien –le insinuó.

-Merezco un premio tuyo ¿no crees? –esbozó media sonrisa, una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-¿Un premio? –le preguntó acostándolo en la cama y poniendo una pierna en cada lado de él. -¿Qué tipo de premio? –sonrió.

-Te enseñaré uno que me gustaría… -prometió. La recostó sobre él y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

-¿Es lo único que quieres? –preguntó decepcionada.

-No –contestó. Excitado, volvió a penetrarla. Esta vez llegarían al orgasmo juntos.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos, Draco? –

Inmediatamente, el rubio se separó de ella y la miró con brusquedad.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos? –repitió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a casar contigo? –

-No sé, tal vez el que hemos hecho el amor cientos de veces… -

-Hemos tenido sexo –le interrumpió con hostilidad. –Y eso no significa que me casaré contigo –

-¿Me estás usando, entonces? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un objeto? –gritó ofendida.

-¡No me levantes la voz! –le ordenó cabreado. –Debiste suponerlo desde un principio –la tomó de la barbilla y la miró con furia. El alcohol ya se le había subido. –Casarme contigo no está en mis planes –

-Tal vez no ahora, pero lo harás en un futuro –le advirtió.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero no me hables de eso nunca más –le espetó antes de besarla con arrebato y brusquedad. Astoria se dejó besar, porque no pensaba perderlo. Tarde o temprano él se casaría con ella. De eso estaba segura. Porque lo amaba y amaba el sexo con él. No dejaría que nadie se lo quitara. Volvió a sentirse en las estrellas y tocó cada una de ellas. Tocó el cielo y Malfoy la hizo suya toda la noche.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana despertó a Ginny. Abrió los ojos, pero la cegó la luz del Sol. Se frotó los párpados y se puso de pie. Su pijama era una blusa sin mangas y un pantalón cómodo. No llevaba sostén y cualquiera que la viera con ese aspecto, aún cuando se acababa de levantar, consideraría que se veía muy sensual. Ginny se acercó a la ventana para abrirle a la lechuza que la había despertado. Le desató de una pata la carta que seguramente era respuesta de Hermione. En cuanto tomó el pergamino la lechuza abrió las alas y se marchó volando. Ginny leyó la respuesta de su amiga. En cada palabra podía sentir la sorpresa que había sentido Hermione y que había expresado largamente. Cuando terminó de leerla, se sentó en la cama. La castaña se había excusado diciéndole que en cuanto el trabajo le permitiera ir a su casa, la visitaría para hablar en persona. Ginny no necesitaba más discursos. No estaba loca y sabía lo que hacía… o sí estaba loca y por eso había aceptado el trato con Malfoy, pero jamás hubiera hecho algo así por deseo propio. No se imaginaba enamorada de el pequeño mortífago. Sería algo… aterrador. Guardó la carta de su mejor amiga en un cajón y se metió al baño. Le sorprendía el hecho de que Hermione no le hubiera enviado un vociferador. Tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas para convencerla de que estaba consciente y completamente segura de lo que hacía. Podía imaginar a su amiga haciéndola recapacitar. _Ginny ¿estás segura de lo que haces? Malfoy no es una buena persona… _O bien podría ser: _¿No estás bajo la maldición Imperius o algo así? ¡Piensa bien lo que haces! Todos conocemos a Malfoy, es un mujeriego sin remedio y seguramente lo único que busca en ti es sexo… Tal vez sólo seas un capricho… _y un montón de palabras más. Aunque todas tenían sentido, ella no cambiaría su decisión. El compromiso seguiría en pie, pero no estaba segura de que el casamiento estuviera obligado en el trato. No quería ser una mujer divorciada si llegaban a casarse. No quería casarse. Comprometerse era una cosa, pero… ¿casarse con Draco Malfoy? Sintió un estremecimiento. Todo era más complicado de lo que había creído en un principio.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, espero de todo, criticas constructivas y jitomatazos, lo que sea :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Mañana hay una fiesta con los Lindblad* -le comunicó Lucius a su hijo.

Los Malfoy estaban desayunando en el comedor. Draco tenía la resaca más fuerte del mes. Había regresado apenas una hora antes y por suerte no se había encontrado con su padre. Se había desvestido y en cuanto el agua caliente tocó su cuerpo desnudo, para relajar el dolor de cabeza que le había provocado su borrachera, su madre le ordenó que bajara a desayunar. Era inaudito. No podía ni siquiera disfrutar de un baño.

-¿Los Lindblad son aquéllos suecos? –preguntó Narcisa.

-Así es. Son muy importantes y muy ricos, por lo tanto te quiero sobrio toda la noche, Draco –

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa mofada.

-Es mi oportunidad para presentar a Ginny como mi prometida –

Narcisa se atragantó con un trozo de comida al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, mientras que Lucius lo miró mortíferamente. Draco hizo caso omiso y dio un sorbo de jugo, mirando detenidamente un cuadro de pintura que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

-Draco… -susurró su madre cuando fue capaz de hablar.

-No permitiré que nos hagas pasar una vergüenza tan grande, esa Weasley… -

-¿Esa Weasley qué? –interrumpió a su padre. –Pronto será una Malfoy, su familia es de sangre pura y eso es lo único que importa. Querías que sentara cabeza y así lo estoy haciendo, no tienes nada que reprocharme –

Lucius dejó caer su tenedor y miró a su hijo lleno de ira.

-Los Greengrass… -comenzó.

-Ya me encargaré yo de Astoria –le espetó. –No hay nada más de qué hablar. Y si me permiten, tengo que hacer unas cosas –se levantó y se fue.

Narcisa miró a su marido con reproche.

-Déjalo hacer su vida, Lucius. A mí tampoco me agradan los Weasley, pero cuando conozcas a tus nietos… podrás olvidar un poco tus prejuicios –

_Nietos…_

En cuanto Lucius Malfoy escuchó esa palabra, la perspectiva del matrimonio de su hijo cambio de repente.

Un heredero.

Era lo único que significaba. Aunque no fuera con Astoria Greengrass, al final de cuentas terminaría siendo un Malfoy y nada más.

Un heredero…

*

-Mamá, iré a Londres, si no te molesta… -le dijo Ginny a su madre.

-¿Qué? Claro que no me molesta, pero ¿con quién irás? –preguntó indiscretamente.

-Pues… esto… em, iré a ver unas cosas, no tardaré mucho –prometió.

Molly dejó de vigilar la cazuela de la comida y la miró seriamente.

-Está bien, hija. Sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos por sobre todas las cosas. Tus hermanos también te quieren mucho. Y no nos gustaría verte sufrir –

-A mí tampoco me gustaría –le susurró.

-Incluso hoy se fueron molestos al trabajo –le dijo.

-¿Molestos? ¿Quiénes? –

-Tus hermanos, claro. Habla con ellos, Ginny –le pidió.

-Sí, lo haré. Me tengo que ir –le besó la mejilla en ademán de despedida.

-Cuídate –

-¡Adiós! –Ginny salió de su casa a toda prisa, y en cuanto pasó el límite establecido, se desapareció.

La pelirroja llegó a la entrada del Ministerio que ya conocía. Se acercó a la cabina del descuidado teléfono público, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie por ahí que pudiera ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y entró a la cabina. Por alguna razón estaba nerviosa. ¿Era, probablemente, por el hecho de que estaba a punto de encontrarse con Hermione y escucharía el discurso que le tenía?

Después de seguir el proceso para tener acceso al Ministerio, el suelo de la cabina empezó a hundirse poco a poco.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina. ¿Quién debía ser? No tenía tiempo para atender a nadie, ya que estaba muy ocupada.

-Adelante –contestó irritada. Así se ponía cuando se le acumulaba el trabajo. Odiaba que se le acumulara el trabajo.

-Hermione –dijo una voz desde la puerta. La castaña levantó la vista y vio a su pelirroja amiga. Dejó caer los papeles que había estado revolviendo y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¡Ginny! Pasa, por Dios –

La pelirroja la obedeció. Hermione le indicó con un gesto que se sentara. Ginny así lo hizo.

-No esperaba que vinieras hasta aquí –le confesó la chica.

-Sé que tienes mucho trabajo y no quería hacer que perdieras tu tiempo en algo que no vale la pena, por eso vine –

-¿Qué no vale la pena? –repitió incrédula. –Ginny, ¿hablas en serio? Aún estamos a tiempo de que recapacites, ¿estás segura de lo que haces? –

-Sí, Hermione, nunca he estado más segura –le confirmó.

-Ginny, por Merlín… -suspiró y la miró duramente. –Tú lo odiabas –le recordó.

-Eso era antes –

-¿Entonces cómo pasó? –

-¿Haz escuchado que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso? –

Ginny nunca pensó que eso fuera verdad. Sólo lo dijo para excusarte frente a su mejor amiga. Pero no creía que eso le sucedería a ella.

-Él es un mujeriego, Ginny –le dijo en un intento de convencerla. –Todas las noches se embriaga en los peores bares. Aquí en el Ministerio tiene muy mala reputación –

-Si lo que te preocupa es que me lastime, no será así. Tranquilízate, porque todo estará bien –sus palabras sonaban muy seguras, pero Hermione no quería convencerse. Sabía que Malfoy no podía traer nada bueno.

-¿Él ya…? –hizo un movimiento extraño con las manos. -¿Ya…. Te ha tocado? –preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué todos preguntan siempre eso? –la castaña se encogió de hombros -No, Hermione. No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte –le aseguró.

-Tengo mucho de qué preocuparme si no vas a cambiar de opinión –

-¿Sabes? Esperaba que reaccionaras así, por eso me la pensé dos veces en venir aquí –

-¿De qué otra manera podría reaccionar? –frunció el ceño.

-Tienes razón. ¿Harry ya lo sabe? –

-No. ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga? Malfoy siempre ha sido su enemigo. Es su enemigo por naturaleza, se odian. Le dolerá saber que piensas casarte con él. Sobre todo porque tú y el tuvieron una relación en el Colegio… -

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Y si es necesario, yo se lo diré. Pero no ahora, que tengo suficiente con lo que me han dicho todos –

La pelirroja resopló. Ambas se miraron por un segundo, en silencio, y estallaron en una carcajada.

Ginny caminaba por un ajetreado pasillo del Ministerio cuando alguien la jaló del brazo bruscamente.

-¡Weasley! –la llamó, el único que podía ser: Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué dudé en la posibilidad de poder encontrarte aquí? –se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –

-Oh, te extrañaba y vine a buscarte –contestó con sarcasmo.

-No te hagas la graciosa –le espetó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entonces suéltame –le ordenó, mirando su brazo. Inmediatamente el chico la soltó, e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Increíble. Hay cientos de personas aquí, ¿no sería extraño que te diera asco tu propia prometida? –le dijo con ironía.

-Estás muy feliz hoy –

-Lo estaba hasta que te vi –

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada y le agarró el brazo de nuevo, obligándola a seguirlo.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa? –

-¡Cállate! No nos pueden ver así –le susurró. Fingió una sonrisa a un tipo que pasaba por ahí y que los había mirado extrañado.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó molesta.

-Afuera –

Cuando salieron del Ministerio, Ginny se soltó rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

Malfoy sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita rebosante de monedas y se la entregó. Ella lo miró confundida e indignada.

-¿Qué es esto? –

-Dinero –le explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Mañana en la noche hay una fiesta. Llegarás conmigo, no con tu familia (si es que están invitados), y quiero que te compres ropa decente, porque las garras que tienes no son las adecuadas para presentarte como mi prometida –

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Mañana? ¿Qué? Oye, espera… ¡mi ropa no es fea! –

-No es adecuada para la ocasión. Tendrás que renovar tu guardarropa si quieres hacer esto –le aconsejó.

-Yo no quiero –contradijo.

-Pero lo tienes que hacer. Así que no te hagas la digna y toma –dejó caer la bolsita en la palma de su mano. –Es suficiente para que te compres un par de cosas –

-¿Suficiente? ¡Es mucho! –

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa llena de sorna.

-Mucho para alguien que no suele ver un solo galeón tan seguido –

-¿Es lo único que me tenías que decir? –le preguntó ignorando su comentario.

-Por ahora. Recuerda que tú debes de estar ahí cuando te necesite, lo demás no te interesa –

-Créeme que no –le aseguró.

-Mañana nos veremos en la fiesta, entonces. No llegues tarde –

Ella meneó la cabeza. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y desapareció, de pronto, sin aviso alguno. La chica miró la pesada bolsita que estaba repleta de galeones. Tenía que ir de compras.

La tienda de los hermanos Weasley estaba al tope de gente. Ese día lo habían comenzado con el pie derecho, ya que acababan de inventar un nuevo producto y habían probado suerte metiéndolo inmediatamente a la venta. La mercancía se había agotado en las primeras dos horas.

-¡Fred, pásame dos cajas! –gritó Ron desde el mostrador.

-¿Qué? –

-¡Que me pases dos cajas! –el joven al que atendía lo miró con rareza y Ron le sonrió disculpándose.

-¡Ya voy! –

-Son 3 galeones con 7 sickles –

-Aquí tiene –

-Gracias por su compra –

Ron entró a la bodega. La campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó y una pelirroja entró a la tienda.

-¡Hermanita, qué sorpresa! –saludó uno de los gemelos, no estaba muy segura quién.

-Hola, pasaba por aquí y quise visitarlos –

-¿Y qué hacías por aquí, si se puede saber? –preguntó con un atisbo de reproche.

Era George. Ya estaba segura.

-Vine a comprar unas cosas –

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Fred, que acababa de salir de la bodega.

Ginny levantó la bolsa que traía en la mano y se las mostró.

-Unas cosas –repitió, sin querer entrar en detalles.

-De pura casualidad, ¿esas cosas no tienen que ver con Malfoy? –preguntó Ron saliendo del mismo lugar del que había salido Fred.

-Pues desde ahora la mayoría de mis cosas tendrán que ver con él, porque voy a… -

-¡No lo digas! –interrumpió Fred. -¡Por favor, no lo digas! ¡Por lo que más quieras! –imploró con exageración.

-Basta, Fred, no es para tanto… -

-¿No es para tanto? –repitió Ron incrédulo. -¿Qué esperas que le diga a Harry? –

-Pues la verdad. Y no tengo que darle explicaciones a Harry de lo que vaya a hacer.

Él y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo… -le recordó.

-Pero siempre ha sido su enemigo –

-Si es de eso de lo único que podrán hablar, entonces mejor me voy –les advirtió. –Ya he tenido suficiente con las cantaletas de todos –

A Ginny le hubiera gustado decirles que ella estaba de acuerdo con ellos y que no quería casarse con Malfoy. Incluso hubiera sido capaz de decirles que la protegieran. Pero no podía.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre sí, antes de fijar la vista en la chica.

-Sobra decirte que estaremos al pendiente –dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Y que al menor daño que Malfoy te haga… -continuó el otro.

-…sabes de lo que somos capaces de hacer –puntualizó Fred.

Ginny se conmovió por las palabras de sus hermanos. Ella sabía que se preocupaban por su bienestar, pero debía hacerles saber que estaría bien. Aunque eso no evitaría que ellos siguieran preocupándose. La chica suspiró.

-Tengo que irme a casa. Mamá me está esperando –

-Nos vemos en la noche –

-Adiós –se despidió, y abrió la puerta haciendo sonar de nuevo la campanilla. Salió de la tienda y echó a andar. En cualquier minuto tendría que desaparecerse para volver a casa. De pronto sintió la emoción y ansiedad por probarse el hermoso vestido que se había comprado.

Ginny le dio un último vistazo a su aspecto frente al espejo. No quería ser demasiado petulante, pero se veía increíble. Llevaba un vestido (nunca antes había visto uno más lindo ni más caro) de un color grisáceo con tonos púrpuras, sin tirantes y unas cuantas flores diminutas en el centro del escote. Sus zapatillas eran de tacón alto color más pálido que el avellana. El único accesorio que llevaba puesto eran unos pendientes que le combinaban a sus zapatos. Se veía un poco pálida, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que relucía. Sobre todo en el peinado, el cual consistía en una cola de caballo alta y varios mechones de cabello sueltos. Se veía espléndida. Sólo faltaba el último toque de maquillaje y estaría completamente lista. Brillo labial que le daría volumen a sus labios, rubor en las mejillas, y un pequeño alargamiento de pestañas. Sonrió para el espejo y tomó su bolsa.

-Listo –dijo al pisar el último peldaño de las escaleras. Ron, a quien se le veía fastidiado, abrió los ojos como platos al mirar a su hermana. -¿Dónde están Fred y George? –preguntó la chica.

-No quieren ir a la fiesta, y en realidad, yo no puedo obligarlos a que vayan –contestó Molly mirando a su hija con satisfacción y orgullo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? –le reprochó a su madre el pecoso.

-Porque yo te lo estoy ordenando –le espetó.

-Pero eso no es justo… -

-La vida no es justa, Ronald –le interrumpió. –Y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga mientras vivas en esta casa –

-Odio esas fiestas –

-Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar a tu padre solo. Además… Ginny estará en sociedad con Malfoy –dijo mirando a su hija. –Tenemos que apoyarla –

El chico rodó los ojos.

-Estarán Harry y Hermione –le dijo a modo de consuelo. –Es hora de irnos –y salió de la casa junto con su marido. Ron y Ginny los siguieron.

-Te ves muy bonita –le dijo el Sr. Weasley a Ginny antes de desaparecer en conjunto. Ella quiso sonreír, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se concentró en las vueltas que dieron hasta llegar a su destino.

-Bienvenidos a la Mansión Lindbald –dijo un hombre en la puerta de la entrada.

-Papá –dijo Ginny. El Sr. Weasley la miró. –Tengo que esperar a Mal…Draco aquí –

Su padre alzó una ceja.

-No es propio de una señorita esperar –

-Lo sé, pero él me dijo… -

-Mejor lo buscas adentro. Tenemos que entrar –

Ginny aceptó y entró al lado de su hermano.

La Mansión era mucho más elegante que la de los Malfoy. Tenía un estilo diferente, tal vez algo que considerarían a la moda en Suecia. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, dándole un aspecto frío a la estancia. El suelo carecía de alfombras y era de mármol blanco en el que se reflejaban las luces de los cientos de velas que se encontraban suspendidas en el techo. Pasaron el vestíbulo y se dirigieron a la sala, la cual no estaba mucho mejor decorada, para el gusto de la pelirroja. La chica miró a Ron en gesto de complicidad, y ambos se perdieron entre la gente antes de que su madre se diera cuenta.

-Esta casa me da… dolor de cabeza –expresó Ginny.

-Los suecos son muy raros –opinó el chico.

-¿Quieres buscar algo interesante? –

-¿Qué podría ser interesante aparte de la comida? ¿Crees que esa comida sea comestible?

-Vamos a investigar –propuso. Se acercaron a una mesa larga que estaba repleta de comida y la miraron fascinados. No era muy diferente y eso les decepcionó un poco, pero quisieron fingir que estaban fascinados.

-Pruébala –invitó Ginny. Ron lo dudó un poco.

-¿Estás segura? –

-No creo que esté envenenada –

-¿Dónde estarán Hermione y Harry? –

-No lo sé –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, tú solo tienes en la cabeza al idiota de Malfoy –dijo fastidiado.

-¿Y si así fuera a ti que te importa? –contestó molesta.

-Me importa porque es Malfoy, el gilipollas más grande del mundo… -

-¿Con esa boquita besas a tu mami, Weasley? –interrumpió alguien. Ron miró atrás suyo y vio a Malfoy fulminándolo con la mirada. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera.

-Hola –saludó Ginny nerviosa, sin saber qué más hacer para evitar una discusión, o peor; una pelea. Malfoy la miró.

-Te dije que esperaras a que yo llegara –dijo con dureza.

-No le hables de esa forma –le profirió.

-Ron, tranquilo. Mejor ve a dar una vuelta por ahí entre la gente. Busca a Harry y a Hermione–

El chico la miró molesto e indignado y le lanzó una última mirada asesina al rubio.

-Vaya hermanito que te cargas –le dijo cuando se hubo perdido entre la gente.

-Tiene un poco de razón –le dictaminó. Sin haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes, Malfoy la miró de arriba hacia abajo determinando si su aspecto era aceptable para la situación, y para el dinero que él le había dado. Ginny alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué miras, si se puede saber? –le preguntó altiva.

-A ti –contestó analizándola.

-Ya sé que a mí… -y se reprimió las ganas de llamarlo idiota. -¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? –

-Estás bien –dijo finalmente.

-¿Estoy bien? –la confusión cruzó por sus ojos.

-Sí, elegiste algo bueno. Tienes buen gusto –admitió. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y ya por eso dejaste de odiarme? –sugirió.

-No tienes tanta suerte, Weasley. No te confundas –y sonrió. Ella lo imitó.

Esa escena definitivamente había sido muy extraña. Y Ginny se dio cuenta de eso cuando ya estaba en su cama a punto de dormir.

Quedaron en silencio. Por alguna razón tonta, Ginny se puso nerviosa.

-Tú también te ves bien –le dijo sin pensar. Se arrepintió al momento, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

-Claro que sí, soy Draco Malfoy –confirmó con autosuficiencia.

-¿Y estos señores Lindbald quiénes son? –preguntó.

-¿_Quiénes son_? –repitió con burla. –No conoces a la alta sociedad mágica ¿cierto? Ni siquiera sé por qué tu familia está invitada… oh sí, por el bajo puesto que tu padre desempeña en el Ministerio –se respondió a sí mismo. -y el cual está en peligro… -

-¡¿Que está en peligro?! –exclamó. –No me digas eso, Malfoy –sonó más bien como una súplica. ¿Lo que estaba haciendo era… en vano?

-Sólo bromeaba, no te alteres –respondió impaciente.

-Vaya broma –dijo aliviada. Se acarició la frente con la mano que portaba el anillo de compromiso y miró a su alrededor. Ya ni siquiera recordó que no sabía quiénes eran los Lindbald.

En ese momento una mujer con el mismo estilo de Rita Skeeter apareció frente a ellos con una gran cámara.

-Sonrían a la cámara –les pidió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿La prensa está aquí? –susurró la chica, antes de poder esbozar una sonrisa falsa ante el flash de la cámara. Malfoy la tomó de la cintura desprevenidamente y la acercó a él, posando.

-¡Qué lindos, los tortolos! –exclamó la señora mientras se iba. Malfoy la soltó de inmediato.

-Apareceremos en la portada, eso es seguro –dijo él.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no te preocupa, no te apena? –

-Me da igual. Eso ayudará –

-¿Ayudará a qué…? –

Pero Ginny fue interrumpida por Narcisa Malfoy.

-Hijo, deberías estar socializando –

-¿Vienes conmigo, Ginevra? –preguntó el rubio, lo que causó sorpresa en ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Narcisa.

-La presentaré frente a nuestras amistades, ¿hay algún problema con eso? –

-N-n-no, esto… no… -titubeó.

-Entonces, con permiso, madre –tomó a Ginny del brazo y la llevó consigo.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así –le aconsejó la pelirroja entre dientes.

*

-No puedo creer lo de tu hermana, Ron –exclamó Hermione.

-Ni yo –contestó de mala gana.

-¿Cómo pasó? ¿Te diste cuenta de que había algo raro? ¿Cómo es que…? –

-Hermione –la interrumpió el pelirrojo. –No lo sé, no sé nada. Y me molesta mucho-

Harry los miraba confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa con Ginny? –preguntó con cierto desconcierto.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con complicidad.

-Harry… -dijo la castaña. -¿No es mejor que te lo diga ella? –pero la pregunta estaba más bien dirigida a Ron. El pecoso esquivó su mirada, indiferente.

-¿Decirme qué? –preguntó Harry.

-Deberíamos esperar… -insinuó.

-Díselo, Hermione -

-Está bien –asintió, obedeciendo a Ron. -Lo que pasa es que… Ginny se ha comprometido –soltó. Harry se sobrecogió.

-Oh… pero eso no es tan malo… no está tan mal… -

-Se comprometió con Malfoy –dijo el pelirrojo escupiendo las palabras. El morocho abrió los ojos como platos, atónito y sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-¿Qué? –

-Sí –asintió Hermione con un resoplido. Llevaba el cabello suelto y se había marcado los rulos.

-Eso no puede…no puede ser cierto, ella no… -balbuceó.

-Ella lo hizo –dijo Ron. -Y según sus palabras, _Lo quiere_ –hizo una mueca de asco

-No puedo creerlo… ¿a pesar de que se ha pasado la vida en contra de nosotros? Sobre todo ella… Malfoy no tiene un buen concepto de ella… -

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Malfoy no tiene buen concepto de nadie más que de sí mismo. Él es así y si Ginny dice que está enamorada… -la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Pero… eso es lo de menos, ¿y sus aventuras? ¿sus frecuentes amoríos? –

-Son puros rumores, Harry –siseó la chica.

-No lo defiendas –protestó Ron.

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo! –

-Él puede hacerle daño –interrumpió Harry, ignorándolos.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Hermione. –Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ella está decidida. Y sólo podemos apoyarla –puso una mano sobre su hombro, e intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró.

*

-…Ginny Weasley, mi prometida –Malfoy presentó a la pelirroja frente a un grupo de hombres. Ellos sonrieron dándole el visto bueno. La chica sí que estaba buena.

-Un placer –saludó uno, tomando su mano y besándola. La chica sonrió. Se sentía de una manera extraña, ni siquiera se reconocía a sí misma saludando a gente importante y hablando con ellos, pero no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Es una chica muy guapa, Malfoy –comentó el más joven de los hombres, provocando una sonrisa tímida en ella.

-¿Desde cuándo te comprometiste con ella? Es una buena solución para dejar los vicios ¿cierto? –preguntó uno inoportunamente.

-Buena esa, Rumsfeld –contestó el rubio platinado. –Si me disculpan, caballeros… -hizo ademán de irse y tomó a Ginny por la cintura.

-No te lleves a esta preciosidad –exclamó el que se veía más tomado, y que acababa de tomar una copa de una bandeja que estaba a su lado.

-Sería un honor platicar con ella –dijo otro.

-Será en otro momento, caballeros –anunció él. –Tengo que tener un momento a solas con mi chica –

-Dinos dónde las consigues –comentó el hombre que estaba más cerca a Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

-Con su permiso –y se alejaron del grupo.

-Qué falta de respeto, Wendell… -se escuchó decir a uno de los hombres cuando ellos ya se habían alejado.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos con ellos? –curioseó.

-Porque son unos borrachos descerebrados –respondió al mismo tiempo en que la soltaba. Ginny alzó las cejas.

-Dijeron que soy bonita –recordó sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Tal vez estén un poco mal de la vista –

-No creo que todos compartan el mismo mal –

-Existen las posibilidades –

-Tú mismo lo dijiste –mencionó.

-Dije que estabas bien –corrigió.

-Eso ya es ganancia –

-¿Y qué pretendes ganar? –preguntó interesado. Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Ganar?

¿Qué quería ganar?

¿Su aprecio, acaso?

No.

O al menos elevar el concepto que él tenía de ella.

¿Pero por qué le importaba?

Porque era su prometido.

Pero no lo quería.

Es más, lo odiaba.

Aún así, su opinión era importante.

¿Por qué demonios era tan importante?

-No pretendo nada, y… mira, esas personas te están mirando ¿por qué no vamos con ellos…? –dijo para disimular. Malfoy volteó hacia donde Ginny señalaba con la cabeza y vio a los Greengrass. Ahí no estaba Astoria, pero sí sus padres. Lo miraban con recelo. A él y a la chica.

-No… -

-¿Por qué no…? –

Pero Malfoy tomó rápidamente el brazo de Ginny y la jaló hasta perderlos de vista.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó soltándose y palpando su brazo.

-Nada –respondió rápido y con nerviosismo.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué huiste? –

-Yo no huí… -replicó, y la fulminó con la mirada. -¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? No voy a darte explicaciones a ti –y dijo la última palabra con desprecio. Ginny alzó una ceja, altanera.

-Atraemos miradas –observó con indiferencia. Malfoy echó un vistazo y contempló a unas cuantas personas mirándolos con desconfianza.

Se quedaron casi un minuto en silencio, cuando una señora regordeta pero muy bien vestida y luciendo muchas joyas, se acercó a ellos.

-¡Sr. Malfoy! Por toda la fiesta corre el rumor de que se ha comprometido y tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que es cierto –dijo, buscó el dedo de la chica y apreció el hermoso anillo que llevaba puesto. -¡Querida! Pero si este anillo es muy caro, eres muy suertuda ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-S-soy Ginny Weasley –se presentó. La señora sonrió con suspicacia y triunfo.

-Una Weasley… -repitió. –Pues déjame decirte que te fuiste por el premio mayor, ¡y lo has conseguido! No es fácil atrapar a un chico como el que tienes aquí, sobre todo porque es un Malfoy hecho y derecho –lo miró coqueta y siguió hablando –aunque tú también eres hermosa, a pesar de ser… -se interrumpió y se rió como una niña que acaba de cometer una travesura, pero Ginny adivinó lo que la señora quiso decir –A ver, déjame verlo de cerca –y sin pedirle permiso tomó su mano izquierda y examinó el anillo de oro. De repente, soltó una risotada, y la pelirroja se sobresaltó.

-Sí, sí, un muy buen anillo, pero claro, hay mejores –comentó.

-Gracias, señora… -se forzó a decir la chica.

-Sí, sí, muy linda. Tienes carácter, te desenvolverás muy bien en la alta sociedad –se acercó a ella, y habló como si estuviera contando un secreto –cuando te cases, puedes ir a mi casa todos los días que quieras y ahí platicaremos y tejeremos por horas –se separó de ella y sonrió con picardía.

-Gracias por la invitación –dijo y después de esto la señora se fue. -¿Quién era? –preguntó Ginny, aunque no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

-Una vieja rica sin importancia que no sabe cómo mal gastar su dinero –

-¿Oíste eso? Estamos en boca de todos… -

-Ahora ya sabes lo que es la fama –se burló. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Esas mujeres nos están mirando –dijo con disimulo.

-Eres torpe, Weasley –

La chica estuvo a punto de ruborizarse y volteó la cabeza ofendida.

-Qué alegría verte por aquí, Draco –dijo una fría voz. El rubio sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría. Eran los padres de Astoria.

-Igualmente, señor –mintió el rubio.

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante? –preguntó con fingida dulzura la señora.

-Ginny Weasley –dijo la chica, presentándose.

-Weasley… -repitió la señora. Dirigió su mirada hasta la mano de la chica y enfocó la vista en su anillo. Entrecerró los ojos, sin disimulo.

-Astoria está por aquí, seguramente la has visto –dijo el señor.

-No, no he tenido el gusto –comentó.

-¿No? Qué pena –se lamentó.

-Salúdanos a Divina, su presencia alegre hace mucha falta en las fiestas –dijo la mujer.

-Lo haré –aseguró Malfoy. –Si me disculpan, iré por bebidas –

-Ve, probablemente encuentres a Astoria en el camino –dijo el hombre.

Malfoy fingió una sonrisa y se llevó a Ginny de ahí.

-¡Ese es el lugar de mi Astoria! –alegó la indignada mujer cuando los jóvenes se perdieron de vista. –Es cierto… están comprometidos, vi su anillo… -

-No puedo creer que una Weasley esté usurpando su lugar… -se dijo el hombre.

-Draco Malfoy es el culpable. Sólo utilizó a nuestra hija –dijo su mujer con rencor.

-Y Lucius Malfoy también lo es. Pero me va a oír –

-No creo que los Malfoy estén de acuerdo con ese compromiso. Narcisa debe de estar perturbada –aseguró.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, mujer –prometió. –Esto no se va a quedar así… -

-¡Y Astoria ni siquiera lo sabe…! –deploró.

-¿Por qué huyes de esa gente? –preguntó intrigada. –Son las mismas personas de hace rato... –

-No es nada de tu incumbencia –le espetó.

-No me hables así –

-¡Entonces deja de hacer preguntas, con un demonio! –le susurró cabreado.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás muy extraño… -

-Eso es asunto mío –

-Como quieras. ¿Tú hermana dónde está? –preguntó recordando lo que había dicho la mujer.

-Se fue del país –contestó con sequedad.

-¿Por qué? Se ve más simpática que tú –

El chico la fulminó con la mirada.

-Porque sí y punto. Si vuelves a hablar, te voy a… -se interrumpió y Ginny lo miró detonante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desafiándolo.

-Cállate –le ordenó.

Ginny resopló. El repentino mal humor de Malfoy la había contagiado.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, por leer el fic, por pasar a echarle un vistazo, por darle clic pero despues arrepentirse y huir de el... n_n* & espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo que escribi no sólo para su satisfacción, si no para la mía propia(:


	7. Chapter 6

_por fin un nuevo capitulo, lo se... solo que no habia estado inspirada o con el tiempo suficiente para subirlo. espero no decepcionar a nadie :c_

_perdon por la tardanza, el proximo estara mas pronto :D_

_quejas... sugerencias... todo tipo de comentarios no-ofensivos son bienvenidos... o si quieren ofender, sean amables xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-Necesito que hagas algo –pidió, pero había sonado más bien como una exigencia.

-¿Por ti? –preguntó la pelirroja como si se tratara de una broma. El chico alzó una ceja.

-Es parte de tu trabajo –le recordó. La chica bufó.

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Antes de que se termine la fiesta, tienes que fingir que saldrás conmigo a tomar una copa o algo por el estilo… -

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –

-Quedé de verme con alguien –le explicó. Ginny relajó los músculos de la cara, entendiéndolo todo.

-Ah, claro. ¿Y qué se supone que haga yo mientras tú te revuelves con una mujerzuela? –clamó en voz muy alta.

-¡Baja la voz! –susurró, tomó su brazo y la llevó hasta el final de un pasillo.

-¿No quieres que la gente empiece a sospechar que me engañas? –preguntó exagerando un tono de dramatismo.

-Yo no te engaño… -se excusó. –Además, no tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago, esto es sólo… -

-Un plan, sí, lo sé –interrumpió con fastidio. –Me moriría si esto fuera real –

-Ten por seguro que yo también. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –continuó.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendes que haga, exactamente? –

-Al término de la fiesta, le dirás a tu familia que saldrás a dar una vuelta conmigo… -

-¿Así nada más? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos me dejaran? Yo no soy una mujerzuela para andar por ahí con un hombre a altas horas de la noche, soy una señorita decente… -le dijo con dignidad.

-Resulta que ese hombre es tu prometido –

-Resulta que ese hombre es un mujeriego libertino, que por cierto se hace pasar por mí prometido… -

-Yo nunca me metería contigo, eres una Weasley –interrumpió como si eso lo explicara todo. Ella rodó los ojos y exhaló con exhausto.

-Como te decía, -continuó –vas a fingir que saldrás y así me cubrirás a mí –

-No tengo por qué cubrir tus pecados –dictaminó.

-Es parte del trato –

Ambos se miraron con hostilidad.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo mientras tú estás haciendo, no quiero pensar qué, con esas mujeres de la vida fácil? –

Malfoy rió de su pregunta.

-Eres patética –

-Gracias, y tú eres un amor –respondió con sarcasmo.

-Tendremos que desaparecernos juntos, para despistar a nuestros padres –dijo volviendo al tema anterior e ignorando su mordaz comentario. Ella puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Tengo que hacer todo esto? ¿Qué gano yo? –

-¿_Qué ganas_? –repitió incrédulo. -¿No acabas de darte cuenta? Has subido de nivel, Weasley, y sólo por hacerle creer a la gente que pienso casarme contigo. Tu vida cambiará durante los próximos días. Incluso por la nueva ropa, ahora te toman más en cuenta –miró de arriba hacia abajo su hermoso aspecto. ¿Tenía que aceptar que la chica lucía verdaderamente guapa? Al menos lo haría en sus pensamientos, porque era un crimen negarlo.

Ginny tragó saliva. En algunos aspectos, él tenía razón. Pero esa Ginny no era ella, no la auténtica Ginny Weasley. Se estaba convirtiendo en _Ginny Malfoy_.

-Ya estoy en tus manos –aceptó resignada.

Malfoy sonrió victorioso. Esa noche no se preocuparía por nada. Sólo por su diversión.

-Dime otra vez lo que tengo que hacer –pidió.

-¿Eres sorda, o tienes falta de memoria de corto plazo? –se burló. –Como sea, quiero que lo hagas bien. Nos desapareceremos juntos, me iré a mis asuntos mientras nuestros padres creerán que estamos juntos. Así podré volver cuando quiera a mi casa y sin tener que dar ninguna explicación a mi padre –

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, mis padres creerán que tú… que tú… -comenzó a tartamudear y le fue casi imposible pronunciar las palabras -que tú y yo pasamos la noche juntos –logró decir con preocupación. –Que te acostaste conmigo… -dijo con una mueca

-¿Y? –le preguntó sin importancia.

-¡Que mis padres creen que hacer eso está mal antes del matrimonio! –

Malfoy contuvo una carcajada.

-¿Crees que ellos no se revolcaban juntos antes de casarse? –

-¡No hables así de mis padres! –le espetó.

-Cálmate, Ginevra. Haz lo que tienes que hacer y deja de quejarte –

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín.

-¿Y dónde se supone que pasaré la noche? –preguntó.

-¿Qué tú no vas a bares o lugares de entretenimiento? –

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-No soy como tú –

-Pues… -se pasó una mano detrás de su cabello, pensando-…tendré que soportar que ensucies mi habitación –

Ginny puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Y-y-yo en t-tu habitación? –

-S-s-sí –respondió imitándola. –Y no te moverás de ahí hasta que yo llegue –

Ginny no contestó, porque sabía que no tenía otra opción. Frunció los labios. Se estaba preparando para una larga noche en vela, ya que jamás se atrevería a dormir en la misma cama en la que Draco Malfoy lo hacía, a pesar de que él no estuviera presente.

*

-Ginny ¿dónde has estado? –preguntó Ron a su hermana mientras se acercaba a ella, frente de la mesa de los bocadillos.

-Yo… estaba ocupada. Con Draco –aclaró.

-Es hora de irnos, mamá y papá nos están esperando afuera… -

-No, yo no puedo irme… -

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Claro que puedes, vámonos –tomó su brazo y la jaló, pero ella se opuso a moverse.

-Tengo que hablar con ellos, ¿dónde están? –

-Afuera –

Ginny echó a andar y Ron la siguió, malhumorado. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Divina, pero ni un atisbo de su hermosa y rubia cabellera apareció en la fiesta. Brilló por su ausencia y el chico no se había atrevido a preguntar por ella.

-Mamá –llamó la pelirroja cuando vio a su madre.

-¿Qué pasa hija? Es hora de irnos –

-Yo me quedaré un rato más… -

-No podemos, ya es tarde… -

-Digo que yo me quedaré. Tengo que hacerlo, pero volveré a casa temprano –prometió, aunque ella sabía que no iba a ser así.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Con quién te vas a quedar…? –

-Conmigo, Sra. Weasley –dijo una voz fría detrás de la chica. Volteó la cabeza y vio a Draco Malfoy.

-Hija ¿quieres explicarme esto? O más bien, ¿quieres explicarnos a mí y a tu padre? –dijo al ver que el Sr. Weasley se acercaba.

-Papá, me quedaré con Draco un rato, iré a tomar una copa con él y… -se interrumpió, porque en ese momento la expresión del señor Weasley se tornó recelosa.

-Hija, la noche está muy avanzada… -

-Ese hombre es mi prometido, papá. No habrá problema –aseguró y lo miró de reojo. Aunque si fuera por ella, se iría en ese mismo instante para no pasar una eterna noche en la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

Arthur fulminó con la mirada al muchacho rubio.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? –preguntó suspicaz.

-Conmigo no le pasará nada, Sr. Weasley –prometió Malfoy.

-El problema es ése, que contigo ya corre peligro –respondió Arthur.

-Papá, ya no soy una niña –alegó. –Cumplí la mayoría de edad, tengo 19 años y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones –

-Tienes razón, estás bajo tu propia responsabilidad y no podemos hacer nada. Confiamos en ti, Ginny. Vámonos –les indicó a su hijo y a su mujer. Molly le lanzó una última mirada y se marcharon.

-Me siento mal –comentó la pelirroja cuando sus padres se fueron.

-¿Por qué? Todo salió espectacular. Es hora de ser libres –

-Me sorprendió el que intervinieras. Creí que me lo dejarías todo a mí –

-No podía confiar en que los convencieras –

-Yo sola podía hacerlo. No necesito de tu ayuda –

-Pronto verás que estás equivocada –miró su reloj y dijo:- Hora de irnos –

-¿Tu padre sabe que _te irás conmigo_? –

-No, le dije a mi madre. Ella se encargará de comunicárselo. El punto es que tengo una coartada –le dijo sonriente. Ella soltó un resoplido.

-Como sea. Estoy a tu disposición –

-Así me gusta –la tomó del brazo y echaron a andar.

*

Malfoy se vio obligado de llevar a Ginny hasta su dormitorio. Ni cinco segundos estuvo ahí antes de que se desapareciera. Y en cuanto se desapareció, la chica comenzó a apreciar la enorme habitación que le pertenecía a ese chico. Era tres veces más grande que su propio cuarto. Incluso más grande que eso, incluyendo el cuarto de baño. La cama de seda fina e hilos seguramente de oro también le triplicaba el tamaño a su propia cama. Creía innecesaria esa exageración, ya que ahí sólo dormía una persona… A menos que también se atreviera a llevar a sus mujeres ahí. Pensar en esa posibilidad le redujo aún más las ganas de dormir en ese lugar. Se asomó al cuarto de baño y se deslumbró con la enorme tina, que también tenía regadera. Se miró al gran espejo que tenía enfrente (ahí todo era tamaño doble). Nunca creyó que Malfoy fuera vanidoso de su aspecto: su baño estaba repleto de espejos, que llenaban la pared de mármol. Se sintió morbosa al pensar en que tal vez lo hacía para poder verse en cualquier ángulo que se le antojara. Ella seguía igual de guapa que cuando había llegado a la fiesta. Nunca había socializado tanto ni conocido a tantas personas en una fiesta de ese tipo. Ella siempre se reducía al grupito que conocía: Harry, Hermione y su hermano. Esa vez había sido diferente. Había conocido a magos y brujas de la alta sociedad, que no se comparaban con ellos. Que tenían una fortuna de la cual se sentían orgullosos, que eran alguien en la vida, a diferencia de ella. Pero se estaba convirtiendo en alguien; alguien importante, sólo por un apellido. Sólo por estar a punto de ser un Malfoy. La vida era diferente. ¿Estaría tan mal pensar así? No se consideraba superficial, pero aquello era la realidad en la que vivía, y esa realidad tendía a ser dura. Todos ellos tenían un futuro construido. ¿Cuál era el suyo?

Ginny salió del baño y siguió curioseando en la habitación, no lo podía evitar en un lugar tan deslumbrante. Se sentó en el borde de la inmensa cama, dispuesta a esperar. No quería consumirse en sus propios pensamientos, ¿qué podía hacer encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes? Esas cuatro paredes decoradas con los colores de Slytherin. Verde esmeralda. Tenía casi una hora ahí (o ella calculó eso) cuando escuchó ruidos. Se asomó por la ventana y vislumbró a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Volvió a la cama y se dejó caer encima de las finas sábanas, boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos. Pasó el tiempo, mirando el techo. Los ojos los sentía muy pesados. Cada vez era más difícil mantenerlos abiertos. Parpadeó con dificultad. Pensó en Harry y el lindo noviazgo que vivieron. Abrió los ojos, pero le escocían. Los cerró un poco, prometiéndose a sí misma volver a abrirlos en un minuto. Pero ese minuto se convirtió en horas. Y Ginny se quedó completa y profundamente dormida.

En medio de un sueño tranquilo y silencioso, escuchó ruidos. Rayos de sol iluminaban su cuerpo recostado a través de la cortina. Cambió de posición, por la comodidad y esas cosas. Después, volvió a escuchar más ruidos, pero todavía no despertaba del todo. Alguien había cerrado una puerta con brusquedad. Un rato después, sintió una presencia, de esas que sientes aunque estés dormida. Susurros. ¿Alguien la llamaba? Comenzó a tener esa sensación, cuando estás soñando pero lo sabes. Frunció el ceño. Ya había despertado. Dejó pasar dos segundos para recordar dónde estaba y por qué. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

La habitación de Malfoy.

Se había quedado dormida en medio de sus pensamientos y del esfuerzo que había procurado para no hacerlo.

-Weasley –dijo otra vez aquella voz. Era el que había susurrado. Era Draco Malfoy. Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo miró, sentándose de repente.

-No me equivoco si te digo que acabas de llegar ¿cierto? –

Él asintió. Tenía mal aspecto.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

-Casi las diez… -

-¡¿Casi las diez?! ¿A qué te refieres con _casi las diez_? ¿Las nueve y media? ¿Cuarto a las diez? ¿Un minuto a las diez? ¡Merlín, mis padres deben estar preocupadísimos! –exclamó.

-¡Cállate! Mi cabeza va a explotar –

Ginny sonrió.

-La cruda realidad… -le dijo.

-Tengo que darme un baño… -dijo haciendo presión con su mano en la cabeza.

-¿Con cuántas te metiste esta vez? –

-No te gustaría saberlo –

-Tienes razón, no me gustaría. Pero es tardísimo, no puedo seguir aquí. Tengo que volver a mi casa, mis padres creerán… -

-Lo creyeron desde que les dijiste que vendrías conmigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte –

-Si los convenzo de que no hice nada malo, me obligarán a portar un anillo de pureza o algo así… -

-¿Nada malo? –repitió. –Tener sexo no es algo malo –

Ginny lo miró de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera un demente.

-Claro que no. Pero en exceso todo es malo –

-¿Incluso el sexo? –

-Incluso _eso_ –respondió. –Me voy, no puedo decir que fue un placer ayudarte, porque no lo fue. Espero no tener que pasar más noches como estas –se puso de pie.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte, porque serán más las noches que pases aquí que en tu propia habitación… en el buen sentido, claro –aclaró.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sería interesante que mis padres te vieran salir de mi habitación, así creerían que pasamos la noche juntos –le dijo. La pelirroja se detuvo.

-¿_Interesante_? –repitió incrédula.

-Podríamos darles el gusto… -y se acercó a ella.

-Aléjate, idiota. Quédate con las ganas –y con la mano en el picaporte, se desapareció de ahí, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, aunque despeinada, guapa a pesar de las ojeras, extremadamente cansada, y con la frente en alto.

*

-Por favor, por favor, por favor que no me interroguen, por favor, por favor no quiero problemas… -susurraba Ginny, frente a la puerta de la Madriguera, -…_aunque así me prohibirían ver a Malfoy y no tendría que soportarlo…_ -pensó –_pero no soy tan afortunada, esto no acabará así de fácil…_ por favor, por favor que al menos esté en el gallinero… -dijo refiriéndose a su madre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la puerta trasera. Se escuchaban ruidos y se asomó a la cocina. Nada. Los platos se lavaban solos. La sala también estaba vacía. ¿Acaso su madre sí estaba en el gallinero?

Se acercó al comedor y tomó una pieza de pan que aún estaba solitaria en un plato. Recordó que tenía unas diez horas sin comer y se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre cuando mordió el pan. Masticó con rapidez y dio otra mordida incluso antes de tragarse lo que ya tenía en la boca. _Maldito Malfoy._ Lo que sufría por su culpa. La próxima vez le obligaría a dejarle comida. Cuando se concentró en el tercer bocado, escuchó una voz detrás de ella y dio un respingo. Se dio la vuelta, imaginando la cara de su madre antes de verla.

-Ginevra Weasley –articuló Molly lentamente.

-Hola mamá –saludó, acobardada. Dejó el pan en la mesa e intentó sonreír, pero sólo logró hacer una mueca. Molly miró a su hija fijamente. Miró la ropa de la fiesta y a Ginny le pareció que tomó aire antes de comenzar a gritarle.

-¡Ginevra dónde te metiste! ¡Estuviste toda la noche fuera, eres una insolente! ¡¿Tu padre y yo te hemos dado un mal ejemplo, te hemos enseñado que está bien revolcarse con un muchacho antes de casarse…?! –

-¡Yo no me revolqué con nadie! –interrumpió Ginny con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡Pasas la noche con un hombre y pretendes que no me dé cuenta de lo que hiciste! ¡Aparte de eso te pudo pasar algo! Convencí a tu padre de irse a trabajar, quería quedarse aquí hasta que tú llegaras; estaba muy preocupado, y así como estuvieron las cosas él no está para faltar ni un día al trabajo, pero ya le rendirán cuentas los Malfoy... incluso tus hermanos… ¡todos estábamos muy intrigados! –

-Te dije que iba a estar con él ¿qué me podía pasar? –

-¡No te da vergüenza llegar a esta casa con tu nombre manchado…! –

Ginny aguantó la risa.

-¿Manchado? ¡No hice nada con Malfoy, mamá! –

-Ya sé que él es tu prometido, pero debes esperar hasta estar casada para… -

-Mamá –interrumpió Ginny de nuevo –entiende. Malfoy y yo estuvimos juntos, sí, pero no de esa manera que tú crees –aclaró. Había imaginado que su familia pensaría eso, ¿cómo ella podría hacer cosas de esa índole con Malfoy, el idiota más grande del mundo?

-¿Segura? Porque llegas muy tarde, Ginny ¿qué quieres que piense de ti? –

-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. No volverá a pasar –

-¡Claro que no volverá a pasar, Ginevra Weasley, mientras vivas en esta casa! ¡Y ve a tu habitación! –

Ginny murmuró algo que su madre no alcanzó a oír, pero seguro que era ofensivo. La reprimenda no fue tan grave como ella creía, al menos no la sermoneó por media hora. Subió a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño. No tenía ganas de ver a Malfoy hasta dentro de mil años, pero lo que no sabía era que lo vería ese y todos los días siguientes.

*

-No te soporto –espetó molesta.

-¿Qué? –

-Que no te soporto –

-Creo que no te escuché bien, ¿podrías repetirlo…? –

-¡No te soporto Draco Malfoy! –explotó Ginny llena de furia.

Malfoy soltó una risotada.

-¡No te rías, pedazo de idiota! –

La expresión de Malfoy se tornó sombría.

-Que sea la última vez que me llamas así –

-Idiota –repitió la pelirroja retándolo.

El chico la miró con pena y siguió su camino por el parque. El mismo donde se habían reunido la primera vez. Sin expresarlo con palabras, lo habían hecho el mejor lugar para aparentar ser una pareja sumamente feliz y enamorada. A pesar de que la mitad la llenaban los muggles.

-Esta noche voy a salir, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –

Ginny hizo un mohín.

-¿Tengo otra opción? –

-Sabes que no –

-Al menos debes conseguirme algo con qué entretenerme. Las últimas veces me he matado del aburrimiento –

-¿Y por qué no te duermes? –

-Porque no pienso envolverme en las mismas sábanas con las que tú te envuelves y seguramente envuelves a otras alimañas… -

-Entonces no te quejes –

Las últimas veces, Ginny se había quedado tirada en la alfombra de seda cara, boca arriba, contando hipogrifos. Habían pasado días desde la última fiesta, en la que Malfoy había presentado a Ginny como su prometida. No había salido tan mal, y el enfrentamiento con los Greengrass no había sido como Draco imaginaba. Incluso se le hacía extraño el hecho de que Astoria no se apareciera. Hace cuánto que no la veía…

-Se hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya –

-No olvides… -

-Sí, sí, lo sé –interrumpió la pelirroja. -¿A qué hora? –preguntó cansinamente.

-A las once, es menos probable que alguien te vea en la Mansión… -

-De acuerdo –

-Y sé puntual, Weasley –

-Puntualidad es mi segundo nombre –

Malfoy alzó una ceja. Ginny rodó los ojos y se marchó sin despedirse.

*

En un lugar cerca de Londres, una chica leía el Profeta llena de furia. Una chica enfurecida y con sed de venganza. Miraba fijamente la foto, esa foto en la que una _pareja_ se abrazaba al ver el flash de la cámara fotográfica. Una sonrisa en la cara de la chica… era una chica pelirroja, una roñosa y miserable Weasley. Y podía ver esa mirada en los ojos de _su _chico. Una mirada seductora y fría. El periódico era del día anterior. Era la segunda foto de esos dos juntos, considerada como la pareja _Menos compatible, más trascendente, sorpresiva y encantadora de la temporada._ ¿Cuánto durarían? El periódico especulaba muchas cosas, pero que un Malfoy y una Weasley se comprometieran, era un notición.

Otro periódico que mostraba en la portada una foto de ellos en la fiesta de los Lindbald reposaba en la mesita que tenía frente a ella. Lo había visto apenas un par de días atrás. Ambos tenían la misma expresión… y ella con su sonrisa de aprovechada… como de alguien que se acaba de ganar un trofeo.

El maldito de Malfoy no le había dicho nada al respecto… ¿Pero cómo se lo iba a decir?

_Querida Astoria, estoy comprometido con Ginny Weasley…_

Le daba asco pensar que ahora ella follaba con _su_ Draco. Que era ese cochino cuerpo el que recibía las caricias de Malfoy… sus besos, su alma. Reprimió las ganas de gritar, y arrojó el periódico al suelo. Lo apuntó con la varita durante unos segundos, con la esperanza de que si lo deshacía, también deshacía a la mugrienta Ginny Weasley. Lo pensó mejor y recogió el periódico, pensando en que le serviría tal vez después. Porque eso no se iba a quedar así. Draco le había dicho que no pensaba casarse. Le había engañado. Ella había mantenido sus esperanzas, porque esperaba convencerlo algún día de que se casaran. Convencerlo era lo de menos, ya que sus familias lo habían planeado con anticipación, y confiaba en que los Malfoy se encargaran de los pormenores con su hijo.

Pero le habían fallado. A ella y a su familia. Ahora se sentía humillada y utilizada.

No encontraba una mejor justificación a su compromiso que Malfoy se hubiera enamorado de Weasley. Eso no podía ser, ¿en qué era mejor esa pelirroja que ella misma?

Se encargaría de quitarla del camino. Y probablemente no sería nada fácil.

*

El sol apenas se metía detrás de las colinas que se encontraban cerca de la Madriguera, tiñendo el cielo de un color rosado.

-Ya llegué, mamá… -

Ginny entró a la cocina, esperando encontrar ahí a su madre, y así fue. Con lo que no se encontraba era con la presencia de su mejor amiga Hermione.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó sorprendida pero feliz de verla ahí. La castaña estaba sentada en el comedor, y en cuanto vio a Ginny se puso de pie. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Te sorprende verme aquí? –

-Sí… -ambas se separaron.

-Vine a visitarte y la Sra. Weasley me ha invitado a quedarme a cenar –dijo.

-Me parece que a Ron también le alegrará mucho tu presencia, Hermione –dijo Molly, provocando que Hermione se ruborizara.

-Mamá… -

-¿Qué, hija? Tu hermano es muy obvio, siempre ha estado enamorado de Hermione… -

Las mejillas de la castaña se incendiaron, y miró a su amiga nerviosa. Ginny le devolvió la mirada disculpándose.

-Mamá, Hermione no tiene la culpa… -

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Y cómo te fue con Malfoy? –

Hermione y Ginny tomaron asiento.

-Pues… bien –

-¿No te ha dicho nada ofensivo o hiriente? –preguntó preocupada.

-No mamá, no te preocupes –

La señora Weasley se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa.

-¿Y cómo has estado, Hermione? –preguntó Ginny.

-Bien… quería hablarte de una cosa –

-¿Qué es? –

-Es… de Harry –

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –

-Pues… -la castaña no sabía cómo decírselo -…sabes que le ha afectado la noticia –

-Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto… -

-Puedes hablar con él –

-¿Qué le voy a decir? Él y yo no somos nada más que amigos. No quiero tener que explicarme con él… -

-Tal vez si lo hicieras le vendría mejor la noticia –

-A nadie de ustedes le vendrá bien la noticia jamás –argumentó.

-Tienes razón –reflexionó Hermione –pero puedes intentarlo –

-Hermione… -

-Ginny… -

-Está bien –se rindió. –Luego iré a verlo… -

-No será necesario, él vendrá esta noche –

-¿Qué? –

-Alcanzará a tus hermanos en la tienda y se vendrán juntos. Él también viene a cenar –

Ginny puso cara de angustia.

-No será difícil… -la animó Hermione.

Ginny miró a su amiga una seriedad asesina, y fue suficiente para que la castaña cerrara la boca.

-¿Le ayudo en algo, Sra. Weasley? –preguntó Hermione nerviosa y se puso de pie. La muchacha pelirroja se quedó pensando en lo que le tendría que decir a Harry.


	8. Chapter 7

Pues bien, aqui estoy de nuevo, esperando fervientemente no decepcionarlos con el nuevo humilde capitulo. Recibo con gusto comentarios, reviews de todo tipo, jitomatazos, criticas constructivas y ofensas C: Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y la hacen posible, jaja ok ya, lean y espero que disfruten...

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"_No puedo dar crédito a quien pretende haberse enamorado por una sola mirada, el verdadero amor no nace en una hora ni su pedernal da fuego siempre que uno quiera. _

_Nace y se propaga despacio, tras la larga compenetración que lo afianza. El amor es una afinidad entre las almas, es un ave que no emigra de un continente a otro, sino de uno corazón a otro, y siempre canta, aunque la estación no sea primavera" _

Ginny estaba sentada en la sala, mirando fijamente el anillo que decoraba su dedo anular. Nunca se cansaba de verlo. Era hermoso. Jamás había imaginado tener un anillo de compromiso tan caro y precioso. Lo único malo era la situación en la que se lo habían dado. O más bien, el chico que se lo había dado. Cada noche dedicaba unos minutos solamente para apreciarlo. Cada mañana era casi lo primero que miraba al despertar. Y nunca se hartaba, sólo hasta que la imagen de Malfoy se hacía constante en su cabeza intentaba pensar en otras cosas. Odiaba de por sí pasar tiempo al lado de ese chico, no quería mal gastar el tiempo en que descansaba de él recordándolo a cada minuto.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y alejó la mano de su vista. De repente escuchó ruidos que al parecer provenían de la cocina. Dejó la pluma que había estado sosteniendo en su mano derecha, la puso sobre el pergamino encima de la mesilla y fue a ver. Su padre, sus hermanos y su amigo acababan de llegar. Todos se saludaron, y cuando fue el turno de Harry y Ginny, resultó incómodo quien sabe por qué. Se mantuvieron apartados durante la cena, hasta que por las miradas insistentes de Hermione, Ginny lo llevó a hablar y salieron de la casa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó la pelirroja, mientras echaban a andar por los alrededores.

-Bien. ¿Y a ti? –

-Bien, también… -

Harry la miró dudoso, hasta que ella se hizo una idea de por qué la miraba así.

-Me ha ido bien con Draco –mintió, y ella sintió la mirada de él en su mano, buscando el anillo.

-¿En serio? –

-Sí… -

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que Harry rompió el corto silencio.

-¿Estás… enamorada de él? –

Ginny tomó por sorpresa su pregunta, y sin pensarlo, ya que tenía en modo automático su nueva y bien desarrollada habilidad de decir mentiras, respondió afirmativamente.

-Sí, Harry. Si no, no me casaría con él –

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, con un atisbo de dolor, con reproche.

-Porque así sucedieron las cosas –inventó. –En el corazón no se manda –

-De todas las personas… ¿tenía que ser él? ¿Malfoy? Después de cómo te ha tratado… cómo nos ha tratado… -

-Lo sé, y no eres el primero que me dice todo esto –

-Es un canalla… -

-Lo sé… -repitió, pero se corrigió cuando Harry la miró extrañado -…sé que así fue antes, pero ahora todo es diferente –y por una parte, tenía razón.

-Siempre ha sido mi enemigo –

-Lo siento, Harry. Sólo quería… hablar contigo acerca de esto –

-No era necesario… -

-Tú y yo fuimos novios en la escuela y pues… no sé… creí que tenía que decírtelo –

-No te preocupes. El pasado ya no importa. Él es tu presente. Y tu futuro –

-Qué bueno que lo entiendas -

-La verdad, no lo entiendo, no entiendo cómo te pudiste involucrar con Malfoy. Pero es tu decisión –

-Sí… -

-Y quiero que sepas que si te hace daño, no estás sola –

-Gracias, Harry –

-Eres mi amiga, y no permitiré que Malfoy te haga algo que pueda lastimarte –

-Qué dulce eres. Pero estoy segura de que no lo hará. No estaré mejor con nadie más –dijo poco convincente.

Harry tampoco estaba muy seguro de eso.

-Espero que encuentres a una chica digna de ti pronto –le dijo ella.

-Gracias –

¿_La encontraría_?

-¿Volvemos? –invitó la pelirroja.

-¿Podemos pasear un rato más? Me gustaría seguir platicando contigo… -

-Claro –contestó ella con dulzura, y se quedaron ahí hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Ginny despertó en su habitación, sintiéndose tranquila y descansada. Hacía tantas noches que no dormía como lo había hecho. Pero por alguna razón, se le hizo extraño. Pero ¿qué había de raro? Había dormido bien y era el comienzo de un nuevo día, uno que parecía ser bueno. La noche anterior se la había pasado bien con su familia y amigos, que se quedaron hasta muy tarde y a pesar de eso no se sentía desvelada, entonces ¿Por qué esa sensación de inquietud?…

Se incorporó con rapidez y miró a su alrededor, sobresaltada. Cerró los ojos con miedo y pensó:

_Malfoy._

Ahora recordaba el problema: había faltado a la _cita_. Tenía que haberse visto con él para que pudiera salir como siempre, a divertirse, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Seguramente Malfoy estaba furioso. Y aunque no le preocupaba mucho si él estaba enojado o no con ella, sabía que eso era estarle fallando a su plan, al juramento que había hecho, y eso no lo podía permitir, si bien no podía evitar alegrarse por el hecho de que Malfoy no hubiera salido por ahí a divertirse con alguna mujer de la vida fácil. Se levantó con buen humor, a pesar de todo, y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño para lavarse. Se puso guapa y bajó a desayunar, lo que sorprendió a su madre, quien como siempre, estaba ocupada en los deberes de la casa.

-Buenos días, mamá –

-Buenos días cariño. ¿Piensas ir a alguna parte? –

-Sí, iré a visitar a Draco al trabajo… -ahora era más fácil llamarlo por su nombre cuando no se dirigía a él. Resultaba más fácil engañarlos a todos.

-No creo que sea buena idea… -opinó.

Ginny se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió el desayuno.

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque probablemente esté ocupado y si lo interrumpes podría molestarse… -

-No sé, mamá, no creo… además, puede ser que me extrañe –le dio una mordida a su pieza de pan para evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Seguramente lo último que Malfoy quería ver en esos momentos era a Ginny.

Molly hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

-Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea –se justificó.

-Descuida, mamá, pronto dejarás de preocuparte –y muy en el fondo, lo decía porque esperaba que pronto acabara todo ese tormento.

La señora Weasley refunfuñó..

-Tu padre sigue angustiado –

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que no siga así? –

-Que anules tu compromiso –dijo con seriedad.

-¡No mamá, eso no! –exclamó poniéndose de pie. Molly se sobresaltó por su reacción. –Lo siento, pero no pienso hacer eso, mamá –

-Entonces habla con él, convéncelo –

-No sé… lo voy a pensar. Pero nuestras familias no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Esto es nuestro –

-Lo sé hija –

-Ya me voy –

-Pero no has terminado… -

-No tengo mucha hambre. No tardo –

Le sonrió y con mucha rapidez salió de la Madriguera.

Ginny entró al Ministerio y se preguntó si Malfoy estaría ahí. Había decidido ir porque suponía que debía estar trabajando… ¿en qué? No tenía la menor idea. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, las atareadas personas detenían un segundo su camino para lanzarle miradas furtivas. Ginny creía saber por qué. Era la prometida de Malfoy, un soltero codiciado de sociedad, un millonario. ¿Y quién era ella? Nadie. No tenía dinero, no tenía posición, ni siquiera había conseguido un trabajo. Todo eso podía terminar en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo por el simple hecho de ser la mujer de Draco Malfoy…

Detuvo sus pensamientos ahí mismo, porque esas mismas cosas empezaban a dar vueltas en su cabeza constantemente y no quería que la volvieran loca. Preguntó por el Sr. Malfoy y le indicaron dónde podía encontrarlo.

Se metió al elevador que estaba medio vacío. A pesar de eso, no se salvó de que las personas que iban ahí no dejaran de mirarla de reojo. Alguien apretó por ella el botón de la primera planta y el elevador comenzó a descender. Después de varios minutos llegó por fin al primer piso y salió del ascensor. ¿Dónde le habían dicho? Había muchas puertas en los pasillos… Malfoy tenía su propia oficina con su nombre escrito en la puerta, eso le habían dicho. No necesitó buscar mucho, ya que de repente escuchó ruidos que salían de una puerta entreabierta. Miró bien y se dio cuenta de que era la oficina de Malfoy. Y que los ruidos no eran sino gritos. Se acercó y escuchó la voz de una mujer. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Seguramente era una empleada a la que Malfoy quería despedir injustamente, o a la que le estaba haciendo algún tipo de daño que Ginny no podía permitir. Indignada, abrió la puerta de par en par, al mismo tiempo en el que los gritos cesaron. Malfoy tenía sujetada a la mujer que forcejeaba para soltarse, mientras la besaba con frenesí. Segundos después, la chica aflojó un poco y se dejó besar, presa de la pasión. Ginny los interrumpió con un carraspeo, haciendo que la mujer volviera en sí y se separara del chico.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó fingiendo que había sido obligada a besarlo. La mujer y Malfoy voltearon a ver a Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Draco, querido… ¿qué significa esto? –la pelirroja puso una mano sobre su boca, aparentando una extremada sorpresa. Malfoy no pasó desapercibido el bien fingido tono que la chica había usado.

-¿Así que esta es la mugrosa muerta de hambre que me quitó a mi hombre? –preguntó la mujer con desdén.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál muerta de hambre? –

-Astoria, ya no hay nada de qué hablar entre nosotros. Abandona mi oficina –le pidió el joven.

-¿Me corres a mí en vez de a la mugrienta esta? –

-No me llames mugrienta –se defendió Ginny.

-Yo te llamo como yo quiera –

-Draco, ¿tu amante no conoce algo que se llama respeto?

-No tengo por qué ser respetuosa con alguien inferior a mí. Tú no me conoces… -Astoria tomó el periódico que estaba sobre el escritorio y se lo mostró -…pero yo sí te conozco, eres la golfa que me quitó lo que es mío –

-No sabía que Malfoy tuviera dueña –

-¡Pues sí la tiene, y soy yo! –

Ginny miró de arriba hacia abajo al chico.

-Qué curioso, no encuentro tu nombre escrito en él… -

Astoria, más furiosa que antes, se acercó a la pelirroja echando humo por las orejas.

-Además de grosera, se hace la graciosa –

-Malfoy, amor mío, ¿vas a permitir que esta persona me hable así? –dijo con voz melosa. Le divertía participar en esa situación.

-Disfruta tu dinero por ahora, muñequita, porque no te va a durar –

-¿Dinero? ¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que estoy con él? Yo estoy con él por otra cosa… -extendió sus dos dedos índice de cada mano e hizo como si midiera algo en el aire, algo muy grande, y alzó las cejas con una sonrisita. Astoria supo inmediatamente a qué se refería y se enfureció aún más.

-¡Eres una buscona malnacida, traidora a la sangre! –

-¿Yo? Tú te revolcabas en la cama de Malfoy, ¿y la buscona soy yo? –

-Draco es mío. Y no voy a permitir que me lo quites –

-Tuyo y de otras cincuenta chicas más –se burló. –Pero no te preocupes, no soy celosa –

Astoria la fulminó con la mirada y después se dirigió al chico.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! –le espetó.

-¿Cobras? –exclamó Ginny sorprendida. Malfoy casi suelta una risotada. Astoria, enfurecida, sacó su varita y apuntó a la pelirroja con ella.

-¿Ahora planeas lanzarme una maldición? –preguntó más seria, pero desafiante.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? –

-Hazlo –la incitó Ginny.

Astoria sostuvo la varita durante casi un minuto, apuntándola, hasta que la bajó.

-Esto no se va a quedar así. No me vas a quitar a mi hombre, insípida –

-Ven cuando quieras –respondió Ginny.

-¡Maldita seas, estúpida! –le gritó Astoria antes de largarse.

La pelirroja miró con brusquedad a su prometido.

-No me vuelvas a involucrar con las golfas con las que te metes –

-No creo que vuelva a suceder, ya que no he podido estar con ellas –respondió alzando una ceja.

Ginny recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí. Lo había dejado plantado, por lo tanto eso significaba que estaba fallando al plan, y no podía permitirlo. Malfoy se lo merecía, pero la situación la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería. Como estar ahí.

-Fue solo una vez, no te vas a morir –

-Me dejaste esperando, Weasley, en medio de la desesperación –dijo en un tono exagerado.

-¡Por favor! En todo caso te hice un bien, no deberías estar tan obsesionado con salir por las noches –

-Hoy me la pagarás –

-No puedo oponerme –contestó malhumorada.

-Maldita Weasley… -murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entonces deberías de aprovechar esta noche para consolar a tu novia, se fue hecha una furia, ¿qué tal si ya no quiere volver a verte? –

-Yo no tengo novia –

-¿Y si le explicaras la verdad…? –

-¿Estás loca o qué? –

-Era solo una opinión… -

-Pues no opines –

-Como quieras. Pero estás envuelto en problemas, Malfoy

-No necesito tus consejos – le dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

-Búscate a alguien que se conforme con una sola noche o volverán a ofenderme y no lo voy a permitir. Si algo así vuelve a suceder, esto se termina. No te puedo odiar más de lo que ya te odio –

Malfoy la miró con cara de aburrimiento.

-Te creo –le dijo. –Pero no puedes terminarlo nada más porque sí. Eso será hasta que yo diga -

-Tu novia esa me sacó de mis casillas, te juro que si vuelve a decirme algo, no respondo por lo que pueda suceder –

Malfoy esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Eres una fiera, Weasley –

Ginny se sobresaltó cuando se miró a Malfoy a los ojos. Esos ojos grises y opacos, malévolos, que, sin darse cuenta, la penetraban con la mirada, la misma mirada que había tenido en aquélla fiesta, cuando él la había visto de manera diferente. Normalmente, cuando la veía, siempre tenía un brillo que denotaba desprecio. Ahora, en ese momento, él la veía como si mirase a cualquier otra mujer. No a Ginny Weasley. Y eso, por una parte, le desagradaba. No sólo porque era irritante que Malfoy la mirara así, si no porque ella no era cualquier mujer. Y un tipo como él no la merecía.

-Si no ocupas nada más, me voy –anunció la pelirroja con una ligera sensación de nerviosismo. ¿Acaso eso le provocaba?

-¿A qué viniste? –preguntó curioso.

Ginny lo miró titubeante sin saber qué responder. Pero no fue necesario pensar en la respuesta, porque él volvió a hablar.

-¿Me extrañaste? –usó un tono socarrón en su voz.

Ginny se sintió aliviada, podía insultarlo en vez de contestarle con algo serio. Soltó una mordaz risotada.

-Eso quisieras –

-Entonces ya puedes irte –contestó indiferente.

Ginny estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Malfoy la detuvo.

-Espera –

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Cómprate algo bonito, para que vayas a mi casa a cenar –

Ginny se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Ella en la misma mesa que Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. De por sí tenía suficiente con aguantar a Draco.

-¿P-p-por qué? –

-Porque eres mi prometida, tontita –

-No me digas… -

-No empieces a amenazarme. El mundo entero piensa que nos vamos a casar y tenemos que cubrir las apariencias. Además… me la debes –

-Pero tu casa… con tus padres… ellos no me aceptan –

-Yo tampoco. Y lo hago por mi padre. Sé que no le va a gustar la idea, pero yo tomo mis propias decisiones y él tiene que tolerarlo –

-No me sentiré cómoda, Malfoy, por favor… es demasiado para mí, ya tengo suficiente contigo –

-Tú me hiciste hablar con tus padres y entrar a tu pocilga –le recordó.

-Estoy haciendo muchos sacrificios… –

-Qué pena –dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? –preguntó, angustiada. Dijera lo que dijese, ella sabía que no podía negarse a lo que él pedía. Ambos lo sabían.

-Hoy mismo –contestó. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Hoy? ¿Por qué no mañana? ¿O en una semana…? -

-Porque no quiero perder tiempo –se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una bolsita. –Toma estos galeones para que te compres algo presentable –

-No quiero que me sigas dando limosnas –

-Tómalo –le ordenó.

-No, Malfoy –

-Necesitas ropa nueva. Esos trapos que traes puestos son horribles –

-Puedo comprarme algo con mi propio dinero –

-Lo dudo –tomó la mano de la chica y dejó caer ahí la bolsita. -Cómprate algo bonito, como el vestido del otro día. Lo único que no puedo negar es que no tienes tan mal gusto. Y que te ves muy bien con tu ropa nueva –

Ginny no tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque Malfoy la empujó hacia afuera y cerró su puerta de un azote. La pelirroja se marchó ofendida.

Malfoy regresó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su madre. Tenía que decirle que habría que poner un plato más en la mesa esa noche. Y estaba seguro de que no le agradaría saber para quién sería ese lugar.

-Madre –la llamó. Narcisa estaba en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo mío? –

-Vengo a decirte que hoy va a cenar con nosotros alguien más –

-¿Alguien más? ¿Quién, hijo? ¿Un amigo tuyo? –

-No, madre. Vendrá mi prometida… -

En cuanto Narcisa escuchó esa palabra, se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-No digas eso ni en broma –

-Ginny es mi prometida. Y la invité a cenar esta noche –

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes que ella no es bienvenida aquí, y nosotros no la aceptamos –

-Tendrán que aceptarla, porque me voy a casar con ella –

-¡Draco! No puedes casarte con esa muchacha mugrosa, es muy inferior a ti –

-No voy a discutir contigo mi decisión, madre –le dijo con dureza. Narcisa abrió la boca sorprendida por el tono de su adorado hijo.

-No me desobedezcas. Tienes que anular tu compromiso y casarte con alguien que sí valga la pena, como Astoria Greengrass –

-¡Lo de Astoria era pura diversión! –le explicó.

-Tu padre y yo tuvimos la esperanza de que esa chica Weasley también fuera un capricho, Draco –

-Ginny no es ningún capricho. Es mi mujer, les guste o no –se dio la vuelta dando por terminada la conversación, pero Narcisa lo detuvo.

-Vas a arruinar tu vida si te casas con esa roñosa –

Narcisa lo miró implorante, pero Draco hizo caso omiso de su mirada.

-Dile a mi padre que tendremos una invitada esta noche –dijo, y se fue dejando a su madre angustiada por la mala decisión de su hijo.

El atardecer de ese día fue más hermoso que otros. El sol se metía por las montañas y teñía de color rosa el cielo. En un apartamento, en Londres, Harry y Hermione platicaban mientras bebían una copa, después de haber salido del trabajo.

-Entonces hablaste con Ginny –le dijo la castaña a su amigo. Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá, con una copa en la mano.

-Sí –respondió.

-¿Todo bien? –

-¿Bien? Se va a casar con Malfoy –exclamó.

-Sí, tienes razón. Eso no está nada bien –

-Pero es su decisión. Está muy resuelta en hacerlo. Seguramente lo ama –comentó con un atisbo de tristeza y resignación.

-¿Cómo puede amar a alguien como Malfoy? Creí que eso era imposible. ¿Y cuándo íbamos a imaginar que sería Ginny la que cayera en sus redes? -

-No me lo repitas –imploró.

-¿Todavía la quieres? –preguntó con disimulo.

Harry bebió un trago mientras pensaba en la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Sólo como una amiga –respondió. –Al fin de cuentas, lo nuestro fue hace mucho, y jamás revivió –

-Pero no revivió porque tú no te atreviste a hablar con ella –

-Ginny ya no sentía lo mismo –

-Te equivocas –le contestó. –Ginny te amó todavía hasta hace poco –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo? –

-Cuando cortaron sufrió mucho, eso ya lo sabes… -

-Yo también sufrí –la interrumpió. Hermione prosiguió.

-Siempre me decía que te seguía queriendo, que aunque lo intentara, era imposible olvidarte. Pero dejó de decírmelo hace ya varios meses –

Harry se quedó sin habla. Ginny lo había querido. Aún después de tanto tiempo.

-No tomes tan en serio lo que te voy a decir, tal vez sea el alcohol que ya se me subió, pero puede ser que Ginny solo esté con Malfoy para desquitarse… -

-¿Desquitarse conmigo? –preguntó.

-No sé si contigo, tal vez consigo misma… no me hagas caso ¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo?- se preguntó a sí misma.

-No son ningunas tonterías. Suena coherente. Malfoy es mi enemigo –

-¿Pero entonces cómo es que él quiere estar con ella? Siempre la ha denigrado –

-Es un mujeriego –respondió Harry. –Ve una falda y pierde la razón. Además, Ginny es muy hermosa y encantadora, conquistaría a cualquier chico –

-Sí… -Hermione se sirvió de nuevo.

-Si hubiera intentado recuperarla, aún estaríamos juntos –

-No te martirices, Harry –

-Me arrepiento de haberle dado más valor al orgullo. Creí que ella ya no querría volver conmigo –

-Lo diste por hecho, pero ella todavía te quería –

-Aunque seguimos siendo amigos, y así es como la quiero ahora –

-Harry… -

Sin saber por qué, Hermione abrazó a su amigo. En ese momento, las ganas de llorar de Harry cesaron. El abrazo de la chica fue más cálido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Su calidez recorrió todo el camino hasta su corazón.

Ginny se miró en el espejo de su cuarto y se asombró. La ropa cara que compraba con el dinero de Malfoy era mucho más hermosa que la ropa que ella ya tenía, y sobre todo la hacía lucir más bella que con cualquier otra cosa. Probablemente poseían algún encantamiento. Incluso si se arreglaba sencillamente, lucía espectacular. Se dejó el cabello suelto y se admiró una vez más antes de salir de su habitación. Estaba muerta de los nervios. Había un nudo en su estómago que no la dejaba estar, probablemente como un mal presagio.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy se miró en uno de sus espejos, orgulloso de sí mismo. Esperaba que la chica Weasley fuera puntual. Seguramente su madre ya le había dicho a su padre quién iría a cenar, pero hasta ese momento no había cruzado palabra con él, por lo que sólo esperaba que así fuera. Se dedicó a esperar a que llegara. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Sobre todo que esa chica fuera justamente ella.

-Espero que te comportes –le advirtió el chico cuando llegó Ginny. La miró de arriba hacia abajo, como siempre hacia cuando miraba a una mujer, examinándola, comprobando lo bien que se veía. –Te ves presentable –le halagó. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, mientras seguía a su "novio" hacia el comedor. No podía creer dónde se encontraba. Cenando con los Malfoy, con la familia que más odiaba y la que más odiaba a la suya. Entró y miró a Narcisa Malfoy sentada. Por suerte, Lucius todavía no llegaba.

-Buenas noches –saludó la pelirroja. La señora Malfoy no se molestó en responder, mucho menos en mirarla. Tenía la vista fija en su plato. Draco ayudó a Ginny a sentarse, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco extraña, frente al lugar de Narcisa. Para fingir era bueno, más que bueno buenísimo, e incluso exageraba. El rubio tomó asiento al lado de la chica.

-En cualquier momento llegara tu padre –le dijo la mujer a su hijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía humillada. Una bruja de esa calaña en su propia casa, sentada en su comedor, compartiendo la cena.

-Bien –respondió. Un par de minutos después gobernado por un incómodo silencio, Lucius Malfoy entró a la habitación con un aire de enfado que hizo estremecer a Ginny. Odiaba también a ese hombre, por sus malos sentimientos y el mal trato que le daba a su padre. Lucius miró a la pelirroja con profundo desagrado y se sentó en su respectivo lugar. En cuanto lo hizo, cuatro platos de sopa aparecieron en la mesa. Narcisa tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comer en silencio. Ginny hizo lo mismo, a falta de otra cosa que hacer, porque no tenía ni una pizca de hambre. Sentía el estómago revuelto.

-Después de esta noche tendremos que decirle a nuestro elfo doméstico que limpie bien la silla, no vaya ser que quede mugre cuando sea desocupada –dijo Lucius cruelmente, refiriéndose a Ginny.

Y mil indirectas ofensivas más le siguieron a esa mientras terminaron la sopa. Cuando fue hora del plato fuerte también siguieron las ofensas. Ginny no sabía cómo aguantaba sin replicar lo que verdaderamente sentía en esos momentos.

-Padre, te voy a pedir por favor que respetes a mi prometida –

-¿Tu prometida? ¿No estás jugando sólo con ella, como con el resto? –

-¿No estás viendo el anillo que lleva puesto? Me voy a casar con ella –le espetó con seriedad. Lo único que lo convencía era la rabia. Despreciaba a Ginny, sí, pero estaba harto de las réplicas de su padre.

-Sólo entendería una razón por las cual te casarías con alguien, y esa sería porque esa mujer esta a tu altura… -

-Me caso con Ginny porque la amo –contestó con enfado. Ginny se sobresaltó. Le había salido muy natural y creíble. Le dieron ganas de regresar la comida cuando escuchó las palabras del chico.

-¿Cómo puedes amar a esa mugrosa? No está en tu mismo nivel, no tiene dónde caerse muerta, su padre es un fracasado así como toda su familia y es una traidora a la sangre, se junta con la chusma… –

Ginny se puso de pie, sintiendo que no podía escuchar más cosas de ese hombre.

-Seré todo lo que quiera, pero tengo educación y respeto –le dijo antes de abandonar el comedor, sin poder aguantar un minuto más de insultos.

-¿A dónde vas? –le gritó Draco, pero la chica, lejos de su alcance, no le respondió.

-Ya era hora de que se fuera de esta casa… -dijo Narcisa. Malfoy fulminó con la mirada a su padre.

-Estoy harto de hacer lo que tú me digas. Yo hago con mi vida lo que yo quiera y ni tú ni mi madre podrán hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y más te vale acostumbrarte a la idea –le espetó antes de salir detrás de Ginny, dejando a su padre lleno de furia.

El chico la encontró una cuadra después de su casa. Ginny caminaba henchida de rabia sin que le importara a dónde se dirigía.

-¡Weasley! –le gritó. Corrió para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no opinas igual que tus padres? –

-Sí, pero estoy harto de ellos. No quería pasar más tiempo discutiendo –

-¿Y preferiste ir tras de mí en vez de irte a un pub? ¿En vez de irte con la tal Astoria Greengrass? –

-Ella se está tomando muy en serio nuestra relación. Dejaré de verla un tiempo –

-Pobre de esa chica, estás jugando con sus sentimientos –

Malfoy la miró dándole a entender que eso no le importaba.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, primero en silencio, después platicando de cualquier cosa, pero siempre con el propósito de hacerle daño al otro, de herirse, solo porque se despreciaban el uno al otro. ¿Pero hasta dónde podía llegar ese desprecio? Debía tener un límite. Y pronto lo conocerían. Entre gritos y discusiones, una sombra se les apareció en un callejón. Era una bruja muy vieja, que tenía dos cartas negras en su mano. Ginny dio un respingo al verla.

-_Dos amantes…_ -les dijo la vieja en cuanto los vio, con un tono de voz lunático. Su mirada los penetraba a los dos. Parecía haberlos estado esperando mucho tiempo -_…unirán sus cuerpos por primera vez… y el amor se apoderará de sus corazones, incluso en contra de su voluntad… pronto unirán sus cuerpos y quedará sellado para siempre… nadie, ni el enemigo mortal del amor, podrá separarlos… y así él cambiará sus corazones… y muy pronto sus cuerpos se convertirán en uno solo… -_

-¿Qué estupidez está diciendo? –preguntó Malfoy, interrumpiéndola.

-Disculpen ¿ustedes son novios? –preguntó la bruja, volviendo en sí.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –contestó Ginny con rapidez e indignación, como si alguien la hubiera ofendido. La bruja miró el anillo de diamantes.

-Son amantes –insinuó.

-¡No! –esta vez, Malfoy respondió. –No somos nada, es más, me repugna estar con ella… -

-Te empeñas en demostrarlo ¿verdad? –cuestionó la bruja.

-Por supuesto… -

-Pues a mí también me desagrada enormemente –dijo Ginny.

-No parece –opinó la vieja.

-¿Y usted quién es? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-El punto es quiénes son ustedes –

-¿Qué? –

-Déjame leer tu mano –la bruja tomó la mano de la chica y la observó detenidamente. Ginny se extrañó, porque estaba muy oscuro como para que pudiera visualizar algún detalle. Malfoy rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-Tu futuro es muy predecible… hay amor… hay un hombre… -le dijo, y miró a Malfoy de reojo. -…hay un desengaño, pero esto indica otra cosa… -señaló una parte de su palma. Ginny se soltó, incómoda.

-Disculpe… -

La bruja miró a Malfoy expectante, pero éste escondió su mano detrás de su cuerpo.

-¿Está loca? –le preguntó.

-No. Pero ustedes… -

-¡Nosotros qué, vieja loca! –

-Ustedes se unirán y convertirán en uno solo. Lo he visto… -

-Cállese, vieja estúpida –le dijo Malfoy antes de darse la vuelta. Ginny miró a la bruja con disculpa y desconfianza y se apresuró en seguir al chico.

-Qué grosero fuiste, Malfoy –

-Por un segundo me importó lo que dijiste… -

-¡Eres un vanidoso! –

-¡Esa loca estaba diciendo gilipolleces! –se excusó.

-Ya sé, pero esa no era la manera correcta de tratarla… -

-Como sea –contestó con indiferencia. Comenzó a decir algo más al respecto, pero Ginny no lo escuchó. Se quedó pensando en lo que les acababan de decir. ¿Había sido algo así como una profecía? Porque había sonado como una. Pero procuró no volver a pensar en eso, ya que era aterrador.

Habían pasado dos meses más o menos. ¿La relación entre Malfoy y Ginny? Seguía completamente igual. Nada más que la chica se estaba hartando. Ella sacrificaba mucho, como por ejemplo las noches consecutivas que pasaba de desvelo por tener que quedarse en casa de Malfoy. Él llegaba diario borracho y disfrutaba sus noches de sexo, y nadie más que la pelirroja se daba cuenta. Lo peor era que Molly creía que su hija no era pura, lo cual era algo completamente absurdo. Incluso su padre se comportaba decepcionado con ella de vez en cuando. Pero era el precio que tenía que pagar para salvar el trabajo de su papá. Y hasta ese momento todo el plan iba funcionando como se había previsto. Había asistido a más de un par de fiestas después de aquella horrible cena con los padres de Malfoy, y había logrado ser sin proponérselo una vez más el centro de atención.

Uno de esos días, Malfoy y Ginny estaban sentados en una banca de un parque de Londres, invadidos por un incómodo silencio. La pelirroja ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado acompañarlo a ese lugar. Tal vez era por esa absurda excusa que él mantenía: las apariencias.

-Ya no usas tu ropa de segunda mano –comentó. Ginny lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Mi ropa de segunda mano, como tú le llamas, era muy bonita –

-Ya no la usas –

-No, porque me has obligado a usar esta ropa, que aunque no está mal, preferiría que dejaras de comprármela –

-Tengo que seguir haciéndolo. No voy a negar que te ves muy bien –

Ginny no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero no comprendió por qué.

-No sé por qué dices eso… -

Cuando la pelirroja lo volteó a ver, se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirando fijamente su rostro, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle.

Los ojos de Ginny eran castaños y su piel muy blanca… como si nunca la hubiera visto bien. En realidad, nunca se había dedicado a mirarla detalladamente.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó extrañada.

-Nada. Tu piel…es como pocas –

-Gracias… supongo… -

-Pero no te emociones, no eres mi tipo –bromeó. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¿Esta noche saldrás? Ayer no lo hiciste… -

-No –

-¿Por qué no? –

-No tengo muchas ganas. Prefiero dormir –dijo sonriendo. A pesar de todo, era una sonrisa cínica, común en él. No sabía esbozar otro tipo de sonrisa.

-Puedo ir a tu casa, hoy tengo buen humor para soportarlo –

-No hay necesidad –respondió. El Sol estaba próximo a meterse. Los rayos de luz eran ya escasos.

-Está bien –se puso de pie –Entonces me voy –

Malfoy se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y la vio partir.


	9. Chapter 8

Disculpen la tardanza, disculpen por la espera, prometo que subiré más seguido... & espero que valga la pena, por favor, quiero sus criticas y comentarios (reviews cof cof) y pueden ofender toodo lo que quieran c:,, no es el mejor capitulo, pero el siguiente vendra pronto!

Gracias por los reviews y los lectores que siguen esta humilde historia... aqui la tienen ! (:

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

-Ginevra –

-No me llames así… -pidió a la defensiva.

-Tenemos que empezar a planear la boda si queremos que esto salga bien –

-¿Qué? –preguntó deseando no haber escuchado bien.

-Antes de que mi padre pueda hacer algo, antes de que alguien se entrometa en mis planes o antes de que la gente empiece a sospechar que algo anda mal y que todo esto es una farsa –continuó.

-Yo creí que lo demás no importaba. El plan era solamente lo del compromiso, no creí que llegaríamos más lejos… -dijo alarmada y miró su anillo de diamantes.

-Tendremos que ir un poco más allá –

-Que te quede claro que no quiero ni me pienso casar contigo –resaltó.

-Yo tampoco –aseguró, -pero si queremos seguir con esto… -

-Yo no quiero seguir con esto. Quiero que se acabe cuanto antes –

-¡Deja de replicar! –profirió, y ella se sobresaltó. –No me encanta la idea, pero tiene que ser así. Hicimos un pacto y lo tienes que cumplir. ¿O quieres ver a tu papi más hundido en su pobreza? –

-No me voy a dejar manipular por tus amenazas, Malfoy. Estoy harta de esto –

-Quieras o no, se hará lo que yo diga. Hicimos un juramento… -

-No me importa qué cojones hicimos. No voy a planear una boda falsa contigo… -

Malfoy, sin escuchar lo que la chica le acababa de decir, se acercó a ella sin previo aviso. Pero se acercó demasiado. La miró directamente a los ojos, con una intensidad que dejó helada y pasmada a la pelirroja, provocando que se callara. No le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que el chico se proponía, ya que sus pensamientos se congelaron. El rubio se acercó de nuevo, para escuchar a escasos centímetros la respiración de Ginny. Sus labios ahora estaban prácticamente rozándose, a punto de sellarlos con un beso. La muchacha quedó impresionada de la belleza tan fría de él, podía comprender ahora el físico por el que todas las mujeres se sentían inmensamente atraídas. Los párpados de Ginny por poco se cierran, pero ella los volvió a abrir. ¿Acaso Malfoy la besaría…?

_No…_

El rubio platinado se separó de ella veloz como un rayo e hizo una mueca.

-Puaaj… -

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ginny con brusquedad, reaccionando finalmente. Sin alguna razón con la que pudiera explicárselo, se puso nerviosa. ¿Estaba sudando? No, por suerte no.

-Ahí estaban reporteros de _Corazón de Bruja_ –dijo sin terminar de sentir asco por la proximidad que acababa de tener con la chica.

-¿Y? Eres un patán, Malfoy… -

-¿Por qué? Nuestro trabajo es disimular, todo esto es un juego, Weasley. O no me digas… ¿te emocionaste porque creíste que te besaría? –se burló.

-¡Claro que no! Sería completamente repugnante, no te vuelvas a acercar de esa manera –

-Teníamos que aparentarlo, ahora saldremos en la portada de la revista como la pareja del mes, ¿no te gusta la idea? –

-No –contestó cortante.

-Pero te quedaste inmóvil cuando creíste que te besaría –

-Fue… fue porque no sabía qué era lo que pretendías… -

-No te engañes, Ginevra –

-Piensa lo que quieras –y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Entonces vamos con la organizadora de eventos mágicos? –

Ginny lo volteó a ver con brusquedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a en este momento? –

-¿Por qué hemos de perder más tiempo? –

-¿Y por qué no? –

-Esto tiene que ser pronto. Nos acaban de fotografiar juntos y la gente debe estar ansiosa por saber cuándo nos casaremos –

-Se llevarán una desilusión cuando vean que cambiamos de opinión –

-Pero te daré fama. Ese es un beneficio que obtendrás –

-¿Y de qué me sirve la fama? –

Malfoy la miró con extrañeza, como si no comprendiera su pregunta.

-Vamos al Callejón Diagon –dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que acababa de preguntar, y se pusieron en marcha.

Malfoy y Ginny llegaron a un local con las paredes pintadas totalmente de blanco. En los escaparates había un tipo de fantasía que te entretenía cuando lo mirabas. Ginny se quedó viendo hasta que Malfoy, que ya había cruzado la puerta y había hecho sonar una campanilla, la llamó para que se apurara. Al entrar al lugar, Ginny se dio cuenta de que era pequeño pero con espacio de sobra, el cual lo llenaban serpentinas luminosas que flotaban en el aire. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos de diversos eventos mágicos importantes. Todas esas celebraciones organizadas por aquella bruja encargada del lugar, la cual se decía, era la mejor de todas en su trabajo. Al final del lugar estaba un escritorio y detrás de él, una mujer de joven edad y muy guapa.

-Hola –saludó Malfoy de forma muy seductora. La mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo (que era leer la revista Corazón de Bruja) y miró con encanto al chico. -¿Eres tú a quien busco? –preguntó él usando el mismo tono de voz.

-Depende a quién estés buscando… -contestó ella con una sonrisa tonta. Ginny rodó los ojos cuando escuchó la respuesta de la joven y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor y no prestó mucha atención en el ligue de Malfoy, -Le diré a la señorita Mérimeé que ha llegado un cliente muy importante… -le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a una de las fotos que estaba detrás de ella, en la cual había una señora también muy guapa y elegante. La joven le susurró algo al retrato y después se dirigió al chico.

-Ella los atenderá –le anunció con esa sonrisa tonta. Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos, un poco más lejos de la escena.

-Gracias, encanto –dijo Malfoy. De repente se abrió una puerta invisible en la cual se asomaba un pasillo. La señorita le volvió a sonreír a Malfoy para indicarle que pasara, y éste llamó a Ginny para que lo siguiera. Ambos entraron hasta llegar a la oficina de la organizadora de eventos mágicos. La habitación era indescriptible. Del techo flotaba un enorme candelabro de oro. Las paredes eran color rosa pastel y al igual que la otra habitación, estaba llena de cuadros. De repente Ginny se sintió muy nerviosa. Y dejó que Malfoy controlara la situación.

…

Salieron del lugar una hora después. Ginny estaba impresionada por todo lo que Malfoy le había dicho a la organizadora que tenía en mente para la boda. Carpas de tamaños exagerados, sillas de plata, banquetes de gran variedad, postres bañados en oro comestible, flores para adornar de 20 galeones el ramo, centros de mesa con diamantes incrustados, entre otras cosas que Ginny no había creído posibles en una fiesta. Mucho menos para su propia boda. Pero daba gracias al cielo que eso jamás llegaría a suceder. Sólo perdían el tiempo y dinero planeando una boda que jamás se llevaría a cabo. O eso creía Ginny en esos momentos y en los siguientes, hasta que llegara el día en que algo le haría dudar de su decisión. Pero de eso hablaremos más tarde o en otra ocasión.

-¿No te importa haber gastado todo eso en la primera cita con la organizadora? –preguntó Ginny.

-No fue nada –contestó.

-¿Por qué le dijiste de todas esas extravagancias que querías para tu boda? Nada de eso es necesario, jamás se realizará… -

-Aún así, soy Draco Malfoy, tengo dinero y aunque sea una farsa, quiero que sea una muy real. No me avergonzaré planeando una boda para pobres –

-Sólo gastas tu dinero y tu tiempo, eres un engreído… -

-Tú eres una pobretona traidora a la sangre que nunca ha probado lo que es la riqueza. Vives en una pocilga, deberías estar dando saltitos de alegría por todo lo que has recibido gracias a este plan… -

-¿Debería estar alegre? ¡Esto es una pesadilla! A ti te debería de molestar tanto como a mí, pero al contrario parece gustarte…

-Lo único que me molesta son tus quejas fastidiosas. Si te pusieras una cinta en la boca, todo fuera más fácil de sobrellevar –

Ginny abrió la boca ofendida.

-Lo único que yo hago es ayudarte, aunque jamás en mi vida creí que sucedería. Todas las noches sales con mujeres y mi trabajo es solamente cubrirte… -

-Esto no es gracias a ti, Weasley. Por mí tu padre sigue ganando la miseria que se merece, por mí, tu padre no se quedó sin trabajo. Y encontré una manera con la que me lo agradecieras… -

-Ni arrastrándome por el suelo te daría las gracias. Tú amenazaste primero con despedir a mi padre… -

-Tu padre ya estaba perdiendo su trabajo, de por sí. Es un bueno para nada ¿nadie te lo había dicho? Tu asquerosa madre debería de saberlo –

-Cállate… -espetó.

Malfoy agarró con fuerza la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia, Weasley. No te va a gustar –

-Suéltame –le dijo apretando la mandíbula.

Malfoy la soltó y le lanzó una mirada agresiva, antes de seguir su camino.

_Idiota,_ pensó Ginny. En ese momento, como si él la hubiera escuchado, se dio la vuelta y la miró suspicaz.

-Por cierto, hoy hay una fiesta. Tus padres no están invitados, así que te quiero en mi Mansión temprano –

-¿Qué? – Con las ganas que Ginny tenía de ir a una fiesta. Malhumorada, preguntó: -¿va a ser en tu casa? –

-No seas tonta, no –

-¿Entonces…? –

-Tenemos que llegar juntos –respondió exasperado.

La pelirroja puso cara de resignación. Antes de que Malfoy volviera a darse la vuelta, le dijo

-Y ponte muy guapa… –

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el chico se alejaba caminando.

…

-Es una fiesta, pero no me dijo de quién era… -

-No sé, Ginny. Si nosotros no vamos… -

-Vamos mamá, ya soy mayor –le dijo mientras la seguía por todo el gallinero.

-No lo suficiente para nosotros –dijo refiriéndose a ella misma y a su marido.

-Voy a casarme –recordó.

-Tienes que pedirle permiso a tu padre… -

-¿Para casarme? –

-No, para ir a esa fiesta… -

-Pero a la hora que él llega yo ya debo de estar allá –

-Puedes llegar más tarde, si es que te deja ir… -

-No, mamá. Además, voy con Malf… Draco –se corrigió a sí misma.

Molly la miró suspicaz.

-Déjame pensarlo… -

Inmediatamente al escuchar esa respuesta, la chica pelirroja sonrió.

-Gracias –

-Te dije que lo pensaría –

-Pero ya me has dejado, yo lo sé. Te conozco, no quieres aceptar que vaya pero sabes que debo de ir –le dijo aliviada.

-¿_Debes_ de ir? –preguntó extrañada.

-Es una fiesta muy importante, con magos y brujas importantes… ya sabes –le dijo. Hizo ademán de salir del gallinero, pero su madre la llamó.

-Hija… -

-¿Qué? –

-No pierdas la cabeza con esa gente. No quiero perder a mi hija, la Ginny que conozco –le pidió, y casi al instante volvió a sus deberes. Ginny se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir su madre.

*…

París. A la que llaman _ciudad del amor._ ¿O esa es Roma?

Una chica de cabello rubio y lacio camina por las calles de la ciudad de la moda. Camina sola. Es una chica muy guapa, pero no es de ahí. Ella no pertenece a ese lugar. Tiene un par de meses alejada de su familia, y eso le ha hecho pensar en cosas. Ansía volver a su hogar, a pesar de que sus padres no son las mejores personas del mundo. Pero a quien más extraña es a su hermano. Su amado hermano. Aunque ha tenido unos cuantos amoríos, nunca ha querido a ningún hombre más que a su hermano. Piensa en que ha llegado el momento de volver. Es mayor de edad, y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. O eso piensa ella, ya que no se le ha presentado el momento para demostrarlo. Pero ese es un buen momento. Y sonríe. Porque volverá a casa.

…

-Estoy aquí –anunció la pelirroja cuando se encontró con Malfoy.

-Ya lo he visto –respondió groseramente. Pero aún así la miró de arriba hacia abajo, inspeccionando su aspecto. Se veía bien. Más que bien. Joder, seguramente sería la más guapa de la fiesta. Pero así estaba bien, porque lo acompañaba a él, Draco Malfoy, y eso sólo alimentaba su ego.

-¿Tus padres no vendrán? –preguntó.

-Ellos ya están allá. No querían llegar al lugar acompañados de alguien como tú…

-Ya lo entendí, gracias –contestó.

-Vámonos, que ya vamos tarde, de por sí –

-No me has dicho dónde será –comentó.

-No tengo que decírtelo –

-Pero yo quiero saber –

-Ya lo verás –

-¿De quién es la fiesta? –

-Deja de hacer preguntas. Vámonos –la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y se marcharon.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, todos posaron la mirada inmediatamente en la chica pelirroja, aunque suene exagerado. Para ser sinceros, Malfoy se regocijaba con que la chica Weasley fuera considerada hermosa. Así podían juzgar que él no tenía tan mal gusto, físicamente hablando. Ambos entraron e inmediatamente los rodearon un par de personas que les ofrecieron bebidas. A decir verdad, Ginny se sentía otra persona cuando estaba en ese tipo de fiestas, y sobre todo cuando se convertía en la "próxima señora Malfoy", frente a los ojos de la sociedad mágica. Un largo rato después, Ginny perdió de vista a su "prometido". Pero para su sorpresa y agrado, en ese momento se encontró con Hermione y Harry.

-¡Ginny! –gritó la castaña para llamar su atención.

-¡Hola! Hermione, Harry –se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

-No esperábamos encontrarte aquí… -dijo Hermione.

-Ya sé por qué. Los Weasley no están invitados, pero yo vengo con Draco –dijo con mucha seguridad.

-Oh sí, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? –se preguntó a sí misma.

-Los que me sorprenden son ustedes –continuó la pelirroja.

-Trabajamos en el Ministerio –dijo Harry, como explicando la razón obvia por la que estaban ahí.

-Cierto –contestó Ginny, mientras un mesero le ofrecía una copa y ella aceptaba.

-¿Qué has hecho últimamente? –

Y los tres amigos comenzaron a platicar sobre sus vidas, sobre cualquier trivialidad, como lo hacen los buenos amigos.

…

Malfoy conversaba con una bella dama la cual no era Ginny. Se podían ver las negras intenciones de ambos a 1 kilómetro de distancia. Una bruja, probablemente la misma que había criticado el anillo de compromiso de Ginny en otra ocasión, se acercó a ellos con cara de malicia.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo ella, -¿dónde ha dejado a su hermosa mujer? –

-Le recuerdo que todavía no tengo la dicha de hacerla mi mujer –dijo Malfoy con cinismo.

-¿Entonces, sí habrá boda? –

-Por supuesto que habrá. Ya empezamos los preparativos –contestó.

-¿Cuándo será el gran día? –

-Eso todavía no está concreto. Ya le llegará su invitación –le aseguró con una encantadora sonrisa. La bruja rio como tonta.

-Qué amable es usted, señor Malfoy, siempre lo he dicho. Ningún parecido con su padre. Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? –

-Debe estar en algún lugar de esta fiesta, con alguna de sus amistades –respondió sin mucho interés.

-Muy cierto. Pensé que estaría con usted su novia, es una chica encantadora… -dijo con doble intención, ya que Malfoy no estaba con Ginny, sino con otra.

-Ella está con sus amigos. Sabemos darnos nuestro espacio –

-Qué bueno, me alegra, me alegra. Nos seguiremos viendo Sr. Malfoy, tengo que ir a probar los bocadillos… -y se marchó siguiendo a un hombre que traía una bandeja de comida.

Malfoy se disculpó con la chica anónima y reanudaron su conversación.

…

Ginny nunca se había divertido tanto en una fiesta de ese tipo. Pensó en que tal vez tuviera que ver el hecho de que sus padres no estaban ahí. Estaba sólo ella, la única Weasley en una fiesta de alta sociedad de magos y brujas. No quería aceptarlo pero eso le hacía sentir especial. Aunque fuera gracias a Malfoy. Tal vez él tenía razón y ella sí ganaba algo con ese plan. Ganaba reconocimiento y un poco de respeto. O eso creía.

Después de un par de horas, la chica pelirroja se disculpó con las personas con las que platicaba y se dirigió al tocador. Ginny no se imaginaba lo que sucedería a continuación, ya que si hubiera sabido que justo afuera de los tocadores estaba un borracho dispuesto a cualquier cosa después de haber perdido los cinco sentidos embriagado por el alcohol, no se habría acercado nunca. Para su mala suerte, los baños estaban al fondo del salón, atravesando un pasillo y girando a la izquierda, un poco lejos de la gente. Ginny entró a un cubículo e hizo lo respectivo. No se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado justo detrás de ella y ahora ponía el pestillo a la puerta. Ginny no se percató de que tenía compañía hasta que se hubo lavado las manos, y mientras se veía en el espejo para verificar que seguía guapa, lo vio a él, un hombre que no conocía, pero q simple vista podía percatarse de su estado de ebriedad. La camisa le salía del pantalón y su aspecto era desalineado. El hombre sonrió con lujuria y se acercó inmediatamente a la chica. Ella intentó sacar su varita, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando el desconocido le estaba tomando ambas manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, embriagándola con su aliento. Ginny se asustó y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue gritar. Forcejeó para que la soltara, pero fue en vano. El hombre no perdió tiempo y comenzó a tocarla, intentando despojarla de su vestido. La empujó hacia la pared con violencia, y llevó una mano a su bragueta dispuesto a sacar su masculinidad. Ginny logró propinarle un golpe cerca de sus partes nobles y se separó de él, corriendo hasta la puerta, y al mismo tiempo sacando su varita. Temblando, intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a la jodida puerta? Casi conjuraba un _Alohomora_, cuando el hombre volvió a lo que estaba y la volvió a tomar. Ginny siguió gritando desesperada, pidiendo que la soltara aunque sabía que no lo haría, deseando que alguien llegara para que la pesadilla terminara. ¿Qué no había nadie con ganas de hacer del baño en ese momento, alguien que decidiera ir hasta ahí? Sus gritos se debían de escuchar lejanos en el salón, ahogados entre el bullicio de la fiesta.

-¡Suéltame! –chilló. El hombre comenzó a besar su cuello mientras aprovechaba para tocar sus partes. Ginny se sintió asqueada y por lo mismo, reunió todas sus fuerzas para zafarse del sujeto. Apenas lo logró, pudo abrir la puerta y salió de ahí. Estaba a punto de correr hacia donde se encontraba la multitud, pero él la alcanzó y la volvió a agarrar. La empujó bruscamente hacia la pared, haciendo que la chica se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza. Aflojó los músculos por un instante, aturdida por el golpe, y el hombre se dedicó en comenzar a hacer sus porquerías. Ginny lo volvió a empujar y gritó al mismo tiempo, pero no se había fijado que más de un par de personas habían ido a ver lo que pasaba, guiados por el ruido. Entre ellas, Malfoy. El dolor del golpe no dejó a Ginny comprender muy bien lo que pasó después, pero fue lo más sorprendente que pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

-Suéltame… -imploró ella con tono susurrante, aunque en ese momento ya nadie la estaba agarrando. Malfoy había golpeado a aquél hombre con más fuerza de la que había querido, lleno de furia. Se escucharon los respingos de la gente que observaban asombrados la escena.

-¡DEJALA, PUTO! –bramó Malfoy lleno de ira cuando lo separó de ella. Lo golpeó en la cara y lo tiró al suelo para patearlo. -¿Quieres jugar sucio, hijo de puta? ¡Entonces juega como un maldito muggle! ¡Levántate, cabrón! –le gritó, cegado por la furia. Para ese entonces la mayoría de la gente se había reunido ya ahí. El borracho gimió de dolor, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para intentarlo. -Mal nacido cobarde –volvió a bramar. Ginny jamás había visto a un Draco Malfoy tan enojado. Y estaba pasmada.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Lucius Malfoy lleno de vergüenza, quien lo miraba desde la multitud de invitados que se había formado a su alrededor. Narcisa estaba justo a su lado, observando la escena y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. No creía lo que sus ojos veían. Pero Malfoy ni siquiera escuchó a su padre. Parecía ciego de la ira, irreconocible. Hermione y Harry también observaban, sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían atentos. La castaña incluso estaba derramando lágrimas, pensando en el terror que debía estar siendo para su amiga.

Aunque lo he omitido, es necesario mencionar que Ginny también estaba llorando. Había comenzado a derramar lágrimas del susto y sólo deseaba que terminara la noche.

-¡Ya, por favor! –rogó la pelirroja. Malfoy seguía pateando al hombre, al cual le empezaba a salir sangre por la boca.

-¡Draco, te ordeno que pares! –gritó Lucius, haciendo retumbar su voz en todo el lugar. Fue hacia su hijo y lo detuvo. –¡Deja de comportarte como un animal y un sucio muggle! –

-Es es un puerco hijo de puta… -profirió el chico con vehemencia, y respirando con agitación.

-¡Basta! –gritó Narcisa, ansiosa, asustada, apenada.

-Draco, será mejor que salgas de aquí –aconsejó su padre. Pero más que un consejo, era una amenaza. Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de ahí a la fuerza. Malfoy no dejó de mirar al hombre con rabia y repulsión. Varias personas se acercaron al hombre para ver cómo se encontraba, mientras que Harry y Hermione fueron con Ginny.

-¡Madre mía, Ginny! –exclamó Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos. La pelirroja estaba sollozando, abrazándose a sí misma. Pero ahora sentía asco de su propio cuerpo. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su vestido se había roto en medio de los forcejeos. No podía dejar de sentir las manos del hombre en su cuerpo, impregnadas en su piel.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que te tranquilices? –preguntó Harry. Ginny tardó varios segundos en contestar.

-Nada –dijo. –Estoy tranquila, no pasó a mayores –

-Ginny, no nos mientas –

-Estoy bien Hermione –repitió entre dientes. –Me pondré bien enseguida –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Te quieres ir a tu casa? –

-No, Harry. Todavía no –

-Pero Ginny… -

-No insistan. Yo les diré cuando me quiera ir –respondió cortante. Los invitados habían regresado poco a poco al salón, volviendo al ambiente festivo. Se habían llevado al hombre de ahí y ahora quedaban sólo unos cuantos magos conversando acerca de lo que acababan de ver.

…

-¿Estás loco? –le exclamó Lucius a su hijo con hostilidad. Malfoy seguía respirando agitadamente. Todavía no podía superar la cólera. Ambos habían salido hasta la calle para discutir.

-No –contestó con sequedad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dar un espectáculo frente a todos esos magos y brujas? ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a alguien como si fueras un asqueroso muggle? –

-¡Es más asqueroso lo que hizo ese imbécil! –reclamó.

-¡No me hables así! No voy a permitir que sigas con este comportamiento, Draco… -

-Déjame en paz. Yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida y no seguiré ninguna de tus órdenes nunca más –le dijo con frialdad. Se dio la vuelta, con la intención de regresar a la fiesta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –lo detuvo su padre. –No permitiré que vuelvas con la frente en alto, sinvergüenza. Has armado un escándalo por culpa de esa roñosa, no has hecho nada heroico. Seguramente esa chica fue la ofrecida y ocasionó un malentendido –

-Ella no ocasionó nada –

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –

Y al mismo Draco Malfoy le sorprendió lo que había dicho. Pero él lo sabía, y estaba más que convencido, de que Ginny no había tenido la culpa.

-No me molestes más –dijo, y se dirigió a la fiesta, que como si no hubiera pasado nada, seguía en su punto máximo.

…

Malfoy buscó hasta encontrar sentada en un rincón a la pelirroja, acompañada de sus dos amigos. Harry le había prestado su abrigo para cubrirla del frío y cubrir su aspecto ahora desalineado. El rubio se acercó a ella, titubeante. Sin mirar a los otros dos, le habló.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó antes de carraspear.

-Eh, sí… -contestó ella. Se puso de pie y descubrió que estaba nerviosa. Le había dejado asombrada el hecho de que Malfoy la defendiera, ya que era algo de lo que no lo creía capaz.

-Por favor, no le digan a nadie lo que sucedió –le dijo Ginny a Harry y Hermione. –De eso me puedo encargar yo –puntualizó, y siguió a Malfoy hacia la terraza. Era una noche muy helada y hacía mucho viento. El cabello de Ginny revoloteó en cuanto hizo contacto con el aire. Malfoy se estremeció, pero no pudo saber si fue por el frío que recorrió su cuerpo, o por el movimiento de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, para romper el hielo.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-S-sí –contestó titubeante.

-¿Segura? –insistió él. Para los dos, la situación resultaba un tanto extraña. ¿Acaso él estaba preocupado por ella?

-Sí –repitió. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te irás a tu casa? –

-Sí, ¿a dónde más puedo ir? –preguntó como una broma.

-Tienes razón… -dijo. ¿_Él le había dicho a ella que tenía razón_?

-¿Necesitabas alguna cosa en especial? –

-No, nada… -

Ginny se balanceó un poco y sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo. Estaba agotada.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó el chico.

-Estoy cansada, me siento mal… -susurró.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –la invitó sin pensarlo, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. No quería parecer interesado en ella, porque no lo estaba. –Tu casa está más lejos, tus padres te harán preguntas incómodas… -explicó.

_¿Qué pretendes?_ Quiso preguntarle ella, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, le respondió

-No lo sé –

Un rato después, Ginny pensó que Malfoy quería que lo acompañara para que ella se quedara en su habitación mientras él salía a emborracharse.

-Me iré con Draco –les anunció a sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry estupefacto como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de la chica.

-Ginny ¿estás segura? –

-Sí Hermione. Ahí estaré bien. ¿Pueden avisarle a mi mamá que no llegaré a dormir? –

-Bueno… -

-Gracias. Nos vemos –les sonrió y se marchó.

Destino: La Mansión Malfoy.

Malfoy abrió la puerta de su habitación y detrás de él entró Ginny. El chico se quitó su saco y lo dejó sobre el mueble. Invitó a Ginny a que se sentara, ella lo hizo. No sabía si estar incómoda. Pero aún tenía el nudo en su estómago por culpa de lo que le había sucedido.

-¿A qué hora volverás? –preguntó con voz ronca. Malfoy la miró confundido.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Planeas tardarte mucho? –dijo con su voz débil. Él comprendió a qué se refería.

-No. No voy a salir esta noche –

Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

-Creía que sí… ¿por qué no? –

-No tengo ganas –

-¿Entonces por qué me trajiste? –le preguntó.

Él se quedó callado por un largo rato, evitando su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa con Draco Malfoy? Él nunca desperdiciaría la oportunidad de salir –comentó Ginny sin perder la gracia. Él estuvo a punto de sonreír. Pero sólo a punto. Volvieron a quedar en silencio, un silencio abrumador. Sin poder soportar un segundo más, Ginny intentó con otra cosa. Y fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó.

-¿El qué? –

-Por qué… por qué m-me _defendiste_ de esa manera –preguntó con timidez.

Malfoy no supo qué responder.

-No lo sé… -murmuró.

-Me sorprendió mucho. No creí que tú fueras capaz de algo así… sobre todo por mí… -

-No sé por qué. Sólo sé que me volvió loco. Eso no se hace… -dijo refiriéndose al acto sucio del que había sido víctima Ginny –…puedo ser cualquier cosa, pero yo jamás haría algo así… -

Que Malfoy mostrara sus sentimientos fue lo más extraño que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Y últimamente ocurrían cosas muy extrañas entre ellos.

-Gracias –musitó, y abrazó su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que se abrazó a sí misma. Malfoy se percató de eso y sacó una manta de uno de los cajones. La puso al lado de la chica. Ella la tomó y se cubrió, insegura.

-Me siento sucia… -susurró.

De repente, Malfoy golpeó su mueble y tumbó varias de las cosas que tenía sobre él.

-Debí romperle la cara a ese imbécil –farfulló. El coraje se volvió a apoderar de su sangre.

-Tranquilízate Malfoy –le aconsejó. –Así no ganas nada, no te preocupes ya por eso -

-No me preocupo… me hierve la sangre al recordar… -exclamó.

-Gracias de nuevo –dijo apenada.

-No estoy haciendo nada por ti –le dijo. –Es sólo que… -Ginny lo miraba atentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. –a cualquiera le desagradaría –

-Pues sí… -Ginny empleó toda su voluntad para que sus párpados no se cerraran.

-Puedes acostarte, yo después me encargaré de desinfectar mi cama –le dijo.

-Qué amable –contestó con sarcasmo. Y se fijó en algo que no había visto hasta ese momento. Malfoy tenía una foto de su hermana menor justo al lado de su cama, en la cual ella sonreía de oreja a oreja y hacía bailar su hermoso cabello rubio, al mismo tiempo que enviaba un beso. Divina Malfoy era una de las personas más hermosas que Ginny había visto. Y era diferente a Draco. Su expresión tampoco era de huele-a-caca como la de su madre.

-¿Es tu hermana? –preguntó.

-Sí –contestó y también se dedicó a mirar la foto.

-Está de viaje, ¿cierto? –

-Mis padres la enviaron a Francia. Tal vez con la esperanza de que allá encuentre a un buen mago con el que se pueda casar –

-Es muy hermosa –

-Es una Malfoy –dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Pero es la única de los Malfoy que no es tan odiosa –

-Ella es la mejor persona que conozco –

-¿La extrañas? –

-Le envío cartas. Pero volverá pronto. Se fue por su bien – Y en realidad regresaría antes que pronto, aunque Malfoy no lo sabía.

-Tú no estás de acuerdo ¿verdad? –

-¿En qué? –

-En que la hayan enviado lejos –

-No es tan lejos –

-Pero la extrañas mucho –le dijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Por la forma en la que miras la foto –contestó. Él desvió la mirada.

-Esta casa no es la misma sin ella –

Ginny estaba muy asombrada por la plática que mantenían, al igual que él no se lo podía creer. Quería pensar que Malfoy tenía un buen corazón, aunque en un lugar muy bien escondido. El chico se metió al cuarto de baño sin decir algo más. Ginny estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, pero seguramente era ya muy tarde. Y no se sentía bien. Se quedó dormida en la esquina de la enorme cama del chico hasta que el sol volvió a salir y se hizo un nuevo día.


	10. Chapter 9

Perdón por la tardanza, mejor me ahorro mis explicaciones y a leer el nuevo capitulo!

**Capitulo 9**

_Malfoy entró al cuarto de baño porque no podía sostener la situación en la que se había metido. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Él no era así. No acostumbraba ser amable con Ginny, y no podía explicarse por qué había hecho por ella lo que hizo. _

_Malfoy había bebido más de lo que solía así que no podía decir que sabía con exactitud lo que hacía o decía. Esa debía ser una buena razón para explicar lo que había hecho, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Tenía claro que le había enfurecido lo que le habían querido hacer a la pelirroja, sí, pero no era suficiente para comenzar a guardarle ningún tipo de aprecio. Le seguía desagradando, seguía pensando lo mismo acerca de ella. La única diferencia ahora era que la había defendido de un imbécil… y eso no acordaba con sus sentimientos. El chico se desvistió y abrió la llave de la ducha. Sus padres aún no llegaban y esperaba que no llegaran pronto, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que había llevado a Ginny a la mansión. Se puso debajo del chorro de agua fría y sus músculos se relajaron, dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cara y disfrutó del efecto relajante que le causaba. Veinte minutos después salió de la regadera._

_-Weasley –la llamó, pero lo único que le respondió fue el silencio de un cuerpo acostado sobre la cama. Estaba dormida. Su respiración era profunda y acompasada, silenciosa, no tenía nada que ver con lo que había vivido horas antes. La chica era fuerte._

_Malfoy no quiso interrumpir su tranquilo sueño. _

Tal vez algunos se pregunten una cosa: ¿Cómo podía dormir Ginny tan serena, cuando su salvador había sido al mismo tiempo su enemigo, la persona que más odiaba?

Cómo había podido haber caído rendida en la propia cama de él, en silencio, sin chistar, sin darse cuenta.

_Malfoy se acercó y se encargó de cubrirla bien con la manta. Le echó un último vistazo antes de salir de su dormitorio, asegurándose de que seguía ahí, de que no se levantaría en cualquier momento y pegaría gritos diciendo que quería volver a su casa, que no lo maldeciría por haber hecho lo que hizo, que no escaparía de su único refugio, del único que podía protegerla. Fue hasta la cocina por algo de comida. Estaba rebuscando en la alacena cuando escuchó unos ruidos. Podía ser Ginny… o un extraño. La segunda opción la descartó. Nadie que no fuera un Malfoy podía entrar a la Mansión por su misma cuenta. Estaba preparado para escuchar los gritos dramáticos de la chica, pero no sucedió. _

Aunque hubiera sido Ginny, Malfoy se equivocaba. No hubiera pegado de gritos. En su somnolencia, lo más probable es que le hubiera dado las gracias.

_Los ruidos se detuvieron y Malfoy decidió volver a lo que estaba haciendo, aún así con varita en mano. Sus movimientos eran torpes y se golpeó con la puertita de la alacena. Gimió de dolor, pero justo en ese momento una figura apareció frente a él. Malfoy apuntó con su varita con rapidez a la sombra._

_-¡Draco! –gritó una voz. -¡Soy yo, Divina! –_

_Cuando Malfoy pudo ver claramente, se dio cuenta de que tenía a su hermana frente a él._

_-¿Divina? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó y bajó la varita._

_-Te he dado un susto ¿cierto? –se burló._

_-No. Sólo me defendía –_

_-¿Me extrañaste? –_

_Draco le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió para abrazarlo. _

_-Qué bien se siente volver a hacer esto –exclamó ella. _

_-¿Mis padres saben que volviste? –_

_-No, quería darles una sorpresa –_

_-Creí que te quedarías más tiempo –_

_-Ese era el plan, pero confieso que no me sentía completamente feliz allá. París es hermoso y me encanta, pero mi lugar está aquí –_

_Malfoy se separó de ella con cuidado._

_-Me alegra que hayas vuelto –le dijo ocultando su verdadero entusiasmo._

_-Esperé tu visita, pero jamás fuiste –_

_-He… estado un poco ocupado últimamente –_

_-¿En qué? –preguntó curiosa, pero Malfoy ignoró su pregunta._

_-¿Ya subiste tus cosas? –_

_-Sí, las envié arriba en cuanto llegué. ¿Y qué ha pasado mientras yo no estaba? Por cierto ¿dónde están mamá y papá? -_

_-Han pasado muchas cosas, ahora tienes que descansar –_

_-Hueles a alcohol ¿Saliste de nuevo a emborracharte? –_

_-Yo salgo todas las noches, pero no, sólo fui a una fiesta aburrida… -_

_-¿Cómo está Astoria? –preguntó. Para Divina, Astoria era la novia de Draco._

_-Debe estar bien… -_

_-¿No la has visto? –_

_-Divina, haces muchas preguntas. Si lo que quieres es conversar, está bien, pero aquí no –_

_Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica. Malfoy le contaría que en las últimas semanas se había comprometido con una Weasley, que Astoria lo odiaba y que la situación con su padre no podía estar peor. Aunque tuvo que omitir, por obvias razones, el hecho de que el compromiso era totalmente falso. Y por poco olvida contarle el detalle de que Ginny estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Y por qué._

La habitación estaba oscura. No sería característica de un buen Draco Malfoy tenerla iluminada, así que a pesar de que era mediodía, daba la impresión para quien estuviera adentro que apenas estaba anocheciendo. O amaneciendo. Ginny abrió poco a poco los párpados. Acarició la cama en la que dormía y sintió la suave textura de la finísima tela. Había dormido bien, a pesar de la mala noche que había vivido. Abrió los ojos por fin y recordó que estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Malfoy, pero él no estaba por ahí. Las ventanas tenían las cortinas cerradas y pensó que todavía era temprano. Se sentó sobre la cama. No se atrevía a salir de ahí, corriendo el riesgo de que alguien la mirase. De todos modos, no le inspiraba andar por los pasillos de esa casa con gente que odiaba. Un buen rato después de reflexiones vagas, alguien entró al cuarto. Era Malfoy.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas –

-No era mi intención dormir aquí –se justificó.

-La mía sí. Ahora baja y come algo –ordenó.

-No, tengo que llegar a mi casa –

-Tus padres sabrán que estás conmigo –

-Exactamente por eso tengo que llegar cuanto antes –

-Ya no eres una niña, Weasley. No tienen que estar pendientes de cada cosa que haces –

-¿Qué pensarías si Divina no llegara a dormir y sabes que está con alguien? –

-Es diferente. Ella es mi hermana –

-Yo también tengo hermanos –

-Pero son unos perdedores –

-¡Hey! –

-Baja, Weasley –le volvió a ordenar. Ella giró los ojos y no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, pues estaba en territorio Malfoy. No había pensado en el hecho de que tenía un aspecto horrible y se empezó a sentir avergonzada de que Malfoy la viera así. Pero o él no se había dado cuenta, o no le importaba, porque no había dicho nada al respecto, lo cual era un poco extraño en él. Entró a la cocina y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Divina estaba ahí.

-Hola, ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó amablemente, con esa característica que a Draco le hacía mucha falta.

-Sí, gracias –contestó apenada. No tenía idea de que Divina había regresado de su viaje, a donde quiera que hubiera ido.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Draco, ¿por qué no le ofreces de desayunar? –

Malfoy miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermana. Divina lo ignoró.

-¿Quieres avena, pan, jugo…? –

-Jugo está bien, gracias. Y bienvenida –le dijo la pelirroja mientras Divina movía su varita para sacar el jugo.

-Gracias, me alegra haber vuelto –

-¿Cuándo volviste? –tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar.

-En la madrugada –contestó y le acercó el vaso de jugo a Ginny.

-Gracias –dijo dándole un sorbo.

-Felicidades por lo suyo, jamás me imaginé que Draco tuviera tan buen gusto –comentó. Ginny casi se atraganta con el jugo al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. Carraspeó y fingió una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Malfoy, que las veía con extremo aburrimiento.

-Gracias… -repitió.

-Tengo que confesar que me sorprendió cuando me lo dijo, pero me agrada la idea. Sólo espero que Draco no haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir después –

-Yo también lo espero –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermano sabrá cuidarte –le aseguró. Ginny volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de oreja a oreja, con burla.

-De eso estoy segura. No sabes cuánto lo quiero –mintió la pelirroja. Malfoy la miró con una mueca.

-Hacen una hermosa pareja –

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Ginny despreocupada. Divina miró su reloj mágico.

-Es medio día… -

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamó Ginny, a punto de desbocársele el corazón.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Es tardísimo ¡¿por qué no me dijiste? –le reclamó a Malfoy. –Tengo que irme, gracias por el jugo –le agradeció a la rubia.

-¿Tan pronto te tienes que ir? –

-Mis padres me matarán. No les avise que me iba a quedar aquí, ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero… -se calló.

-Malfoy me contó lo que sucedió anoche –intervino Divina. Ginny miró al chico sospechosamente.

-Fue algo horrible –agregó.

-Sí, bueno… -tomó un profundo respiro –es hora de irme. De por sí mis padres creen que duermo con Mal… Draco –se corrigió. –Yo jamás me atrevería… -se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido y se interrumpió.

-Entiendo, tus padres quieren que te mantengas hasta el matrimonio –

-Sí, eso –contestó rápidamente.

-Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte y decirles que te quedaste conmigo. Al fin y al cabo somos cuñadas –le dijo con una sonrisa amable. ¿Por qué Divina Malfoy tenía que ser tan encantadora… tan divina? Si tan solo Draco Malfoy tuviera una pizca de su encanto y amabilidad…

-¿En serio lo harías? –preguntó Ginny.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no? –

-Bueno… eso cambiaría las cosas. Gracias –le dijo.

-No es por nada. ¿Vamos? –

-Sí, sí, claro –

Divina se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y esperó, pero Ginny la siguió. La rubia la miró extrañada, tal vez esperando que su hermano se despidiera de su _novia_.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny, ya que Divina no se movía. Ella los miró a ambos, expectante. De repente, como si una voz en su cabeza se lo hubiera dicho, Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que Divina esperaba. Que Malfoy se despidiera de ella. Como lo hacen _los novios_. Porque para todos, ellos se amaban…

…de pronto sintió un dolor en su estómago y tuvo ganas de devolver el jugo.

Al parecer, Malfoy también se dio cuenta de lo que quería su hermana menor.

-¿No se van a despedir? –preguntó Divina extrañada.

-Ah… sí, claro. Nos vemos, Ginny –dijo Malfoy.

-No bromees, Draco –le reprendió la rubia.

Ginny hizo una mueca de preocupación, de miedo, de asco, de desagrado… sentía tantas cosas negativas cuando Malfoy se acercó un poco a ella, con el propósito de complacer a su hermana, con una cara que sólo denotaba repugnancia. Se acercó tanto que pronto pudieron sentir la respiración agitada del otro.

-Que quede claro que esto es totalmente repulsivo –aclaró Malfoy en voz tan baja que sólo la pelirroja pudo escucharlo.

-Concuerdo contigo –respondió Ginny.

El chico avanzó más hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Ginny. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que se alejara. Sintió sus labios cálidos y suaves. De todos los labios que Malfoy había probado, nunca había sentido el sabor de aquellos. Era único. Abrió un poco la boca y los movió, pero el beso no llegó a ser húmedo. Tres segundos después se separaron. Ginny abrió los ojos abochornada. Pensó que sentiría asco, desagrado y más odio al haberlo besado, pero no fue así. Deseó nunca haberlo hecho y estaba segura de que no lo volvería a repetir jamás. No había sentido ni la más mínima repugnancia, y eso le llenaba de preocupación, ya que no quería que se volviera a repetir. En cambio, Malfoy la miró con la misma aversión y antipatía de siempre. Ginny frunció la nariz y se alejó cuanto pudo de él.

-Bien, adiós –se despidió la pelirroja. Malfoy hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que se interpretó como una despedida.

-Nos vemos al rato, hermanito –exclamó Divina y las dos chicas salieron de la cocina. Malfoy fue al lavabo y escupió. Ni aunque de eso dependiera la seguridad de su plan volvería a besar a esa chica. Aunque el sabor de sus labios había quedado impregnado en su boca, y sería difícil olvidar lo que había hecho.

-¿Cómo fue que Draco y tú empezaron su relación? Sé que nunca se llevaron bien, mis padres nunca han querido entablar amistad con tu familia –comentó, intentando restar el más mínimo tono grosero de su voz.

-Pues… no lo sé, simplemente sucedió –contestó Ginny mientras salían de la Mansión.

-Qué romántico –dijo Divina en un suspiro. -Cómo me gustaría encontrar a mi verdadero amor –

-No te preocupes por eso, eres muy guapa y estoy segura de que te sobran los galanes –

-Con un hermano como el que tengo no hay muchos que se atreven a invitarme a salir. Además, la mayoría son unos idiotas –

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, entraron por la puerta trasera. Ginny procuró no hacer mucho ruido. Pero como lo suponía, su madre no tardó en darse cuenta de que había llegado.

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY! –gritó furiosa.

-Mamá… -

-¡Te advertí que no lo volvieras a hacer! ¿Quién te crees que eres para atreverte a no llegar a dormir sin avisarnos? ¡Es después del medio día! ¡Nos has tenido muy preocupada! –

-Mamá, déjame explicarte… -_Ella nunca sabrá lo que sucedió… no quiero preocuparla…_

-Buenas tardes, señora Weasley. Soy Divina Malfoy –se presentó la chica. –Vengo a disculparme con usted. No piense mal de Ginny ni de mi hermano. Él la respeta mucho y no haría nada que pudiera dañarla a ella o a su reputación. Yo fui la que la invitó y, me atrevo a decir que la obligué a quedarse en mi casa a dormir. Soy la única culpable –dijo con ambas manos levantadas.

La señora Weasley la miró con recelo.

-Aún así, Ginny debió avisarnos que no vendría a dormir –

-Le dije a Hermione que les dijera… -

-Esa no es manera de avisar, Ginny –

-Mamá, no soy ninguna niña –le dijo con dureza. –No tengo que pedirles permiso para todo lo que haga –

-Mientras vivas en esta casa seguirás las reglas –

-Pues espero irme pronto de aquí –respondió.

Molly la miró dolida. Ginny soltó un resoplido y miró a Divina, como pidiendo disculpas por la madre que tenía.

-¡Mamá! ¿Ya llegó Ginny? –gritó alguien desde arriba. Un momento después, Ron entró a la cocina, donde estaban ellas. Se paró en seco cuando vio a Divina Malfoy, ahí, en su propia casa. Sus orejas se enrojecieron y sintió que un nudo obstaculizaba su garganta.

-Hola –saludó la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la tienda? –preguntó Ginny.

Ron se tardó en responder, y antes de hacerlo, tuvo que carraspear varias veces.

-Hoy es mi día libre –

La señora Weasley se puso a hacer sus quehaceres en la cocina, malhumorada, e ignoró a los chicos.

-Ella es Divina, la hermana de Dra...co –pronunció su nombre con dificultad. Todavía no olvidaba el beso. Y por supuesto que no lo olvidaría, aunque pusiera todas sus fuerzas en intentarlo.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? –le preguntó Divina al chico pelirrojo.

_¡Se acuerda de mí! _Exclamó él en sus pensamientos. Como no respondía, ella volvió a insistir.

-Nos vimos en aquélla fiesta…-

-Sí, sí. Claro que me acuerdo –respondió azorado.

-Me alegro –contestó sonriendo.

El corazón de Ron comenzó a latir rápidamente. Frente a sus ojos estaba la belleza personificada. Su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, sus hermosos y grandes ojos color plata… todo era perfecto. Pero ella era una Malfoy. Y debía odiarla, como al resto de su familia.

-¿No quieres algo de tomar? –ofreció Ginny a su falsa cuñada.

-No, gracias –respondió sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo. Le llamaban la atención sus profundos ojos azules. Y su cara decorada con pequeñas pecas que lo hacían lucir de un modo tan… tierno. El cabello pelirrojo… ¿cuándo había visto un cabello más llamativo? Su cuerpo no estaba tan mal… de hecho, no estaba nada mal; el chico se ejercitaba.

-Gracias por venir hasta acá –agradeció Ginny a la muchacha.

-No es por nada –

-Puedes venir las veces que quieras, esta es tu casa –

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Espero verte pronto –se despidió de ella con un abrazo. Sólo tenía unas horas conociéndola como su próxima cuñada y eso había bastado para que se convirtieran en buenas amigas.

-Seguro que sí –respondió Ginny. Las chicas se separaron y Divina se dirigió a Ron.

-Adiós –le dijo tímidamente. Ella le besó la mejilla y le sonrió, dejándolo inmóvil.

-Adiós –farfulló él con esfuerzo.

Ginny acompañó a su _nueva amiga y cuñada _hasta la puerta.

¿Lo que acababa de suceder, haría cambiar en algo la situación que se estaba viviendo? Ginny no lo pensó. Pero creemos que desde ese momento, empezaron a crecer muchas cosas nuevas.

...

Se preguntarán, o tal vez no, si Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy percataron la presencia de una sucia traidora a la sangre en su Mansión. No se dieron cuenta. A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, salieron de la casa muy temprano. Después de haber visto el comportamiento de su hijo la noche anterior, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. La reacción de Malfoy de defender a Ginny había sido sumamente vergonzosa y fuera de lugar. No sólo por intentar proteger a la pordiosera que no se lo merecía, si no por comportarse como un salvaje muggle. Lucius y Narcisa fueron a la casa de los Greengrass y hablaron con su hija menor, Astoria. Ninguno de ellos quería que Draco se casara con alguien tan corriente como Ginny Weasley. Y estaban decididos a impedirlo como les fuera posible. Lo que hablaron, sin embargo, quedará en secreto por ahora.

Sin saber que sus padres habían estado ahí antes que él, y tal vez por azares del destino, Malfoy decidió ir a la casa de Astoria después de que Ginny y Divina partieran a La Madriguera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Astoria en el umbral de su casa, con las manos sobre sus bien formadas caderas y mirando a Malfoy con frialdad.

-¿Puedo pasar? –

Astoria pareció dudarlo por un segundo, pero lo dejó entrar.

-¿A qué viniste? –volvió a usar la misma frialdad en su tono de voz.

-Quiero que hablemos –

-¿De qué? Tú no eres del tipo de los que suelen hablar. Tú vas… directo al grano –

-Tienes razón, pero esta vez es necesario –

-¿Para qué? Terminaste conmigo, te vas a casar con una mugrienta pobretona, no tenemos nada de qué hablar –

Malfoy sonrió con sorna.

-¿Por qué no dejas a un lado tu falso orgullo? A ti no te importa que me case con otra mujer –le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Claro que me importa. Yo debería estar ocupando su lugar –dijo, pero a pesar de eso no se apartó.

-Que me case con alguien más no es ningún impedimento –la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él con brusquedad.

-Yo no quiero ser una simple amante, Draco –

-Serlo tiene sus beneficios… -y la comenzó a besar con esa pasión con la que siempre la besaba. Con vehemencia y anhelo.

-Draco, yo no soy tan conformista… -balbuceó en medio de los fogosos besos. A pesar de sus palabras, no podía resistirse.

-Vamos a tu habitación… -propuso Malfoy. Qué descarado era.

-No… aquí en mi casa no… -

Malfoy ignoró sus negativas y llevó una mano debajo de la blusa de la chica. Ella gimió de placer. Claro que se moría de ganas, pero no quería parecer una chica fácil. Quería darse el lujo de hacerlo esperar. Después de todo, tenía su dignidad muy bien escondidita.

De repente, sin prevenirlo ni imaginarlo, a la mente de Malfoy se le vino una sola cosa: Ginny. Recordó ese asqueroso beso que le había dado sólo para aparentar, aunque también porque quería conocerla. Y en ese justo momento se separó de Astoria, confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

-Nada –mintió. Se había acordado de Ginny, pero ¿por qué? Porque el beso le había parecido desagradable, repugnante. No volvería a acercársele de nuevo de esa manera. ¿Y el sabor de sus labios? Sabía que no podría olvidarlo. Pero todavía no descubría a qué le habían sabido, porque jamás había sentido unos iguales, de todas las chicas que había besado en su vida, ésos habían sido diferentes. Pero era porque le había desagradado. O eso pensaba él hasta tiempo después, cuando se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Sobra explicar lo que pasó a continuación entre Astoria y Malfoy en la habitación de ella, ya que se lo pueden imaginar. Una hora después, Malfoy salió de la Mansión de los Greengrass, con la esperanza de que Astoria no arruinara sus planes y la creencia de que la volvía a tener bajo sus pies. Pero se equivocaba. Porque ahora ella tenía un plan con Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Y ese plan pronto entraría en acción. Antes de lo que imaginara. Incluso esa misma noche… pero la paciencia, como dicen, es una virtud, y esperar un poco más no modificaría en nada las trayectoria de las cosas.

...

Divina mira el techo blanco de su habitación y se pone a pensar. Piensa en que está sola. No tiene a nadie. No ama a nadie. Recuerda a su hermano y su nueva novia. Ellos se aman, ¿entonces, por qué el amor aún no ha llegado a su corazón? Deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder sentir en carne propia la pasión de su alma. Poder abrir su corazón y amar, sentir la alegría al ver la sonrisa de una sola persona, alguien especial, ése alguien que le hiciera sentir algo que nadie más pudiera. El chico de sus sueños, alguien real, no solo una fantasía. ¿Por qué no había encontrado aún al único hombre capaz de hacerle sentir eso y mucho más? No sabía qué era peor, si sufrir por amor, o no haber amado todavía. Sólo así podría sentirse viva. En París había conocido muchos chicos que estaban a su altura. Pero volar tan alto le daba miedo. Sólo quería una cosa, una sola cosa: amar. Como en aquéllos cuentos hermosos que solía leer de niña. Soñaba con algún día encontrar a su verdadero amor y ser feliz. Tenía dieciocho años. Y quería vivir.

...

Ron está intentando organizar unas cajas de mercancía que acaban de llegar. ¿Cómo le había dicho George? Por color… por número… qué más daba, lo había olvidado. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando se lo dijo. Apenas había puesto atención esa mañana cuando se vistió y estuvo a punto de ponerse un calcetín rojo y otro azul. Tenía días pensando en lo mismo, no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza y atormentarlo el mismo pensamiento. Suspiró. Él era tan poquita cosa, que una mujer como Divina Malfoy jamás estaría a su alcance. Era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida. Durante su adolescencia, le había llamado la atención el peculiar encanto de Hermione. Su cabello ondulado y castaño, esos ojos que hacían juego con su rostro. Pero esa atracción la había tenido un par de años atrás, siendo más joven. Y su relación jamás se había consolidado. Sólo sentimientos vagos e incoherentes, típicos de la adolescencia. Y no sabía si la castaña había sentido lo mismo por él. No era su realidad, simplemente había sido un sueño inalcanzable. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo sueño. Uno que lo perseguía noche con noche, día con día, sin dejarlo descansar ni un solo momento en el que su mente estuviera desocupada. Divina Malfoy. Su belleza, su sonrisa encantadora. Sus dientes blancos y sus labios rosados. Sus mejillas pálidas como la porcelana, que con cualquier emoción se llenaban de color. Y qué decir de sus ojos. Eran indescriptibles. Eran la ventana donde transmitían toda su alma. Toda su pureza. Esas largas y bellas pestañas que los decoraban. No había mujer perfecta. Pero Divina alcanzaba la perfección.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10...

Perdon por la tardanza... ya tenia el capitulo pero necesitaba unos ajustes... y estoy atorada en los siguientes capitulos asi que... PACIENCIA :D

* * *

"_En ocasiones no nos damos cuenta que nuestras propias decisiones, por más insignificantes que sean, son las que marcan nuestro destino"_

_Molly Weasley le está preparando el desayuno a su marido. Está preocupada. Le sirve una taza de café y se queda pensativa por un momento, lo que provoca que por poco se derrame._

_-Cariño ¿pasa algo? -_

_Molly sacude la cabeza._

_-No, sólo que... -Arthur la mira interrogativo. -¿Crees que nuestra hija ya haya… -intenta buscar la palabra correcta pero no la encuentra- tú me entiendes, "_eso_" con Malfoy? -pregunta con desasosiego._

_El señor Weasley por poco escupe su café._

_-¿Qué dices? -_

_Molly se ocupa en limpiar la mesa._

_-No lo sé... ¿qué hará todas esas noches que sale con Malfoy? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que verse? -_

_-Están comprometidos, querida. Aunque nos duela, esa es la realidad -_

_-¿Crees que ella lo ame? -_

_-Me sorprendes, Molly. Conocemos a nuestra hija, si no lo amara, no se hubiera comprometido con él -_

_-Pero ¿por qué nunca me di cuenta de que estaban juntos? fue tan repentino... -_

_-Lo sé mujer. Nuestra hija está creciendo muy rápido -_

_-Sí… -_

_-¿Acaso Ginny te ha dado motivos para que desconfíes de ella? -_

_-No, siempre me ha hablado con la verdad. Siempre, hasta que nos dijo que estaba con Malfoy... _

_-Entonces hay que confiar en nuestra Ginny. Ella no se comprometería con alguien sólo por interés –le aseguró adivinando sus pensamientos._

_-Sí, bueno. Se te hará tarde, date prisa -_

_Arthur sonrió y tomó una pieza de pan._

_-¿No te han vuelto a citar? -preguntó la señora Weasley, mientras vigilaba los platos lavarse solos. Su marido supo a qué se refería._

_-No. Fue como si hubieran perdido el interés en querer despedirme. Pero no confío en Lucius, no debe estar satisfecho -_

_-No les des motivos para disgustarlos -le aconsejó._

_-Jamás. Nos vemos, cariño -se puso de pie y tomó su cartera. Se despidió de su mujer y salió de la Madriguera, directo al trabajo. Molly lo vio partir. Su marido era un buen hombre. Lo amaba tanto como el primer día, a pesar de todos los años transcurridos. Hubiera deseado que su hija encontrara a un hombre tan bueno como su padre. Pero en vez de eso había ido a parar con los Malfoy. Sin embargo, lo único que quería era verla feliz. Y al parecer, estar al lado de Draco Malfoy lo conseguía._

…

_En la sala de la mansión Malfoy se encuentra Astoria Greengrass, sentada en uno de los caros sillones que decoran la habitación. Frente a ella, está Narcisa Malfoy, con su pálido rostro, con esa permanente expresión de antipatía. _

_-No nos puedes fallar Astoria. Eres nuestra única esperanza -_

_-No te preocupes por eso Narcisa. Soy la más interesada en regresar con Draco -_

_-No quiero que arruine su vida con esa muerta de hambre... –_

_-Déjamelo a mí. Soy la mejor opción para tu hijo, que por cierto ¿dónde está? -_

_-No está aquí. Seguramente está con esa mosca muerta -_

_-No entiendo qué le vio a esa maldita piojosa, y cómo me pudo cambiar por ella -soltó con rabia_

_-Astoria, tú eres mucho más hermosa que _ésa_ -hizo énfasis en la última palabra, -tienes más clase y mereces a mi hijo -_

_-Gracias Narcisa. ¿Cuándo podemos hacer lo que acordamos? -_

_-Cuando tú digas, ya sabes que aquí siempre eres bienvenida -_

_Ambas se sonrieron. Narcisa con frialdad. Astoria con avidez._

_-Entonces, no voy a perder más tiempo -_

…

_Hermione se encontraba en su oficina del Ministerio. Estaba atareada de trabajo, y sobre todo, desvelada. Anoche había pasado un buen rato con Harry, después de eso, se había ido a su apartamento y no había logrado concebir el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza que había pasado una espléndida. Era normal, ya que Harry era su mejor amigo, incluso más que Ron. Era algo que no podía evitar, pues había pasado momentos con el morocho que nunca viviría con el pelirrojo, esos dos que eran sus mejores amigos. Ginny también era su amiga. Era su mejor amiga, pero últimamente no estaba segura de lo que sucedía con ella. Se preguntaba si sería feliz con Malfoy, si la trataba bien, si la merecía, si ella merecía algo tan poco como él. Harry y ella habían terminado ya un tiempo atrás, pero él era mucho mejor que Draco Malfoy, había dejado ir a un buen hombre. Pero era decisión de Ginny y no se iba a entrometer en sus asuntos._

_Encendió la radio mágica. Anunciaban mal tiempo, desde que había amanecido el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. El de la radio había casi jurado que llovería y en esos momentos le apostaba una cerveza de mantequilla a su compañero. Pero no importaba el clima, ni la lluvia, ya que nada tenía que ver con su estado de ánimo, porque, en cambio, su corazón estaba más tranquilo y despejado que nunca. Sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en los pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio._

…

_Ginny miró hacia el mismo cielo nublado que anunciaba una torrencial lluvia. ¿Por qué rayos estaba en Londres si hacía tan mal tiempo? Sólo había una respuesta: Malfoy. Él le había obligado a ir para su segunda cita con la organizadora de eventos mágicos. Él y su obsesión con joderle la vida. Había llegado el momento de buscar vestido de novia, por lo que estaba sumamente nerviosa. Miró lo que quedaban de sus uñas mordidas por la inquietud que no podía evitar. _

_-Malfoy, no quiero seguir –_

_-Falta poco –_

_-No… No quiero comprar un vestido de novia que jamás usaré. No quiero planear una boda que es una sólo una mentira asquerosa. Ya no quiero fingir que estoy comprometida con la persona que más me desagrada… –_

_-Esto se va a acabar cuando yo lo decida. Y las cosas me están saliendo bien, así que por el momento no pienso hacer lo que tú dices –_

_-¿Consideras "bien" vivir bajo una mentira? –_

_-No quiero escuchar tus lecciones de principios –contestó bruscamente. Caminaban por el callejón Diagon._

_-Y yo no pienso dártelas. No tiene caso. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy harta –_

_-Me da igual. Ahí está –dijo señalando el local –Ya le pagué el vestido por adelantado, escoge uno decente, no quiero que vayan a pensar que la próxima señora Malfoy no tiene estilo –_

_-¿Tú no vas a ir? –_

_-¿A qué? No me interesa –_

_-¡Pero Malfoy! Hace un clima terrible, está a punto de llover… -_

_-¿Y? –_

_Ginny pensó en cualquier excusa. La primera que se le ocurrió._

_-¡Me voy a mojar! –_

_-No seas exagerada, Weasley –_

_-Eres un cretino –_

_-Adiós -_

_Malfoy se despidió en la puerta del local y se dio la vuelta, caminando en sentido contrario. Ginny resopló con la frente arrugada. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, y en ese justo momento una gota cayó en su frente. _

_-No puede ser. Tendré que aparecerme en la Madriguera si no quiero terminar como si hubiera salido de la ducha…_

_Entró al lugar con su corazón latiéndole con fuerza, y pensó que gracias a eso ahora detestaba aún más al chico de cabello rubio platinado. _

…

_Cuando Ginny salió de la tienda, una hora después, la lluvia arreciaba con todo. Sin saber por qué, buscó a Malfoy con la mirada, protegiéndose con los brazos sin ningún resultado. La lluvia la estaba empapando completamente. ¿Ese infeliz habría sido capaz de dejarla ahí sola? Claro que era capaz. Ese tío era capaz de todo. Había pasado casi sesenta minutos viendo fotografías de hermosos vestidos de novia. Todos le habían encantado y hubiera sido un completo descaro no escoger alguno. Pero no se había decidido por ninguno, y la razón era porque no estaba segura de que debía elegir realmente alguno. Si la boda nunca se realizaría, ¿para qué comprar un vestido?_

_Ginny abrazó su cuerpo cubriéndose inútilmente del frío y caminó sin saber hacia dónde ir, en dirección opuesta al viento. Había demasiada corriente de aire; el tejado de los locales crujía bruscamente y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para que el aire no le hiciera daño. _

"_Ni siquiera cuando me doy un baño termino tan mojada…" pensó la pelirroja. Su cabello rojo se le pegaba a la cara, pero ni se molestaba en retirarlo. Sería inútil._

"_Dónde estás, Malfoy…" susurró._

_Increíblemente, en la calle comenzaba a formarse un arroyo que corría veloz como si escapara de algo. Y Ginny empezaba a tiritar por el frío. Quedaba poca gente en el callejón, todos huían de la lluvia y corrían a refugiarse bajo un techo. ¿Por qué ella no hacía lo mismo? O mejor ¿por qué no desaparecía de ahí? Antes de hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas, resbaló, cayendo de bruces en un charco hondo._

_-¡Mierda! –soltó. Ginny seguía en el suelo cuando escuchó la voz._

_-¿Qué rayos haces ahí tirada? –_

_La chica levantó la mirada y vio a Malfoy ahí parado, protegido del agua por algún tipo de encantamiento. ¿Por qué cojones no se le había ocurrido?_

_-El suelo es muy cómodo –comentó con sarcasmo._

_-Levántate. Es hora de irnos –_

_Ginny se puso de pie molesta. No esperaba que Malfoy la fuese a ayudar. Se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada._

_-¿Qué? –_

_-Nada, sólo que estuve horas merodeando buscándote debajo de la lluvia, encima resbalo y caigo en un charco de lodo… –se miró. Toda su ropa estaba llena de barro._

_Malfoy soltó una risotada._

_-Te ves ridícula –_

_-Como sea, ¿qué haces ahí? ¡Me estoy mojando! -_

_-No serviría de nada protegerte de la lluvia. Ya estas completamente mojada –_

_-¿Qué? –gritó. La torrencial lluvia hacía mucho ruido, apenas escuchaba lo que le decía._

_-¿Estás sorda? Ni siquiera te acerques, no vayas a ensuciarme… -_

_-¿Por qué no me prestas tu cazadora? Me estoy muriendo de frío –_

_-Estás loca, la ensuciarás toda –_

_-¡Vas a lograr que me enferme! –_

_-No te enfermarás por una simple lluvia –_

_-Si no quieres que te llene de barro a ti, préstame tu cazadora –_

_-No, la vas a manchar. Aunque… -la miró. Realmente estaba temblando. –Está bien, sólo te la presto si te quitas esa ropa sucia –sentenció, aunque de broma. Sabía que ella no lo haría, que preferiría morirse de frío._

_-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo me voy a quitar la ropa? –_

_-Está bien. Entonces me voy y te dejo aquí, niñita caprichosa… - _

_Ginny se enrojeció por el insulto. No era ninguna niñita caprichosa. Eso no lo podía permitir. Malfoy hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, cuando ella lo detuvo._

_-¡No, espera! Lo haré, pero no voltees –se resignó ruborizada. No permitiría que le llamaran caprichosa. _

_-¿Me crees capaz de voltear? No quiero ver lo que sé que no me gustará, Weasley –_

_Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y extendió la mano. Malfoy le entregó a regañadientes su cazadora y la chica se escondió detrás de un muro._

_-¡Date la vuelta! –ordenó._

_-No te quiero ver. Además, ni siquiera podría, desde aquí no se alcanza a ver nada… -_

_-¡Hazlo! –_

_Ginny se quitó la blusa y los vaqueros, confiando en que nadie la observaba. A pesar del frío, sus mejillas estaban encendidas. _

_Malfoy no podía verla. No lo haría porque ella no le interesaba. Pero él era un patán, ¿qué podía esperar de alguien como él? Recordó cómo era con su hermana Divina. No se parecía en nada al Malfoy que ella conocía, o creía conocer. _

_Ginny nunca hubiera creído que alguna vez haría algo parecido, mucho menos con ese chico. Sentía que era un momento fuera de la realidad, que eso no solía pasar a menudo, como si fuera la protagonista de una novela._

_Malfoy no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la pelirroja. Se asomó por encima del muro y alcanzó a ver justo cuando se ponía la cazadora, la cual le quedaba apenas para cubrirle las bragas._

_-No estás mal ¿sabes? –dijo sonriendo cínicamente. Ginny, que había estado dándole la espalda lo miró avergonzada y con las mejillas aún más encendidas._

_-¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso! ¡Te dije que no miraras, imbécil! –_

_Malfoy se rió de ella. _

_-No es para tanto, Weasley –_

_-Eres un idiota. Quiero irme a mi casa –dictaminó avergonzada y molesta._

_Cuando Ginny salió de su escondite, fue inevitable para Malfoy dirigir la mirada a sus torneadas piernas. Había algo… excitante en ellas. _

_Se había quedado Sin palabras. No conocía ninguna expresión para describirlas, para detallar lo que le hacían sentir. ¿Cuándo había visto unas piernas así? ¿Las de Astoria? ¿Las de aquella amiga de Zabinni? ¿Las de la chica del otro día? Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Qué más daba? _

_Malfoy y Ginny se marcharon, ahora ella también bajo una burbuja invisible que la protegía innecesariamente del agua, porque para ese momento ya se había mojado lo suficiente como para pescar un gran resfriado._

…

_Ginny entra por la puerta trasera de la Madriguera. No quiere imaginarse lo que su madre le dirá al verla en paños menores y encima mojada de pies a cabeza, con su ropa hecha un desastre en una mano. Es por eso que intenta no hacer mucho ruido, avanzar lo más silenciosa que puede. Sube las escaleras con sumo sigilo y para su buena suerte, logra entrar a su habitación sin que nadie se haya percatado de su llegada. Se deja caer en su cama, ligera, llena de alivio. Malfoy era tan patán, que le había exigido que le devolviera la cazadora. ¿Y cómo ella iba a llegar a su casa vestida solamente en bragas y sostén? Eso a él no le importaba. Y estaba segura de que lo hacía sólo para molestarla. Era un idiota. Alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto y Ginny interrumpe sus pensamientos, dando un respingo._

_-¿Ginny, ya llegaste? –se escucha la voz de su madre._

_-Sí, mamá… no entres, estoy a punto de meterme a la ducha –_

_-Está bien, pero baja en cuanto termines, quiero que me ayudes en algo –_

_Escuchó los pasos alejarse. Respiró de nuevo aliviada. Al menos eso le había salido bien. Cerró los ojos y se quedó un buen rato vagando en sus pensamientos. _

_Mala decisión. _

_Ni siquiera le pasó por la mente las consecuencias que acarrearía no meterse a bañar en agua tibia en cuanto llegó, o al menos, haberse abrigado bien._

…

_Malfoy también entra en su habitación. Esa noche tiene ganas de salir, pero no se va a molestar en llamar a Ginny para que le haga tapadera. No quiere volver a verle la cara de nuevo en ese mismo día. A pesar de eso, no puede olvidarla llena de barro, con su cara de enfado. Le provocaba una sensación muy extraña, que por cierto le incomodaba. Tal vez era simple desagrado. Sonrió cuando recordó las piernas delgadas de la pelirroja. La única verdad era que no estaba nada mal. Pero por desgracia era quien era y no podía tener nada con ella, sólo por cuestión de respeto a sí mismo. Malfoy deja la cazadora sobre el sofá. Percibe un ligero olor a barro, que parece mezclarse con otro perfume. Decide no prestarle demasiada atención. Y pronto, sin importarle la lluvia, sale en busca de lo mismo que le es muy fácil encontrar._

…

_-¡Está enferma! ¿No te importa ni tantito? –_

_-Divina, no quiero discutir contigo… –_

_-¡Pues parece como si Ginny no te importara! -_

_-En su casa la atenderán mejor, ¿por qué te obsesionas con traerla aquí? –dijo fastidiado._

_-Estoy segura de que tu compañía le hará muy bien –_

_-Yo no estoy tan seguro… -_

_-Draco, estás actuando como un patán. Ella te necesita –_

_-¿Por qué la quieres aquí? –_

_-Ya te dije. Su hermano Ron me dijo que está muy enferma… -_

_-Espera –la interrumpió. -¿Su hermano Ron? –repitió incrédulo. -¿Por qué lo llamas así? ¿Y cuándo viste a ese idiota? _

_-No es ningún idiota. Y no estamos hablando de eso –contestó ruborizada. –Debes hacer lo correcto –_

_-¿Y qué piensas tú que es lo correcto? –_

_-Que Ginny esté en la Mansión hasta que se cure –dijo convencida._

_Malfoy la miró con desgana._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres… -_

_-No es lo que yo quiera, es lo que la ayudará a recuperarse _

_-¿También quieres que vaya por ella? –preguntó lleno de lata._

_Divina sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-Puedo ir yo… -se ofreció, pensando inconscientemente en la oportunidad de ver a Ron –mientras, puedes arreglar tu habitación para que ella esté más cómoda…–_

_-¿Qué? No… me basta con que esté aquí, no la quieras meter a mi habitación –_

_-¿Por qué no? Es tu prometida… -se extrañó Divina._

_-Sí pero… ya sabes como son las chicas… ¿qué te parece mejor en la habitación de invitados? –_

_-Bueno. No me tardo –se despidió._

_Tener a Ginny en su propia casa no le causaba ni la más mínima alegría. Pero a su hermana sí. Y sólo por eso había aceptado._

…

Ginny estaba acostada en la gran cama, cubierta de cobijas, pensando en cómo había ido a parar a la Mansión de los Malfoy estando enferma. Sólo recordaba a Divina en su casa, mencionando algo acerca de Malfoy y la salud de Ginny. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente hirviendo y apenas podía respirar. Temblaba de vez en cuando y la cabeza le pesaba. Su madre le había dado un tónico casero esa misma mañana que había servido de un poco. Pero ahora estaba igual o peor que cuando despertó enferma. Esa era la consecuencia de haber estado tanto rato bajo la lluvia. La culpa era de Malfoy, de nadie más. Por él ella había tenido que ir al Callejón Diagon. Por su culpa ella se había mojado buscándolo. Y quitarse la ropa con el frío que hacía no había servido de mucho, a pesar de que llevaba la cazadora.

A lo mejor por eso Malfoy la había aceptado en su casa, podía tener cierto remordimiento de consciencia, podía sentir la culpabilidad atormentándolo y eso había hecho que la invitara a pasar unos días.

Inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento, Ginny rectificó. Malfoy no tenía ni una pizca de bondad y jamás haría algo para el beneficio de ella. Todo lo hacía pensando en él. Deseaba estar en su casa bajo los cuidados de su madre, pero en vez de eso tenía que soportar estar bajo el techo de la familia más odiosa del mundo mágico. Aunque no se podía quejar. La cama era espaciosa y sumamente cómoda. Divina le había comunicado que un sanador iría a visitarla pronto para hacerle una revisión. Y después de encargarse de que estuviera instalada, la hermana de Draco la había dejado descansar. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que Malfoy no se había acercado a la habitación. Ni sus padres. No sabía si se habían enterado ya de que ella estaba ahí, y le alarmaba la reacción que tomarían cuando lo supieran. Sabía que no sería positiva. Sus hermanos y su madre no estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarle ir a la Mansión. Tampoco el señor Weasley, pero él era más comprensivo. Sabía que la decisión la tenía Ginny y ni él ni nadie podían hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera la señora Weasley. Despreciaba a Lucius Malfoy más que a cualquier otra persona y le disgustaba el saber que su hija estaba con el hijo de su enemigo. Pero eso no estaba en sus manos.

Ginny decidió dormir un rato y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Se acurrucó en un lado de la cama y estuvo a punto de caer en un sueño, cuando escuchó ruidos y gritos que provenían de afuera, los cuales fueron subiendo de volumen, como si las voces se estuvieran acercando a la habitación.

-¡…esa traidora a la sangre no tiene nada que hacer en esta casa! –

-¡Ginny es la prometida de Draco y merece un lugar en nuestro hogar! –

-¡Esa arrastrada es la prometida de mis cojones! ¡Y nunca será parte de nosotros! Yo mismo me encargaré de ponerla en su lugar y sacarla aunque tenga que ser con una maldición… -

Ginny oyó unos pasos acercarse, alguien que golpeaba la puerta.

Divina se había puesto frente a la habitación, protegiendo la puerta.

-No puedes hacer eso, papá, Ginny está enferma… -

-No me importa cómo esté esa mugrosa, no la quiero aquí… -

-¿Cómo puedes tener tan poco corazón? –

-Entiende que ella no es como nosotros –

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es una bruja! –

-¡Hazte a un lado! –le ordenó.

Divina respiró hondo.

-No, papá -_¿Dónde estará Draco? Él debería estar defendiendo a su novia…_pensó. Sabía que se le estaba poniendo al brinco a su padre, pero no tenía otra opción de momento.

-Divina, si no te quitas voy a tumbar esa puerta. Muévete –dijo con la mandíbula apretada, tan frío como siempre.

-Papá… -la chica no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, porque Lucius sacó la varita y la apuntó con ella. Aunque en realidad, estaba apuntando a la puerta. –Quítate o… -

-¿O qué? –lo retó una voz. -¿Cómo te atreves a apuntarle con la varita? –bramó Draco mientras se ponía frente a su hermana, llegando de repente.

-Voy a derrumbar esa puerta, quítense de ahí… -

-No lo harás –le contradijo, sacando también su varita. Padre e hijo estaban parados, uno frente al otro, apuntándose con las varitas.

-Muévanse los dos –exigió cabreado.

-Divina, hazte a un lado… -ordenó con la misma frialdad en la voz.

-No van a pelear… ¿verdad? –les dijo la muchacha asustada.

-No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a traer a esa mugrosa a esta casa. Has manchado el respeto que le tienes a tu apellido… -masculló, sin bajar la varita. Malfoy tampoco lo hizo.

-No quiero que le vuelvas a levantar la varita a Divina –dijo con la sangre hirviéndole. Ginny podía escuchar desde adentro. Y la manera en que Malfoy defendía a su hermana… le hizo estremecer, lo que no tuvo nada que ver con su fiebre. Malfoy no podía amar y defender de esa manera a su hermana si no tenía un corazón. Muy en el fondo, empezaba a creer que sólo lo tenía escondido en un lugar remoto de su alma.

-No le apunté a ella. Le advertí que si no se movía derrumbaría la puerta… -espetó, impaciente.

-No vas a derrumbar nada. Y no vas a sacar a nadie de aquí –contestó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así –le advirtió. –Tu madre y yo haremos todo lo posible para sacar a esa pordiosera ofrecida de tu vida. Mi hijo no echará a perder su vida –dicho esto bajó la varita, le lanzó una mirada llena de furia y se dio la vuelta. Malfoy bajó la mano.

-Creo que debes entrar a ver cómo está –aconsejó Divina, refiriéndose a Ginny –con suerte, está dormida y no ha escuchado nada de esto –

Malfoy asintió muy a su pesar, solo para complacer a su hermana. Besó su frente y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer. Por supuesto no había esperado menos de la actitud de Lucius Malfoy. ¿Debía ponerse a empacar lo poco que había llevado? ¿Se desaparecía para regresar a la Madriguera? Lo único que le molestaba era la forma en la que Lucius Malfoy se había expresado de ella. Ginny no era nada de lo que él había dicho. Y en esos momentos se sentía como la única culpable de las desgracias de los Malfoy. Divina también estaba implicada y era quien que menos se lo merecía.

Alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Cerró los ojos para hacerse la dormida. Estaba dándole la espalda a Malfoy

-Estás despierta, lo escuchaste todo –le informó el chico. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Porque no me haces estúpido –

Ella se dio cuenta de que Malfoy mantenía cierta distancia entre ellos. Sabía que le repugnaba estar ahí, pero ella no le había pedido que fuera.

Quizás Malfoy vio en su cara la pregunta aún no formulada, o quizás atinó en la respuesta, porque dijo:

-Divina tuvo la idea. Insistió tanto que no me quedó otra opción. Cree que con _mis cuidados_ –dijo en un tono mordaz –te pondrás mejor en poco tiempo –

Le dio la explicación como si esperara justificarse. Quería dejar en claro que no le importaba ni le preocupaba su salud. Y sobre todo, que no la quería en su casa pero tenía que soportarlo, de la misma manera en la que lo hacía su padre. Porque él en ningún momento había dicho que la quería ahí. Era la indeseable, y ella no quería vivir de ese modo en una casa ajena.

-Se equivoca por completo –contestó Ginny. –Creo que eso hará que empeore. Aunque está claro que tú eres el culpable de mis desgracias –

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-No me vengas con que yo tengo la culpa. Yo no soy la debilucha que no aguanta ni un maldito sereno –

-Por tu culpa estuve bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo y encima haces que me desnude… -

El chico sonrió descaradamente recordando ese momento. Ginny se dio cuenta y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estoy moribunda –se quejó.

-No exageres. Procura aliviarte pronto, me estás desesperando –

-Eres un gilipollas ¿sabes? –

-Y tú una maldita desagradecida. No entiendo el interés de Divina en ti. Le gustas, pero a ella le gusta todo el mundo y nunca la voy a comprender, porque gente como tú son unos… -

No terminó la frase, porque Ginny comenzó con sus escalofríos. Tosió varias veces, sin parar, sintiendo los pulmones obstruidos. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y sin siquiera tocarla, Malfoy supo que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. La miró al principio con asco, después con una sensación extraña. Era un atisbo de preocupación. No por ella exactamente, sino por lo que pudiera suceder a continuación. Ginny se quedó en silencio cuando por fin pudo volver a respirar con esfuerzo. No miró a Malfoy.

-Le diré a Divina que necesitas a un sanador –dijo con determinación antes de salir de ahí.

_No necesito a ningún sanador. Necesito a mi madre,_ estuvo a punto de decir, pero no le quedaron ganas ni fuerzas. Algo obstruía su garganta. Y tenía la necesidad de dormir tanto como le fuera posible.

…

En la Madriguera, la tensión era visible entre todos los integrantes de la familia. Ron no dejaba de mover los pies mientras estaba sentado en el sofá. Fred y George jugaban con un nuevo invento que habían creado. Arthur tenía rato con la vista fija en el periódico, pero no había leído ni una sola palabra de él. No tenía la cabeza para concentrarse. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que en ese mismo periódico había una foto vieja de su hija con su novio, mencionados como la pareja del año, dándose un beso, muy enamorados, según el que había escrito el artículo. Molly estaba en la cocina, moviendo todos los utensilios sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Sabían que la pequeña Ginny estaba muy enferma, y a pesar de eso no tenían la oportunidad de cuidarla. Alguien tocó a la puerta y la señora Weasley corrió a ver quién era, con la esperanza de que fuera Ginny, arrepentida de haberse ido con los Malfoy y segura de que en su casa la atenderían mejor. Pero se llevó una ligera decepción cuando vio a Hermione ahí parada.

-Ah, hola querida, pasa –

-Gracias, señora Weasley. Vine a ver a Ginny y de paso a Ron. ¿Están aquí?

-Ron sí está, pero ella… -

-No me diga. Está con Malfoy –adivinó.

Molly arrugó el ceño.

-Ginny se enfermó. Despertó ardiendo en fiebre. Le di una poción que la aliviaría si hubiera reposado como es debido, pero llegó la hija de los Malfoy para llevársela. _Él_ la quería en su casa –le contó con tristeza. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

-No me lo puedo creer. Pobre Ginny… -

-Estoy muy preocupada. No sé cómo la estén tratando Lucius Malfoy y su esposa. Ella debería estar aquí –

-¿Por qué se la quiso llevar? –

-Creen que con los cuidados de ese chico ella se pondrá bien –

-Tonterías ¿Draco Malfoy ayudando a Ginny? –soltó Hermione.

-Ella lo ama. No creo que sean tonterías –

-Y yo todavía no me convenzo de que lo ame. Él es tan desagradable… -

-No hay nada que hacer –concluyó Molly.

Hermione fue hasta donde se encontraba Ron y se sentó a su lado. Le sonrió. La castaña pasó ahí el resto de la tarde.

…

Era una noche oscura. Cuando el sanador llegó a la Mansión Malfoy Ginny estaba dormida. Le hizo beber un tónico que la ayudaría a respirar mejor, para después colocarle un trapo húmedo en la frente, y le dejó instrucciones a Malfoy.

Narcisa había observado cuando el sanador llegó a su casa y cuando se fue. No le hizo ninguna gracia que esa "pordiosera" estuviera de acogida en su Mansión. Llena de coraje y decisión salió de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La situación no podía seguir así. Su plan tenía que comenzar para poder salvar a su amado hijo de una inmunda muchacha como esa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron, Malfoy despertó con la sorpresa de que Astoria Greengrass vivía desde ese momento en su casa, invitada cordialmente por sus padres. Pensó positivamente. Tendría al menos algo con qué distraerse mientras fingía que se preocupaba y cuidaba a Ginny. Le había llegado en el momento oportuno. Bien decían que por algo suceden las cosas. Y que sucediera aquello traería más problemas de los que él pensaba.

Astoria no podía caber más en sí misma por su alegría. Narcisa la había ido a ver la noche anterior, pidiéndole, o más bien exigiéndole que fuera en cuanto antes a la Mansión con todas sus cosas. Ella no lo pensó dos veces ni se hizo del rogar, lo único que quería era estar al lado de Malfoy. En cuanto supo que tenían a Ginny moribunda, agarró sus cosas y se fue a la mansión. Esa fría mañana, la chica se vistió y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirroja. Quería anunciarle de su llegada, quería decirle personalmente contra quién se enfrentaba. Y quería advertirle que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar a Malfoy.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que Ginny se despertara. A pesar de que era una mañana muy fría, despertó sudando. No se sentía mejor que el día anterior. Vio a Astoria recargada en la puerta, con una sonrisa que nada tenía de felicidad. Por un momento se le hizo lo más normal del mundo, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, donde no era bienvenida y hasta el aire le daba la vuelta. Astoria se le acercó pero, al igual que Malfoy, se aseguró de que la distancia que las separaba fuera suficiente.

-Hola, Weasley –la saludó. Ginny no respondió y se limitó a mirarla. –Me dijeron que estás gravísima y pues como eres mi enemiga, me preocupé por ti y vine a visitarte –le dijo con cinismo.

-¿Qué quieres? –musitó la pelirroja sin muchas fuerzas.

-Sólo vengo a decirte que no me voy a dejar vencer por una mugrosa. Desde ahora, yo también vivo aquí, para que lo sepas y que no te agarre desprevenida. Es una guerra, no te vas a quedar con Draco y tan pronto como sea posible vas a salir de esta casa. De eso me encargo yo –amenazó. Ginny pensó que eso era lo que más quería: salir de ahí.

-No me interesa, ¿el premio es él? Llévatelo –respondió.

Astoria alzó una ceja.

-No te creo nada, mentirosa –

-No me creas, sólo hazlo –

-¿Por qué actúas así, como si no te importara? Los dos actúan igual… algo me dice que aquí hay algo, ustedes guardan un secreto que tiene que ver con su compromiso, y no descansaré hasta descubrirlo –la miró de pies a cabeza -Me voy, antes de que me contagies, asquerosa –tan rápido como pudo salió de la habitación. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta, se encontró con Divina.

-Astoria, ¿qué hacías ahí? –le preguntó.

-Quería ver cómo estaba Ginny –mintió.

-Espero que esté mejor –

-No creo. Se veía muy mal. ¿No será mejor que la lleven a San Mungo? –preguntó con una sonrisa inocente muy bien fingida.

-No. Aquí estará bien, no te preocupes. En cuanto le suministren el antídoto llamaré a Draco –Divina estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino, pero sabía que se le olvidaba algo: -Ah, y por cierto; bienvenida. Me alegra que mis padres te hayan invitado –

-Sí, fueron muy amables –

-Nos vemos –se despidió con una sonrisa.

Astoria cambió su bien fingida cara de amabilidad por una mueca de antipatía. Sabía que la hermana de Draco estaba del lado de la Weasley, porque ella era su prometida oficial. Pero muy pronto dejaría de serlo. Viviendo ahí, ella sabría reconquistar al chico.

Divina entró a la habitación de Ginny. Parecía estar agonizando, pero cuando la pelirroja la vio, sólo supo sonreír.

-Hola –saludó poniendo todo su esfuerzo para esbozar una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes? –

-No muy bien –se sinceró.

-Tranquila, tómate esto –le extendió una botellita. Ginny tomó un sorbo y la dejó en la mesita de noche.

-Gracias –musitó. –No deberías… no tienes que molestarte… -

-No es ninguna molestia –

-Tú no tienes por qué hacer esto… -

-Eres la novia de mi hermano –dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. –Claro que tengo por qué hacer esto –

-Eres muy amable, no como él… -se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho y solo le quedó sonreír nerviosa. Para su sorpresa, Divina soltó una risita.

-Sé que a veces puede ser pesado, pero no es malo como le gusta aparentar. Mi papá lo ha hecho como quiere, y creo que él se está dando cuenta de quién quiere ser en realidad –

_Lo dudo,_ pensó Ginny. Le asombró el amor con el que hablaba de su hermano. Hablaba de él como si fuera lo máximo, como si fuera un héroe, _su_ héroe. Se dio cuenta de que ella no hablaba así de ninguno de sus hermanos, no había el mismo entusiasmo en su voz. A todos los quería con todo su corazón, pero no demostraba ese amor cuando los mencionaba.

-¿Él no va a venir? –preguntó Ginny, inmediatamente arrepentida. No supo por qué, pero parecía que estar enferma le hacía decir cosas incoherentes.

-Sí, no tardará –respondió. Puso su mano sobre la frente de la enferma e hizo una mueca al comprobar la temperatura.

-Todavía no se te quita la fiebre –se lamentó.

-Creo que hoy me siento mejor –

-No mientas. Dijiste que te sentías mal –

Ella sonrió. Cómo le caía bien esa chica, a pesar de ser una Malfoy.

…

¿Hacía cuánto que Malfoy no salía a divertirse con sus amigos? ¿Una eternidad? Decidió hacerlo esa noche. Que esa traidora a la sangre estuviera enferma no era su problema y no iba a quedarse aburrido en su casa por su culpa. No señor. Fue al Caldero Chorreante, donde sabía que se encontrarían sus ex compañeros de la escuela. Y ahí estaban. Blaise Zabinni, Goyle, Crabbe, y otros antiguos Slytherin. Malfoy llegó a la mesa y se sentó. Lo primero que hizo, antes de saludar a los demás, fue pedir su bebida.

-Draco, pensamos que te había tragado la tierra ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Zabinni.

-Ocupándome de unas cosas –respondió.

-Con eso te refieres a tu novia la traidora a la sangre ¿cierto? –

-No, Crabbe –

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te habías liado con esa chica Weasley? Es noticia nacional en el mundo mágico –

-Es cierto, ¿hace cuanto que sales con ella? ¿No odiabas a esa familia? Son de la más baja calaña… -

-No vine a hablar de eso, vine a divertirme –les interrumpió. En ese momento llegó su cerveza.

-Alguien tiene problemas maritales… -dijo uno con una risita burlona.

-…y vino a olvidarse de ellos. –completó otro.

-No sean idiotas. Aún no me caso –

-¿Entonces la cosa va en serio? Creí que los periódicos sólo te daban publicidad –

-Sí, va en serio –contestó cortante.

-No me lo puedo creer. Aunque no podemos negar que la tía está buena –comentó Zabinni.

-¿Y tus amoríos? ¿Dejaste todas tus aventuras por una sola chica? –

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo –le aconsejó Malfoy. Aunque no hablaba en serio.

-Yo así estoy bien –

-Pero qué dicen, si Weasley vale por todas las chicas con las que Draco ha salido. Es de las brujas más buenas de Inglaterra. Eso, aunque tu hermanita está mucho mejor… -

-Cállate, imbécil –Malfoy miró a Zabinni amenazante. El chico hizo una mueca y se calló. Con las hermanas uno no debía meterse. Era territorio prohibido. Pero lo prohibido siempre es tentador, porque significa hacerlo en secreto. Sabes que estás haciendo mal y quieres demostrar que nadie te vence, nadie te manda y eres dueño del mundo. Las cosas prohibidas también son peligrosas. Divina; por ser la hermana de Malfoy. Ginny, por ser la novia. Zabinni sonrió para sus adentros, pero eso que estaba pensando no lo diría en voz alta.

-Pero dinos, ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de ella? –preguntó Crabbe.

-Debe ser una fiera en la cama, ¿verdad? –

-No hemos hecho nada de eso –exclamó Malfoy. Sus amigos se quedaron callados antes de soltar una risotada.

-¿Y piensas que vamos a creérnoslo? Tú no desperdicias oportunidades, no malgastas tu tiempo –

-Será después del matrimonio –contestó cortante. Sabía que estaba quedando en ridículo. Recordó de repente la razón por la que había dejado de salir con sus amigos. Eran unos idiotas.

-Es la primer chica con clase con la que sales –dijo uno. Mientras más escuchaba Zabinni, más se interesaba. Había que descubrir lo que esa chica Weasley ocultaba, ¿por qué aún no se acostaba Draco con ella?

-Por eso se lo ha tomado tan en serio –contestó Goyle por él. –Vamos a apostar. A que cae en tu cama antes de lo que canta un fénix –

-¿Estás loco? –exclamó Malfoy.

-Las chicas siempre caen rendidas ante ti, a pesar de tu actitud tan pesada. Esa traidora a la sangre no va a ser la excepción –

-No voy a hacerlo –dictaminó.

-¿Por qué no? Es muy extraño que te hayas liado con una pobre como ella, pero se puede justificar dado que está muy guapa. ¿Por qué no te aprovechas? –

-No es como tú piensas –

-¿Entonces cómo es? ¿Qué ocultas?

-No seas ridículo, no oculto nada –se puso a la defensiva.

-El ridículo eres tú, ¿por qué no te acuestas con ella? ¿acaso es diferente que las demás? ¿Me vas a decir que ella es especial? –

-No es de tu incumbencia. Y no me pienso prestar a tus estúpidos juegos de apuestas –

-¿Tienes miedo de que te rechace? ¿Es eso? ¿Es tan buena niña que…? –

-Cállate –lo interrumpió. –Cállense de una maldita vez. Mi vida es algo que no les interesa. Yo tomo las decisiones que yo quiera –se terminó de un largo sorbo su cerveza y pidió otra.

-Pronto vas a cambiar de opinión –dijo Zabinni. –No te resistirás –

Así se dio por terminado el tema. Malfoy había ido ahí a olvidarse de lo que había en su casa, no a que se lo recordaran aún más. Pero había olvidado que sus amigos eran unos idiotas, que no les había dicho nada y que ellos querrían saber todo con detalles. La noche pasó rápido. Al menos fue mejor que quedarse a cuidar a una enferma.

…

Eran altas horas de la madrugada. Malfoy volvía de una noche acababa de cruzar el umbral de su casa.

-¡Draco! –exclamó una voz en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –

A pesar de la oscuridad, el chico podía distinguir la cara de angustia de su hermana.

-Yo no, es Ginny… -

-¿Qué tiene ella? –

-Está delirando… le subió la temperatura y suda frío –

-Si tan mal está debería ir a San Mungo ¿no?… -

-Llama a un sanador, Draco –

-¿Lo puedes hacer tú? Quiero dormir… –

-Draco, hazlo, ella es tu prometida –ordenó Divina. Malfoy sintió el peso de las palabras. No le quedaba otra opción.

-Está bien, espera un momento… -

Malfoy se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja. Solo cuando la vio entendió la desesperación de su hermana. Divina no mentía. Ginny temblaba y su cabello y la almohada estaban húmedos de sudor.

-Tengo frío… mucho frío… mamá… dónde estás… -murmuraba.

-¿Si ves a tu mamá te pondrás mejor? –le preguntó. Pero al parecer ella no le escuchó. Sólo movía los labios murmurando cosas inentendibles.

-Vamos Weasley, ¿qué te pasa? Sólo fue una simple lluvia, no es para tanto. Siempre te has pasado de exagerada… -

-Mal…foy –musitó la chica. –Malfoy ayúdame… Mal… -no terminó de pronunciar su nombre. Cerró los ojos. Sentía la garganta seca, tenía frío y la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento.

-Buscaré a un sanador –fue lo único que dijo al ver a la muchacha convaleciente y salió con toda la prisa que pudo.

…

-Entonces… ¿Cómo está? –

El sanador acababa de salir de la habitación donde estaba Ginny. Malfoy ya estaba cansado de tener que fingir preocupación por la pelirroja, pero no tenía otra opción. Su hermana no podía dudar de su inexistente angustia. Pero ¿por qué ocultarlo? No le deseaba el mal a Ginny. No a esa chica.

-No le voy a mentir. Su estado es crítico, pero siguiendo las indicaciones se pondrá mejor en poco tiempo –

_¿Poco tiempo? ¿Cuánto es eso realmente?_

-¿Y es contagioso? –preguntó haciendo una ligera mueca de asco.

-No –

Malfoy se relajó, qué alivio. Seguramente Divina lo haría entrar a esa habitación más que muchas veces. Y no quería correr ningún riesgo.

-Bien, gracias –

-Si necesita algo más, hágamelo saber. Y cuídela mucho –dicho esto se marchó.

Lo que él menos quería era cuidarla, nunca pensó que llegaría a ser una carga. Qué fastidio. Subió a su habitación, exhausto y enfurruñado. Se quedó dormido antes de recordar que Astoria estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y que era perfecta si buscaba a alguien con quien olvidar cualquier pena.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

No hay amor sin odio, es lo que dicen algunos. Es como si explicáramos la teoría acertada de que no existe el bien sin el mal, y que no podría haber cosas buenas sin las cosas malas. Sin luz no habría oscuridad. Sin el sonido, no habría silencio. Si entre Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley hubiera existido pura indiferencia, probablemente el amor nunca hubiera nacido. Pero se detestaban, y la convivencia mutua empezaba a dar sus resultados, como que él ya no estaba seguro de que en verdad ese odio existiera, o que en él vivían esos prejuicios que sus padres habían alimentado.

Astoria se encuentra en estos momentos sobre la cama de Draco. Cuando él abrió los ojos, con la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, ella estaba ahí, a su lado esperándolo. Traía puestos únicamente un sostén con encaje y unas bragas que parecían quedarle justo a la medida, pero que resaltaban sus atributos. La chica estaba apoyada en un brazo, mirándolo mientras dormía.

_Qué extraño_, se dijo Astoria cuando lo vio suspirar y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa entre sueños. _¿Qué_ _estaría soñando? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa en sus labios? No había duda, no debía haberla, estaba segura de que el chico soñaba con ella, ¿con quién más, si no? Pues con Ginny Weasley… No. No podía ser, no la traidora de la sangre. Aunque fuera a casarse con ella, no quería creerlo._ O más bien, se negaba a pensarlo. Cómo le encantaba verlo dormir, tan indefenso, inocente… _¿Inocente Malfoy?_ _¿En qué vida? _Omitió una risita y suspiró. Verlo dormir le hacía sentirse más cerca de él, más suya, con derecho a todo. Pero siempre que terminaban de hacer el amor, cuando él ya estaba profundamente dormido, y cuando ella se dedicaba a mirarlo el resto de la noche, él mantenía una expresión altanera, arrogante. Esa mañana había algo diferente. Su sonrisa era serena, sincera. Y sabía, aunque quería negarlo, que ella no era la razón, lo que provocó que algo dentro de Astoria se removiera. Una sensación de enojo, celos; la luz de alerta. En ese momento el chico despertó, y Astoria sonrió con lujuria.

-Esto es lo mejor de vivir en tu casa. Estar contigo a todas horas –

Malfoy se incorporó y dejó ver su torso descubierto. Astoria se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo sensual que luces en las mañanas…? -

-¿Dormiste aquí? –evadió su pregunta con otra pregunta.

-No exactamente. Hace un rato que entré, ¿te molesta? –preguntó con su usual tono seductor. Le acarició levemente su hombro.

-Eres una mañosa –le dijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-No es ninguna casualidad que estés aquí. Te las apañas siempre para conseguir lo que quieres –le confirmó. Ella alzó una ceja.

-Claro que no es casualidad, tus padres me invitaron a quedarme, en especial Narcisa. Pero tienes toda la razón. Quiero recuperar lo que es mío y sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero –

Malfoy rió socarronamente.

-¿De qué cojones te ríes? –se molestó ella.

-Yo no tengo dueña –le aseguró el chico.

-Te equivocas… -Astoria se colocó encima de él, con una pierna en cada costado -…eres mío. Mío y de nadie más –Lo comenzó a besar. Desde los labios hasta el cuello. Acariciando ese torso suyo que la volvía loca. Ese cuerpo que le pertenecía, que tantas veces había estado sobre ella. No se podía imaginar a otra sobre él, haciendo lo mismo que ella. Mucho menos podía imaginar a la pelirroja desabrida, con ese anillo en su dedo anular, pavoneándose ante todos como la prometida del señor Malfoy, revolcándose en la cama. Aún así sonrió para sus adentros, porque mientras ella estaba con él, Ginny se encontraba convaleciente, muriéndose, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Draco… -susurró dichosa. Él le ayudó a quitarse el sujetador, con prisas, con ansias. Solo una cosa era segura: Astoria sabía cómo moverse. Sabía cómo hacerlo estremecer, cómo excitarlo, cómo besarlo. Sus movimientos eran precisos, justos, como él los quería. Por eso era su favorita entre todas. Las demás no contaban. Siempre terminaba regresando con Astoria. Las mujeres eran buenas, sí, pero ninguna de ellas era como Astoria Greengrass, tan mujer, tan seductora y segura de sí misma. Nadie con esos espectaculares pechos firmes, sus curvas delineadas, sus labios seductores, su cabellera larga, hermosa y rojiza…

¿Rojiza?

Perdió un segundo razonando lo que acababa de suceder. Astoria no era pelirroja. Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos, confirmando que sus pensamientos se habían equivocado, que habían vagado hacia otro rumbo, un rumbo aún desconocido. ¿Por qué se la había imaginado pelirroja? La única pelirroja era esa traidora a la sangre, a la que hacía pasar como su prometida, con la que engañaba a todo el mundo y con la que se engañaba a sí mismo. Se detuvo. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, cientos de cosas pasaron veloces por su mente…

-Draco, sigue… -reclamó Astoria entre gemidos, queriendo deshacerse de sus calzoncillos.

-Tu cabello es rubio… -comentó sin darse cuenta.

Astoria paró, mirándolo perpleja.

-Qué observador –comentó sarcásticamente. Malfoy no respondió y se limitó a mirarla a los ojos. No era nada extraordinario, nada que no conociera. ¿Por qué si hacía unos segundos había pensado que era casi perfecta, la chica ideal para pasar en la cama, ahora la veía tan común y corriente? ¿Nunca se había fijado en ella detalle por detalle? Recordó las piernas de Ginny, aquella vez en el callejón Diagon… desvió la vista y se dio cuenta de que no tenían nada peculiar las piernas de Astoria.

-Draco ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? –

-Nada –tragó saliva. De pronto recordó una cosa importante. Debía ir a ver a Ginny. No era asunto suyo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo y no tenía explicaciones para eso. Sólo quería cubrir las apariencias frente a su hermana, fingir preocupación…

_¿Qué demonios?_ Tenía enfrente a Astoria desnuda y no la aprovechaba.

-Entonces continuemos… -insistió ella. Volvió a besarlo, Malfoy respondió a sus besos. Volvió a sumirse en esa pasión desenfrenada, volvió a pensar en lo único que le interesaba. No iba a dejar que la pelirrojilla se adueñara de sus pensamientos.

…

Ron estaba inquieto. Sabía que su hermana estaba enferma, pero ni él ni sus padres tenían idea de cómo se encontraba. Ella no debía estar ahí, en la Mansión Malfoy, en una casa en la que nunca fue bienvenida, con una familia que siempre la despreció. Empezó a dar vueltas por su pequeña habitación mientras pensaba. Le expondría la idea a su madre. Probablemente no se opondría, ella también estaba preocupada. Ginny tenía que estar devuelta pronto, recuperada y sana. ¿Era correcto lo que pensaba? Si a Ginny la habían recibido, ¿por qué a él no, que era el hermano? Además… no tenia caso hacerse el tonto. Si iba, corría el riesgo de ver a Divina, saludarla, platicar con ella. Era un riesgo que quería correr. Sí, estaba decidido. No podía esperar más. Llevaría noticias de Ginny a la Madriguera. Y a Hermione y Harry también. Salió de su habitación lleno de seguridad. No se imaginó que antes de llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, estando ya frente a la casa, se le desvanecería toda la seguridad con la que había decidido ir a visitar a su hermana. Y sobre todo, no se imaginó que un miembro de la familia Malfoy fuera el que lo llevaría hasta la Mansión.

…

Malfoy terminó de bañarse y salió de la ducha con la toalla puesta. Hacía rato que había terminado su _asunto_ con Astoria y ella se había ido a su habitación, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, alcanzable, a todas horas, para él solo. Se vistió y fue a la habitación de Ginny. Cuando abrió la puerta sintió un cosquilleo inusual en su estómago. ¿Náuseas? Ojalá…

Ahí estaba Divina, sentada junto a Ginny. No platicaban porque la pelirroja estaba durmiendo, pero su aspecto aún era pálido y sudoroso.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó a sus espaldas. Divina se dio la vuelta.

-No sé. No creo que haya mejorado durante la noche –

-¿Quieres que el sanador la vuelva a revisar? –

-No sé, dijo que con el tónico se pondría mejor… -

-¿Por qué no la llevamos a San Mungo? Ahí la atenderán mejor –

-¿No ves cómo está? Perderá las pocas fuerzas que tiene. Siento que apenas y respira… –

-No exageres –

-No estoy exagerando, Draco –dijo muy seria. –Ginny está muy enferma, debemos cuidarla –

Malfoy frunció el ceño y la miró. Lo primero que vio fue su cabellera pelirroja, ardiente como el fuego, ardiente como su cuerpo… Incluso dormida, pálida, sudorosa, moribunda, lucía bonita. Esa chica no era fea. Demonios, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Lo conmovía verla enferma, débil, sin replicar de nada, sin discutir con él? ¿Le daba lástima? Eso debía de ser, lástima.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato –se despidió. Hizo ademán de irse.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? –

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer –

-¿Y son esas cosas más importantes que Ginny? Ella te necesita aquí, a su lado. Pero resulta que tú te vas mientras ella se retuerce del dolor –

-No creo que me necesite, seguirá dormida. Y si se retuerce del dolor ¿no es mejor que la llevemos al hospital? Digo, estoy muy preocupado y sólo quiero que se mejore. Ginny es mi prometida –mencionó teatralmente –si ella está mal, yo estoy peor -

-Estoy segura de que incluso dormida sentirá tu presencia -

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes razón… podría leerle un cuento también. Estoy seguro que incluso dormida escuchará mi aterciopelada voz –aseveró socarronamente.

-Es una buena idea –

-Me gusta Babbity Rabbitty… o más bien prefiero El corazón peludo… -

-A mí me gusta La fuente de la buena fortuna… -

-¿Es el de las tres brujas? –

-Sí, siempre he querido una fuente de la buena fortuna… -

-El peor es el de los Tres hermanos. Es patético… -

-Te encantaba cuando eras niño, mamá te lo leía diario… -

Ambos guardaron un repentino silencio. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de los estúpidos cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y al mirarse estallaron en risa. Ginny soñó con una risa tan pura que la enamoró. Un rato después, cuando ya había despertado, deseó que Malfoy fuera el dueño de esa risa.

…

Ron estaba a punto de salir de la Madriguera cuando llegó una visita. Él mismo abrió la puerta y quedó perplejo cuando vio de quién se trataba. Era Divina Malfoy. Hermosa como siempre, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Llevaba el cabello suelto, adornado por un broche de plata.

-Hola, Ron –saludó.

-Hola… -el chico no entendía por qué justo ella estaba ahí, en la puerta de su casa. -¿Quieres pasar? –invitó.

-Oh –Divina echó un vistazo desde ahí. Era una casa pequeña, llena de muebles, muy humilde. Tragó saliva. –Gracias, sólo vine a decirte que Ginny está muy enferma, y es injusto que ustedes no tengan noticia de ella, ni que la puedan atender. Por eso decidí invitarlos a visitarla, sé que deben estar muy preocupados por ella –

-Sí, la verdad es que mi madre está desesperada. A mis padres no les gustó que se la llevaran –

-Entiendo, por eso es que he venido. Pueden ir a visitarla, por favor, en mi casa son bienvenidos –

-Gracias –titubeó. "Eres muy linda" pensó Ron. En ese justo momento, Molly se asomó y vio a la chica. Rápidamente se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo está Ginny? Mi Ginny… -exclamó.

-Está muy enferma. Ya la vio un sanador, todo saldrá bien –

-¿Por qué Malfoy se la llevó? Ella no debió haberse ido, no entiendo… -gimoteó una madre desesperada.

-Señora Weasley, yo vine a decirle que puede ir a visitarla, no es ni necesario que lo pida –

-No creo que deba ir a tu casa… -

-Su hija la necesita, en mi casa ustedes serán bienvenidos siempre. Somos casi familia –sonrió. Ron la miraba perdido, admirando su belleza espectacular. ¿Por qué era tan amable con ellos? Debería ser igual que el resto de su familia.

Molly frunció los labios.

-A tus padres no les gustara que estemos en tu casa –

-Por favor, su hija la necesita… -

-Claro que quiero ver a mi Ginny. Pero para empezar ella no debería estar en tu casa, no tiene nada que hacer ahí. Ella debe estar aquí –

-Draco la está cuidando, él también está muy preocupado y tiene todo el derecho… -

-Yo la cuidaría mejor, soy su madre –interrumpió.

Divina intentó no perder la paciencia. Comprendía a la señora Weasley.

-Y mi hermano es su prometido. Sólo piénselo. Siempre serán bienvenidos en la Mansión –volvió a echar un vistazo a la Madriguera. Hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, pero Molly la detuvo.

-¿Podemos ir hoy mismo? Necesito ver cómo está Ginny –

Divina sonrió.

-Por supuesto –

-¿Puedes esperar un momento? Ron, quédate a hacerle compañía, ¿ya la invitaste a pasar? –

-Sí… -

-No se moleste, puedo esperar aquí –

-Está bien, no tardo –

Molly entró a la Madriguera, dejando a su hijo y a la chica rubia solos. Divina le sonrió. El corazón de Ron comenzó a latir rápidamente, nervioso, cohibido. Divina Malfoy le gustaba. No podía evitarlo.

…

_Narcisa y Lucius no estaban en su casa cuando Ron, los gemelos y Molly visitaron a Ginny. Malfoy no cruzó palabra con ellos, prefirió salir de la habitación en cuanto entraron. Estaba harto de estar ahí, hasta se sentía enfermo, asqueado. Subió a la habitación de Astoria. Con ella se desahogó. La familia Weasley pasó ahí casi toda la tarde, acompañando a Ginny. La pelirroja despertó en dos ocasiones, sudando y susurrando palabras incomprensibles. Cuando vio a toda su familia ahí, sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, un poco mas tranquila. Hizo un esfuerzo por estar despierta, pero la venció el cansancio de la enfermedad, y después de escuchar las tonterías de sus hermanos un rato, cayó dormida en un sueño profundo. Cabe decir que lo único que pudo recordar de ese sueño largo fue una sombra. Una figura bien delineada, y una sensación que la dejó inquieta, algo que sabía que cambiaría muy pronto._

…

Tres días después de la visita de su familia, Ginny comenzó a mejorar. El primer síntoma de alivio: la temperatura disminuyó. Fueron cuatro días de intensa agonía para la pelirroja. Cuando abrió los ojos, después de un largo sueño del que despertó cansada, vio a Malfoy. La chica carraspeó. Al hacerlo, sintió el intenso ardor de su garganta. Tenía mucha sed. Buscó en la mesita de noche. El recipiente con agua estaba semivacío.

-Por fin despertaste, lleva-bas una eternidad durmiendo -

Ginny desvió la mirada. No tenía fuerzas, ¿y Malfoy quería pelear? No estaba para eso.

-¿Cuándo te vas a recuperar? Sabes que por tu culpa no puedo salir ¿Verdad? -

Eso, en una parte, era cierto. Malfoy salía, por supuesto, y también se la pasaba con Astoria unos ratos, pero Divina lo obligaba a ir siempre a cuidar de Ginny. Era un fastidio.

-¿No me piensas responder? –

-Agua –musitó la chica.

-¿Qué? –

-Si quieres hacer algo por mí… -

-No quiero hacer nada por ti. Quiero que salgas de esa cama de una vez –

-Agua –repitió. Malfoy comprendió lo que Ginny quería. Frunció el ceño. Lo pensó dos veces, pero sacó su varita y llenó un vaso con agua. Se lo extendió a Ginny para que bebiera. La chica exhaló. Se sentía mejor que antes, eso era bueno. Mientras más pronto se aliviara, más pronto dejaría esa casa. O eso pensaba ella.

-Gracias –

-¿Ahora puedes dejar de exagerar y levantarte? Quiero de vuelta mi libertad

-¿De qué hablas? –

-¿No ves que tengo que cubrir las apariencias? Se supone que debo estar preocupado por ti, cuidarte y esas cosas –

-Yo no decidí enfermarme –

-Haz un esfuerzo por aliviarte –

-Sé que tu preocupación por mí es inmensa y por eso me deseas que me alivie –le dijo con sarcasmo -pero si con eso bastara, ya estuviera en mi casa. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, no sé ni cómo llegué a este lugar –

-¿Cómo prefieres estar en tu pocilga? Esto es muchas veces mejor que tu chiquero –

-No hables así de mi casa –le advirtió.

-Estoy harto. Me voy –

-Por fin me haces un favor –

-Procura irte de aquí lo más pronto posible –

-Es lo que más deseo –

-Como digas –

Malfoy cerró la puerta. Ginny resopló. Ahora estaba de malas. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso? ¿A dónde la quería llevar su destino? Si en ese momento hubiera sabido la respuesta, no habría sucedido lo que estaba predicho. Y su historia hubiera sido muy diferente.

Ginny estaba despierta, sola en la habitación de la Mansión Malfoy. Hacía rato que había anochecido. Veía hacia el techo, con la mirada perdida, cuando escuchó gritos que venían de afuera.

-…y cuándo se va a ir? ¡No la quiero ni un minuto más en mi casa! –bramó la voz de un hombre.

-Divina fue quien la trajo, no yo –respondió otra voz masculina.

-No puedo permitir que esa chica esté viviendo en mi propia casa –

-En cuanto se recupere se irá –

-¿Y cuándo va a llegar ese día? Sólo se está aprovechando de ti, Draco ¿no lo entiendes? Casándose contigo podrá salir de la pobreza en la que vive…

-Basta ya, no pienso discutir eso contigo. Es mí decisión –

-Draco, te doy un día más para sacarla de esta casa. Mañana mismo se va esa traidora a la sangre –finalizó.

Lucius Malfoy se marchó. Malfoy golpeó la pared, molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo lo que su padre decía? No le importaba tener que soportar más tiempo a Weasley, pero de ninguna manera le daría gusto a su padre, Ginny se iría cuando él lo decidiera. Narcisa, por su parte, prefería ignorar el hecho de que la pelirroja estuviera viviendo en su casa. No lo soportaba y evitaba hablar del tema o pasar por esa habitación.

Entre vagos pensamientos, alguien tomó a Malfoy de los hombros y se acercó a su oído.

-No te estreses –susurró Astoria. Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Astoria… -

-Vamos a mi habitación… ¿o prefieres la tuya? –

-Esta tarde estuvimos juntos… -le recordó.

-¿Y qué? Yo quisiera estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida. Por la mañana, por la tarde, por la noche… –

-Astoria, no digas estupideces –

-Es la verdad. No me importa que te quieras casar con la pordiosera. Yo voy a recuperarte. No vas a durar mucho con ella, porque conmigo lo tienes todo, es más sencillo… -

-¿No te importa que ella sea mi prometida? –

-Yo me encargaré de que eso cambie. Y además, yo no soy la estúpida a la que están engañando –sonrió y él se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo harás eso? –

-Es muy fácil –contestó Astoria. –Así… -le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo comenzó a besar. Malfoy se separó de ella. Por alguna extraña razón, no tenía ganas de estar con la chica rubia.

-Draco… -insistió, pero él la detuvo. -¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó evidentemente molesta.

-No me pasa nada. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos otro día? –

-¿Y por qué no ahora? –

-Porque no me dan ganas –

-Yo haré que te den muchísimas ganas… -volvió a intentarlo, pero fracasó.

-Basta Astoria. Dije que no –exclamó con sequedad.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso esa mugrosa insípida es mejor que yo? ¿Qué hace para tenerte tan embrujado? Estoy casi segura que debió haberte echado una poción de amor… -

-No digas tonterías, ella no tiene nada que ver con que yo no quiera estar contigo –

-¿La estás defendiendo…? –sugirió con suspicacia.

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió con frialdad. Era indiscutible que no quería seguir cerca de ella. Tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Espera, Draco… ¿mi beso de buenas noches? –preguntó.

Malfoy se acercó a Astoria para dárselo. Ella lo tomó desprevenidamente con ambas manos y le plantó en la boca algo más que un simple beso de buenas noches.

Cuando se separaron, alguien los descubrió.

-¡Draco! –gritó Divina, sorprendida y un poco decepcionada.

-Ups –soltó Astoria. Le dedicó una sonrisa cínica y se fue.

-Draco… -repitió la chica.

-Divina, no es lo que parece… -argumentó.

Sí… no leyeron mal, Mafoy había dicho esa absurda frase de telenovela muggle.

-No… a mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Se las tendrías que dar a tu novia –

-Ella me pidió un beso de buenas noches –le explicó –y me agarró desprevenido. Sabes que lo nuestro acaba de terminar, ya no tengo nada que ver con ella… -

-No parece que haya terminado por completo –

-Ha terminado por completo, pero sigue insistiendo. No me ha podido olvidar… -

-¿Y por eso vas a permitir que te bese? –

-No, claro que no… -mintió insolentemente.

-Draco… - suspiró. -¿Quieres a Ginny? –

-Me voy a casar con ella –

-Eso no responde mi pregunta. Tal vez estén comprometidos por algún problema que tienen, por conveniencia… sabes que puedes contármelo –

-No es por nada de eso, Divina –volvió a mentir.

-¿Entonces por qué te besas con otras chicas? –

-¿Otras? Nada más fue con Astoria… -

-Da lo mismo –

-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer –le aseguró, aunque sabía que no lo cumpliría.

-No me lo prometas a mí, yo no soy tu novia –

-Entonces ¿me guardarías este secreto? -

-Es decepcionante, Draco. ¿Por eso se vino a vivir a esta casa? ¿Para estar más cerca de ti? No me confirmes lo que estoy pensando… -e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntó curioso y divertido.

-Nada –contestó cortante. –Me iré a dormir, hasta mañana –se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a su habitación.

¿Por qué Divina los tuvo que haber encontrado en la movida?

Demonios.

¿Y por qué él había rechazado a Astoria?

Antes de irse a su habitación, se dirigió a donde dormía Ginny. Titubeó un poco antes de entrar, pero finalmente se decidió y abrió la puerta. El cuarto estaba casi en penumbras, la única iluminación provenía de una vela que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.

Ginny estaba recostada y en cuanto vio a Malfoy entrar, puso mala cara.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Un silencio incómodo reinó la habitación, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-¿Cuándo va a terminar esto? –preguntó con voz ronca.

_Él ahí parado, a cierta distancia, y ella en la cama, enferma._

-Cuando yo lo decida –contestó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones? –comenzó. -Esta boda es un fraude, nosotros no nos soportamos, nuestras familias son enemigas… -Ginny miró el anillo que brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Todavía no estoy satisfecho con los resultados –

-¿Qué resultados? –

-El propósito del plan. La razón por la que hago todo esto –

Ginny se quedó callada. Estaba cansada de discutir el tema. ¿Por qué mejor no le seguía el juego? ¿Por qué no sacaba provecho, justo como él hacía? Estaba segura de que todo terminaría antes de lo que pensaba. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Malfoy permaneció ahí unos minutos más antes de salir.

…

La mañana siguiente Ginny amaneció con más color en sus mejillas. La mejoría era evidente. Estaba contenta porque eso suponía que muy pronto abandonaría aquella Mansión en la que no era bienvenida. Se puso de pie y tomó un poco de agua que Divina le había dejado ahí. Eligió un cambio de ropa de los que había llevado y se vistió. Confirmó que poco a poco iba recuperando fuerzas. Sólo estaba un poco atontada por pasar tanto tiempo acostada y luchando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Acomodó sus poquitas cosas que tenía y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar. No se atrevía a salir del cuarto por temor a encontrarse con Narcisa o Lucius. O casi peor, con Astoria.

Aún no comprendía por qué se había ido a vivir a esa casa y por qué lo había permitido. Concluyó que no estaba en sus cabales cuando sucedió. Ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Se rió para sus adentros al recordar que Astoria quería ocupar su lugar, robárselo. Pero "su lugar" era una completa mentira. ¿Por que había sentido celos durante 2 segundos? Cuando el engaño terminara, Astoria seguiría viviendo ahí. Y lo más seguro era que Malfoy la hiciera su esposa. Malfoy era todo un gilipollas. Ginny resopló. ¿Cuándo había ido a parar a todo aquello? Estaba en problemas, sola... No tenía ni idea cuándo acabaría esa tortura. Solo esperaba que fuera pronto. Astoria era una chica ¿afortunada? ¿Cómo se le podía considerar? Había crecido entre tanta riqueza y era la favorita de Malfoy. Sintió un repiqueteo en su interior. Aunque su relación con él fuera una mentira de las peores, no podía permitir que Astoria se saliera con la suya. No mientras el plan durara. No le haría el camino tan sencillo, no le dejaría tan fácil a su prometido. Miró su anillo de compromiso. Casi nunca se lo quitaba. Brillaba tanto que casi encandilaba la vista. Ginny se recostó en la cama, pensando en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Malfoy no era tan feo, por algo las chicas se fijaban en él... _No, ¿qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¿Acaso yo también caeré en sus redes? No, no soy tan estúpida. Nunca sentiré nada positivo hacia él. Aunque me defendiera de aquel mago, suceso que nunca olvidaré, él siempre seguirá siendo el despiadado y cruel mago que conozco._ Pero pensándolo bien, no era tan malo. Alguien que amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su hermana menor no podía guardar tantos malos sentimientos en su corazón. En algún lugar profundo debía de estar escondida esa luz. Y por un momento, antes de caer en un sueño ligero, pensó y casi se decidió por encontrarla y hacer que saliera a la superficie.

…

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –le preguntó Malfoy a Ginny.

-Tengo que hacerlo si no quiero morir repentinamente, hay un juramento de por medio –

-Pero estás enferma ¿no? –

-Me siento mejor. Además… te has portado bien conmigo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –

-Bien. En tu habitación hay un vestido. Póntelo –le dijo, y se dio la vuelta.

¿Un vestido nuevo? No se lo podía creer. No podía negar que se sentía mejor, pero ninguno de los dos había hablado acerca de su estancia en la Mansión Malfoy, ni de los regalos costosos. Malfoy aún no le había dicho que se largara, y no podía restar la posibilidad de que estuviera tramando algo.

Por primera vez Ginny se arregló pensando en lo que diría Malfoy cuando la viera. El era muy exigente y aunque ella siempre se ponía guapa para si misma, esta vez sus pensamientos iban más lejos, más allá de lo cotidiano. ¿Qué pensaría Malfoy de todo eso? ¿Le gustará? ¿Qué dirá del maquillaje? ¿De la ropa? ¿Notará que está usando la que él mismo le compró? Su corazón dio un vuelco, se aceleró, con un atisbo de preocupación. Pero sabe, sin embargo que muy pronto tendrá todas las respuestas.

Malfoy la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Cuando ella salió de su habitación y lo encontró, él la miró asombrado. Ginny siempre se veía hermosa, pero en esos momentos… por alguna razón era diferente. Había algo distinto en la forma de verse, quizá porque en el fondo ella se había arreglado pensando en él. Muy dentro de él, nunca había querido negar que en realidad la chica era muy guapa, pero ahora podía aceptarlo en voz alta. Y sin ningún indicio de falsedad y pesadez.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny ruborizada.

-N-nada. Vámonos –

-¿El vestido luce bien? –preguntó preocupada porque el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Luce más que bien. Te queda perfecto –admitió. Después, sonrió con cinismo –Y eso que no todo te queda bien –dijo, pero él mismo sabía que era mentira.

-¿No puedes ser amable en la misma frase? –preguntó fingiendo fastidio. Le alegraba saber que le gustaba. Él lucía impecable, encantador.

-Vámonos –le dijo con una sonrisa más blanca. Juntos salieron de la Mansión y se dirigieron a su destino.

…

Ron estaba esperando en un lugar oscuro, húmedo. La calle estaba vacía, no había ni un alma rondando por ahí. Esperó un par de minutos más, comenzando a impacientarse. Cada segundo que pasaba ahí le hacía perder la esperanza. ¿Habrá sido todo una broma? ¿O simple imaginación suya? Encontró ese pedazo de pergamino que le había dejado ella, cuando fue a la Mansión Malfoy. Lo leyó, y sin poder creerlo aún, esperó a que llegara el momento del encuentro. Y ahí estaba él. Probablemente le diría algo acerca de Ginny, que se estaba recuperando, que su hermano la trataba mal… que lo necesitaba. Lo que daría por escuchar eso último. Que una chica tan guapa como ella lo necesitara. Pero no podía ser posible, además de que era una Malfoy. Cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y suspiró. Hacía frío, y no quería exponerla a ella a ese clima. Buscarían un lugar caliente y mantendrían una conversación, ¿era tan difícil lograrlo? Ron era tímido con las chicas, más con las chicas lindas. Escuchó un ruido, alguien se acercaba. Automáticamente puso su mano alrededor de su varita, a la expectativa. Una sombra se detuvo delante de él. Se quitó la capucha y dejó ver una hermosa cabellera rubia, reluciente a mitad de la noche.

-Divina –suspiró el chico.

-Hola –sonrió ella.

-Creí que no llegarías –dijo tragando saliva.

-Disculpa la tardanza. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que salí de mi casa, tuve que esperar a que Draco y Ginny salieran para que no me vieran… -

-¿Ginny salió con Malfoy? ¿No está enferma? No puede salir así –

-Está mucho mejor, no te preocupes. Sólo le quedan las huellas de la enfermedad –

Ron no estuvo muy convencido, pero no la contradijo. Le fue imposible.

-Por cierto… ¿para qué me pediste que nos encontráramos aquí? –preguntó tímidamente. Divina se ruborizó, pero para su suerte, la oscuridad no permitió a Ron darse cuenta de eso.

-Oh, porque… quería hablarte de una cosa… -

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Tiene que ver con Ginny? –

-¿Por qué mejor no buscamos un lugar cálido? Esto no es cómodo y tengo un poco de frío –dijo tiritando y esbozó una sonrisa. Ron también sonrió.

-Sí, vamos –

…

Malfoy y Ginny llegaron a la reunión, que había sido organizada por Blaise Zabinni. Éste le había insistido a Malfoy que asistiera y que, por supuesto, llevara a su prometida. Él se había negado, diciendo que ella estaba indispuesta. Pero después de tanto rogarle lo convenció. Sólo porque sabía que si no aceptaba, no se lo quitaría de encima. Zabinni sonrió en cuanto los vio llegar y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Qué alegría verlos por aquí! –saludó.

-Sí, sí –contesto Malfoy restándole importancia.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Malfoy me comentó que estuviste enferma –le dijo a Ginny.

-Me siento mejor –afirmó.

-Me alegro. Por aquí por favor, mi casa es de ustedes –

-No finjas tanta amabilidad, Zabinni. No es tu estilo –

-Me ofendes, Draco –dijo con fingida indignación. –Amabilidad es mi sobrenombre –bromeó, y le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

-Y tu apellido ahora es Ridículo –

Zabinni rió por el chiste de su amigo.

-Qué lástima que no trajiste a Divina. Hubiera sido la luz de la fiesta – aseguró, y los guió a ambos a la mesa de bebidas.

Malfoy se vio obligado a presentar a casi todos sus amigos de la fiesta a su prometida. Todos halagaron su belleza y buen gusto. Cuando tuvo oportunidad, la dejó sola y se perdió entre la gente. Ginny estaba parada cerca de la mesa de comida, la que consideraba un lugar seguro. No sabía cómo tenía agallas para volver a un lugar así después de lo que había vivido. No tardó mucho en encontrar compañía, aunque ella misma no se la había buscado. Un joven mago se acercó a ella.

-Aburrida fiesta, ¿eh? –comentó.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente sin saber qué decir.

-No tienes que responder. He ido a mejores. Por cierto, nunca te había visto antes –

-Soy… -

El joven no le dio tiempo de responder.

-Sí, eres una Weasley ¿no? -dijo mirando su cabello.

-Sí –contestó.

-Y próximamente una Sra. Malfoy –

-Así es –dijo para su mala gana.

-¿Sería inoportuno de mi parte preguntar qué le vio una señorita tan hermosa a un mago como Malfoy? –

-Creo que sí sería muy inoportuno –

El tipo sonrió.

-Pero puedo adivinarlo, claro –afirmó.

-¿A si? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro. La familia Malfoy es muy antigua. Y sobre todo, aparte de sangre pura, es rica –

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrar su enojo.

-Y como mi familia es pobre, sería la alianza perfecta ¿no? –

-Exacto, además de bella, eres inteligente –

-En cambio, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. No suelo desperdiciar mi tiempo hablando con idiotas –y dicho esto, se alejó notoriamente molesta, dejando al desconocido mago con la palabra en la boca, totalmente confundido y pensando en qué se había equivocado.

-Hola… ¿puedo llamarte Ginny? –preguntó Zabinni. La había visto venir desde la mesa y decidió acercarse a ella.

-Eh, como quieras –

-Bien. ¿No te hace falta nada? –

-Gracias –negó con la cabeza.

-Le supliqué a Draco que vinieran. No nos había dado la gran noticia. ¿Cuándo es la boda? -preguntó, buscando el anillo con la mirada.

-Aún no hay una fecha fija –

-Espero figurar en tu lista de invitados –

-Eres amigo de Malfoy –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –Claro que estarás en la lista –

-Qué extraño que lo llames así –comentó. Ginny apenas se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era tarde para rectificarlo.

-Es la costumbre… -se quiso justificar.

-Sí… me imagino que en la cama lo llamas de diferentes maneras –comentó guiñándole un ojo. Quería verificar si lo que Draco había dicho era cierto. Ginny estuvo a punto de ruborizarse, indignada

-Imaginas mal. Todavía no damos ese paso… -

_¿Todavía? ¿Por qué lo había dicho como si existiera la posibilidad de hacerlo? Como si fuera algo que sucedería al fin de cuentas._

-Así que casta hasta el matrimonio –

Ginny levantó la barbilla, llena de orgullo.

-Entonces Draco debería apurarse con esa boda… -murmuró, mirando la figura de la chica. Ginny alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Me resulta más extraño que alguien como tú hable conmigo –

-¿Por qué lo dices? Lo que pasó en el colegio ya es pasado ¿no? Éramos unos críos… ahora se supone que hemos madurado. ¿Por qué habríamos de llevarnos mal? Además, si eres la novia de Draco, entonces no tendría que existir ningún tipo de enemistad entre nosotros ¿o sí? –dijo sonriente. Ginny no se convenció. El tipo no le daba confianza. Zabinni se acabó la copa que tenía en la mano de un trago e hizo una mueca.

-Ésta noche es para divertirse, vamos. Pondré buena música y tú y yo bailaremos –

-No, gracias… -

-No acepto un no como respuesta. Sé que a Draco no le molestará. Nunca ha sido celoso –

-Pero a mí no me apetece… -

Zabinni la ignoró. Con un movimiento de varita subió el volumen del aparato de música y una canción movida comenzó a sonar.

-Ven conmigo… -tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó al centro de la sala.

-No quiero bailar… -

-Vamos, no es tan complicado… -

Puso las manos de Ginny sobre su cuello y él posó las suyas en su cintura. La acercó a él y se excitó por la poca distancia que había entre sus cuerpos. Ahora no cabía duda de que el alcohol se le había subido. Ginny estaba nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer, sólo seguir sus pasos. Zabinni se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Bailas muy bien… -

-Zabinni… -

-Llámame Blaise. Ahora somos amigos –

-Blaise, no quiero bailar… -

Para ese entonces, varias parejas ya se habían unido a ellos.

-Sólo diviértete, no le estás siendo infiel a nadie –

Eso detuvo los pensamientos de Ginny. Zabinni tenía razón, ¿con quién salía ella? Con nadie. ¿Por qué no podía divertirse? El chico era guapo, no podía quejarse. Además, bailar no era ningún delito. Se dejó llevar por la música y apretó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, como diciéndole que estaba bien, que podía seguir, que lo permitía. Que él tenía razón y ella podía divertirse. Zabinni sonrió para sus adentros y acercó la cintura de la chica hacia él. Se moría de ganas de besarla. Pero no frente a toda esa gente. Buscaría el momento adecuado.

…

Divina y Ron entraron a un pub. Al abrir la puerta, una campanilla sonó anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, en un rincón cálido. Sin poder evitarlo, las orejas de Ron enrojecieron.

-¿De qué querías hablar? ¿Es acerca de Ginny? ¿Cuándo volverá a la madriguera? –

-No sé exactamente cuándo, todavía no ha dicho nada. A Draco le encantaría tenerla ahí con nosotros, pero no sé qué es lo que decidan… pero no es de ella de quien quiero hablarte –

Ron se extrañó.

-¿A no? –

-No… tal vez te resulte extraño… para mí también lo es… En la escuela nunca nos hablamos, pero sé que eres un gran chico –la voz le tembló antes de seguir hablando. –Me armé de valor para pedirte que nos viéramos. Simplemente quería platicar. Espero que no te moleste –

Ron estaba anonadado. Esa chica no podía estar interesada en él. Era la belleza en persona. La perfección.

-Claro que no me molesta –

Divina sonrió. Esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora, que hechizaba a cualquiera, pero sobre todo a Ron.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –

-Sí, un té por favor –

-Voy por el –anunció.

Divina respiró profundamente. Poco a poco el nerviosismo iba desapareciendo, huía de su alma, veloz y ligero, dando paso a nuevas emociones positivas, nuevos sentimientos. Ron pidió las bebidas y sonrió con un poco de miedo. ¿Qué podía pasar entre él y la chica? Lo sabría viviéndolo. Lo sabría aceptando su amistad, lo cual estaba dispuesto a hacer.

…

Zabinni y Ginny se separaron un rato. Él había ido por bebidas para los dos, un poco acalorados después de bailar. Ginny salió de lo que ahora se ha convertido en la pista de baile y, sin poder evitarlo, buscó con la mirada a Malfoy. Se detuvo a pensar un momento en lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Nos habrá visto bailar? ¿Qué pensará ahora? ¿Qué pensará de mí? No es posible que se enoje, no lo creo. No hice nada malo. Y él y yo no estamos juntos. Todo es una farsa. Él sale con tantas mujeres… ¿Y por qué me importa tanto?

Malfoy se encontraba con la compañía de Crabbe, Goyle y otros tíos. De nuevo el tema de conversación era el que menos soportaba y en el que menos quiere pensar cuando está con ellos: Ginny.

-¿Dónde está tu chica, por cierto, eh? Puede que esté con otro y tú ni te has dado cuenta… -

-Debe estar en algún sitio. Yo no soy su nadie para estar al pendiente suyo… -

-Es tu mujer, Draco… -

-No –interrumpió Crabbe. –Aún no lo es, ¿no ves que son tan románticos que esperaran hasta el matrimonio? –

-El romanticismo no tiene nada que ver… -alegó Malfoy.

-¿Entonces sí eres romántico con ella? Vaya, con las otras nunca lo fuiste, no conocíamos tu lado sensible… -

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso? –espetó molesto.

-¿Hablar de qué? –preguntó Zabinni, uniéndose a su conversación.

-De la novia traidora a la sangre de Draco… -respondió Goyle.

-¿Ginny? –

-¿Quién más si no? ¿Y por qué la llamas como si fueran tan amigos? –

-Hemos intimado un poco, ya sabes… -les guiñó un ojo. –Espero que no te moleste, Draco –

Malfoy rodó los ojos. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo pero… no le agradaba la idea de que Zabinni se estuviera involucrando con Ginny.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó.

-¿Qué? –

-No te hagas, ¿sigues con eso de "respetarla hasta estar unidos bajo la ley mágica y otras estupideces"? –

-¿No pueden hablar de otra cosa? –

-Le he preguntado ¿sabes? –interrumpió Zabinni -Ella misma me lo ha confirmado: "Casta hasta el matrimonio" –esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Malfoy se estaba exasperando. Si seguían con ese asunto lo obligarían a abandonar la ridícula fiesta. Y era capaz de dejar a Ginny ahí, con el idiota de Zabinni, ya que al parecer se llevaban tan bien…

-¿Y a mí qué? –

-¿A ti qué? –repitió sin poder creérselo. -¿Sabías que estás desaprovechando una buenísima oportunidad? ¡Vaya mujer! Debe prometer mucho para hacerte esperar tanto… -

-No digas gilipolleces… -

-Si tan solo por bailar con ella se paralizaron mis sentidos… -comentó con doble sentido.

-¿Bailaste con ella? –preguntó uno de los tíos.

-Por supuesto, ya que su enamorado no la estaba acompañando. No cabe duda, será de la peor calaña, pero esa belleza nadie se la quita. O será que nuestro amigo Draco no es capaz de seducirla y convencerla de llevarla a la cama… -lo miró retador. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Pero ese era su estilo.

-¿Estás bromeando? –preguntó Malfoy entrecerrando los ojos.

-Con ella no funciona, eh. No son suficientes tus tácticas seductoras que funcionaron con tantas mujeres… Tal vez has perdido el toque –

-Cállate idiota. Yo no he perdido nada. Y si quiero puedo tener a Ginny cuando yo lo decida –él no se había dado cuenta, pero la había nombrado por su nombre. Y aunque fuera un mínimo detalle, al parecer sin importancia, era una señal de que algo estaba cambiando.

-¿A sí? Entonces no es ella, si no tú. ¿Por qué no la has metido en tu cama? ¿Por qué esperar? –

-Porque no es de tu incumbencia –

-Métela en tu cama esta misma noche –lo retó. -Estoy seguro de que no se te pegará la mugre. Al contrario, no querrás que salga nunca más, la querrás tener entre tus cobijas chupándote la… –

-No voy a hacer caso a tus gilipolleces –espetó Malfoy.

-¿Es una gilipollez querer acostarse con la novia? –

-Que te quede claro, que si yo quiero, esa chica no llega _pura_ al casamiento. Hacer esto es pan comino. No pienso seguir en esta estúpida fiesta, me voy –se despidió y fue en busca de Ginny. En último momento, ya no estaba pensando en el asco que creía tener por ella, si no en su propio ego.

…

Malfoy y Ginny llegaron a la Mansión. La pelirroja estaba un poco aturdida por el alcohol que había ingerido esa noche. Y porque había creído que dormiría en La Madriguera, su casa.

Él la había estado mirando de reojo en lo que llegaban a la casa, pero Ginny no se dio cuenta. Y es que Malfoy no dejaba de pensar en las estúpidas palabras de Zabinni. ¿Por qué de repente les daba tanta importancia, por qué tenían tanto peso en él? Ahora no sabía si la chica le gustaba… Siempre la había odiado, y lo seguía haciendo, pero negar que era hermosa era un delito. Y a él le gustaban las mujeres hermosas. ¿Por qué con Ginny no sucedía lo mismo? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Entre ellos dos no podía suceder nada, simplemente porque no. Así no eran las cosas. Así no era el plan. ¿Habría algo de malo en demostrarle a Zabinni que estaba equivocado? Que todas caían ante él… Incluso ella. Ya hasta estaba perdiendo el interés en las demás. No quería obsesionarse, no quería ser tan idiota como para darle el gusto a ese cabrón. Se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny.

-Mañana mismo me iré a la Madriguera de nuevo –rompió el silencio que se había creado desde que salieron de esa reunión -Este lugar apesta, estar contigo apesta… -le anunció la chica. –Estuve muy bien sin ti por cierto, toda la noche, sin que molestaras… -continuó.

Pero nadie la previno. Y él no lo pensó dos veces.

Malfoy se acercó a ella, dejándola inmóvil, helada. Extrañamente se acercó a sus labios y los miró fijamente. De repente, los tocó con los suyos, en la comisura de la boca, los unió casi como si apenas se tocaran. Desde ahí recorrió por toda su mejilla y ella se estremeció ligeramente. Sorprendida, hechizada, Ginny cerró los ojos, sin replicar. Se dejó llevar y besar de esa manera tan escalofriante, seductora. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lo hace? No le dio tiempo de pensar hasta después. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago... ¿por qué?

Malfoy sonrió malicioso, sin separarse de ella.

-_Querida_ _Ginny_. Te la pasas insultándome y esforzándote en tu afán de comunicar cuánto me odias, ¿y después te dejas besar con tanta facilidad? -susurró en su oído, algo divertido por la situación en la que la había metido.

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe; confundida. No sabía qué sentía más, si rabia o vergüenza.

-Eres un completo cabrón –le soltó. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas. No se le ocurrió ninguna otra cosa que decir. No tenía ni idea de por qué él había hecho eso y por qué ella se había dejado.

-¿Lo ves? -

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ¿me oyes? -

-Hace un segundo parecía que no querías que me alejara de ti -contestó aún divertido. Qué simpática era Ginny a veces, pensó.

-Vete al CARAJO –le dijo echando humo por las orejas. El coraje no era lo único que la había invadido, porque había quedado en ridículo.

_-¿No me darás mi beso de buenas noches? _–preguntó por último.

_-Jódete –_espetó ella, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, una cara en la que había dejado una sonrisa.

Eso había sido una pequeña prueba. Ginny no era tan fuerte a sus instintos. Y a Malfoy le hacía sentir mejor saber que no causaba pura indiferencia en la chica. Con eso podía empezar. Le demostraría a Zabinni que Malfoy era más hombre de lo que creía. Esbozó una mueca, victorioso. Se dirigió a la habitación de Divina, sin saber que ella en esos momentos no estaría ahí.

Malfoy tocó la puerta con suavidad. Como no obtuvo respuesta, probó de nuevo. Silencio. ¿Estaría dormida ya? Sólo quería asegurarse de que todo andaba bien. Probablemente estaría en el baño, así que golpeó la puerta una vez más, con más fuerza. Giró la perilla, pero estaba cerrada. Entonces sí que se preocupó. Sacó su varita a punto de pronunciar un _Alohomora_, pero se detuvo. No, mejor no. No quería incomodarla. Habría puesto el seguro por algo. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y se durmió con pensamientos confusos en su cabeza. A la mañana siguiente habría olvidado que durmió pensando en esa chica pelirroja, en ese tal amigo que la intentó ligar, en esa belleza que él se había negado a ver en un principio… y en otras cosas las cuales fue mejor que no se hubiera enterado.

…

Divina entró a hurtadillas a la Mansión. Llegó hasta su habitación, aún con el corazón acelerado por el peligro de que alguien la viera llegar y sobre todo, de la noche que había vivido. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Suspiró y pensó en la sonrisa tímida de Ron. Era tan bella, tan sencilla… Y las pecas que cubrían su rostro eran encantadoras. Suspiró de nuevo, más profundamente. Quería volver a verlo. Y esperaba que fuera pronto. Se dejó caer en su gran cama y en un par de segundos quedó profundamente dormida, con un sueño ligero y libre.

* * *

Una enorme disculpa, se que no tengo perdón pero no había podido subir un capítulo! tengo ya escritos hasta el 14, pero quiero escribir mas para poder subir el próximo, paciencia! no abandonare y miles de gracias a los que siguen la historia, haré todo lo posible para subir pronto.


	13. Chapter 12

Perdonen la tardanza, no abandonaré pero ultimamente tengo bloqueos y hago lo que puedo, no quiero decepcionarlos. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Ginny no regresó a La Madriguera. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy no la corrió, y Divina insinuó que debería mudarse a la Mansión para estar cerca de su amado Draco, y así no tendrían que estarse citando en otros lugares para seguir los planes de la boda y pasar tiempo juntos (lo cual era lo que menos querían). A Ginny no le causó ni la más mínima gracia saber que pasaría quien sabe cuánto tiempo más en esa mansión, donde la única que le dirigía la palabra con amabilidad era Divina. Astoria y Ginny solían tener discusiones (generalmente provocadas por la rubia) donde le aseguraba que Malfoy le pertenecía y que no le duraría el gusto. La insultaba constantemente, satisfecha por el simple hecho de entrar a la habitación del chico de vez en cuando y satisfacer las necesidades masculinas de él.

Los señores Malfoy ni siquiera volteaban a ver a la pelirroja. Lucius no hablaba tampoco con su hijo, molesto por la decisión que mantenía en pie. A la familia Weasley tampoco le gustó saber que Ginny no volvería a su casa. Pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Aunque Fred y George planearan sabotear la fiesta o rescatar a Ginny de la Mansión, quedaba sólo en eso, planes vagos y exceso de imaginación. Ron… ¿qué podía decir Ron de todo eso? Intentaba comprender a Ginny. Draco Malfoy era una basura, pero su hermana era todo lo contrario, completamente diferente al resto de su familia. Era hermosa y perfecta.

Arthur… ¿qué pensaba él? Había tenido una fuerte discusión con Lucius. Ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso, con la relación que formarían sus familias. La única diferencia era que el Sr. Weasley respetaba la decisión de su hija. El Sr. Malfoy no, y no había hecho nada contra el padre de Ginny porque no había tenido oportunidad. Pero en cuanto se diera la ocasión, se desquitaría con él.

El compromiso solo había traído problemas. Al menos por el momento.

La cita de la prueba del vestido se había pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso, y como Ginny ya estaba bien de salud, la organizadora de la boda no tardó en re-agendar la prueba. Divina la acompañó a probarse el vestido, ya que Ginny necesitaba a alguien que le diera su opinión. Si a Divina le gustaba, era casi seguro que a Draco también. Quería impresionarlo, por alguna extraña razón, quería darle gusto a él más que a nadie.

-Gracias por acompañarme –agradeció Ginny.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, es un honor. No podías ir sola y mi hermano no puede ver el vestido –

Ginny sonrió.

-Esas son solo creencias antiguas –

-No importa, no podemos arriesgarnos. No querrás que te vaya mal en tu matrimonio… -

Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa. Por fin llegaron al lugar y saludaron a la organizadora. Les tenía preparados varios vestidos hermosos, llenos de _magia_. Ginny abrió la boca, sorprendida y encantada. Ahora no estaba segura si en verdad no quería casarse, pues tendría la oportunidad de usar un vestido de ensueño.

-Son todos muy hermosos… espero ahora sí quedarme con alguno –comentó la pelirroja.

-Con cualquiera te verás espectacular y estoy segura que a Draco le encantarás con el que sea –

Ginny se ruborizó, aunque pensó que no tenía por qué. La única verdad era que quería impresionar a Malfoy, quería un vestido único que lo dejara sin aliento. Aunque no llegara a usarlo nunca.

-¿Empezamos? –

-Por supuesto señorita –

El repentino entusiasmo de Ginny la extrañó. Pero quiso no pensar en nada más y sólo se ocupó en divertirse, pues no le quedaba otra más que disfrutar de ello. Por fin encontró un vestido después de haber pasado por muchas opciones. La encargada le dio su aprobación, y a Divina le fascinó y mencionó el hecho de que Malfoy no encontraría a nadie más hermosa que ella. Y Ginny deseaba creer que así fuera. Porque realmente se veía espectacular. Al final, le entristeció el que su madre no la hubiera acompañado. Sabía que a ella le hubiera gustado mucho estar en esos momentos, pero la boda en sí no tenía ningún significado y además, sentía que se había distanciado un poco de su familia desde que vivía en la mansión. Pagó una increíble cantidad de dinero y se marcharon.

…

Ginny estaba en la habitación de Divina, admirando el hermoso vestido con incrustaciones de diamantes preciosos, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la rubia.

Astoria entreabrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó sin saber que ahí estaba Ginny.

Divina miró de reojo a la pelirroja.

-Claro –

Ginny escondió rápidamente su vestido, lanzándole un eficaz hechizo para hacerlo invisible.

-Ginevra… -pronunció Astoria con frialdad y sorpresa cuando la vio.

-Ginny –corrigió la pelirroja.

-Como sea… -murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Divina.

-Oh, nada, solo quería platicar contigo –

Divina la miró con aire interrogante.

-Acerca de Draco –contestó a su pregunta no formulada.

-No entiendo qué tenemos que hablar de él tú y yo –

-Quiero hablar de algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar… -

-Lo siento, no creo poder ayudarte. Lo mejor sería que lo conversaras con él –interrumpió.

-Es que… él jamás entendería… -

-Astoria, sinceramente no sé que puedo hacer por ti. No hay lucha, él ya decidió –

"_Puedes hacer por mí todo_" pensó Astoria, pero no lo mencionó. "_Serás mi arma perfecta_"

-Saliste hace un rato, ¿verdad? –preguntó cambiando el tema radicalmente.

-Sí, con Ginny –

-Qué bueno que se lleven tan bien, Draco debe estar feliz por eso –

-Por supuesto –

Astoria sonrió ampliamente.

-Espero que no te falle como me hizo a mí. También me hizo creer que nos casaríamos –le dijo a la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes por mí –

-Sólo te prevengo… -

-Eso no pasará de nuevo, Astoria. Ginny incluso ya tiene su vestido –objetó Divina.

La chica Greengrass puso cara de fastidio. Eso no podía ser.

-Sí, bueno, luego hablamos. En privado –aclaró.

-Como quieras –respondió con indiferencia.

Astoria salió de la habitación más molesta de lo que hubiera imaginado. Había estado segura de que al salir de ahí estaría satisfecha y convencida de que muy pronto las cosas se solucionarían para ella. En cambio, aún no estaba haciendo nada por recuperar a Malfoy y la paciencia se le estaba terminando.

Ginny deshizo el hechizo de su vestido.

-Contigo actúa de una manera tan diferente… -

-Siempre ha sido así, supongo. Todas las chicas con las que ha estado Draco son similares. En cambio tú eres diferente. Es por eso que me sorprendió la noticia cuando me enteré –

Ginny sonrió. Estimaba a Divina y se había convertido en una amiga para ella, sobre todo en esos momentos en los que no estaba con su familia y tenía tiempo sin hablar con Hermione.

-¿Tú crees? –

-¿Qué? –

-Que soy diferente a las otras novias de Draco –

-Lo eres, eres única, y mucho más bonita. Sé que Astoria aún está resentida, pero así son las cosas y mi hermano no la quiere. A la que quiere es a ti –

Ginny sonrió con ironía. La verdad era que Malfoy salía con Astoria, así que algo tenía que tener para que el chico la prefiriera.

-Eso creo –

-¿No estás segura de su amor? –preguntó Divina sorprendida.

-Sí, claro –contestó con el corazón latiéndole más deprisa.

-Bueno. Guarda bien tu vestido, Draco no debe verlo antes del gran día –

-Sí… -

Nuevamente, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Será ella de nuevo? ¿Qué se le olvidó? –preguntó Ginny con fastidio.

-¿Divina? –se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.

Ginny se estremeció inexplicablemente. Esa voz, ese sonido, la había seducido. Tuvo miedo de lo que provocó en ella, porque esa voz irresistible le pertenecía a Malfoy.

-¿Estás ocupada? –

-No, pasa –

Malfoy entró y se detuvo en seco cuando vio que ahí estaba Ginny.

-No sabía que estabas con ella –

-Sólo platicábamos, nada en especial –

-No quiero molestarlas… -

-No nos molestas, ¿necesitas algo? –

-No, sólo vine a ver si estabas bien… -

Ginny se preguntó a sí misma si había escuchado correctamente.

Malfoy sólo quería asegurarse de que Divina estaba "bien".

Le resultaba extraño creer que él fuera así, sensible con su hermana, mientras que con el resto de las personas se portaba cruel y despiadado. A Divina la trataba con dulzura, pero no perdía su toque de frialdad, que le daba a su personalidad ese "estremecedor encanto", o así lo describió ella después.

-Estoy bien gracias –

Pero para Divina no parecía extrañarle su actitud. Ginny no estaba segura de que Divina fuera consciente de la maldad de Malfoy. Lo más probable era que sí. Pero lo importante era que así lo quería.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó el chico, sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Yo… estoy bien –

-Si necesitas algo me avisas, Divina –

-Claro –

Malfoy titubeó antes de salir de la habitación.

Ginny se sentía extraña. Con Malfoy había entrado un aire diferente que se había quedado en la habitación y que le hacía sentirse así. Tomó la caja de su vestido.

-Iré a la habitación –

-Está bien –

Ginny salió de ahí. Miró por el pasillo, pero Malfoy ya no estaba. Suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, encontró lo que inconscientemente estaba deseando encontrar.

-Weasley –

A Ginny le dio un brinco el corazón.

-¡Malfoy! Me diste un susto –

-Así debes traer la consciencia –

Ginny se ruborizó y se odió a sí misma por haberlo hecho frente a él.

-Ya compré el vestido. Es hermoso, aunque sigo pensando que es dinero desperdiciado. Gastar en algo que no se va a usar nunca… -

-¿Por qué no me lo enseñas? –

-No te lo enseñaré –

-Quiero saber si empleaste bien el dinero que te di, al menos debe ser un vestido de calidad y no confío en tu buen gusto –

-Pero es de mala suerte que lo veas –

-No me hagas reír, eso no tiene sentido. Además nunca nos casaremos, así que no aplica –

-No quiero que lo veas –

-¿Por qué? ¿Será que guardas alguna esperanza de que nos casemos? –

-¡Qué buena broma! Por supuesto que no –negó, y sintió cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas.

-Entonces déjame verlo. Si Divina te acompañó, entonces supongo que el vestido vale la pena –

-No puedes verlo –insistió Ginny.

-¿Pretendes que te ruegue? –

-No pretendo nada. No te mostraré el vestido –

-Yo lo compré –le recordó.

Ginny apretó los labios, molesta porque era verdad.

-Divina piensa que no debes verlo –

-Divina piensa que nos casaremos –

-Eso le has hecho creer tú –

-Eso le he hecho creer a todos –

-De todas formas no te lo mostraré –

Ginny entró a la habitación y Malfoy la siguió.

-Como sea, algún día terminaré viéndolo… y tal vez hasta quitándotelo –sonrió y no alcanzó a ver la expresión de Ginny.

-Antes de que me pongas un dedo encima te habré lanzado una maldición imperdonable –

-¿A sí? ¿Eres buena con la varita? –al escuchar esto, Ginny se dio la vuelta ya que le había estado dando la espalda, y entornó los ojos.

-No tienes idea –aseguró.

-¿Tan buena como para vencerme en un duelo? –

-Tan buena como para que desees nunca haber abierto la boca. Peor: para que desees nunca haberme jodido la vida –

-Entonces es un reto –Malfoy dio unos pasos hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué? -

-Sí. Un duelo de varitas entre tú y yo -

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Puedo ser mala… pero no me gustaría enviarte a San Mungo -

-Acepta, quiero comprobar lo habladora que eres –Ginny abrió la boca indignada -¿O es que tienes miedo, leoncita? –

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que se encontraban extremadamente cerca el uno del otro.

-A ti no te tengo miedo –aseveró, más seria que nunca.

Malfoy soltó una risotada.

-Si te crees tan buena, acepta. Tengo que probarlo por mí mismo

-¿Y cuál es el premio? Tiene que haber uno. Tu no haces nada de a gratis –

_Una oportunidad como esta no se debe desperdiciar. Les demostraré a esos tíos que nadie se resiste a mí. Ni siquiera la mujer que tengo enfrente… Nadie… Pero, ¿en realidad les tengo que demostrar algo? O lo hago por otra cosa… ¿por qué habría de ser? Ginny me gusta, pero… No quiero aceptarlo._

-Tú elige -

-Qué caballerosidad -comentó con sorna. -Lo único que podría desear sería que desaparecieras, pero es imposible...

-Entonces yo elijo –la interrumpió. La miró de arriba hacia abajo. Bajo la escasa luz del atardecer que atravesaba la ventana se veía encantadora. Su cabello rojo era deslumbrante y sus ojos tan cautivadores... retiró la mirada rápidamente y lo decidió. -Si yo gano... pasas la noche conmigo –no hubo ningún titubeo en sus palabras; fue firme y directo, y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa conquistadora. Ginny primero hizo una mueca de desconcierto y después frunció el ceño.

-Te has vuelto loco -quiso tomar su propuesta como una broma. –Definitivamente, no puedo creerlo. Has perdido la chaveta -

-No. Hablo en serio

-¿Cómo? Qué cosas dices, no aceptaré semejante disparate...

-No tienes otra opción, al final de cuentas terminarás aceptando. Y si tú ganas... te daré lo que pides, terminamos el plan. No más mentiras. No eres cobarde, ¿verdad? -la provocó.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se le iluminaron. El sí que no podía estar hablando en serio. Ella era buenísima con su varita. No sería tan fácil vencerla.

-Hecho -sonrió, segura de la victoria. Pero, al igual que ella, Malfoy estaba seguro de que la derrotaría. Y aunque no lo hiciera, no abandonaría el plan. No todavía. Pero él era así, ¿y qué más daba?

…

Cuando queremos ser felices, nos esforzamos por lograrlo, por alcanzar nuestro único objetivo. Existen diferentes caminos. Pero nunca sabemos qué hay al final de ellos. La felicidad, para ciertas personas, tiene un significado diferente, para algunos, encontrar el amor es el único camino. Pero para encontrarlo, debemos estar dispuestos a todo.

_-¿Esta misma noche? Eso no puede ser… -dijo arrepentida del trato que había hecho, intentando convencerse de que eso no estaba pasando. Había estado indudable de que vencería, pero o la suerte no había estado de su lado o Malfoy había hecho trampa. Intentaba encontrar algo que la salvara de eso, algo que no la obligara a cumplir con lo prometido, pero no encontró nada, finalmente. Malfoy sonreía con satisfacción, sonreía por su propio triunfo, aunque sabía que lo que tenía que hacer no resultaría totalmente fácil, Y sabía también que no era un sacrificio por el que tendría que sufrir._

_-Un trato es un trato… -_

_-Pero tú no puedes estar de acuerdo, es imposible… -_

_-Vamos, ¿qué tiene de extraño? Somos una pareja –le guiñó el ojo –Esta noche en mi habitación. Recuerda que esto tiene que ver con el juramento. Y no puedes faltar a tu palabra._

_-No puedes hacerme esto –_

_-Nos vemos esta noche –anunció antes de irse. _

_Ginny no podía creérselo, pero no tenía ningún argumento, no tenía nada con lo que defenderse. Estaba en las manos de Malfoy, había ido directamente a la boca del lobo sabiendo sus consecuencias, sabiendo que se la podían comer._

¿Por qué rayos había aceptado?

Ginny, más que sentir coraje, tenía nervios. Había estado tan segura de que le ganaría a Malfoy... Joder. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Cumplir la estúpida apuesta? Últimamente se metía en tantos líos... empezando por aceptar el trato del compromiso, después, haciendo una apuesta con Malfoy… tenía que dejar de hacer esas cosas que no la llevarían a nada bueno.

Respiró profundo. Necesitaba tomar aire… y pensar en el hecho de que algún Draco Malfoy que ella recordaba jamás habría querido revolcarse con ella.

Malfoy no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o más bien, si lo que estaba a punto de hacer tenía coherencia alguna. Sus amigos lo habían presionado, habían ofendido sus encantos y sus capacidades de seducción; habían dudado de su seguridad masculina, y ahora por todo eso lo habían orillado a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algo que su dignidad y orgullo no se lo hubieran permitido antes. Ginny era hermosa, de eso no cabía duda a pesar de que él apenas se había dado cuenta. Tenía que aceptarlo, la pelirroja estaba buenísima, no era idiota como para no notarlo. Tenía una oportunidad en puerta, podía disfrutarla. Ahora Malfoy se daba cuenta de que Ginny no era tan simple como siempre la había visto: su cabellera roja ardía como el fuego, seductora, casi perfecta, sólo casi porque la perfección no existía para él, o al menos aún no la había encontrado. Sonrió para sus adentros, porque después de eso podría alardear frente a sus amigos de lo que ellos no lo creyeron capaz. Con un movimiento de varita encendió las velas que decoraban su habitación. En ese justo momento Ginny salió del cuarto de baño, con las piernas temblorosas, una bata puesta y muriendo de sentimientos encontrados. Miedo, coraje, terror, nervios y algo que no podía definir como emoción, pero que era parecido.

Malfoy la miró fijamente y ella se ruborizó, apretando sus brazos cruzados. Debajo de la bata llevaba un pantalón de tela ligera y una camisa de tirantes. Miró al techo y sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Sentía como si la obligaran a hacer algo que no quería. Últimamente todo lo que hacía era en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando Malfoy la vio, se olvidó de todos los prejuicios que la sociedad mágica (o más bien su familia) le habían impuesto. Se olvidó de su mala relación con la chica, se olvidó de que no debía estar con ella. Se olvidó, prácticamente, de todo; todo lo que antes había pensado de ella. Algo en él se activó, algo que lo impulsó a dar el primer paso. Se acercó a ella hasta tocar su barbilla, miró sus labios rosados y se dio cuenta de las pequeñas pecas que cubrían su rostro.

-Malfoy… -dijo con voz temblorosa. –Esto es una broma tuya ¿verdad?… -

-No es ninguna broma. Los tratos son para cumplirse. Pensé que tenías palabra… -

-La tengo –afirmó.

-Entonces cúmplela… -

-No puedo –

-Yo te enseñaré. ¿Es que nunca has hecho…? –

-¿El amor? No –contestó nerviosa, y tragó saliva.

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente.

-Y no me avergüenzo de eso –completó.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo enseñarte. Y ahora que estamos en la intimidad, debería empezar a llamarte por tu nombre, _Ginny_ –

Ella se estremeció al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera por el frío que hacía en esa habitación y no por la sensualidad de su voz, por lo que él provocaba en ella…

Malfoy comenzó por desamarrarle la cinta de la bata. En cuestión de segundos la chica quedó en pijama. Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama. Malfoy la imitó y acarició su hombro, su piel suave y radiante…

Ginny se confesó a sí misma la única verdad del momento: no podía negar las ganas de besarlo. Deseaba que el miedo desapareciera, deseaba ser valiente, deseaba soportarlo. Malfoy acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, por fin. La besó descubriendo su boca, con muy pocos movimientos, con delicadeza, averiguando nuevos rumbos y sabores. Ginny no hizo nada más que dejar que esos labios la guiaran. Se recorrió hacia atrás y se recostó. Malfoy la siguió besando, sin perder ese ritmo, tratando de distinguir su aroma y su sabor. Sus labios eran increíbles, con un sabor único y nuevo. Al primer roce había sentido las irresistibles ganas de permanecer así, con sus bocas unidas por el resto de la noche. Bajó sus tirantes, con el propósito de quitarle la camisa. Malfoy se encontraba en pantalones cortos y camiseta. Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder: sí, quedaría en sostén frente a Malfoy. Repentinamente, puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico y siguió el beso con sus labios, respondiendo, haciendo que sus manos se desconcentraran por un momento. Él lo notó y el beso subió de nivel, más animado, más apasionado, más ardiente.

Ginny no había resistido la tentación y por eso se dejó besar; nada más. De cualquier manera, no había tenido otra opción. Cuando él había estado a punto de quitarle la camisa, ella se acobardó. No estaba lista, no estaba preparada. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con alguien a quien no quería. Ese beso había sido tan… diferente, extraño, sublime, fascinante.

Ginny ahora se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, acalorada y frente al espejo. Le había dicho al chico que necesitaba ir al baño, interrumpiendo ese fogoso beso. Qué estúpida. Entró casi corriendo para encerrarse y tener un poco de privacidad, con la oportunidad de tener un par de minutos a solas y pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

_Lo único en lo que su mente logró concentrarse era que esos labios habían sido perturbadores. _

Abrió el grifo con manos temblorosas, se echó agua fría a la cara y suspiró. Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Podía ver la marca del beso en sus labios, aún sentía el fuego en ellos. Se tocó la comisura, su corazón latió deprisa. Solo salió porque no podía quedarse encerrada toda la noche. En el momento en que abrió la puerta del baño, vio a Malfoy apagando una vela con su varita.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó sorprendida.

-No estás preparada –

Ginny se quedó sin aire al oír esas palabras. Se quedó inmóvil, porque era más que cierto y ambos lo sabían.

-No voy a obligarte. No te preocupes, no acostumbro violar mujeres –

-Lo sé –musitó. -Todas caen rendidas solitas ante ti… -mencionó con sorna.

-Todas no. Todas, menos una –

Ginny se quedó callada. Sabía que se refería a ella.

-Te perdono la apuesta, pero sólo te pido una cosa… –le dijo – quédate.

La miró dándose cuenta de la realidad que los unía. Ginny no dijo nada.

Ella sólo se entregaría a la persona que amase, y Malfoy no era esa persona, _todavía_.

Se acercó a la cama y se acostó en un rincón, acurrucada, sin hablar, sin decir más. Sabía que el beso los había unido y escapar no era una de sus opciones. Sus cuerpos eran sólo sombras en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ginny cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño la venciera, no quería pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, quería un sueño ligero, un sueño en el que pudiera olvidarlo todo. Fue rindiéndose poco a poco hasta quedar dormida, hasta olvidarse de la dulce compañía.

…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el primer rayo de sol apenas penetraba por la ventana, Astoria entró a la habitación de Malfoy. Se queda helada cuando los ve durmiendo juntos. Piensa lo peor. Lo peor que podría resultar para ella. Piensa en lo que la escena le da a entender, porque ambos están dormidos en la misma cama. Ella cubierta con una manta y él descubierto, dejando ver su pecho desnudo que ella tan bien conocía. Ella acurrucada, a su lado, muy cerca de él, tanto que parece que está sobre su torso. Dentro de Astoria crece algo. Furia, celos. Le hierve la sangre y siente el veneno en su boca. Duermen profundamente, sus respiraciones siguen el mismo ritmo, acompasadas, como si hubieran pasado la mejor de las noches. Tanta pasión, tanto amor que desprendían, ¿ella dónde quedaba? ¿Dónde quedaba después de que Draco le había hecho creer tantas cosas? Quiso azotar la puerta no solo para descargar su coraje, también para despertarlos de su sueño. Los odiaba a los dos. Pero quería recuperar a Draco. Lo amaba también y quería estar con él, quería todo de él. No duda ni un segundo. Sale y lo primero que hace es hablar con Narcisa y contarle lo que ha visto.

Astoria estaba perdiendo. Mientras que ella se estaba alejando de Malfoy, él y Ginny estaban cada vez más cerca.

Malfoy había soñado con una cabellera pelirroja. Más específicamente, soñó con una chica de cabellera pelirroja. Una chica hermosa, que caminaba hacia él. El quería acercarse, pero no podía mover sus piernas. No podía mover ni un músculo. Ella sonreía. Movía la boca, pero Malfoy no lograba escuchar nada, ni un solo ruido. Intentó leerle los labios, pero despertó en ese justo momento de su sueño, con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Miró a su lado y vio el cabello rojo peculiar de Ginny, alborotado y con unos mechones sobre su cuerpo. Sonrió a su pesar, porque esa situación no le resultaba incómoda. Era reconfortante mirarla dormir, ajena al mundo real, al mundo mágico. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Habían dormido juntos, sin la necesidad de otra cosa, ella había tenido miedo y él lo había aceptado. Para él, el sexo no era amor, si no puro placer. Y había gozado sólo con el hecho de estar a su lado y verla dormir. Sólo podía significar que algo en él estaba cambiando.

…

Malfoy estaba en su oficina del Ministerio, sentado frente a su escritorio. Tenía un pergamino frente a él que había que revisar. Su padre se lo había enviado la mañana anterior, pero él no había estado. Lucius seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, pero en asuntos de trabajo no le quedaba otra opción. A pesar de que tenía mucho que hacer, no lograba concentrarse. Cuando él había salido de su habitación esa mañana, Ginny aún no se despertaba. Parecía que había dormido como nunca, que en realidad había descansado. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa en la soledad de su oficina. Ni los pocos retratos que estaban ahí podrían verlo, o imaginar la razón de esa repentina alegría. La recordó acostada sobre su cama. Recordó su respiración agitada al besarla, sus dulces labios, húmedos y titubeantes. Esa respiración que había cambiado al día siguiente por una más tranquila y pausada. Su miedo por la primera vez. El no había querido que ella sufriera, por eso había decidido dejar a un lado la idea loca de tenerla, aunque al haberlo hecho, sólo habían aumentado las ganas de hacerla suya, de tocar su suave piel por todo su cuerpo.

Dejó de pensar en eso porque no quería tener problemas de autocontrol, aunque no logró hacerlo demasiado tiempo.

¿Se habría levantado ya? ¿Seguiría en su habitación? ¿Qué pensaría al notar su ausencia? Lo más triste… ¿lo extrañaría?

Mientras tanto, Ginny corría nerviosa hacia la calle. Su destino era la Madriguera. Quería ver a su madre, arrojarse a sus brazos y buscar el único refugio que tenía. No quería pensar en lo sucedido, porque era enfrentarse a la realidad y a sus sentimientos. No quería luchar contra algo que sabía que sería perder. Malfoy y su actitud tan extraña, un día la trata bien y otro día vuelve a la normalidad, a ser el mismo patán. Para empezar, que él hubiera querido acostarse con ella… eso la tenía bastante confundida. El duelo solo había sido un pretexto, ahora lo sabía. Y ella había accedido ¿por qué? ¿Sabía lo que ocurriría tarde o temprano? No, no lo sabía… ¿Qué cojones?

Llegó a la Madriguera y tocó la puerta. Su madre le abrió, sorprendida por su visita pero aún más feliz.

-¡Ginny! –la abrazó efusivamente y entraron a la casa.

Platicaron largo y tendido, de madre a hija, sobre las nuevas, sobre las viejas, sobre trivialidades. Claro, y no podía faltar hablar de Malfoy.

-¿Cómo te va en esa casa? –pregunto delicadamente.

-Bien… normal… -

-¿Te tratan bien? –

-Como debe ser, mamá –mintió.

Molly la miró fijamente.

-Ginny, no me quieras engañar –

-Pues los señores Malfoy no son tan amables, como siempre… eso es todo –

-¿Y Draco? –

-¿Qué tiene él? –

-¿No te trata mal? –

-No, por supuesto que no –

-De acuerdo… entonces puedo estar un poco más tranquila. No dejes de venir, Ginny, nuestra casa es humilde, pero siempre será tuya. Y tu prometido también es bienvenido, incluso su hermanita, ¿cómo se llama? La del nombre bonito –

-Divina –

-Eso, Divina, su nombre le queda como anillo al dedo –

-Sí, es encantadora –comentó sonriente.

-Ron la menciona mucho… -dijo, aclarándose la garganta, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿En serio? –exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí, ya sabes que no es bueno disimulando –

-Vaya, podría darle un empujoncito… –

Molly y Ginny sonrieron ampliamente.

-¿Cuándo iremos a comprar el vestido? –

La chica se mordió el labio.

-Ya lo compré, mamá –

La señora Weasley se detuvo en seco.

-Oh… ¿en serio? –

-Sí, bueno, Draco lo compró, ya quería que lo tuviera y… -

-No te preocupes hijita. Me encantaría verlo, sé que te verás hermosa –

Ginny sonrió.

-Gracias mamá –

-Pero quiero estar al pendiente de todo, hija. No puede faltar nada, te ayudaré con los preparativos –

-Sí, todavía falta el banquete, las bebidas, el pastel, la lista de invitados aunque de eso se encargará Draco, la carpa, la música, las flores, en fin, no termino –comentó alborozada.

-Con qué emoción hablas de ello –

Ginny se quedó pasmada. ¿Había emoción en sus palabras? Era una boda ficticia, ¿cómo podía…?

-Sí, estoy entusiasmada –admitió la chica. Se tomó un rato a solas en la que todavía conservaba como su habitación. No podía huir de los pensamientos que la estaban consumiendo cada vez más. Además, huir no era su estilo. Bien, ¿qué sentía exactamente en esos momentos? Uno siempre sabe lo que siente, muy en el fondo de su corazón, aunque se esfuerce en negarlo o disfrazarlo. Recordó a Malfoy sobre ella, tocando su cuerpo y sintió algo en el estómago, algo que no le gustó para nada. Eso no podía seguir, no quería tener dolores de estómago el resto de sus días. La cosa no podía ir más allá. Ya no tenía excusas para odiar a Malfoy. Era desagradable en cierta manera, pero había aprendido a tolerarlo. Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba tomando muy en serio todo y no quería decepcionarse. Decidió que en ella nada cambiaría, al menos por fuera, porque lo que sucedía adentro ya no lo podía controlar.

Ginny se quedó a comer en la Madriguera. Estaban todos en la mesa, Fred y George bromeando de la nueva vida de su hermana menor y contándole que por fin vivían en su propio apartamento.

-Y ¿cómo está tu novio? –preguntó Ron educadamente.

-Bien –

-¿Y su familia? –

Ginny sonrió y entrecerró los ojos.

-Divina está muy bien, radiante como siempre –contestó divertida.

-Me alegro –Ron se sirvió más sopa para disimular.

-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa estúpida? -preguntó Fred a su hermano Ron.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sonrisa? -contestó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Freddy, algo me dice que nuestro hermanito Ronnie está pensando en una chica -

-¿Es cierto eso, Ronnie? -

-No, claro que no

-¿Estarás pensando en Hermione? –

-No, ¿qué tiene que ver ella? –

-Me temo que no es nuestra Hermione la afortunada –dice uno de los gemelos.

-Entonces ¿quién es?

-Dinos, estamos confundidos

-Chicos, no molesten a su hermano –aseveró Arthur.

-Yo sé quién es la dueña de sus pensamientos –aseguró Ginny.

-¿A sí? ¿Quién? –pregunta Fred.

-¿Por qué no nos dices tú, Ronnie? –le dijo al chico.

Ron se puso de pie.

-Voy a mi habitación –anunció, molesto.

Pero la verdad era que Divina no hacía más que seguir apareciendo en sus sueños. ¿Cuándo la volvería a ver?

…

Alguien toca la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién es? –

Sobre su tocador hay un periódico. Es el Profeta. Una imagen de una pareja se mueve, están muy cerca, a punto de besarse. El título de la fotografía: "El amor no tiene precio". Son Malfoy y Ginny Weasley. Al lado de la foto hay un pequeño texto:

_El sueño de toda bruja es encontrar a un mago guapo y rico que nos haga felices. Ginevra Weasley lo ha encontrado. De una gran familia numerosa de escasos recursos, y ex novia del famoso Harry Potter, nos preguntamos ¿cómo habrá hecho esta chica para conquistar a un donjuán con fama de libertino y mujeriego, que jamás podría tomar a una mujer en serio? ¿Habrá utilizado un potente filtro de amor? Le podemos otorgar el beneficio de la duda, ya que eso jamás lo tendremos del todo claro. Lo que tampoco sabemos con seguridad es, ¿por qué habrán ocultado su compromiso? Lectores, eso es lo que todos nos preguntamos y nos gustaría saber, pero lo único que podemos ofrecer son suposiciones. Sin abrir nuestra imaginación tan ampliamente, es obvio que las diferencias sociales y económicas han sido el probable impedimento para que la pareja anunciara su romance. ¿No les parece tierno? Draco Malfoy habrá querido salir bien parado de esta noticia, que finalmente ha salido a la luz. Lo único que sabemos es que nos encanta ver cómo este par de tortolos planea su boda que se festejará pronto y esperamos tener la exclusiva de la ceremonia y poder asistir para cubrir el evento. Una pareja de dos jóvenes tan guapos y enamorados siempre es noticia. ¡Enhorabuena!_

La nota no era tan reciente. En la foto, Malfoy y Ginny aparecían en un parque, tan cercanos el uno al otro como si estuvieran a punto de besarse.

Era repulsivo.

-Yo, Astoria –se escucha la voz detrás de la puerta. Narcisa se aleja de la ventana. Sabe que la mugrosa salió. La está esperando, no debe tardar en llegar. Sólo espera que su hijo no llegue antes. Abre la puerta.

-Astoria, ¿qué necesitas? –

-No puedo más. Yo pensé que aún no había habido nada entre ellos pero…-usó el tono de voz más dramático que pudo:- se acostaron. Encontré a Draco y a la golfa durmiendo juntos –su voz se quebró por el coraje al terminar la frase. Narcisa abrió los ojos como platos y puso una mano en su pecho.

-No puede ser… no quiero ni pensar si esa alimaña llega a tener un hijo con mi Draco… un bastardo… -Narcisa se echó aire con la mano dramáticamente.

-¡Ni lo digas! –

Pero de repente, se detuvo, la miró recelosa.

-Tú eras la encargada de separarlos. Tú harías que esa mosca muerta saliera corriendo de aquí. No has hecho nada… -

-¡Esa golfa tiene amarrado a Draco! Más de lo que yo creía… ¡Qué le vio! ¡Qué jodidos le vio!

-Algo debe de tener. Y por ahí debes empezar, atacándola en su posición más vulnerable… en su punto débil… -apretó su puño, lo miró, justo frente a sus ojos.

-Yo sé qué vamos a hacer. Para empezar, yo misma la sacaré de aquí. Empezando por sacar sus garras del dormitorio –

-Te ayudo –decidió la mujer.

…

Ginny vuelve a la Mansión al atardecer. Sabía que tenía que regresar. Aún no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a Malfoy después de lo ocurrido. Una opción era esperar a que el hiciera algo… ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿En realidad tenía importancia? Cuando llegó, vio sus pocas cosas afuera de su habitación, todas tiradas en el suelo. Se extrañó de lo que vio y sintió un nudo en el estómago, una punzada de dolor. Esa no podía ser una buena señal. Lo más seguro era que Malfoy había cambiado de opinión, que no la quería más en su casa. Tal vez esa era la consecuencia de lo que habían hecho.

_Pero si no han hecho nada malo…_

Si tenía que irse de ahí, para ella no había ningún problema, si eso es lo que realmente quería. Estaba cansada de vivir en ese lugar y no ser bienvenida. Sobre todo, se sentía decepcionada, porque después de dormir con Malfoy, lo que menos esperaba era que el chico la corriera así, de esa manera. Ginny se acercó a sus cosas. Astoria llegó en ese momento, esbozando una cruel sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas de esta casa? -

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto... -

-Si tus cosas están ahí, debe ser por alguna razón... -

-No entiendo, porque yo no las saqué... –contestó con la voz más inocente y confundida del mundo.

-Yo lo hice –se escuchó una voz fría que le heló la sangre. Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, adivinando el nombre de la dueña de esas palabras. No se equivocó. Vio a Narcisa Malfoy acercarse a ella.

-Draco no me ha dicho nada... -comentó Ginny.

-El no sabe lo que estoy haciendo, pero me lo agradecerá. Sacar de su vida a una golfa oportunista como tú será lo mejor que pude haber hecho por él. Ya no vives en esta mansión -sentenció.

-Disculpe... -dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo, aguantando el coraje -...pero esperaré a que él llegue y que me dé la noticia él mismo -

-Eres una insolente. No te quiero un minuto más en mi casa. Agarra tus porquerías y regresa a la pocilga de la que vienes -

-Mi casa no es ninguna pocilga -declaró entre dientes.

Astoria soltó una carcajada.

-Te debería dar pena estar de arrimada en esta casa -

-Aquí la arrimada es otra -le contestó a Astoria -y solo me sentiría apenada si estuviera mendigando amor –le hizo la alusión.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué me quieres decir? -preguntó molesta.

-No te hagas la desentendida. Y como ya dije, esperaré a Draco. Si quiere correrme, que lo haga él mismo –determinó.

-Eres una muchacha maleducada y sin clase -soltó Narcisa -¿cómo te atreves a desafiarme? -

-Lárgate de una vez, Weasley. No pierdas ni un segundo más y lárgate, que aunque te hagas la digna te echaremos de aquí –Astoria y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada asesina.

La pelirroja respiró hondo. No quería perder la paciencia con ese par de mujeres.

-Señora Malfoy, ¿no cree que su hijo es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Por qué no las respeta? -

Narcisa la fulminó con la mirada, una mirada llena de rabia y celos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Eres una pobretona que no vale nada... -

-¿Por qué no deja de insultarme...? -

-...sólo estás usando a mi hijo -continuó -Quieres quitarle su dinero, pero no lo vas a lograr, maldita arribista sin escrúpulos. Mi hijo no merece a una muerta de hambre como tú... -

-¡Yo no soy ninguna muerta de hambre! –se defendió -Su hijo ni siquiera le dirige la palabra, debería considerar sus errores y comenzar a repararlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que haya puesto a su propio hijo en su contra... -

-Cállate, mugrosa. Si eso pasa la única culpable serás tú. Estás hechizando a mi hijo, y como ya te dije, no lo voy a seguir pasando por alto. Astoria es mucho más mujer que tú, con más decencia y clase... -

-A mí me importa muy poco lo que usted crea, "señora" –el tono de voz que empleó fue lo más sugerente posible. Narcisa enrojeció de furia.

-Lárgate de mi casa –profirió.

-No se preocupe, no tendrá que repetirlo de nuevo –aseguró la pelirroja

Ginny estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas, cuando su baúl se abrió y sus pertenencias se desparramaron. Volteó y vio a Astoria con la varita en mano y una sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja. Ginny se agachó y reunió todo, aún más furiosa. Estaba harta. Estaba cansada. Desde esa noche dejaría de ser la prometida de Draco Malfoy, desde ese momento su vida volvería a la normalidad. No más fiestas patéticas, no más escenas románticas fingidas y asquerosas, no más mentiras. Ese plan ya estaba terminado, por fin. No viviría más en esa casa de mortífagos y no podía sentirse más feliz.

_Mentira…_

La alegría reemplazó inmediatamente la furia. Pensó en Draco. Pensó en las veces que la trató bien, pensó en la vez cuando la salvó de una tragedia. Seguía en deuda con él, por menos que le gustara la idea de deberle algo. Ginny miró por último el anillo de diamantes, y fue como si Astoria leyera sus pensamientos.

-Y dame ese anillo, maldita ladrona. Tú no lo mereces -

-No te lo voy a dar a ti. Se lo regresaré a tu amante -

-Dame ese anillo -repitió. -No me hagas quitártelo a la fuerza -

-¿A tanto tienes que llegar? ¿Él no te complace con regalos? Yo no te daré nada, porque esto no es tuyo -

-¡Dame ese anillo, maldita arrastrada! -

-Mugrosa pordiosera... -comenzó a decir Narcisa en susurros.

-Como quieras, quédate con tu estúpido anillo -Ginny se lo quitó e hizo ademán de lanzárselo a la cara a Astoria, pero una estridente voz se lo impidió. La dejó inmóvil y helada.

-No te atrevas -

_Malfoy_.

-Ponte _tu_ anillo –hizo énfasis en la segunda palabra – Y regresa tus pertenencias a tu habitación -

Ginny se quedó callada. Pensó en lo que tenía que decir, en explicarle lo que acababa de suceder con las dos arpías. Lo único que pudo soltar fue lo siguiente.

-Terminó, Malfoy –musitó.

Así era. Ginny había decidido que todo terminaba. Le puso fin. Pero no era tan sencillo.

-Lo único que ha terminado es el alboroto que armaron. Madre, no vuelvas a insultar a mi prometida. No estoy dispuesto a pelear, pero haré lo que tenga que hacer si esto sigue así -

Las mejillas de Narcisa se encendieron. Su propio hijo en su contra. Ella, esa madre que daba todo por él.

-Malfoy, no es necesario que finjas... -

-¿Fingir qué? -preguntó molesto. -Ginny, haz el favor de ponerte ese anillo otra vez y termina con tus tonterías -

-No quiero estar aquí –replicó.

-Draco ¿por qué sigues con ella? ¿Qué es lo que le viste? -

Malfoy ignoró a Astoria. Sacó su varita y devolvió las pertenencias de Ginny a su habitación. Narcisa no aguantó un momento más la humillación de su hijo. Se fue molesta y herida, a punto de romper en llanto, desesperada. No quería enfrentar a su propio hijo, no quería perderlo, pero sabía que eso sucedería si se convertía en su enemiga, y lo sería si no respetaba la decisión que había tomado.

-Malfoy... -

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? -interrumpió, sobresaltando a la pelirroja. –Astoria, no quiero que le dirijas la palabra a Ginny si quieres seguir en esta casa. -

-Pero Draco... ¿y nosotros...?

-¿Nosotros qué? No hay nada entre nosotros. Y para que no las moleste, ahora la habitación de Ginny será la mía. Dormirás en mi cuarto -le informó.

La pelirroja se quedó muda de asombro.

-Y es hora de que vayas trayendo el resto de tus cosas -finalizó el chico.

…

Ginny y Malfoy se encuentran en la habitación de él. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir y los invade un profundo silencio. De pronto, ese silencio es interrumpido por el azote de la puerta de la habitación contigua; Astoria.

A Ginny no se le ocurre por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera está segura de lo que quiere decir, siente tantas emociones que la tienen confundida…

A Malfoy le sucede algo parecido, pero él simplemente no puede, no se atreve. Tiene las palabras atoradas, rehúsas a salir. Ambos agradecen que ninguno de los dos domine la Legeremancia, pero solo así sería más sencillo comunicarse: leyendo el pensamiento del otro.

_¿Por qué él la defendió?_

_¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando?_

_¿Cuál era su objetivo?_

Ginny no quería más. Quería que todo volviera a como era antes, sin Malfoy… _¿sin Malfoy?_ ¿Estaba segura de eso? Él se había vuelto algo tan común en su vida, tan imprescindible.

Malfoy quería decirle lo mucho que la deseaba ahí con él, con nadie más que con él. Quería volver a probarla, terminar de descubrirla, ahora lo sabía. Estaba intrigado, frustrado, con ganas de sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, desatar las pasiones ocultas, los sentimientos.

Pero no pudo.

-¿Puedo ir a mi habitación? –pidió permiso, porque intuía que él no la dejaría salir tan fácilmente, al menos no sin antes humillarla… no, no creía que fuera capaz en ese momento. La situación no se prestaba a eso.

Malfoy la miró fijamente.

-Por favor… -casi suplicó.

-¿Tanto sufres cuando estás conmigo? –

-No, es solo que… -dejó la frase suspendida en el aire. Solo que, ¿qué? ¿Qué le molestaba? ¿No saber lo que él sentía? ¿O saberlo y no querer aceptarlo?

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas? No quiero ofenderte –aseguró con sinceridad.

Algo muy en su corazón le dijo a la pelirroja que el chico no mentía.

-Lo prometo –sonrió él.

-Malfoy –carraspeó –no estoy acostumbrada a que me trates así… siempre tan ofensivo y ahora… estoy confundida –

-A veces uno se sorprende. Simplemente, he pensado cosas… -no quiso decirle cuales.

-Pero aún no me dejas nada en claro. ¿Por qué no dejaste que me echaran? ¿Por qué te pones en contra de tu novia y de tu madre, solo por mí? –tenía la esperanza de que las razones por las que hizo eso no fueran tan egoístas.

-Porque no lo podía permitir. No me hagas más preguntas –

-De acuerdo –ocultó una sonrisa. No la había decepcionado aún.

-Quédate conmigo –

-¿Ahora? –

Malfoy se acercó un poco. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría todo eso?

-No, para siempre –


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Malfoy no dijo eso… Malfoy no dijo eso… _

_Sí, lo dijo. _

_Y no titubeó._

_Esto no está bien. No pinta nada bien. _

_Con una mierda… lo peor de todo es que me conmovió._

El Ministerio está ajetreado de magos y brujas, como siempre. Lucius Malfoy ha llamado a Arthur Weasley, y está claro que no es para nada bueno. Narcisa le contó a su marido lo que sucedió la noche anterior, y ahora él está decidido a ponerle un punto final al capricho de su hijo, que solo les está haciendo pasar coraje.

-Te puedes imaginar por qué quiero hablar contigo –

Lucius lo miró fijamente, lleno de frialdad.

-No. Me temo que no –Arthur estaba firme, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con la unión de nuestras familias, Weasley. Esto ya no puede seguir. Te doy la cantidad que pidas si haces que tu hija rompa el compromiso con mi hijo –

-No le voy a poner precio a la felicidad de mi hija, Lucius –demostró frialdad en su voz.

Malfoy se puso de pie, exasperado.

-Tu hija jamás será una Malfoy. Sólo tiene interés en Draco por su fortuna, estoy seguro de que usó un filtro de amor… -

-No ofendas a mi hija ni al resto de mi familia. Acepta que tu hijo ya no es un crío para que esté atado a tus decisiones –

-Te voy a hundir, Arthur Weasley. Vas a pedirme piedad –lo amenazó.

El señor Weasley entrecerró los ojos.

-Buen día, Lucius –

Y dicho esto se marchó.

…

Draco Malfoy se siente alborozado. Caminando hacia su oficina, se encontró con una chica, con una tal Melinda ¿o era Priscila? Había mantenido una relación corta con ella. Claro, con ella y con otras más al mismo tiempo. Pero eso no importaba, hacía varias semanas que no sabía nada de ella. Había cortado comunicación con Melinda, se había hartado de ella, así como de las demás. Una estatura promedio, una cabellera azabache, una figura esbelta; no tan delgada pero sin un gramo que la hiciera ver mal, y unos ojos seductores no habían sido suficiente para complacerlo.

No se entretuvo con rodeos y le dijo directamente lo único que quería saber.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de que te vas a casar?

-Hola bonita, ¿cómo has estado? –saludó descaradamente, ignorando su pregunta.

-Contéstame, Draco –le exigió.

-Está bien, está bien. Me casaré con Ginny Weasley -

-¿Y me lo dices así, tan tranquilamente? –reclamó.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? -

-Draco... No finjas que no entiendes. Tú y yo... -

-Lo nuestro fue algo muy agradable pero nunca te hable de matrimonio –aclaró. Se acercó a ella. La decepción cruzó por los ojos de la chica.

-No creí que fuera necesario. A veces los hechos son más explícitos que las palabras -

-Una noche de pasión no significa una propuesta de matrimonio -

-No fue solo una noche de pasión, Draco. Fueron muchas -

-Eso no me obliga a casarme contigo -

-¿Entonces estás enamorado de ella? –

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Me casaré. Debo estarlo -

-¿Desde cuándo sales con ella? –se interesó.

-No hace mucho tiempo -

-¿Y por qué nadie lo sabía? ¿Por qué se escondieron? ¿Te daba pena que lo supieran? -

-La verdad salió cuando tuvo que ser. No me hagas más preguntas, Melinda –

Ahora estaba seguro. Era Melinda y no Priscila.

-Espero que no te olvides de mí, Draco. Te he extrañado… -agachó la mirada. El chico tomó su barbilla.

-Ya nos veremos –le aseguró.

Malfoy hizo ademán de seguir su camino, pero ella lo detuvo. Lo besó en la comisura de la boca y sonrió.

-Hasta pronto, entonces –se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Malfoy sonrió malicioso. Qué mujeres…

Pero quién sabe, si se aburría, siempre cabía la posibilidad de recurrir a ella.

…

Ginny se sienta en el diván que está en la habitación de Malfoy. La Mansión está silenciosa, como siempre, pero algo en su interior le dice que no se encontrará con Narcisa Malfoy después de que Draco la pusiera en su lugar. A ella y a su novia… pero ¿a Astoria por qué? Tal vez estén peleados… con lo exigente que es Malfoy, uno nunca sabe.

Se puso cómoda y sacó una pluma. Tenía su diario en el regazo. Necesitaba escribir todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Le recordaba a su antiguo diario, el que había resultado ser un horrocrux y que gracias a eso por poco muere a manos de Tom Riddle.

Quitó de su cabeza malos pensamientos. Abrió su cuaderno y lo miró fijamente. Tenía que completar la lista que había empezado…

_Draco Malfoy_

_Cualidades (alguna debe tener)_

_Defectos_

_Arrogante_

_Presuntuoso_

_Engreído_

_Soberbio (según él, todo lo que hace es perfecto)_

_Vanidoso_

_Vacío __(no debe estar tan vacío, pues algún sentimiento debe guardar hacia su hermana)_

_Ególatra_

_Egoísta_

_Cobarde_

_Ambicioso_

_Malvado (¡su padre es mortífago!)_

_MUJERIEGO_

_LIBERTINO_

_CABRÓN_

Ginny miró la lista. Tenía que ser más racional, no había escrito ninguna cualidad. Era fácil encontrarle defectos, pero ¿cualidades? ¿qué era lo que le veían todas las mujeres? En cualquier caso, habría que preguntarles. Se permitió un minuto de reflexión y le dio una oportunidad; alguna cualidad tenía que descubrirle. Volvió a mirar la lista y escribió.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Cualidades (alguna debe tener)_

_Defectos_

_TIENE CORAZÓN._

_(después de todo)_

_Arrogante_

_Presuntuoso_

_Engreído_

_Soberbio (según él, todo lo que hace es perfecto)_

_Vanidoso_

_Vacío __(no debe estar tan vacío, pues quiere a su hermana)_

_Ególatra_

_Egoísta_

_Cobarde_

_Ambicioso_

_Cruel (¡su padre es mortífago!)_

_MUJERIEGO_

_LIBERTINO_

_CABRÓN_

Algún día la terminaría. Esperaba que así fuera, y que no la decepcionara…

…

Malfoy se encuentra a Zabinni en un pasillo.

Lo que había pasado entre él y Ginny aquella noche, se quedaría entre ellos dos. Así lo había decidido. Al menos hasta que lograra hacerla suya. Porque ya no era un simple capricho provocado por su egocentrismo o por las burlas de sus amigos. Ahora realmente le interesaba hacerlo. Estaba intrigado por ella. Y no descansaría hasta lograr tenerla, sentirla. No le importaban las consecuencias, porque sabía que su situación se estaba volviendo incontrolable, que podía dejar atrás lo que alguna vez por mucho tiempo había sentido por esa chica.

-Draco, Draco, Draco... ¿cómo está mi buen amigo? -

-Blaise, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -

-Negocios ya sabes. –lo mira… y decide hablar sin rodeos -¿Y la buena de Ginny? -pregunta sin ocultar su interés.

-Weasley para ti -lo corrige.

-Eso ya lo arreglamos ella y yo. En la escuela nunca me interesó hablarle, pero creo que la menosprecié por ser una Weasley. Si un Malfoy puede comprometerse con una de ellos, pues digamos que dejé mis prejuicios atrás y decidí acercarme. Valió la pena, ¿sabes? Nos llevamos _muy_ bien. Podríamos llegar a ser inseparables... "Blaise Zabinni y Ginny Weasley" -mencionó haciendo un gesto como si fuera la portada de una revista -o bien podría ser "Ella y yo..." Tengo muchos títulos en mente -sonrió.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula, incómodo por su estúpido comentario.

-¿Qué te parece este? "Zabinni va a San Mungo, sospechoso de ser un gilipollas" -

El tío suelta una carcajada.-

-Tranquilo Draco, no tienes porqué estar celoso... aunque no te aseguro nada. Si tu noviecita insiste en ser tan bella y sigue coqueteándome de esa manera, no me hago responsable de lo que le haga... -

Con extrema rapidez, Malfoy tomó a Zabinni del cuello y lo empujó a la pared más cercana, ahora sí cabreado. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron. No podía seguir escuchando más gilipolleces, y mucho menos acerca de Ginny. Ella era _su_ prometida, y para ese momento empezaba a sentir algo por la pelirroja, algo suficiente como para defenderla de inútiles como el que tenía enfrente.

-Te le acercas y te mato... te juro que te mato -lo amenazó. Zabinni tomó con ambas manos la mano de Malfoy, intentando soltarse, sin muchos resultados.

-Déjame imbécil... -farfulló.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, Zabinni. Estás advertido -lo fulminó con la mirada, con una mirada asesina, y lo soltó. Zabinni tosió y se agarró el cuello lastimado. Sin dirigirle un último vistazo, Malfoy se alejó.

Pero esa reacción impulsiva había dejado a Zabinni aún más picado. Le gustaba el peligro. Y Ginny lo tentaba. Caería en la tentación. No le importaba a qué precio.

Malfoy entró enfadado a su oficina. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le pasaba? Draco Malfoy no era la primera vez que defendía a Ginny de esa forma. A su Ginny...

¿Se estaba enamorando? ¿Eso era? No, él, Draco, todo un Malfoy, conquistador y rompecorazones, no se podía estar enamorando, mucho menos de una Weasley, a quien había sido entrenado desde pequeño para odiar. Sus padres habían inculcado esos prejuicios. Pero le sorprendía que a Divina no la hubieran convencido de menospreciarlos, que no le importaba. Ella era tan buena...

Pero Ginny, ¿por qué ella?

"Porque es bonita y diferente a las demás" se respondió a sí mismo. No Draco Malfoy, no. No te enamores. No te enamores, se repitió.

…

_¿Qué puedo hacer para que Draco vuelva a mí? No es justo que esa maldita muerta de hambre sea la oficial y yo solo la amante… No lo merezco. Él era mío desde antes. Tengo que pensar en algo ya… ¿Qué podría usar para que vuelva a ser solo mío? Divina me será útil de alguna manera, tiene que ser útil, estoy segura, Draco sería capaz de dar la vida por su hermana. Pero debe haber otra manera más segura… ¿Qué, Merlín, qué? _

_¿Un hijo? Pero qué estoy diciendo… aunque no es mala idea. Debo intentarlo. No, es la idea perfecta, un hijo. Pero me he cuidado, la próxima vez me encargaré de quedar embarazada. Eso es, si estoy esperando un hijo suyo tendrá que dejar a la otra y casarse conmigo. Al menos no podrá seguir con ella. Tengo que embarazarme en cuanto antes… Qué fastidio será… pero no puedo esperar más tiempo. ¿Y si le digo que ya estoy embarazada, aunque no lo esté? Ya me encargaré de eso después… Eso es, le diré que pronto será papá. _

…

_Querida Divina:_

_Hola ¿Cómo est__ás?_

_Me preguntaba cuándo volveré a verte. _

_¿Qué hay de nuevo?__ Me gustaría volver a verte, ¿Cuándo quedamos?_

_Me encanto verte el otro día, podríamos repetirlo._

-Todos son muy atrevidos… -pensó Ron, mientras intentaba escribir una carta para Divina. En el suelo había varios pergaminos arrugados, opciones que había descartado. Siguió escribiendo. Arrugó de nuevo el pergamino y lo arrojó al suelo. Empezó una nueva carta. Esa tenía que ser la buena. Terminó de escribir y la releyó. No estaba mal. La dobló y selló. Era hora de enviarla a su destinatario. En la ventana, observó cómo la lechuza volaba en la lejanía hacia su destino que era la Mansión Malfoy.

…

Malfoy salió del Ministerio. Se sentía bien, ligero, como si las cosas empezaran a ir bien, por fin. Llegó a un pub en el callejón Knockturn. El lugar le empezaba a dejar de gustar, pero esa vez, quién sabe por qué, decidió ir ahí. No esperaba que las cosas le salieran mal. No esperaba tomar más de lo que debía, y las copas se le subieron muy rápido.

Ginny tarareaba una canción mientras acomodaba su ropa limpia, en la sala. Estaba en la Madriguera porque gran parte de sus pertenencias seguían ahí. No quería mudarse completamente a la Mansión Malfoy porque no quería dejar de ir a su verdadero hogar. Usando la varita, organizaba sus prendas por colores. Parte de la ropa que tenía se la había comprado Malfoy, a pesar de sus persistentes negaciones de que no la necesitaba. A mitad de su trabajo, escuchó ruidos. Provenían de afuera, pero se escuchaban muy cercanos.

-Ginny… -la llamó alguien. No era la voz de ninguno de sus hermanos, pero era la voz de un hombre. Ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera su madre, porque ella había ido a Londres a hacer unas compras y no era probable que hubiera regresado antes. Además, por lo que ya había dicho, la voz era masculina. Pero podía equivocarse…

-Weasley… Weasley… -volvió a llamar la misma voz. Existía alguien que la llamaba de esa manera. Pero no podía estar ahí, en su casa… Con la varita en mano, entró a la cocina y quedó estupefacta cuando se topó con Malfoy entrando por la puerta trasera. Apenas se sostenía en sí mismo, y tenía un aspecto fatal.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó aún con la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Ginn… -

La pelirroja cayó en la cuenta.

-Vienes borracho, por Merlín… -

-Quiero alcohol… -

-Malfoy, ¿qué te pasa? –exclamó.

-No estoy borracho… -

-Siéntate, te voy a hacer un té. No sé cómo llegaste hasta aquí… -

-No quiero té, ¡quiero un whisky de fuego…! -

-No puedes tomar así, de ese modo, sin medirte, te hará daño… -empezó a decir mientras preparaba el té. En dos minutos estuvo listo y se dirigió a él, que durante ese pequeño rato estuvo murmurando cantidad de cosas.

-No quiero eso –sentenció.

-Te sentirás mejor. No vuelvas a beber así, Malfoy, por favor. Toma –

Ginny le acercó la taza, pero fue una mala decisión hacerlo.

El chico aventó la taza molesto, haciendo que cayera y se rompiera en pedazos. El líquido ardiente alcanzó el brazo de Ginny. La pelirroja gimió de dolor.

-¿Eres tonta o qué? –la tomó con fuerza por ambos brazos y la empujó hacia donde estaba el lavabo de la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa? –

-¡No quiero ningún estúpido té! –la zarandeó.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy, me haces daño! –

La arrojó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Ginny se sostuvo y respiró agitadamente.

-¡Vete de aquí! –profirió molesta. Malfoy estaba desquiciado. Pero algo le habían hecho, él nunca se ponía así cuando tomaba.

-¿Me vas a correr? ¿Me vas a correr de tu pocilga? ¿Cómo puedes querer estar aquí, si conmigo lo tienes todo? Te doy lujos, comodidad. Incluso te puedo dar pasión… -

Se tambaleó y la jaló de un brazo, acercando sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros. Qué mala leche, no había nadie en la Madriguera para que pudiera acudir al desagradable encuentro.

-¡Quita tus manos de encima! Malfoy… -su nombre lo pronunció como casi un sollozo. Él no podía ser capaz de eso… podía ser tan gilipollas como pudiera, pero eso no. Ginny intentó abofetearlo pero él la detuvo.

-Maldita sea ¡dame algo que me haga arder! Quiero whisky de fuego –exigió.

-¡Mírate! No puedes seguir tomando –

-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme qué puedo hacer? –

-Soy… soy tu prometida. Y estoy a punto de romper ese maldito juramento, no me importa morir, prefiero eso a seguir aguantándote. Prefiero la muerte a ser una Malfoy –

Sus palabras lo apuñalaron. No quería sentirlo, pero sus sentimientos eran lo único que no podía controlar, lo único que le podía hacer daño, ella no lo podía herir, ¿cómo se atrevía…?

Malfoy la soltó bruscamente, aventándola. Ginny perdió el equilibrio, intentó sostenerse de la mesa pero tanteó mal y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

-Ginny… Yo no quise… Ginny, yo… -titubeó. No sabía qué hacer. Le dio la mano, pero ella volteó la cara, escondiéndose.

-No eres más que un idiota. No necesitas decirme nada, estoy acostumbrada a tus malos tratos –

-Tú sabes que yo… -

-No –dijo determinante. –Yo no sé nada –se puso de pie y lo miró. –Vete –

-¿Vas… vas a volver? ¿Volverás a la Mansión? –se atrevió a preguntar, aún dominado por el efecto del alcohol.

-¡Vete! Vete –repitió.

Malfoy le echó una última mirada confundida y salió. Ella ni siquiera corrió a la ventana para ver cómo desaparecía a lo lejos. Tiró la montaña de ropa que había estado acomodando, se dejó caer y no evitó las ganas de soltar el llanto con las manos ocultando su rostro.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo pudo pensar que podía quererlo?

Él era el mismo de siempre. Nunca cambiaría. Ni por ella. Ni por nadie.

…

Malfoy llegó a la Mansión azotando la puerta. Todo el camino hacia su habitación estuvo libre, hasta que casi al llegar, Astoria lo abordó. Era lo que menos quería. Se sentía miserable.

-Draco tenemos que hablar –

-Ahora no –Malfoy intentó seguir pero Astoria se interpuso impidiéndole el paso.

-Tiene que ser ahora, Draco. Es muy importante –

-Sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar –

-No puede esperar… -Malfoy hizo ademán de pasar pero Astoria volvió a impedírselo.

-Hablaremos luego, hazte a un lado –

-Draco, es muy importante ya te lo dije –

-Y yo ya te dije que será luego –profirió con dureza. –Muévete Astoria –

Astoria se hizo a un lado de mala gana. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que estar de mal humor? Ella sabía muy bien cómo quitárselo, pero el parecía estar desinteresado en eso. Malfoy entró a su habitación cabreado. Cerró la puerta de golpe, el efecto del alcohol se le había ido pasando. Ginny no volvería, tenía que convencerla. El asunto entre ellos aún no estaba resuelto. Se quitó la camisa y se miró en el espejo. Todos tenían razón, era un gilipollas.

Astoria estaba en la habitación que había sido de Ginny, revisando sus cosas. No había mucho, mas que poca ropa y cosas personales esenciales.

-Esa maldita… ¿dónde estará, por cierto? –estaba a punto de salir cuando un ruido que provenía de la ventana llamó su atención. Era una lechuza. Astoria fue hacia ella y tomó la carta. Vio el nombre del destinatario, decía Divina Malfoy. El ave emprendió el vuelo y se marchó. Qué extraño, parecía una lechuza muy torpe. Cerró la ventana y miró de nuevo la carta. Estuvo a punto de llevársela pero lo pensó mejor. Sonrió y abrió el pergamino llena de curiosidad.

_Divina:_

_Me alegra enviarte esta carta y decirte lo mucho que me gustó verte aquél día, aunque debo confesar que me sorprendió al principio que quisieras verme. Me gustaría volver a repetir esa noche. _

_Espero que no tomes a mal esta carta, espero tu respuesta._

_Con afecto, Ron Weasley._

Astoria la terminó de leer con la boca abierta. Así que la hermanita Malfoy y el pobre diablo se veían a escondidas… ¿Quién lo diría? Dos Weasley y dos Malfoy. Lástima que sería así por poco tiempo, ya que ella se encargaría de terminar con esa unión. ¿Qué diría Draco si se enterara de que su hermanita tuvo sus asuntillos con Ron Weasley? Estaba segura de que no le agradaría en lo más mínimo. Podía usar eso para alejarlo de Ginny. O mejor… ¿y si alguien le rompía el corazón a la "encantadora"? Comenzó a inventar una historia en su cabeza: Ron Weasley le rompería el corazón, la encantadora no podría soportarlo y Draco se enfurecería. Sabía que era capaz de matar al que lastimara a su hermana. Ella sería la encargada de hacer que Ron le rompiera el corazón a Divina. Lo haría. Dobló la ridícula carta y la guardó en su bolsillo. Salió de la habitación contenta, porque aunque le tomara su tiempo, al final ella se quedaría con el premio mayor. Su hombre.

…

La había tratado mal. Se había comportado como un asqueroso gilipollas, como el patán que era. Seguía sin saber cómo había llegado a la Madriguera en ese estado, completamente embriagado. No la merecía, no merecía que Ginny le ayudase. Ahora, a pesar de su condición económica, gracias a ella tenía una mejor imagen. Su padre ya no le daba lata por sus noches de fiesta y desvelo. Pero después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos y aprender poco a poco a convivir, consideraba que le debía una disculpa. En otros tiempos, en tiempos de colegio, jamás lo hubiera pensado así. Lo habría hecho sin sentir remordimiento alguno. Ahora se avergonzaba de casi lastimarla.

Malfoy estaba afuera de la Madriguera. Era de noche y caía una tormenta, pero eso a el no le preocupaba. Miraba directamente a la ventana que suponía era la habitación de Ginny. O eso era lo que deseaba, porque en el fondo había ido allí con la esperanza de asegurarse que no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. De pronto vio una silueta atravesar la ventana. ¿Era ella? Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ella se acercó a la ventana y lo miró sorprendida, asombrada, confundida. No sabía que pensar. Se alejó con la misma rapidez con la que lo miró.

Ginny se pegó a la pared, escondiéndose. Esa sombra que la miraba desde lejos... ¿era Malfoy? No podía ser, el era un maldito mortífago sin escrúpulos... ¿qué hacia ahí? No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él nunca más. ¿Podía ser Malfoy, en medio de la tormenta, bajo los rayos y la lluvia? Tal vez era el deseo de verlo ahí el que le hacía imaginarse cosas... ¿deseo? Ella no quería verlo, se lo había repetido toda la tarde, se lo había dicho claramente a su conciencia: no-quería-verlo. Estaba harta de las mentiras, de todos los maltratos. Quería volver a su casa, buscar un trabajo y ser feliz.

Pero algo en su corazón se removió... Un rayo cayó encima de la madriguera y con él un estruñendoso trueno. Se sobresaltó y puso su mano sobre su pecho. Bajó inmediatamente las escaleras.

-Ginny, ¿por qué haces tanto escándalo? -preguntó su madre, quien estaba en la cocina. Ginny no le respondió y salió de la casa. -¡hija, por las barbas de Merlín, entra en este momento! -pero su voz quedó silenciada por el ruido de la tormenta. Molly se asomó y lo vio, ahí estaba él, su hija corría hacia él. Qué hermoso es el amor cuando se es tan joven, pensó. Malfoy no debe ser tan malo después de todo, si es el dueño del corazón de Ginny.

Ginny se detuvo a unos pasos de él. Llevaba puesta una bata que para esos instantes ya estaba completamente empapada. Tenía mechones de cabello pegados en la cara. Se miraron durante un par de segundos que fueron eternos, debajo del agua y de los relámpagos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gritó Ginny para que su voz se escuchara en medio de la tormenta.

-Creí que no saldrías... Lo de hoy... -intentó explicar.

-Lo de hoy me demostró una vez mas lo que eres realmente, un cabrón -le espetó.

-No estaba en mis cinco sentidos, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía -

-Tus excusas no cambiarán la opinión que tengo de ti-le sentenció.

-Al menos dame una oportunidad...-

-¿Oportunidad para que Malfoy? Pongámosle fin a esto de una vez, no hay razones para seguir fingiendo. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, nunca estaremos de acuerdo y nunca nos llevaremos bien. Creí que ya empezábamos a hacerlo pero me di cuenta que lo que somos jamás cambiará.

-Vine aquí porque no podía seguir como si nada hubiera pasado... -

-Nada pasó. Olvidemos todo, como si hubiera sido una pesadilla de la que por fin despertamos. Ya no hay nada más que hablar -lo miró y sus lagrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia. Tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabía porque lloraba. Se dio la vuelta y caminó, sintiendo que el clima no podía describir mejor su estado de ánimo. Se supone que debía estar feliz. ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

-¡Weasley! –gritó Malfoy y Ginny se giró para mirarlo por última vez esa noche. -Abrígate. La ultima vez te enfermaste -y dicho esto la pelirroja volvió corriendo a su único hogar. Cuando entró a la cocina su madre la miró suspicazmente, sabía que no debía preguntarle pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Hija, ¿pasó algo? - le tendió una toalla esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Ginny miró por la ventana de la cocina. Ya no había nadie.

-No mamá -tomó la toalla, y siguiendo la petición de Malfoy, empezó a conjurar un hechizo para secarse. Por la mañana anunciaría que no era más la futura señora Malfoy y que nunca lo sería.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche.

Creyeron que le habían puesto fin al juramento inquebrantable, porque ambos habían estado de acuerdo en dar por terminado su plan. Pero no fue así. Porque muy en el fondo, Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo. Y viéndolo así, después de mucho tiempo Ginny se preguntó si en ese momento ella había estado segura de querer hacerlo.

Amaneció y Malfoy despertó desconcertado. La noche anterior había ido a casa de Ginny, intentó disculparse. Se desconocía, no era el mismo, nunca antes había hecho algo así por alguien. Se incorporó en su cama y miró a su lado. Cómo le gustaría despertar cada mañana con ella a su lado, ser lo primero que vea al abrir los ojos, lo último al cerrarlos. Tal vez esa atracción hacia Ginny había sido culpa de la indiferencia de ella hacia él. Cuando él pretendía a una mujer, siempre se salía con la suya. Esa pelirroja era la excepción. Cualquier otra mujer ya se habría metido en su cama, se hubiera aprovechado de la situación. Pero Ginny no era cualquier mujer, eso lo tenía claro. Era una Weasley, ¿cómo podía despreciarla tanto y al mismo tiempo sentirse mal? Se sentía mal porque no la tenía. Estaba frustrado, aturdido. Le dolía la cabeza. Era increíble que la resaca le hiciera pensar todas esas tonterías. Salió de la cama y se metió en la bañera. Despejó su mente e intentó recordar que tenía que seguir menospreciando y humillando a Ginny Weasley. Sí, pero era hermosa. Muy hermosa.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estad con los ojos abiertos, pero estaba segura de que había sido mucho. El sol no había salido esa mañana, el cielo estaba nublado. Su madre no le preguntó por qué durmió esa noche ahí. Abrió su mano y miró el anillo detenidamente. Esa era la prueba de la mentira, del engaño. Lo arrojó al suelo y se cubrió con la manta. Hacía frío, el típico frío que hace una mañana después de una lluvia tormentosa.

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás despierta? ¿Quieres que te suba el desayuno? –su madre preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Silencio.

-Ginny tu padre quiere hablar contigo… -

No respondió.

-Seguirá dormida… -se dijo a sí misma. Ginny escuchó los pasos de su madre alejándose. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

Era después de mediodía y Ginny bajó las escaleras. Su madre estaba en la cocina. Se sirvió una taza de café.

-Hija… ¿te peleaste con Malfoy? –

Ginny tomó un sorbo de café antes de responder.

-No, mamá –

La señora Weasley miró fijamente la mano izquierda de su hija. No llevaba el anillo de compromiso puesto.

-Hija… -

-No te preocupes por nada –la interrumpió –no quise ir a la Mansión Malfoy porque extrañaba mi casa, y a ti. Además quiero acomodar unas cosas que tengo aquí y ya es muy tarde. Me tomaré el café en mi habitación –

Pero a pesar de esa explicación, Molly no se quedó del todo tranquila.

…

-¿Entonces? ¿Ginny se fue? –

-Sí, Divina –

-¿Cuándo va a volver? –

-No sé –Malfoy se tumbó en la cama de su hermana.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Pasó algo? –

-No –

El recuerdo pasó por su memoria, indeleble.

-Tu boda apareció de nuevo en El Profeta. La nota es corta, pero no dejan de mencionarla –

-¿Qué dice? –

-Que es una de las bodas más esperadas y más polémicas del año –

-Es una idiotez –

Divina lo miró indignada.

-¿Eso piensas de tu boda? –

-Eso pienso de lo que ponen ahí –

-¿Ya fijaron la fecha? –

-No, pero ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Ginny no va a volver–lo último que quería era recordar lo que había hecho, y Divina no estaba ayudando.

-Como tú digas –

Detrás de la puerta, pegada a ella estaba Astoria, escuchando toda la conversación con una gran sonrisa.

_No puedo creerlo, la pelirroja se fue, por fin. Ahora sí tengo el camino libre, de nuevo serás mío, mi amor. Nunca dejaste de ser mío, esa pordiosera nunca te lo dio todo. Esta noche volveré a tus brazos._

…

Así pasaron dos días. La noche después del encuentro entre Ginny y Malfoy, Astoria se metió en su cama.

_Draco Malfoy salió del cuarto de baño con el torso desnudo, sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Astoria tendida en su cama, dedicándole una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué haces? –_

_-Te estaba esperando –_

_-¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir? –recordó._

_-Te quería repetir que estoy dispuesta a todo, Draco. Quiero volver a ser tuya –se inclinó hacia él, incitándolo a acercarse. Él esbozó una media sonrisa._

_-¿Qué tanto estás dispuesta a hacer? –_

_Astoria se comenzó a desabotonar la blusa. _

_-Astoria… -Malfoy puso su mano sobre la de ella, deteniéndola. _

_-¿Prefieres hacerlo tú? –lo alentó. Malfoy la miró dubitativo. Mandó su conciencia al demonio, deseaba a Astoria, deseaba a una mujer, deseaba a Ginny. Pero a ésta última no la tendría, y tuvo que conformarse. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó arrebatadoramente. Astoria rodeó su cuello triunfalmente y disfrutó como nunca antes volver a ser la mujer de Draco Malfoy._

Divina estaba afuera de la Madriguera. Con el pretexto de hablar con Ginny, había ido sólo para ver a ese chico de ojos azules y cabellera de fuego.

-¿Divina está afuera? –susurró Ginny sorprendida. –Dile que estoy ocupada, dormida, en el baño, yo que sé –

-Ya le dije que enseguida saldrías, ¿por qué no quieres hablar con tu cuñada? –

-No es eso mamá, pero… -

-¿Pero qué? –

-De acuerdo. Ya voy –Ginny suspiró, ¿qué le habría contado Malfoy a su hermana?

Ron no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Qué hermosa era.

-Hola Divina –

-Hola Ron, ¿cómo estás? –

-Bien, ¿recibiste mi carta? –preguntó tímidamente. No había recibido respuesta, por eso quería asegurarse de que le había llegado el recado. ¿Y si había ido personalmente a darle su respuesta? Se emocionó.

-¿Carta…? –

-Es muy amable de tu parte venir hasta acá sólo para eso –la interrumpió. –No te hubieras molestado, o nos hubiéramos quedado de ver en otro lugar, ya sabes, más privado… -dijo atropelladamente. Divina sonrió.

-¿Una cita? –preguntó confundida. -¿Me estás invitando a salir? –

Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Pues… bueno, yo… -

-Claro que sí, acepto –

Sus ojos celestes se iluminaron.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde y cuándo nos vemos? –

-¿Quedamos luego? –preguntó la rubia cuando Ginny salió.

-Sí, por supuesto, como tú digas, me avisas… -Ron se fue con una serie de emociones amontonadas en su corazón. Ginny alzó una ceja mirándolo con aire inquisitivo mientras se marchaba.

-Hola Ginny –saludó.

-Hola –

-Te preguntarás qué hago aquí… -

-Algo así –

-Sólo quería saber cómo estás, ya que tienes un par de días sin poner un pie en la Mansión –

-Quería pasar más tiempo con mi familia –

-Draco es un experto cuando se trata de ocultar sus sentimientos, por eso quería preguntártelo a ti; ¿está todo bien entre ustedes? –

-Mejor que nunca –aseguró. Sí, estar lejos de él era lo mejor que les podía pasar, pensó. -¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo? -

-Que todo estaba bien. Espero que así sea, porque gracias a ti mi hermano ha sentado cabeza, Ginny. No es el mismo de antes –

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Él no solía ser hombre de una sola mujer y no buscaba nada serio, pero contigo eso cambió. Pero si quieres un consejo… no lo dejes tan solo en la Mansión. Astoria se la pasa rondándole y Draco… ya sabes –

La pelirroja sonrió.

-No tengo por qué preocuparme –aseguró.

-Me alegra que seas tan segura. Mi hermano te extraña, y yo también –

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –

-Porque lo conozco. Lo he encontrado varias veces afuera de tu habitación. Espero que vuelvas pronto, tu presencia ya se había vuelto parte de la Mansión –

-Gracias por venir Divina, nos vemos después –

La rubia se despidió, se dio la vuelta y se alejó hasta desaparecer. Ginny entró a la Madriguera. Esa conversación la había dejado pensativa e inquieta. Fue directamente a su diario y comenzó a escribir.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_-Te has vuelto una persona muy especial… contigo es como si lo demás no existiera. Eres encantador, tan simpático… No te alejes de mí, Ron. Pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Mantenlo en secreto. Si alguien más lo sabe, no sé si podríamos volver a vernos… -_

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante –

Divina estaba acostada sobre su cama, leyendo Corazón de bruja.

-Hola ¿qué haces? –

-Hola Astoria, nada, leyendo… -contesto sin prestar mucha atención.

La recién llegada se acercó.

-¿Has visto a Draco? –

-Hoy no, me imagino que salió desde temprano –

-Mmm… -Astoria se sentó en el borde de la cama. -Por cierto ¿dónde está la mosca muerta?

-¿Perdón? –

-La pelirrojilla... –

-Está pasando unos días en su casa, pronto volverá –

-¿Se peleó con Draco? –sus ojos brillaron esperanzada. Quería estar segura, quería saber si su ausencia sería definitiva. Malfoy no lo había dejado muy en claro la noche que estuvieron juntos, pero mientras tuviera el camino libre, tenía posibilidades.

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

-Nada, sólo que me parece extraño que se haya ido ¿a ti no? –

-Es cosa de ellos –

-¿Segura que no se pelearon? Porque Draco no la menciona, ni siquiera quiere tocar el tema–

-Así es él, no le va contando sus asuntos a cualquiera… -

-Yo no soy cualquiera –se indignó. Divina dejó la revista y miró a la chica.

-Dejaste de ser su novia hace mucho tiempo, Astoria –

-No hay necesidad de recordármelo, pero aún somos buenos amigos. Demasiado cercanos, diría yo… -

-Entonces que él te cuente… -reanudó la lectura.

Astoria bufó.

-Bueno… ¿no quieres acompañarme a Londres de compras? –

-Estoy un poco ocupada, gracias… -

-Como quieras… nos vemos –fingió una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Divina fijó su mirada en la ventana.

_Ron Weasley ¿dónde estarás?_

Astoria tenía que idear un nuevo plan. Si las cosas entre Malfoy y Ginny no andaban bien, la mentira de su embarazo podía esperar. Tenía tiempo para reconquistarlo, y las cosas iban a su favor; acostarse con él le hizo pensar que tenía puntos ganados. Pero en la mente de Malfoy había otras cosas, o más bien, otra persona.

Draco Malfoy llega a la mansión con aspecto desalineado. Astoria lo estaba esperando. "Joder", piensa Malfoy, eso era lo último que quería. El día no había ido nada bien. Últimamente, desde que Ginny no estaba, sentía que nada le salía bien.

-Draco, por fin llegas, tenemos que hablar…

-Ahora no, Astoria… -

-¿Tuviste un mal día? Podemos subir a tu habitación y solucionarlo… -

-Prefiero dormir -contesto cortante.

-¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Prefieres dormir a hacer lo que más te gusta? –preguntó asombrada. Malfoy esbozó media sonrisa.

-Mañana será otro día, Astoria… -

-Draco –

Esa fue otra voz. La voz de Narcisa.

-Mamá –

-Tenemos que hablar, hijo –

-Dime, madre –

-Acompáñame –miró de reojo a Astoria. La chica resopló.

Narcisa y Draco entraron al estudio.

-¿Dónde está Weasley? –

-Supongo que en su casa –

-¿Por qué se fue? ¿La echaste? –

-No –contestó con rapidez. –Ella se quiso ir, por un tiempo. Extrañaba a su madre.

-Hijo, ¿sigues sin dirigirle la palabra a tu padre? –

-No he cruzado palabra con él. Soy una persona adulta y tiene que respetar mis decisiones. Se lo que hago –

-Draco, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti. Quiero que seas feliz, pero lo que estás haciendo… -Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo –

-Me di cuenta de cómo te cambia el semblante cuando esa chica no está. Pero mi deber es abrirte los ojos. Ella no es para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-No quiero que me odies. Agradezco que esa chica se haya dado cuenta que aquí no hay lugar para ella. –Narcisa estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tener esa conversación. Una Weasley en la familia no fue lo que siempre deseo. Sin embargo, sí lo fue la felicidad de su hijo.

-Volverá, Ginny volverá -lo dijo, convenciéndose más a sí mismo, porque en realidad deseaba que así fuera.

-Draco… -

-Si el problema es su presencia aquí, no te preocupes, entonces me iré –

Malfoy salió azotando la puerta.

-¡Hijo espera!

Su voz quedó ahogada con el ruido que hizo al salir de la habitación.

…

_Hermione visita la Madriguera._

_-Hermione que gusto verte, ¿te sirvo algo de tomar?_

_-Gracias señora Weasley –sonríe -¿Cómo están todos? –_

_-Muy bien, los gemelos volvieron a independizarse, Ron está trabajando en la tienda, y Ginny… -se detuvo. Miró dudosa a la castaña. -¿Quieres te o jugo? –_

_-Jugo está bien. ¿Ocurre algo con Ginny? –preguntó con un atisbo de suspicacia._

_La señora Weasley le sirvió un vaso y desvió la mirada, nerviosa. _

_-Tal vez deba esperar a que ella te platique, pero… no sé qué está pasando. La otra noche vino el joven Malfoy y hablaron afuera, debajo de la lluvia… Ginny entro corriendo, como si hubieran discutido. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a la Mansión y me di cuenta que no trae puesto el anillo. ¿Crees que hayan cancelado la boda? Mi hija debe estar sufriendo… -dijo preocupada._

_-No lo sé, debe tratarse de una pelea nada más –_

_-Si canceló la boda y no me lo quiere decir… -dejo volar sus pensamientos._

_-Hablaré con ella, ¿Dónde está? –le dio un rápido sorbo al jugo y lo dejo._

_-En su habitación –_

Toc toc.

-Ginny, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante –

Hermione entró a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de Ginny, quien estaba acostada, dejando su cabeza al aire en el borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la castaña.

-Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Has visto a Harry? –

-También estoy bien. Si, lo he visto un par de veces esta semana. ¿Cómo esta Malfoy?

-Bien –contestó despreocupadamente. Desvió la mirada.

-¿Bien? –

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –

-¿Algo anda mal? –

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Ginny, no traes puesto el anillo. Ya sé que estas durmiendo aquí –

-Ah, es eso. No pasa nada. No me gusta la Mansión, por eso volví. No soportaba a Narcisa ni a Lucius Malfoy, mucho menos a Astoria… -

-Gin, no sé por qué, pero tu historia no me convence desde que anunciaste tu compromiso, para ser sincera. Nunca soportaste a Malfoy, igual que nosotros, y él nunca fue amable con tu familia. Eso no pudo cambiar de repente. Sé que está pasando algo muy fuerte, sobre todo si se trata de una boda.

Ginny sonrió, pero no había alegría en su sonrisa. Era una mueca de nerviosismo, de duda, de querer terminar con todas las mentiras.

-Siempre has sido buena sacando conclusiones. Tienes razón, eso no pudo cambiar de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo toma su tiempo Está pasando algo que no te puedo decir. A ti no te puedo ocultar nada Hermione, pero no te lo puedo explicar, no está en mis manos. Solo sé que esto me está consumiendo y no quiero seguir. Estoy confundida por muchas cosas, y ya no sé qué hacer ni que pensar…

Hermione estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué era lo que no le podía decir? ¿Por qué, quien se lo impedía?

-No sé cómo ayudarte Ginny, pero sea como sea que esto termine, con o sin Malfoy, espero que encuentres tu felicidad.

-Gracias Hermione. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Ambas se quedaron largas horas, hablando de cualquier otra cosa.

Ginny recibió otra visita esa misma tarde.

…

_-Estoy harto. Quiero deshacerme de Astoria, quiero deshacerme de todos los que quieren controlar mi vida… -su voz sonaba desesperada, lo decía en serio._

_-¿Y solo por eso quieres que vuelva? –preguntó alzando una ceja, sorprendida de que había aceptado hablar con él. Había visto en sus ojos un deslumbre de arrepentimiento._

_-Contigo todo era más fácil –argumentó. _

_-No es verdad. No tengo ganas de seguir soportándote a ti ni a tu novia… -_

_-Divina te echa de menos –puso como excusa, esperanzado de que eso sirviera._

_-No involucres a tu hermana, ella es muy diferente a ti. Si fueras un poco más como ella… -insinuó._

_-¿Qué? –Preguntó como si hubiera asombro en sus palabras, -Si soy irresistible –presumió. _

_-Para la mayoría de las tías huecas, si lo eres –_

_-Lo soy para todas las tías, sean huecas o no, al final siempre terminan accediendo, aunque quieran hacerse las mustias. Solo que aún no he convencido a una – esbozó una sonrisa._

_-Yo no soy ninguna mustia –declaro entrecerrando los ojos, -y seguiré siendo la única que no caerá en tus trampas, porque yo no voy a ser una de ellas, Malfoy –aclaro, como si no hubiera nada más obvio en el mundo. _

_-Sé que no te soy indiferente –se acercó a ella._

_Ginny bufo. _

_-Te equivocas –sin embargo, su corazón comenzó a acelerar, no solo por la corta distancia entre ella y el chico, si no por sus insinuantes declaraciones que la dejaban consternada. _

_-Si no logro convencerte me sentiré el hombre más frustrado del mundo –le aseguro._

_-¿Tan importante es para tu orgullo y tu vanidad?_

_-Se trata de algo mucho más profundo que eso. Algo que nunca pensé que sucedería –_

_-¿A qué te refieres? –el sabía el punto perfecto para hacer que le temblaran las piernas a la chica. No le era indiferente, ya no, porque si no esas emociones que sentía no estarían ahí, impidiéndole la tranquilidad._

_-A que algún día te morirás por besarme –sonrió de nuevo. _

_Ginny frunció el ceño. Esas palabras tendrían importancia en un futuro. Ahora solo se burlaba de ellas. Pero pronto, muy pronto, cambiaria._

_-Malfoy, solo dices tonterías, se supone que ya no hay nada que hablar. Eres un… -_

_-Ya se lo que piensas que soy –la interrumpió, -pero aquella vez no estaba en mis cinco sentidos… -rememoró lo que sucedió en la Madriguera, lo que él había hecho y por lo que se sentía inusualmente culpable. Pero lo que en él era inusual se estaba volviendo más común de lo que era antes. _

_Ginny puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Lo he pensado –continuó –le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y… te propongo algo –se aclaró la garganta antes de soltar su propuesta: -empezar desde cero –_

_La miro y había esperanza en sus ojos._

_-Lo que no entiendo es porque quieres que esto continúe… -_

_-No, no así. Ya no será cuestión de vida o muerte. Las razones son las mismas, claro… la presión de mi familia y quitarme de encima a Astoria… tu sabes, qué más da – esbozó una media sonrisa. Encantadora._

_-¿Quitártela de encima? Pensé que tenían una relación o algo así… -algo peculiar en ese chico era que últimamente cuando hablaba, solo la confundía. _

_-Me aburro pronto y ella no entiende lo que es una relación "sin compromisos" –_

Me aburro pronto.

_Esas palabras preocuparon a Ginny._

_-No esperare a que respondas. No tienes otra opción que elegir –le sentenció. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-Siempre eres así, quieres que haga lo que tú quieres… -_

_-Empezaremos de nuevo. Vuelve a la Mansión –en su voz se notaba que lo pedía a gritos. Ginny podía decir que no. Pero algo le decía que Malfoy no se lo permitiría. Al menos ahora lo pedía por las buenas. Eso ya era algo, un gran cambio, significaba mucho. Esperaba no equivocarse. Esperaba que no la defraudara. Solo sabía que estando lejos de él no aclararía sus pensamientos. Eso ya lo había intentado y había fracasado._

_-Pero que quede claro, lo hago también por Divina. Me cae bien y fue fácil agarrarle cariño -pronuncio._

_-Así es ella. Todos la adoran -y de nuevo ese brillo de amor que conmovía a Ginny apareció en sus ojos._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto la pelirroja finalmente, en un suspiro._

_-Esta noche. Podemos ir a un lugar para celebrarlo… -_

_Ginny alzo ambas cejas._

_-Pero con una condición. Que sea en un lugar muggle –_

_-¿Qué? Estas loca… -_

_La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Tú decides si hay trato o no –_

_Malfoy la miro suspicaz._

_-Como sea… - Mierda._

Ginny y Malfoy sentados, uno frente al otro. Malfoy con una cara de asco y pocos amigos que intenta disimular, Ginny aguanta las ganas de reírse. Ha aceptado su invitación con una condición: ir a un restaurante muggle. El mesero se acerca a ellos con amabilidad.

-¿Desean algo para beber? –

-Un whisky de fuego –pide Malfoy con malhumor. A ver si se le pasa con unas cuantas copas.

-¿Perdón? –

-Un whisky de fuego –repitió exasperado.

-Disculpe caballero, solo tenemos la botella de la casa, que es un whisky escoces… -

-Eso, quiero eso –respondió sin poner mucha atención, ya que no tenia de otra.

Ginny miraba sonriendo.

-¿Y para usted? –

-Lo mismo –

El mesero asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

La pelirroja soltó una risotada.

-¿Te diviertes, eh? –

-No puedo evitarlo… que ridículo… -

-Te arrepentirás de traerme aquí Ginevra… -

-No exageres, no es para tanto –

-No puedo creer que comeré comida hecha por muggles en un lugar lleno de asquerosos muggles… -

-Siempre hay que hacer cosas nuevas, romper la rutina. –

-Créeme que soy el primero en romper la rutina, pero no de esta manera –

-¿Entonces cómo? ¿Saliendo con mil y una chicas diferentes y perdiendo el juicio emborrachándote? –

-Algo así… -

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Para cabrear a tu papi? –

-No lo menciones, no lo soporto. Y lo hago porque se me pega la gana –

-Siempre estuviste al pendiente de lo que él decía u opinaba –siguió.

De pronto el mal humor que había estado presente se disipo un poco. La miro como quien mira un premio, orgulloso de tenerlo.

-Ya no, gracias a ti… -

-¿Gracias a mí? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, lo del compromiso fue una manera de desafiarlo, de demostrarle que ya no seguiré sus pasos. No pude escoger a alguien mejor que a una Weasley, a alguien mejor que tu –

-¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que no? Que no harás lo que él quiera, que tu eres un hombre independiente, no necesitas mentiras como inventarte lo de un compromiso con una chica que tus padres nunca aceptaran, no lo necesitas… -

-Te necesito a ti –cortó de repente mirándola fijamente.

Ginny no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Soy parte de tus mentiras, lo se… -agachó la mirada sin saber qué otra cosa decir. El la necesitaba para sus mentiras, ¿para qué otra cosa?

-El anillo te va bien –comento.

-¿Qué? Ah… -retiro la mano que tenía sobre la mesa y la escondió sobre su regazo. Se había vuelto a poner el anillo. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron de nuevo.

-Si nos veían juntos, tenía que ser con el anillo puesto, ¿no? –dijo un poco nerviosa.

El mesero la salvo al llegar con las bebidas. Las dejo y se volvió a retirar.

-No sé qué pensar de ti Ginny… pero me gustas, creo que me gustas –

La pelirroja no dio crédito a sus oídos. Las palabras retumbaron en su mente, intento digerirlas y le fue casi imposible. Era Draco Malfoy el que tenía enfrente, el que le había dicho eso. No podía seguir fingiendo, no se mentiría a sí misma. No le era indiferente, Draco estaba cambiando poco a poco, pero no era fácil hacerlo. Solo estaba segura de una cosa, habían hecho un juramento, habían quedado en terminarlo, sin embargo el plan continuaba. Dependía de ellos. Y el compromiso seguía.

…

-No estoy segura de querer volver aquí, Malfoy –Ginny y el rubio acababan de entrar a la Mansión. -Te juro que si tu madre o tu novia… -

-Astoria no es mi novia –la interrumpió.

-Bueno, si ella o tu madre se vuelven a meter conmigo, no lo voy a pensar dos veces –

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó con media sonrisa. Le hacía gracia verla cuando lo amenazaba, cuando se ponía ruda. Era encantadora.

-No te rías. Hablo en serio –

-De acuerdo. No te preocupes, me encargaré de que no se vuelva a repetir una desagradable escena como la que te hicieron pasar -

Ginny estaba un poco sorprendida. De verdad Malfoy quería hacer las paces.

-Bien… y al primer comentario malintencionado tuyo, me voy –amenazó. Malfoy sonrió y la encaminó a su habitación. Pero Ginny sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era cierto. Sólo a él lo soportaría, claro, si no llegaba a los extremos.

Entraron a la habitación. La pelirroja sentía como si tuviera años sin haber entrado. Volvió a recorrer cada rincón con la mirada, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar, igual como la primera y la última vez en la que había estado ahí. Observó uno de los sillones en el que se quedó dormida alguna vez. Vio algo debajo de él que le resultó familiar. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus diarios. ¡Joder! Lo había olvidado. Rápido lo tomó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de él.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –le preguntó.

-Esto… nada, algo que olvidé una vez que estuve aquí –

-¿A ver? –

Malfoy se lo arrebató en un movimiento rápido y lo observó. Era un cuaderno, ¿acaso sería…?

-¡Devuélveme mi diario! –soltó y se lo quitó de las manos.

¿Su diario? Ginny Weasley tenía un diario. ¿Qué escribiría ahí? Le entró la intriga y la curiosidad por saberlo.

-Así que en ese cuaderno escribes todo lo bueno que te pasa últimamente –bromeó.

-Sí, pero también escribo lo malo, como por ejemplo tener que convivir contigo y aguantar tu estúpida arrogancia –

-Tranquila, no he dicho nada para que hables a la defensiva –

Él tenía razón. Ginny se sintió un poco ruborizada.

-Es algo muy personal –se excusó.

-De acuerdo, entonces fingiré que no leí todas las cosas buenas que escribiste sobre mí y lo enloquecida que estás por mí –

Ginny soltó una risotada.

-Te habría gustado que escribiera eso, pero solo en tus sueños más extraños sucederá –

-No te creas. Todo puede pasar –

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Sé que es muy cruel para tu vanidad que no sucumba ante tus encantos, pero no por eso tienes que echar tantas flores –

-No sólo es vanidad, Ginny –Malfoy dio unos pasos más hacia ella.

La pelirroja sintió que sus piernas empezaban a fallarle.

-¿Entonces? –

-Te lo dije en el restaurante. No sé que más pueda pasar después de eso –

Malfoy miró sus labios, pero se contuvo. Fue directamente al cuarto de baño y se encerró. Ginny se dejó caer en el sillón, resoplando. Sentía que cada vez se metía más a un callejón sin salida. Sería imposible salir de las manos de Draco Malfoy, y conforme pasaba el tiempo lo tenía más seguro.

Malfoy se miró al espejo y sonrió. Cuando estaba con la pelirroja se sentía más tranquilo. Sin preocupaciones, más ligero y libre. Lo consternaba su ausencia. Le preocupaba saber lo que le provocaba, pero ya no podía evitarlo. Tenía a una mujer hermosa a su lado, una mujer que no cedía a ninguna de sus provocaciones. Eso le gustaba. Le gustaba Ginny, se lo había dicho.

-Weasley –el chico salió del baño. –Mañana hay una fiesta así que ya sabes –

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Bien. ¿Se puede saber dónde es? –

-Qué más da, un tipo del Ministerio la organiza–

-Bueno, como sea… si no se te ofrece nada más, me voy –se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-A mi habitación, no creerás que… -Ginny lo miró suspicaz.

-Ahora esta es tu habitación –

-Ni hablar –

-No es un tema de discusión. Te quedarás aquí y punto –

-Estás loco, Malfoy –

-A menos que tengas ganas de enfrentarte con Astoria al salir de aquí –sonrió porque sabía que con eso la ganaba un poco.

-La enfrentaría si es necesario –mintió. –No me quedaré a dormir aquí, sólo hay una cama –

-Y una muy grande –apuntó el chico.

Ginny la miró con temor. Sin decir nada más, Malfoy se acercó a la puerta.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –

-Duerme bien, Weasley. –

-¿Saldrás de nuevo? –

-No sé. Ponte cómoda, no dormiré contigo esta noche -

-No tienes que hacer eso, esta es tu habitación –señaló cuando se dio cuenta a dónde iba el asunto.

-No dormiré aquí hasta que tú me pidas que me quede contigo. Y sé que eso será pronto -anunció antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla desconcertada, en un estado de confusión y abatimiento.

…

La pelirroja dormía plácidamente en la gran cama. Tenía sueños bizarros y distorsionados de los sucesos de últimamente. El sol alumbraba la mañana, y algunos rayos se lograban filtrar por la cortina verde esmeralda de la oscura habitación. De pronto alguien entró de puntillas y con sigilo, y se deslizó por la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana. Ginny, que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, sintió movimiento y se despertó. Entreabrió los ojos y vio de frente a una mujer rubia, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Soltó un grito y se incorporó. Astoria la imitó.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Astoria! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –exclamó.

-¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí? Es la recámara de Draco –profirió. -¿Cuándo volviste? –

-Sucede que esta habitación es la de "mí" prometido –sólo usaba esa expresión porque le convenía y se trataba de Astoria –y tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí –

La rubia rechinó los dientes. Estaba molesta de saber que había vuelto, y más porque ahora dormían en la misma habitación.

-No esperaba encontrarme contigo. ¿Quieres saber a qué vine? Vine a darle los buenos días a Draco. Él y yo tenemos nuestra manera especial de hacerlo –dijo entrecerrando los ojos, para provocarla.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Metiéndose en su cama muy temprano para darle un susto de muerte? –

-Follamos, estúpida, eso es lo que hacemos. Algo que no puede hacer con una mojigata como tú –

-No estés tan segura de lo que dices –

-Estoy segura. Una santurrona como tú no tiene pinta de querer abrirle las piernas –le dijo con malicia –

-Maúlla lo que quieras, la que está aquí soy yo, al final de cuentas –dijo refiriéndose a ser la prometida de Malfoy.

-Estúpida mal nacida –bramó. Se levantó de un salto. –No te quedarás con él, te lo advierto –

-Ya no te quiere Astoria. No le interesas –y se sintió dichosa al saber que eso era cierto. La rubia salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y echando humo por las orejas. Ginny resopló, no esperaba que su mañana empezara de esa manera. ¿Sería un mal augurio de lo que venía en el día? Recordó que esa noche habría una fiesta. Quiso pensar que todo saldría bien.

_Bien. Todo está bien. ¿Dónde está Draco? _

…

Malfoy estaba en su oficina del Ministerio. Había recibido un recado de su padre donde lo llamaba para hablar. Hizo caso omiso y decidió no ir. Tenía un buen rato sentado dándole vueltas a lo mismo: Ginny Weasley. Se sentía mejor desde que había quedado olvidado aquél incidente desagradable en la Madriguera… Quería volver para verla, no importaba que tuviera que discutir con ella. Le gustaba, joder, no podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera había salido en la noche, no quiso hacerlo por ella. Aún no sabía si era porque quería demostrarle algo, o porque ella le quitaba las ganas de salir como siempre lo hacía. Sólo sabía que era ella.

…

-Volviste! Me da mucho gusto -exclamo Divina -no tienes idea de lo triste que estaba mi hermano sin tu presencia.

-No exageres -dijo sonriendo. Divina se puso seria.

-El no dijo nada. Pero lo conozco y sé que le hacías falta. -Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Eso no podía ser, no creía que Malfoy la hubiera extrañado.

_Me gustas Ginny..._

Sus palabras volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza.

-Pero bueno -continuo Divina con una sonrisa -hay una fiesta esta noche? -

-S-si -contesto saliendo de su ensimismamiento. -Vas a ir, verdad -

-Supongo, que te pondrás? -

-Buscare algo entre mi ropa -dijo un poco preocupada. No tenía nada que ponerse. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Divina se dirigió a su guardarropa y se quedo observando. Saco un hermoso vestido negro y se lo extendió.

-Pruébatelo -

-Divina es hermoso, como...? -

-No hables y pruébatelo -le ordeno con una sonrisa.

-Eres maravillosa -exclamo.

-Gracias, tienes que impresionar a todos en esa fiesta. Eres la novia de mi hermano, es un lugar que no cualquiera ocupa -

Ginny sintió una oleada de calor, un calor especial. Sintió que debía esmerarse para verse mejor que nunca. Impresionaría a Malfoy, lo dejaría con la boca abierta.

...

_Suspiro. Las cosas iban por buen camino. Era un camino diferente el que habían tomado, pero después de un par de deslices, no iba tan mal la situación. Todo pintaba por salir bien. Así debía ser._

Malfoy llego a la Mansion y deseo no cruzarse con Astoria, pero fue algo imposible que no sucediera.

-Draco Malfoy -bramo Astoria con recelo. El chico estaba de espaldas. Se volteo y la miro fijamente.

-Astoria -

-No sabía que habías traído de regreso a tu noviecita la mustia. Creí que entre nosotros... -

Malfoy soltó una risa. Se paso la mano por su cabello rubio platinado.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada. Y no volverá a pasar nada -

La chica apretó la mandíbula e intento sonreír.

-Acabamos de estar juntos, como puedes decir eso? como te resulta tan fácil? -

-Astoria, ve hacia adelante. Busca a alguien más para divertirte... -

-Ese es tu problema, que crees que lo nuestro fue solo diversión. Pero no fue así, Draco. Nos íbamos a casar -

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos exasperado y se acerco a ella.

-Siempre te hable claro. Solo te buscaba para pasar el rato, nunca hable de compromisos y tu estuviste de acuerdo. Ya no quiero nada contigo, por ahora -repuso con demasiada dureza.

-No vas a terminar conmigo, no te desharás de mi como si fuera un cacharro -

-Buenas noches, Astoria -dicho esto se alejó.

-Maldito, eres un maldito Draco Malfoy -musito entre dientes.

Malfoy subió hasta a su habitación. Puso la mano en el picaporte, pero la puerta contigua se abrió y alguien salió de ahí. Se dio la vuelta y la vio. Su belleza lo deslumbró. Era preciosa, pero en ese momento se veía aun mas. La vio sonreír algo nerviosa, ella esperaba su aprobación. Claro que la tenia, como no iba hacerlo cuando provocaba esa sensación en su cuerpo, esas ganas de... no, el vestido le quedaba perfecto, le gustaba verla con el puesto, en ese momento no quería otra cosa. El vestido de Ginny era largo, escotado y con una abertura en cada lado de la cadera, lo que la hacía verla no solo bonita, si no sensual. Le dolió no poder abalanzarse a ella y besarla.

-Ginny, te ves... vaya, estas lista... -titubeo.

-Divina me prestó el vestido. Fue muy amable de su parte -

-Te queda bien -halago. Pero no le dijo todo lo que tenía en mente. Ginny bajo la mirada y cuando lo volvió a mirar sonrió.

-Gracias. Esperare a que estés listo -

De repente Malfoy se acerco a ella y acerco su mano a la cabellera pelirroja. Con un movimiento, nació de la palma de su mano una pequeña flor, un agapanto. Se la coloco delicadamente, lo que provoco un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

-Listo, ahora si estas perfecta -dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de lado que derritió a la pelirroja. Sin decir más el hombre se metió a su habitación. Ginny corrió hacia donde Divina. Se sentía extraña, ridícula.

-Que sucede? Llego Draco? -pregunto Divina mientras cepillaba su hermoso y largo cabello. Ella traía puesto un largo y sencillo vestido con destellos dorados.

-Sí. Tú crees que me veo bien? -

-Te ves espectacular, estoy segura de que Draco piensa lo mismo, no te preocupes -respondió despreocupada, causándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, tu también te ves fabulosa -ambas chicas rieron. Esa noche pintaba para ser inolvidable. Debía serlo. La pasarían bien.

* * *

Gracias por leer. La relacion entre Malfoy y Ginny se esta volviendo cada vez mas tangible, asi que no os desespereis! Pronto sucederan cosas que los uniran mas y no habra mas remedio que declararse su amor. Dejen sus reviews y rolen el fic~


	16. Chapter 15

Por fin capitulo nuevo! Disculpen la tardanza, se que paso mucho tiempo y que no merezco mucho una disculpa, pero entre una cosa y otra no podia terminar el capitulo ): pero aqui esta despues de tanto tiempo, espero les guste y no decepcionarlos, cualquier comentario haganmelo saber! mi inspiracion para seguir con esto son los lectores y sus comentarios buenos o malos. gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

_"Créeme. A veces, cuando parece que la vida no puede ser más cruda, aparece una luz escondida en el corazón de las cosas" _Clive Barker.

Noche inquebrantable y larga. Noche oscura. Noche de pasiones y deseos. Noche inolvidable. Una noche que definirá un nuevo rumbo. El rumbo hacia el amor.

-Dejaré que descanses -

Habían entrado a su habitación, Malfoy detrás de Ginny. Dejó que la chica pasara e hizo ademán de salirse, pero...

-¡Espera! -Ginny lo detuvo. En su rostro aun se podía ver la conmoción del momento que acababa de vivir. -No te vayas -le pidió. -N-no es necesario que duermas en otra parte... –dejó de hablar porque su voz osciló.

Ginny le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con ella; Malfoy le había dicho que algún día ella se lo pediría, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto. Se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede? –preguntó ocultando una sonrisa.

-P-pues... yo... por mí te puedes quedar. No quiero causar más molestias... esta es tu habitación y no tienes porque irte -

-De acuerdo Ginny... Te dije que me quedaría cuando me lo pidieras -cerró la puerta, -pero no creí que sería tan pronto –y esbozó una media sonrisa burlona.

-No te emociones que no es para tanto –declaró.

-Estaba a punto de salir a buscar a una vieja amiga, pero ya que insistes en que me quede...

-No te estoy obligando, vete si quieres... –frunció el ceño molesta. -No quiero ser un obstáculo ni ningún impedimento para tus amoríos de una sola noche -gruñó.

-Estaba bromeando. No iré a ver a ninguna mujer. La única con la que quiero estar esta noche ya me pidió que la acompañara. -Sus palabras ruborizaron a la pelirroja.

-Hiciste que me olvidara por un momento de... -no terminó de hablar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-No pienses en ese gilipollas -

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-No eres como pensaba, Weasley... Eres diferente -le soltó el chico.

-¿Diferente? ¿Y eso es malo? -preguntó alarmada.

-No, en absoluto. Tú me haces ser otra persona, contigo no soy el mismo Draco Malfoy que tiene que ser malo, ir a fiestas, tener conversaciones absurdas y conquistar mujeres... bueno aunque lo último está en mi naturaleza. Pero contigo... no me siento igual.

-Y resultaste ser tan malo después de todo; no dejas de sorprenderme. Me has salvado dos veces y no puedo pasarlo por alto -

-Es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Pero me alegra haber tenido el honor –esbozó una sonrisa y ella lo imitó.

"Es el amor. Tendré que ocultarme o huir"

_Llegaron tomados del brazo, Divina, por única y primera vez, pasó a segundo plano. Ginny deslumbro a todo el salón con ese vestido mágico. Los flashes de las cámaras que en cuanto los vieron llegar se arrimaron los dejaron casi ciegos. La pelirroja sintió cómo un brazo apretaba con fuerza su cadera. Los tres pudieron por fin librarse de las cámaras y siguieron su camino. Divina pronto se vio rodeada de unos cuantos amigos y la pareja quedo sola. La pelirroja podía escuchar como Malfoy rechinaba los dientes y miraba fijamente a los tíos que estaban con su hermana. _

_-Esa bola de gilipollas… -murmuró. _

_-Vamos por algo de tomar –le dijo y lo alejo de la escena. Estaban apartados de la multitud, conversando tranquilamente, sin nada que discutir. Pero más de uno los observaba. Con ansias de venganza, con furia. _

_Blaise Zabinni apareció con la pareja; Malfoy puso mala cara. _

_-¡Mis buenos amigos! Que gusto verlos por aquí, ¿dónde habían estado traviesos? –_

_-Zabinni, ¿a ti que te importa? – _

_-Ginny luces espectacular, la mitad de los invitados no pueden dejar de mirarte, ¿acaso los hechizaste? –rió. _

_-Para nada –contesto fingiendo una sonrisa._

_-Me gustaría bailar contigo esta noche… a tu novio no le importa, ¿cierto? –le pregunto al chico y se terminó la mitad de su vaso de un sorbo._

_-Ginny no bailará contigo, Zabinni. _

_-Vamos, no seas celoso. Que ella lo decida. El grupo de chicas de allá no deja de poner su atención hacia ti… -apuntó a unas cuantas tías que cuchicheaban y miraban a la pareja._

_-No me interesa. Y si nos permites… -tomó a Ginny del brazo y la alejó de ahí. _

_-Claro. Claro que si Malfoy… lo que tú digas… Ginny es toda una mujer… ninguna como ella, ni siquiera tu adorable hermana, que acaba de desaparecer de la fiesta… –y a pesar de que no lo escucharon, se fue sonriendo a buscar más bebidas. Hasta ese momento ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas se había tomado. _

_-¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Qué no es tu amigo? –pregunto Ginny confundida._

_-No, es un maldito gilipollas –contestó con brusquedad._

_-¿Te hizo algo? –_

"Crecen los muros de su cárcel, como en un sueño atroz. La hermosa máscara ha cambiado, pero como siempre es la única"

_Malfoy la miró. Había un atisbo de dulzura._

_-No lo permitiría –_

_La chica se quedó callada. Un par de minutos después, Malfoy tuvo que acompañar a un mago para conversar de unos asuntos y dejó a Ginny sola. La oportunidad perfecta. Zabinni no tardó en aparecer._

_-¿Me permite esta canción, señorita? –hizo un gesto de caballerosidad._

_-No tengo ganas de bailar –determinó cortante._

_-No seas amargada, ¿tu novio te pegó lo amargado? Baila conmigo –_

_-Tal vez más al rato… -mintió. _

_-No me rechaces, hermosa… -aseveró, tomó dos copas de la mesa contigua y le ofreció una. –¿También esto me rechazarás? –_

_Ginny no tuvo más opción que aceptarla con una media sonrisa._

_-Brindemos; porque Draco Malfoy te dejó sola por fin, al menos un momento –chocó su copa con la de ella y se tomó todo el líquido en un largo sorbo. Chasqueó la lengua y exhaló aire._

_-¿Entonces qué? Bailemos –_

_-No es una buena idea… -pero Zabinni ya la había tomado del brazo y la jaló hasta el centro del salón con brusquedad. _

"Hagamos un poema con tu piel y mis labios, con la brisa de noviembre..."

_-Déjate llevar… -la sedujo con su maligna voz, con la mirada, con unos ojos hambrientos de pecado._

_"Por Merlín, este tío está borracho, qué voy a hacer…"_

_-No quiero bailar –le dijo con voz firme, y se soltó de él._

_-Ginny, somos amigos; bailemos como aquella vez… -se acercó a su oído y le susurró: -sé que te encantaría repetirlo. También podemos vernos en algún sitio, después de esto… ¿ya te he dicho que hoy estas buenísima? –_

_La pelirroja le tiró encima la bebida que aún tenía en la mano, enfadada._

_-No quiero Zabinni. Déjame sola –exigió. El chico la miró cabreado._

_-Perra traidora de la sangre… -profirió y Ginny no dudó en marcharse, escabulléndose con rapidez. -Hoy vas a ser mía te guste o no –murmuró al verla alejarse._

_La pelirroja buscó a su alrededor. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de la tensión y el incidente entre ella y Zabinni. Tampoco vio a Malfoy por ningún lado, lo único que vio a lo lejos fue como Blaise Zabinni seguía tomando desmesuradamente. Estaba harta de esa patética fiesta; ni siquiera encontraba a Divina, ¿se habría ido? Tomó una copa que encontró cercana y la bebió toda de un trago. Se tambaleó un poco por la rapidez con la que se tomó su bebida. Qué noche, al principio todo parecía ir bien, con Malfoy, con todos, con el amor. Decidió ir al tocador, con suerte ahí pasaría algo interesante. Decisiones; hasta la más insignificante puede cambiarte la vida._

_Cuando la pelirroja salió del baño, se encontró con una molestia que pasaría a ser algo más grave. Todo pasó con extrema rapidez. Sintió que una fuerza superior a ella la arrojaba hacia otro lado. De repente, esa misma fuerza la había hecho caer en otra habitación, y Blaise Zabinni acababa de ponerle seguro a la puerta de esta. Ginny sintió cómo la sangre comenzó a helarse y su corazón presintió. _

_-Ginny, Ginny… hoy la pasaremos muy bien. Te encantará –su voz endemoniada y alcoholizada penetró en sus oídos como agujas. La chica se puso de pie inmediatamente y sacó su varita, apuntándolo con coraje. _

_-Vete si no quieres que te lance una maldición imperdonable –lo amenazó sin un atisbo de duda en su voz. Zabinni sonrió con malicia. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándola consternada, ya no estaba._

_-Me gusta que seas ruda –susurró la voz en su oído. Estaba detrás de ella. La chica se sobresaltó y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de darse la vuelta para lanzarle un hechizo, Zabinni la desarmó. Ya no tenía varita para defenderse. La rodeó con su brazo en el cuello, sujetándola con fuerza y besó el lóbulo de su oreja._

"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación..."

_-Haz todo más sencillo. Te gustará… -_

_-Quítame tus manos de encima –le exigió._

"...es caer en ella"

_La pelirroja se volteó y lo empujó, pero él la volvió a sujetar de las caderas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran; la chica pudo sentir su masculinidad tiesa hambrienta de pasión, y entonces él la besó. Fue un beso salvaje, que Ginny se rehusó a corresponder, pero nunca había tenido tan poca fuerza. Puso sus manos en su pecho y lo intentó empujar, con pocos resultados, ya que él la sujetaba con brío. Sintió como le mordía el labio con rudeza y el sabor de la sangre lo hizo todo mas real. Pasó de los labios al cuello. _

_-¡Suéltame imbécil! Maldito gilipollas… -no se rindió y siguió forcejeando, hasta que logró zafarse y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Enfocó su mirada hacia la puerta y corrió. Intentó abrirla inútilmente; estaba cerrada. Golpeó desesperadamente y gritó. Pero no sirvió de nada, sus gritos quedaban ahogados por el miedo, por el ruido. La fiesta seguía, como si no ocurriera nada._

_-No te acerques, Zabinni… no te atrevas… No hagas nada y nadie saldrá herido –le amenazó._

_-Ginny, eres la mujer perfecta. Tu único defecto es ser una pobretona traidora a la sangre, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia a la hora de estar en la cama –se fue acercando a ella, con cautela. _

_-Estás borracho. Te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo… -apartó la cara antes de que Zabinni le pudiera acariciar la mejilla. –No me toques –se exaltó. _

"El amor puede ser cruel, duro y difícil..."

_-Mientras más te niegas más me gustas. Vas a ser mía Ginny Weasley… si eres de Draco Malfoy, tienes que ser mía también… ¿sabías? El me robó la atención de Astoria, sus noches enteras. Esa mujer es una fiera follando, pero ahora lo pagará contigo… -_

_Ginny intentó escabullirse de nuevo pero Zabinni la jaló del vestido haciendo que se desgarrara. La pelirroja perdió el equilibrio y cayó. _

_-Ahora sí empezó la diversión –murmuró. Le rasgó en dos el vestido con un hechizo, haciendo que se le viera el sostén y parte de sus bragas. Las lágrimas acababan de aflorar, lagrimas que había querido impedir derramar pero le fue imposible. Sollozó y sintió sus asquerosas manos acariciando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda; hasta que le atestó un golpe. En la primera oportunidad le quitó su varita y lo apuntó con ella. Zabinni era hábil. La volvió a dejar vulnerable en un parpadeo, pero Ginny lo rasguñó en la cara y se refugió en una esquina. _

_Zabinni la miró cabreado. _

_-No tienes escapatoria, querida Ginny –fue hacia ella, decidido, pero algo se lo impidió. ¿Que carajos había sido ese ruido…?_

_Algo lo arrojó a un par de metros de distancia._

_-Dame una sola razón para no hacerte pedazos –masculló un Malfoy lleno de rabia._

"...pero también es lo mejor que la vida tiene para ofrecer"

_-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta Zabinni con descaro. Malfoy rechinó los dientes enfurecido. Le lanzó otro hechizo y lo hizo gemir de dolor._

_-¿Qué te pasa tío? Coño, déjame a solas con tu novia, tan bien que la estábamos pasando... -se incorporó con dificultad pues el alcohol no lo dejaba controlar sus movimientos._

_-Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta –bramó furioso, sintiendo correr por sus venas la rabia como si fuera veneno en vez de sangre. _

"Ese motor que te da fuerza, rabia, determinación..."

_-¡No vuelvas a tocarla! –un golpe en la nariz y comenzó a sangrar -Te lo advertí Zabinni... Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella, que no te atrevieras a ponerle un dedo encima, maldito gilipollas –exclamó fuera de sí y le volvió a lanzar un hechizo que lo estampó en una pared e hizo que soltara un chillido de dolor -No vuelvas a tocarla, imbécil, ¿me oíste? -Malfoy lo levantó y lo empujó con fuerza contra el muro, lleno de furia. Con la varita preparada no dudará ni un segundo en lanzarle una maldición imperdonable._

_-No actúes como un héroe porque no lo eres -le escupió Zabinni, con miedo después de todo, y probando el sabor de su propia sangre de su labio partido._

_Malfoy era despiadado y se tocaría el corazón. Si tenía que matarlo, lo haría; lo haría por Ginny._

_Lo apretó con más fuerza, restándole el aire, como si estuviera a punto de asfixiarlo._

"...Fácil. Mágico. Perfecto. Ese motor amor"

_-Quiero a Ginevra –exclamó sin ningún titubeo –Tú no sabes cuánto, y no voy a permitir que un gilipollas como tu se acerque a ella -_

_-No seas ridículo. Tú no puedes querer a nadie -le soltó con crueldad. -Ni a la ramera de tu hermana -se atrevió a decirle._

_-Eso lo dejaré a mi criterio –finalizó, propinándole un golpe en la mejilla y otro para rematar en los bajos, haciéndolo pedazos y dejándolo incapacitado para volver a tocar a una mujer por días. Lo arrojó al piso haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. _

_Después de haberle dado un poco de lo que en realidad Zabinni merecía y dejarlo hecho pedazos, Malfoy se alejó, en busca de Ginny, que había desaparecido en cuanto lo vio ahí. No pudo entretenerse matando a ese hijo de mil putas y dejar sola a su pelirroja. Seguramente estaba histérica por culpa del imbécil. Luego de un minuto de buscarla con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en esa fiesta. Le preguntó al primer mago que se cruzó en su camino si la había visto y le dijo que vio a una atractiva pelirroja salir del lugar como si fuera su único propósito en la vida. Sin darle las gracias, algo muy propio en el, corrió a buscarla. La encontró una calle más abajo y la alcanzó en un santiamén._

_-¡Ginny! Ginny... ¿por qué te vas? -la obligó a voltear e incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, bajo la tenue luz de una farola, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos y que su vestido estaba hecho pedazos. Odió al mundo entero por tener que verla así._

_-No me toques. Me voy porque no tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar –contestó con rudeza, sorbiendo la nariz._

_-¿A donde te vas? ¿A la mansión? -_

_-No, Malfoy. Me voy a mi casa. ¿Esperabas que me fuera a la mansión? Por Dios... –comentó incrédula._

_-Es donde debes estar... -_

_-No, ya no quiero saber nada más de esto; no quiero más reuniones, no quiero ver más a los gilipollas que tienes por amigos, no quiero... -_

_-Zabinni no es mi amigo -la interrumpió -Pero no volverá a molestarte. Me aseguré de eso -_

_-No era necesario que lo hicieras. Yo me se cuidar sola –contestó cortante._

_-Perdón por rescatarla, mi damisela en apuros –intentó sonreír. _

_El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir deprisa. Esa sensación que venía sintiendo desde ya tiempo atrás, en su estomago, como si revolotearan doxys cada vez que la miraba de esa manera... Qué lindo era el chico a veces... y cómo le gustaba..._

"Sólo hay una cosa que tiene el poder de hacer cambiar de vida a una persona..."

_-No te vayas –continuó. -Ya nadie volverá a hacerte daño, lo prometo. Yo no lo permitiré. Además, ¿quién te manda a ser tan bonita? -_

_Esa última palabra la ruborizó, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer fácilmente._

_-Tú eres el principal daño en mi vida... -pero fue inevitable sonrojarse._

_-Eso no es cierto. Los dos sabemos que tú tienes que estar conmigo -le tomó la mano._

_-Así con todas esas cosas que dices y que haces... no puedo decirte que no... -_

_Malfoy sonrió. _

_-No lo hagas –tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y la acercó a él. -No me digas que no. No me rechaces... -se fueron acercando mas, sin darse cuenta. Sus bocas se encontraban cerca, cada uno sentía la respiración del otro, a tal punto que fue inevitable que se besaran; con esa ternura, con ese arrebato y pasión desenfrenada._

"...el amor"

_-Draco... –susurró en medio del beso. Malfoy saboreó una vez más sus labios antes de separarse de ella. Tenía que hacerlo, alejarla. Estaban en la vía pública y si seguían besándose de esa manera no podría resistirse a sus instintos masculinos ni tendría la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse. Lo volvía loco, completamente, eso era un hecho. Recargó su frente en la de ella, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas. _

"Y se quedan así, en suspenso, con esas miradas hechas de sonrisas y alusiones, de lo que no se conoce, de curiosidad y diversión; indecisos a la hora de tomar o no el sendero que se aleja del camino principal y se adentra en el bosque. Pero que a veces es tan hermoso, incluso más que la propia fantasía"

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso? No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer –susurró Ginny débilmente, sin separarse de él, a sabiendas de que lo que decía solo era para que su orgullo no resultara tan herido. _

_-Es algo que no puedo controlar. Puedes declararte culpable -_

_-No es mi culpa, Malfoy. Me tengo que ir. No quiero que desahogues tus descontroladas ganas de sexo conmigo. Tus ganas de placer y deseo de pasión son lo único que te importa y no voy a ser tu conejillo de indias -_

_-Es lo que provocas en mí, no lo voy a negar. Pero no es lo único, ni lo principal -_

_Ginny se separó de él, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora._

_-Acepto mi culpa, no me aguanté las ganas -siguió diciendo el chico. -Pero fuiste tú la que me correspondió. Me devolviste el beso -dijo triunfante. La pelirroja desvió la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse con la de Malfoy, con esos ojos que solo transmitían sinceridad. Se estremeció. -Hace frío, porque no vamos a la Mansión, te pones cómoda... y no quiero escuchar que te quejes._

_Ginny resopló. Pero a alguien como Malfoy, ¿cómo se le podía decir que no?_

"Porque el amor es y no puede ser simple afecto. No se trata de costumbre o amabilidad. El amor es locura, es el corazón que late a dos mil por hora, la luz que surge de noche en pleno atardecer, las ganas de despertarse por la mañana solo para mirarte a los ojos. El amor es ese grito que ahoga la llama y le hace comprender que es hora de cambiar"

...

Los rayos de sol se filtran por la ventana de la habitación de Divina. La chica se remueve en su cama; recuerda que ha pasado una gran noche y no quiere despertar, pues piensa que si lo hace, los recuerdos de los momentos vividos se esfumarán como el letargo y el sueño matutino. Sin embargo abre los ojos. Es un nuevo día y vale la pena vivirlo, como nunca antes lo había sido. Ese chico pelirrojo sigue vivo en su piel y en sus pensamientos.

_Las luces del salón eran brillantes, pero no se comparaban con la luz que Divina emitía. Resplandecía por sobre todas las chicas, como siempre hacia. Esa noche había quedado opacada por Ginny, pero Divina era una luz que jamás se apagaría._

_-Disculpen un momento, enseguida volveré -la rubia esbozó una sonrisa a todos sus (admiradores) acompañantes. _

_-Por favor no tardes -dijo uno._

_-Deléitanos con tu belleza -_

_-Permíteme invitarte una copa... -_

_-Permíteme invitarte después de esta fiesta... -_

_-Gracias, no tardaré lo prometo... -pero ella sabía que esa promesa era falsa, y aunque hubiera querido no la podía cumplir. No le interesaba ninguno de los presentes. En esos momentos solo le interesaba una persona con la que había quedado de verse. Esa cabellera pelirroja... esos ojos azules como el mar... como el mar que alguna vez había conocido de pequeña y que jamás olvidaría... tantos mares que había visitado, pero ninguno como aquél. Azul, de un azul profundo, de un azul hermoso, como espejo, se podía ver reflejada en el, al igual que en los ojos de ese muchacho. Por eso le encantaba. Por su inocencia. Por su simpatía. _

_Se escabulló, estaba segura de que nadie la había visto. Su hermano no estaba con Ginny, seguramente ocupado en sus asuntos... Su cuñada estaba conversando con un tipo... Nadie más a la vista... Salió de ahí, alegre, brincando, feliz. Pero una sombra la siguió cada paso que dio. Observó todos sus movimientos, sigilosamente, escondida. Alguien sí la había visto. Y no era para nada bueno. _

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que buscó en la oscuridad a medias fue la cabellera platinada de ese hombre. Ahí estaba, dormido en el sofá. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Recordaba que se había quedado dormida en la enorme cama, pero creyó que el también se había acostado junto a ella. Qué detalle... Malfoy estaba cambiando. Sonrió para sus adentros. La noche anterior había resultado un fiasco, pero la compañía de ese chico lo había arreglado un poco. ¿Sería posible que pudiera sentir algún tipo de afecto hacia él? No quería responderse, pero no le importaba. Su sueño podía hablar por sí mismo. Una boda entre Malfoy y Astoria, un sentimiento de dolor e impotencia, locura, llega Ginny en una escoba a interrumpir la ceremonia, y un dragón que se lo impide luchando contra ella hasta que termine con su vida. Sin duda una pesadilla, pero si tenía que luchar contra un dragón para conseguir el amor y la aceptación de Malfoy, pelearía. Sin importar si no había mucha diferencia entre un dragón o Astoria Greengrass. O que ese dragón fuera la misma Astoria. Ganaría.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

Draco Malfoy despertó somnoliento. Había pasado una noche de muchas emociones. Miró hacia la cama y estaba vacía. Se incorporó súbitamente. Pero ahí estaba Ginny de pie, no se había ido, no había huido. En cambio estaba sosteniendo una bandeja con comida.

-Buenos días -se acercó a él y le extendió la bandeja. Había jugo, huevos y pan. Sencillo, pero se veía delicioso.

-¿Lo preparaste tu? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, me tomé la libertad de bajar a la cocina y prepararte el desayuno. Por suerte no me encontré con nadie... -dijo con una sonrisa. Él no dejaba de mirarla. -Espero que te guste, es lo menos que podía hacer después de lo tú hiciste por mi... -carraspeó y deseó que sus mejillas ruborizadas no la traicionaran.

-Vaya... se ve... ¿cómo decirlo? -la miró con la media sonrisa que la derretía. -Se ve asqueroso -soltó.

-¿Qué? -no podía creerlo. ¿Era capaz de ser tan grosero? Claro que si...

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Qué asco, nunca me comería eso... quítalo de mi vista. Qué manera de despertarme, Weasley... -

Demonios, ¿qué carajos había hecho? Que ridícula. Por supuesto que Malfoy no era lo que ella esperaba. Era el idiota más grande que sólo buscaba ganarse favores para tenerla atada. Ni siquiera valía la pena decirle algo. Ginny dejó la comida en la mesita de noche decepcionada y molesta.

-Está bien -murmuró, y con un sabor amargo se refugió en el cuarto de baño.

Apenas la pelirroja cerró la puerta, Malfoy tomó una pieza de pan y empezó a comer con una sonrisa. Sabía delicioso, lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Que detalle tan bonito... nunca nadie le había hecho algo parecido. Normalmente las mujeres con las que salía no cocinaban. Siguió comiendo animado: había sido una buena manera de despertarlo.

...

Azotó con rabia la puerta de su habitación. Cabreado, enfadado. Malfoy acababa de discutir con su padre.

_No voy a hacerte caso papá, no quiero seguir tus pasos. No quiero ser tan miserable como tu..._

-¿Te pasa algo? -Ginny salió del cuarto de baño en cuanto lo escuchó entrar.

-Estoy harto de esto. Empaca tus cosas. Nos vamos -

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué paso? -

La vio a los ojos y se acercó a ella. Estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

-A donde sea... pero que sea contigo.

-Estás loco... -soltó la chica.

-Quiero irme. Quiero estar loco si eso significa irnos juntos -

Ginny estaba pasmada. ¿Había sido tan grave lo que había sucedido como para hacerlo decir incoherencias? Todo carecía de sentido... Pero es que a veces hace falta hacer cosas de improviso, cosas que te hacen cambiar. No todo tiene que tener un sentido razonable... así es el amor. Sin explicaciones.

-¿A dónde iremos? -pronunció.

-No importa, si estás conmigo -

...

_Malfoy tiene dos días sin aparecer. Sin pisar la Mansión. Su habitación está intacta, tal y como la dejo hace dos días. Dos putos días y una noche. Noche en la que... _

_No quería ni pensarlo. _

_Noche __de __sexo. __Malfoy __debía __estar __con __la __mojigata, __¿con __quién __mas __si__no?_ _Ellos __dos __solos, __y __la __luna __como __testigo. __Ella __lo __sabía, __sabia __de __memoria __la __rutina, __todo..._

-¡Tienes que saberlo! ¡Es tu hijo! -

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! Lo que daría por saber dónde está. Tuvo una discusión con Lucius y desde entonces se fue -

-Se fueron -corrigió.

-Como sea, tiene que volver... -

-¿Como sea? -repitió incrédula. -¡Están juntos! Disfrutando de lo lindo, follando, yo que se... -

-No podemos hacer nada... -

-Claro que podemos, pero lo tengo que hacer yo sola, porque tú no estás ayudando en nada Narcisa... -

-Me estas empezando a exasperar Astoria. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me fastidies mas. Ya comprendí que mi hijo no te quiere, desde que me di cuenta de la manera en que mira a Weasley, como si temiera que sin ella nada es suficiente... y si vas a fastidiar su felicidad, no seré parte de eso -sentenció.

Astoria abrió la boca sorprendida, indignada.

-No sabes lo que dices ¿cómo puedes estar de acuerdo...?

-Yo estoy con mi hijo y no me importa nada mas -exclamó. -Vete ya de aquí, ya no tienes nada que hacer si se ha ido -

-Te vas a arrepentir de ponerte en mi contra, Narcisa -

...

Astoria ha salido furiosa de la Mansión. Desesperada, pero aun así sonríe, con malicia. Una última esperanza. Antes de salir, logró enviar una carta. Y se llevó consigo un recuerdo; para no olvidar a Divina, pensó. Lo cierto era, que después de esto, Divina no la podría olvidar a ella.

* * *

Creo que esta un poco corto pero prometo apresurarme con el proximo! en este capitulo puse algunas frases de otros autores que me parecieron ideales para las escenas. Sigan leyendo y comentando, se los agradecere!

Con amor, su autora.


End file.
